In The Name of Life
by Mrs Scorpius Malfoy
Summary: During the Shinobi War, everyone loses a part of themselves. Sakura is captured and reunites with Sasuke. Naruto faces his destiny. Hinata disobeys. Neji is attacked. Kakashi wonders. Tsunade fears. Multi-POV NaruHina, SasuSaku. WARNING: violence, torture, language, character development.
1. Prelude

**Hi everyone! This is my first take on a Naruto fanfic in English. If you find any grammar or spelling mistakes, let me know in a PM or a review. I usually look at my work three times before publishing it but may miss a few things here and there.**

**This story is under SasuSaku, and I know that the first chapter does not necessarily deal with them meeting or anything like that. Sasuke and Sakura's relationship will take a few chapter because I do not like the concept of them getting together right away. And judging by the content of this fanfic (which leads with a lot of war-related themes), neither character is ready to make a move right away. That being said, this prelude deals with Naruto and Hinata's relationship, which will also develop alongside the SasuSaku. I know it's a tough sell for the avid SasuSaku fanfic readers out there, but I encourage you to give this fic a chance. I'm not a half-ass writer, trust me on that. English may not be my first language but I make an effort in every tongue I write.**

**There will also be two main plot lines that go along the main pairings. You will see how they develop and intertwine as the story progresses. The idea of having multiple POVs comes from reading_ A Game of Thrones_ by George R. R. Martin. The first chapters will deal with several perspectives, but there will be a few where you will only read from one person. But keep this in mind: every POV is there for a reason. I don't write things a certain way for the heck of having a longer word count.**

**Take this as my attempt at a war fic set in the Naruto Universe. I know there are many great written war fics out there, and this will be another addition to that collection. Keep in mind that I will stay close to the manga in order keep characters close to the cannon. If there are times when characters act OOC (which is something I intend to avoid like the pest), I suggest you point it out and I can improve their characterization :)**

**Oh, and expect a LOT of character development. This isn't your usual 'Sasuke and Sakura reunite, old feelings bloom, and they fall in love.' _No._ They're sixteen here. Love just doesn't come that easily in a plot line like mine. One time I wrote a SasuSaku fanfic in Spanish where they did fall in love with each other but couldn't stay together. People liked it because it was a bittersweet ending. This fic will have a bittersweet taste as well, but not the same kind. It will be like the world before and after WWI. No longer innocent, yet now full of wisdom.**

**You will not only find romantic love in here, but also family love, friendship, alliances, etc. I may write some scenes very graphically but will fail at making them intense (I've never been tortured or seen anyone die, sorry). All in all, I hope that you enjoy reading this fic as much as I enjoy writing it.**

**Sakura's plot line starts on Chapter 2, by the way.**

**Here we go.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is solely written for fanservicing. All known characters and plot lines belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the publishers of the Naruto series. I am merely a fan who wishes to write her alternate story to the Naruto manga. The title "In The Name of Life" is taken from Joe Hisaishi's soundtrack of the film 'Spirited Away', by Hayao Miyazaki and Studio Ghibli. This fanfic is not intended for lucrative purposes.

**SUMMARY: **During the Shinobi War, everyone loses a part of themselves. Sakura is captured and reunites with Sasuke. Naruto faces his destiny. Hinata disobeys. Neji is attacked. Kakashi wonders. Tsunade fears. The Konoha 11 must grow up. In the name of life, they try to save what they hold dear. Mutli-POV  
NaruHina, SasuSaku. WARNING: violence, torture, language, character development.

* * *

**_IN THE NAME OF LIFE_**

_"Growing up is losing some illusions, in order to acquire others."__ Virginia Woolf_

**Prelude**

Done.

She could finally sleep under a secure shelter without thinking of what to build next. It hadn't been easy, though. After all the destruction around them, physically and emotionally, it had taken several days until everyone was ready to start building up their new lives over the leftovers of their old ones. Konoha was not going to be the same, she knew. Since Pain attacked, every villager had lost all property. No one was able to keep a small portion of their houses or clothing. They all had to start from zero, again, together. Although it was a sad sight, Hinata felt that if everyone rebuilt their lives together, then Konoha would grow as a village with a stronger identity. She imagined how difficult it was for a person to have to unintentionally lose everything and to start all over again. She could feel the hard work and strength that came out from that experience. Multiply that to a whole village, and the amount of power that came out from growing together was beyond the imaginable.

She stared at the mirror she just hung on her newly constructed bedroom. It had taken her about a week to build, and two nights to decorate. It was well worth it, she thought. Her new room was simple, with a lot of light, white walls, a small bed, and no images on the walls. Hinata wished she had something unique to add in there, but she had lost every reminder of her life in Konoha when Pain destroyed the village. However, there was one thing she gained from that battle. She gained the confidence of fighting for what she believed. Her brief encounter with Pain demonstrated the world –and herself– that she was not weak. No, Hinata was not a weak shinobi, nor a weak link in her clan. She was just as brave as anyone who sacrificed to save others. She was able to do justice to all those days, months, and years of training.

But as she stared at her reflection in the mirror, Hinata wondered where, and how, she gained all of that confidence. The girl who was looking back at her still seemed insecure. She still hid herself among layers and layers of clothing, hid her eyes underneath her bangs, and hid her thoughts from the world. Maybe her act of bravery against Pain was merely a foolish act. There was no way that she was going to come out alive from it. However, the Will of Fire accompanied every breath taken during that battle. Nonetheless, there were still the lingering consequences of her actions. Although she miraculously came out alive from Pain's attack, there was definitely no way that Naruto would be interested in her.

Hinata took another look at herself. She saw her pale, pasty skin. Her eyes, which should give her pride of her heritage. However, they only made her feel more like a freak. Ah, Hinata knew that Naruto would never give her a second glance. He was probably more into loud and extrovert girls like Sakura or Ino. If he was meant to be Hokage, he needed someone who could support him one hundred percent. She wasn't outgoing nor extrovert, so she wouldn't be able to make him happy.

He would fare better with Sakura, she thought. She was well trained, smart, funny, and probably understood him better than Hinata herself. Sakura had the luck of being in the same team as Naruto, of sharing the same joys and pains during their gennin days. Hinata was just an outsider who learned more about Naruto by hiding behind a tree than trying to hold a conversation with him. And now that he was Konoha's hero, there were more girls interested in him. Naruto would not have a hard time finding a girl amongst the young female population of Konoha.

He deserved happiness and glory, and she could not give him neither.

With a loud and long sigh, Hinata decided to cover herself up with her usual sweater before exiting her room. Physical confidence was essential in making oneself noticeable among people. Hinata lacked any type of confidence, especially on her own body. That was one of her top insecurities. She never felt like she had the perfect type of body for a shinobi. Hence, the many layers she wore during the four seasons of the year helped her blend in with the crowd without getting unnecessary attention.

Nonetheless, she was able to instigate something inside Naruto that led to the fall of Pain. That was something that made her love Naruto more. He had lived his whole life as an outcast because of the Kyūbi, but he still risked his life in order to protect everyone who was dear to him. When he was brought back from his victory over Pain, she felt a growing sense of pride and affection for every sacrifice he made. Hinata was proud of loving someone like him. If only she was brave enough to talk to him again...

Although she could have given her life for Naruto another thousand times over, she never took care of predicting her next steps. Her fantasies of confessing to Naruto always ended after her "I love you," and anything further than that was left as a blurred, mute scene. Whenever she saw him, he was always busy trying to help others. Naruto had turned into a respected shinobi. Hinata was glad to see his social progress from the last couple of days and only wished to join him.

Hinata walked out of her bedroom. Although her side of the house was reconstructed, there were still many rooms that had to be taken care of. As a reward for her hard work, though, she decided to take a walk outside of the Hyūga premises and into the newly built market. There were children running around, enjoying their new village and adapting to all the changes. Hinata thought of all the complaints her friends made about their current lives. They all wished to go back to their childhood, live under their parents' protection.

She, on the other side, would do anything to forget all of the insecurities that she suffered as a child. It shaped her as an introvert human being, who just recently had found the courage of opening up her mind and taking a stand. In that way, Hinata was a lot like Naruto. They both suffered a lot as children, but grew up to become sympathetic people.

Hinata passed along the newly built main street of her village, and then she ventured into the tents that were temporarily set up in the outskirts of downtown Konoha. This is where the villagers lived until their hosues were ready, just as she did until a few days ago, when her new house was still getting constructed. She took a deep breath as the wind started to pick up to play around with her bangs. This is where the heart of Konoha was, where the Will of Fire laid upon.

Her head was about to explode with everything she had to say to Naruto. It wasn't fair how Sakura could freely express her feelings; how Ino's strong personality was enough to make people listen to her... Hinata had none of that. She was just the same shy, fragile, quiet Hinata everyone had grown accustomed to. Oh well... it just proved how she was not compatible with Naruto. He was better off with another girl.

"Hinata!"

Caught by surprise, she spun around on her heels and felt that her cheeks were burning. Naruto was jogging towards her, waving his hand while his face wore a wide grin. After so much thinking about him, Hinata thought that she might have slipped his name by accident or even worse – that he could read her mind.

"Hey, Hinata," said Naruto when he caught up to her, "going somewhere?"

Instinctively, she pulled one hand near her chest, showing her shyness around him. Naruto noticed this, as he started scratching the back of his head awkwardly. Hinata felt a wave of relief at noticing how cheerful he was, just like his usual self.

"Hi, Naruto-kun."

She was not stuttering. Although Hinata was feeling a drop of sweat going down her frown, she tried not to hyperventilate so easily. He was such a precious person...

"Err... wanna take a walk with me?" he asked after a long pause. It seemed like it was getting a little uncomfortable with the silence.

It took her a little long to realize what he had just asked her. Hinata quickly nodded in approval and they both took a relaxed pace while walking around the fields of their village. Naruto had placed his hands behind his head while they were walking, while hers were intertwined in front of her.

She could not help looking at his profile: his blond hair that spiked up to all places, his mysterious whisker marks, and his blue eyes. Hinata always looked beyond a person's looks when she was getting to know them, but she had to admit that Naruto was very handsome. He had grown out of his twelve year old look and was taking on more adult features. Her hands urged to touch his hair for some reason.

"You know... ramen is very delicious," Hinata was in a state of inner turmoil when Naruto spoke again.

"Yes, it is. I like to eat it a lot."

Although it wasn't an interesting topic, Hinata realized that she did not stutter. That was progress. However, it seemed like Naruto was looking at something on her face because his sight lingered for much longer. She blushed once again, not really knowing how to react to his attention. Awkwardly, she pulled her hair behind her ear.

"You have really nice hair," she heard him say, and then caught a look of surprise on his face. It was like he did not mean that to come out.

"Thank you," she said quietly, "so do you."

While trying to keep her nerves steady, she passed her hand along his ruffled hair. It was very soft and untangled, unlike Kiba's. She was so used to touching Kiba's hair when he jokingly asked her to check if he had any fleas that she forgot how normal hair felt like. Naruto's was really nice, and it suited perfectly with his personality. It was bright and messy.

She hadn't realized how close they had gotten, and suddenly Hinata took her hand away from his hair while her cheeks blushed again. Ah, she had to stop that! However, what got her attention was that Naruto's skin colour had also reddened. She didn't know if that was a good or a bad sign. Maybe he was catching a fever, or he might have thought of something embarrassing. He was definitely not thinking of how she touched his hair, was he? After all, there was no way he could find her pretty.

"Say, Hinata, I like your company," he opened his mouth again. This time, however, it seemed like he meant to say those words. "You may be scared of me because of what you saw a few days ago, but I promise you that I am still the same person."

He was referring to the Beast that lived within him. Hinata could finally understand why the boy had been shunned away by all the adults of Konoha. He'd been considered a threat to them and the welfare of the village

"I-I don't think you are scary," she stuttered. Great, she was back to stuttering. "You are very brave, Naruto-kun."

Gradually, Naruto gained back his confidence and offered another fox-like grin. Once again, he scratched the back of his head to ease the awkwardness. Hinata realized that the sun was starting to set down, which meant that it was time to go home. However, she did not want to leave. She wanted to stay there and look at him until her eyes ached. Heck, she could even take the pain! This was one of the few opportunities where she could be with him all alone. She did not want it to end.

"Well, it was nice walking with you," Hinata's shoulders dropped when she heard him say that.

Rapidly, Naruto turned around and walked back towards the main street of Konoha. Hinata was about to shrink into the smallest atom for not being able to hold a normal conversation with him. She was so, so stupid. Her fists clenched as she internally punished her shyness.

"Um, Hinata!" Naruto was calling her up again, he was already ten feet away from her. "I was wondering if you wanted to get ramen with me some other time. Like, you know, when Ichiraku's officially opens again! Yeah, we can go there and celebrate the rebirth of Konoha! It sounds like a good idea, right?"

Was he really inviting her...? This could only happen in her imagination. She always thought about going on a date with Naruto, but never in the village's current situation. Scratch that, his invitation was not a date. He probably wanted to take her as a friend only.

"Yes, I would love to!" she replied, feeling a little sad because he still saw her as a friend. Nevertheless, she would be able to spend more time with him. After all, he did invite her to eat ramen when Konoha was back on its feet.

If only she had known how nervous he was feeling.

* * *

Naruto was feeling nervous, and he did not know why.

This was not the first time he'd talked to Hinata, right? He always wondered though, why she fainted whenever they were together. His answer came at the most crucial –and unexpected– moment. In fact, Naruto would have never believed that Hinata, the first born of the main Hyūga clan, would fall in love with someone like him. Before he'd discovered his past, Naruto was a nobody. Nonetheless, she'd admitted that he was her inspiration.

That thought made him feel better. Someone had noticed him when the world shunned him. He wished never to go back to times like those. At least he knew that was never going to happen. Konoha was in the process of reconstruction, and along with that, the village's values were also going to change. He was going to make sure about that.

When he became Hokage, he would make sure that all orphans had a home. Heck, he would take them to his house just so they had some shelter! No one should suffer what he suffered when he was younger.

The purpose of meeting with Hinata was to thank her for giving him a reason to keep fighting Pain. She had almost died to make sure he stayed alive, and Naruto knew that very few would do that for him. Hinata, the girl who had always been hiding; the girl who kept to herself; who spoke in whispers; who never made eye contact. Naruto realized that the two had a lot in common. Tormented childhoods, feelings of rejection, a will that always told them to go forward and never regret any moment of training.

Now when Naruto saw Hinata, he saw a shinobi stronger than any other. He never realized how empowering her energy was. It was not like Sakura's, who presented her strength through her ability of leading people and of breaking rocks. Hinata presented her strength by giving courage to others, by showing her loved ones that her support was always there.

Loved ones...

That was the reason he could not keep up a cool persona when he saw her. For the first time someone had said 'I love you' to him. In fact, it was the first time he'd ever felt tongue-twisted in front of a girl. He'd called her stupid for not running away when Pain was about to kill him, but now he was only glad that she could open up and give him a push to end Akatsuki's attack.

Naruto turned around while walking, just to see Hinata's silhouette contrasting with the sunset. He wondered how one could carry so much love for a person. The only meaningful bond he had ever known was the friendship he once shared with Sasuke, and the one he currently shared with Team Kakashi. In fact, this feeling never happened with Sakura-chan. Ever since he came back from his training with Jiraiya, he realized that he and Sakura had developed a deep friendship. They had suffered too much together as friends to consider each other more than a crush. To Naruto, Sakura was now like a sister.

He was relieved to know that Hinata did not think any differently of him after seeing the Kyūbi. It comforted his soul, and even his relationship with the beast. He felt more settled, with more energy to take any type of challenge.

However, the comfort he felt within did not really show when he tried talking to her... He did not know if it was because she was shy and quiet, or because his stomach was giving him problems. Naruto was caught off guard when he realized that Hinata was the girl who would give her life for him a thousand times over, and how she was standing in front of him looking more beautiful than ever.

Or maybe she had always been that beautiful and strong, and he had just never paid attention to her before. Nonetheless, her voice stuck in his head; every word she said repeated ten times over in his head and he did not complain of hearing it. He liked her voice; he liked her hair, her eyes, he even liked her feet.

Damn, he should have mentioned her beauty! But that might have made her faint. For the thousandth time.

Naruto meant it when he said he wanted to go eat ramen with Hinata. It would not be a date per se, but a friendly invite. There was no way they could be together –wait, _why_ was he thinking of getting together with her anyway? He had so many responsibilities in his mind at the moment that Hinata would not possibly be able to cope with his life. Plus, the Hyūga clan had never been welcoming with him.

And he was doing it again! Hinata and he could not work out, sadly. He was aware of the danger he would put her in if Akatsuki or if anyone found out about his feelings. Maybe he did like her a little. Maybe a little a lot.

Hinata was strong, brave, determined, generous, reserved, polite, selfless... and he was what? Just a loud-mouthed idiot who took too long to notice her. Maybe she deserved someone better, someone who could keep her safe and make her father happy.

But that was a stupid excuse! Hinata should be able to do whatever she wants to do. When he became Hokage, he would make sure that Hinata got her freedom. She deserved everything in the world, in his opinion. She was turning into one of the people that he appreciated the most, as frightening as it sounded. He was scared of letting her in and not reciprocating her feelings, although he'd started to notice how great of a person she was.

Naruto wanted to get to know her better, though. He wanted to sit down and chat with her, to tell her about his years of training and hopes. He wanted to protect her.

There was no way in hell that he would allow anyone to hurt his best friends, and this type of feeling was also present when he thought about Hinata. However, with Hinata, he felt like he wanted to be with her all the time, to hold her hand, to take her out to get ramen, to celebrate victories, birthdays, graduations with her. If Jiraiya was alive, he would have wanted to introduce Hinata as more than a friend. But that was the scary part; if Hinata was more than an acquaintance, she would instantly become a target for his enemies.

His inner struggle was getting more difficult as he was making his way into his fifth bowl of ramen at the temporary ramen stand. He had never felt so conflicted with his emotions.

"Naruto!"

At the sound of his name, Naruto turned around and saw Sakura running towards him. He suddenly remembered how they and Sai had agreed on eating dinner together, and how he'd just had a head start on that. She was not wearing her shinobi gear, which made Naruto feel more comfortable. It was a sign that there were no fights coming up soon. Nonetheless, he was aware that eventually they would have to step in and protect their village now that it was weaker than ever.

Things were not going well amongst the countries. There were rumours that the villages' ties were weakening, that war would soon break out. Konoha was in jeopardy since Sasuke assassinated Danzo. The thought of their last meeting came back to his mind, but he had to dismiss it as Sakura drew near.

Naruto welcomed his best friend with a wide grin. They'd shared so many experiences, so much pain. He knew that Sakura was one of the people who knew him better than himself. For a moment, he felt like hugging Sakura as an apology for prolonging his promise of getting Sasuke back. Although he was determined to die with his friend after their meeting in the Land of Iron, Naruto was still scared of leaving his friends behind. He was scared of leaving his team –his family– alone and unprotected. He knew that they could all fare well without him, but the image of being unable to shield his friends from harm was more frightening than death itself. He longed to sit down and talk with Sakura until there was nothing else to say. He wished he could confess his crush on Hinata to her; trust her with his worries and secrets. However, at the same time, he did not want to add more burdens to her shoulders.

"Tsunade-shishou woke up!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Baachan woke up! That's great news!" A little part of him felt ten times happier than before. Old man offered food on the house for him and Sakura, but she left quickly, explaining how she wanted to announce the good news to everyone. Naruto, however, was still up for more another bowl of ramen.

"This is great news, old man! Tsunade-baachan is awake, which means that Konoha finally has a strong leader!" Naruto put his hands together, ready to devour his favourite dish.

Just as he was about to fill his mouth with delicious noodles, he tasted worms and felt like throwing up.

Naruto rapidly realized his surroundings, and recognized Fukasaku and Shima in their home in Mount Myoboku. He was in their dining room, while the two toads were giving him a welcoming smile, "Naruto-chan, I'm so glad you still like my signature dish!" Shima went on to serve more worms on his plate. Naruto felt sick.

"What am I doing here?" he questioned scratching the back of his head. He never thought of coming back to Mount Myoboku; his training was done.

"The Great Toad Sage wants to have a word with you," Fukasaku jumped up to Naruto's shoulder and directed him out of his home.

The Great Toad Sage? Naruto, Fukasaku, and Shima made their way to where a gigantic and old toad sat. His eyes were squinting, but he could still see those in front of him. Naruto did not know what was about to happen, but there was one thing for certain: he was not going to get ramen for a while.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I have a prophecy for you."

"Eh? What're you talking about?"

Fukasaku smacked the side of Naruto's head with his limb, reprimanding him, "Pay attention, Naruto-chan! This is important."

The Uzumaki boy rubbed the side of his head, pouting at the legendary Fukasaku. Then, he turned his attention to The Great Toad Sage, who looked to be half asleep, brooding in his thoughts.

"Hm... where was I? Oh, yes," the toad remembered, rubbing its bottom lip, "Uzumaki Naruto, I have a prophecy that will make you responsible of changing the future of this world."

Shima gestured the boy to take a seat. Despite his disappointment in not being able to eat ramen, and the fact that he was about to listen to an ancient large toad speak to him about the future, Naruto obeyed the small female toad. If this was bound to be a long discussion, it was better for him to sit down and listen intently. Much like Shikamaru had once said, it was time that they started acting like adults.

However, the ancient Sage sitting in front of him seemed too occupied with a nap to pay attention to Naruto's summoning. The young Uzumaki felt a sweat drop slide on the side of his face as he watched Fukasaku and Shima jumping on the Great Toad Sage in order to wake him up. Mount Myoboku was full of ancient toads that spent too much time meditating or sleeping. Naruto was glad that he only had to train here once, but felt pity towards the younger toads.

"Ah, I'm sorry," the Great Toad Sage continued, "Your prophecy, yes. You will meet a creature with octopus tentacles and become friends with it."

Naruto tilted his head in question, not entirely sure how he could befriend an octopus. He'd already become good friends with a large amount of toads from Mount Myoboku, and meeting a 'creature with octopus tentacles' would only add to his network of friendly animals. Was it possible that his destiny went hand in hand with his affiliation with nature's creatures? After all, he was one of the few who had gained the Sage Mode, so his natural awareness was much higher than a normal ninja's.

"You will also fight a young man with powerful eyes."

So it was set in stone, Naruto thought. His fight with Sasuke was part of a prophecy, so he needed to prepare for the fight that would determine the world's future. Naruto's expression hardened, finally taking in the information. Their fight was bound to happen. He'd thought about the words he said to Sasuke several times, knowing that his former friend would not take him lightly. All of the training Naruto had received hadn't been enough to encounter Sasuke; he needed to perfect his skills.

What the Great Toad Sage didn't mention was whether Naruto was going to survive the fight or not.

* * *

_I really hope you all like it. It may seem slow at first, but patience is a virtue. It's all planned out in my head anyway, I just have to get it down in my laptop._

_A huge thanks to **Unique girl - YAYZ**who edited the second part of this chapter. She's amazing :)_

_See you in the future chapters!_

_Sincerely,_

_MSM_


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is solely written for fanservicing. All known characters and plot lines belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the publishers of the Naruto series. I am merely a fan who wishes to write her alternate story to the Naruto manga. The title "In The Name of Life" is taken from Joe Hisaishi's soundtrack of the film 'Spirited Away', by Hayao Miyazaki and Studio Ghibli. This fanfic is not intended for lucrative purposes.

* * *

_**In The Name of Life**_

_"Man cannot remake himself without suffering, for he is both the marble and the sculptor." Dr. Alexis Carrel_

**Chapter I**

Her patient was bleeding to death. They had just run out of bandages and the atmosphere was so tense that she did not feel capable of saving him.

Don't think that way, she told herself.

Sakura inhaled in order to calm her nerves. The Fourth Shinobi World War had just begun; there was no time to lose. Her patient was her priority right now, and no matter how many other medics were there with her, she had to save him. She gathered the perfect amount of chakra in her hands and dedicated the next moments in closing off her patient's skin so that the bleeding would not continue. Afterwards, she focused on healing beneath his skin, layer by layer, until he was safe enough to recover using his own cells.

With her hands full of blood and shaking, she finally exhaled and wiped off the sweat on her brow, covering herself with her patient's blood in the process. That did not matter. He was alive and would be able to go back to battle. She decided to take a seat for five seconds. As Sakura's back leant against the chair, she felt a relief that she hadn't felt for a while. She hadn't had a chance to sit down since the declaration for war was announced and as Tsunade's apprentice her responsibilities were much higher than the other medics', except Shizune.

"Sakura, what are you doing sitting down!" Tsunade's right hand woman had appeared inside her tent, startling Sakura with her shouts, "There are people dying here, woman!"

Next, she grabbed Sakura by the arm and stood her up. The two women walked towards the next tent of injured victims.

Fortunately, Sakura had arrived at the Logistical Support and Medical Division in time to heal most of the shinobi who were in critical condition. Shizune, who was the Captain of this Division, had been very frustrated at seeing her not working, so she placed her in front of five beds that had critically wounded ninja and ordered her to put her hands to use immediately. Sighing, Sakura went back to her work. She concentrated on healing every wound that could put these shinobi in danger of hemorrhage or concussions. She made sure that they could open their eyes and talk coherently before moving on to the next patient.

"Well done, Sakura," said Shizune, now more calm after finishing up with their last patient, "You may go gather more bandages for our next patients. Be back in five minutes."

"Thank you," the girl responded quietly, feeling a sense of fulfillment inside.

Sakura was proud, though. She was proud of fighting to protect her best friend, to bring peace to a world that had never known a Shinobi Alliance like this one. Her faith was placed in Naruto, even though he was missing in action at the moment. All she wanted to do was to fight by his side, to save Sasuke from sinking into more darkness. Sakura took another, deeper breath as she thought of her current and former teammates. The three of them had changed so much. Naruto and Sasuke had experienced losses that she hoped would never happen to her; hence, why she couldn't fully understand their bond.

She often wondered why they were all put in the same gennin team. However, she discarded this question after looking at her blood filled hands. No, she was not like Naruto or Sasuke. Their bond was stronger than any type of friendship she had ever had. Nonetheless, Sakura took pride in her healing abilities, in her monstrous strength. She knew that her abilities were essential to the compound that Team Kakashi formed.

However, thinking of Sasuke not only brought tears to her eyes; it also brought a sense of fear that was not there before. Before the Land of Iron, Sakura was aware and familiar with Sasuke's murderous acts. She knew of his status as a missing international criminal. What she never expected was his attempt to kill her.

After all they had done for him...

And all she did was get saved by Naruto and then let him protect her. So much for preparing herself emotionally for that encounter... Deep down though, Sakura knew she would never be happy with herself if she inflicted any sort of pain on her friends, regardless of how murderous they may have turned. Especially when it came to Sasuke, Sakura knew she would never be able to put her head before her heart. That was the prime reason of hating herself. She still loved him. Despite everything Sasuke was still her first love, and first loves are always the hardest to forget.

In fact, at this point, she thought she would never be able to forget him. She kept repeating Naruto's promise in her mind, and every replay troubled her more and more. How would she live without Naruto? Without Sasuke? Kakashi-sensei would feel like a failure, and she would be all alone trying to comfort him while her own soul would be slowly, painfully breaking into pieces.

"No, that's not going to happen" she said aloud while grabbing more bandage rolls from the supplies tent.

"What's not going to happen?" a voice startled her and she clumsily dropped everything that was in her arms.

Sakura turned around and recognized a shinobi from Sunagakure. He was part of the Medical Division as well and was probably sent to do the same task as her. She dismissed any sort of thought that was running through her mind in order to focus on the present. Ever since she had arrived in this Division, there had been a total of ten love confessions, five invites to dinner after the war was done, and two attempts at sneaking a kiss. Sakura was extremely surprised by all of the attention she was getting, but she immediately put herself in the shoes of all the male shinobi that were fighting out there. Their lives could end the next moment, and all they wanted was to share their feelings or just fool around with a kunoichi. She would never put herself in a situation like that.

Well, not unless she predicted that it was the night before her death –but anyway, she had declined every single type of offer because her duty was to the Shinobi Alliance and to protecting Naruto, not to a short-lived fling.

"Um... n-nothing! I was just talking to myself. You know, after interacting with patients who are in critical condition one starts talking to oneself and... Yeah." Bad, bad excuse.

Ah, Ino would enjoy this type of attention.

The Suna medic did not seem to mind how she was caught off guard as he side smiled and made his way to gather some bandages as well.

"So I was thinking that after this war is done –if we both survive, I mean–, we could go to this place in my village" he said, coolly confident.

Sakura, once again, had to slump her shoulders and reject his offer.

"I'm sorry, but I am not really..." she did not finish her sentence, as she herself did not know how to ever answer these types of offers. She just made a few gestures with her hands while trying to balance the rolls of bandages before making her way to the exit.

"Is there –is there someone else?"

Sakura turned around and nodded slowly.

"Is it Uzumaki Naruto?" he asked hesitantly.  
She was about to say yes, but stopped herself before the word escaped her lips. There was no point in making up that excuse, as it was not going to help her in any way. She loved Naruto, she really loved him. As a friend, of course. Why would she pretend that Naruto and she were more than friends, if they both clearly knew who was her person of interest? Besides, it was not like Sasuke would slice a guy's throat because he asked her out or anything. In fact, he would gladly slice her throat if they were to ever meet again.

Sakura promised herself that in her next life, she would make sure never to fall in love with a guy like Sasuke. It hurt too much.

"Haruno Sakura, isn't it?" asked the guy, taking her out of her thoughts.

She nodded with a weak smile. Yes, that was her. The apprentice of the Hokage, etc, etc.

Sakura was about to ask for his name, but his skin colour gradually became white and his facial features changed. Her heart stopped as she saw the Suna medic turn into a towering, empowering figure. She recognized that creepy smile, the lack of another half, those sadistic eyes.

It was Zetsu.

As she suddenly regained her senses, Sakura took a hold of her emergency poisoned kunai and stabbed him in the eye, with the hope of shocking him. Nevertheless, Zetsu's creepy smile stretched even further and he released a laugh that caused chills to creep up her spine. He was not even slightly affected by her weapon. In fact, it seemed like he enjoyed the spectacle of fright that was obvious on her face. She was in deep trouble.

"Then come with me, little kunoichi."

It all went black.

* * *

Naruto was the symbol of the Shinobi Alliance, and that was driving her to give one hundred and ten percent. This war was to protect him.

Hinata slashed another one of those white soldiers alongside her cousin. He was sweating and wore an expression of pain on his face. She knew Neji was overdoing it with his Byakugan, but this was not the right time to tell him that she could take over the fight. They were currently surrounded by the enemy's army, and no matter how tired they were after this battle, they had to give it their all. -She- had to give it her all.

She proudly wore her village's uniform as a respectable kunoichi. Hinata had earned her spot among the Konoha shinobi, her cousin's trust and her father's approval. She often heard stories of how women were always portrayed as either a damsel in distress, the love interest of a hero, or a heroine who does everything possible to gain her love's heart. Hinata knew that all these stories centered on men, just as her life as a female ninja was, but she was not going to let her feelings overshadow her goals again. Although this fight was for Naruto, her one love, she did not disregard her own aspirations as an individual.

Hinata was determined to become the head of her clan and finally change the rules regarding the head and branch families. She knew and had experienced the injustice of being considered secondary and disposable. There was no way that she would allow her future clansmen to feel that way, regardless of their birth order.

"Hiya!" she heard her cousin fighting beside her. "Hinata, do not give up on this fight!"

No, she wouldn't. That was her nindo.

"Neji-niisan, let's finish these colts and then you can rest!"

With a swift, fatal move, Hinata and her cousin were able to defeat the majority of the white coloured soldiers. When the enemy started retreating, the cousins helped out their comrades until victory was fully theirs.

"Well done," said Neji, and Hinata felt ten times better.

She would have never guessed that they would be fighting a war during their lifetime. When she was little, there were many reminders of the Third Shinobi War, and she (like every child of her generation) was kept away from all the atrocities committed during that time. Nonetheless, there was the occasion that Kumo had captured her in order to gain the Byakugan. It had caused Neji's father to sacrifice himself for the bloodline. That issue would never leave his relationship with Neji –the one where his father died because of her and her father. The idea of Neji doing something like that to save her put a huge rock over her shoulders.

For a moment, Hinata felt terrified thinking of Neji dying in the war protecting her.

Ever since the war started, she had been experiencing random ups and downs with her emotions. She could feel happy for a bit, knowing that the enemy was getting abolished, then depressed because of all the losses on their side, then even more depressed thinking that those close to her were putting their lives on the line.

Hinata was currently at the latter stage. Neji was her closest relative, just as close as Hanabi. It was a little hypocritical of her; she would not let Neji die for her, but she would sacrifice her own life for him or another loved one at any time. She did not care though, if her life ended, so long as somebody else had the opportunity of living in a better world. Although it meant that her dreams of changing her clan's dynamics would not happen, her precious people were what inspired her.

Neji was ordered to go towards the left wing of their Division's territory to take guard. Hinata was left among the rest of their Division and felt a little out of place. It was true that she did not know many, and she was not sure if it was the right time to start a friendship with these shinobi since they all may die the next day. That depressing thought had haunted her since the war began.

She jerked her head up when she felt Kiba coming close to her. He was sporting the same uniform as everypony else: Konoha's traditional flak jacket and dark undergarments. Kiba was sitting on Akamaru. making his way towards her. He looked just as exhausted as everybody else in her squad. It was quite fortunate to have reinforcements of the Fifth Division like him; however that also meant that they needed more soldiers fighting on their front.

"Hay Hinata, you seem to be more quiet than usual," said Kiba, and Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Well, we're in the middle of a war, Kiba-kun; we cannot let our guard down."

Her teammate gave her a feral grin before the two of them went to sit on a rock near the rest of their squad. Once they had both settled, Kiba took out a bottle of water he had hanging on his belt and took a large gulp from it before passing it to her. Hinata received it and drank some of it, feeling her whole system become purified and refreshed.

"Don't worry, my nose can detect anything that is coming our way, and so far none of those weird white guys have stepped into our territory," he reassured her. Hinata was glad that she was placed in Team 8 with Kiba and Shino; the three of them got along pretty well. There were a few issues when they first joined up, such as Kiba's tendency to tease her when it came to Naruto, but they were able to deepen their bonds in the many missions assigned throughout their gennin career. Now, as chūnins, Team 8 had even more duties and an even stronger bond.

Also known as Team Kurenai, they had developed a sense of understanding and a deep friendship that was irreplaceable. Kiba, Shino and Kurenai-sensei were also part of her precious people.

"I just... I can't believe we've been exterminating them for the whole day and it feels like these soldiers will never stop coming," she confessed.

In fact, she was surprised and amused at how strong she had gotten over the last few years. All that hard training was put to the test. As they say, a smooth sail does not make a good sailor. One does not learn everything during training, as the real battle always brings new surprises. Hinata was satisfied that she could take on those surprises and make the best out of them. She gave her all, just like Naruto.

"I know," responded Kiba before taking another sip from his bottle. "Mom always reprimanded me when I wasn't taking my training seriously. I guess she was right, eh? I mean, look at us. We're sixteen, fighting alongside the other villages rather than against them. The enemy wants Naruto, and you would give your life for him. Hay! Don't hide yourself behind that blush, Hinata! We all know you would, in fact he must be the only one who doesn't know."

Ah, yes, no one really knew about her almost death when Pain had attacked their village. This made her blush even more than before.

"Don't act like I don't know. Heh."

Maybe Kiba did know about her confession, and he was probably going to tease her about it. However, this was not the time nor the place for that.

"Well... I-I guess he ought to find out sooner or later, right?" said she shrugging her shoulders.

Kiba decided to put a protective arm around her and gave her a reassuring smile.

"That was really brave of you. Naruto is the kind of guy who goes hard or goes home. Your confession was on the same line: you told him you loved him at the least expected time and BOOM, he saves the village. That says something, don't you think?"

When Kiba put it that way, it didn't sound as bad. She still felt like her words were out of place, but decided to leave her confidence issues at the back of her mind. Just like before, this was definitely not the time or place to think about herself and Naruto.

"But what if he doesn't accept me?" That question escaped her lips before she could finish her thoughts. So much for preparing herself for war...

Kiba sighed in mock concern. Why would he mock her? She was the type of person who relied too much on her feelings and he knew that. He was one of her best friends!

"Hinata, you're one of my best friends," he started. "If there was a guy who wouldn't accept you I would take on the personal responsibility of taking his eyes and shoving them up his –well, y'know what I mean. What I'm trying to say is that Naruto doesn't forget things like that so easily, and my nose tells me that there is more than mere friendship on his side. Akamaru agrees!" His pet partner barked again in agreement.

Kiba didn't usually talk about these types of things seriously. This was the closest he'd ever gotten to being serious with her, so she decided to take his words to heart and make something of them. Naruto needed them now, more than ever.

If she wanted to believe her friend, she would and could.

"Thank you, Kiba-kun."

"Anytime, friend." He responded, flashing another feral smile.

These last hours had felt like an eternity to her. It had been a long time since she had felt safe in this world. Neji, Kiba, Naruto, everyone was targeted in this war. The enemy would not hesitate to take away their lives, and it was frightening, thinking that this could be the last time she sat down and enjoyed a conversation with Kiba. She only lamented not being able to do the same with Shino and Kurenai-sensei; her teammates and teacher had become an extended family. Her wish to bid farewell just in case had not yet been fulfilled, but that is what war brings upon people. Hinata thought of the many families and friends who could not say goodbye before going into the battlefield and never coming back. Her appreciation for Kiba and Neji being with her grew more.

If only Naruto was here to say goodbye to him too... She really hoped to see him one more time, to enjoy walking beside him by the lake, having a date eating ramen, anything.

Funny how you could miss someone so much. And how you could love someone so much.

"I think it's time I take my guard," Hinata announced, standing up.

"You don't have to," said a voice coming from her left side. It was a kunoichi from Iwagakure with short hair and pink eyes. "I won't let Konoha shinobi take all the pride in being our guards when we can all share the responsibility evenly."

Hinata felt a little intimidated by her statement, but the Iwa kunoichi did not seem to be threatening her. She was sporting a friendly look, though accompanied by arrogance.

"Well, we Konoha ninja have great tracking and guarding abilities!" It seemed that Kiba had not taken it well, but the woman ignored his response.

"My name is Kurotsuchi by the way," the girl introduced herself looking directly at Hinata. "You must be a Hyūga. My grandfather made me study every clan technique from every village. It was a pain to memorize, but hey, I guess that my memory can work well in this war."

Kurotsuchi offered her hand, and Hinata shook it showing that she was just as friendly.

"Nice meeting you. I am Hinata, and this is Kiba."

"From the Inuzuka clan? Yeah, I could tell by the dog and your facial marks." Kurotsuchi kneeled down and let Akamaru sniff her hands before the girl gained his trust. Kiba was a little annoyed at this, but remained silent with folded arms.

Kiba muttered something that sounded like a 'whatever' before Kurotsuchi stood up and started walking away.

"Anyway, see you around, Hyūga-san and Inuzuka-san. I must go to my guard post now," she said before turning around.

Hinata felt a little more relieved now knowing that her Division members were becoming friendlier towards each other. The village rivalries were blurring in this war; change was definitely happening.

"Hmph, who does she think she is coming here and acting like a know-it-all?"

Well, maybe Kiba did not think the same.

"Kiba-kun, she was just being friendly. We must build stronger relations with the other villages," she began to explain, but decided to remain quiet as his thick skull would never process that type of thought.

"You always find the nicest thing about people, maybe that's why you fell in love with Naruto."

Hinata's cheek adopted a rosy colour, and Kiba started chuckling. She wished that they were in another situation, another place, where her current state wasn't so unusual. Thinking about crushes was not the most adequate thought when one was in the battlefield.

However, before he could continue teasing her, they were both interrupted by Kurotsuchi's return. She was running towards them frantically; her expression was not a good sign.

"Hyūga Neji is missing," she announced, catching her breath.

Hinata's world started blurring.

* * *

**So what did you think about it? The two plot lines have just started, so what awaits on the next chapter? **

**Also, how are you liking the longer chapters? Not all of them will feature multiple points of views, but for now most chapters deal with the two plot lines simultaneously. I will explain it better next time :P**

**Once again, a big thank you to Unique girl - YAYZ for beta'ing this chapter. She's a huge help in improving my writing skills. If you find that there have been mistakes that we've both missed, do not hesitate in sending a review. I will not take it as an insult. As a social science student I experience a LOT of criticism in my writing. Especially since English is not my first language.**

**Sincerely,**

**MSM**


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is solely written for fanservicing. All known characters and plot lines belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the publishers of the Naruto series. I am merely a fan who wishes to write her alternate story to the Naruto manga. The title "In The Name of Life" is taken from Joe Hisaishi's soundtrack of the film 'Spirited Away', by Hayao Miyazaki and Studio Ghibli. This fanfic is not intended for lucrative purposes.

* * *

_**In The Name of Life**_

**Chapter II**

_"Every parting gives a foretaste of death. Every reunion a hint of the resurrection." Arthur Schopenhauer_

_Drip._

_ Drip._

_ Drip._

"Where am I?" her mind asked her.

Sakura felt a heavy weight on her chest. It was that feeling of fear that usually came when she knew that the situation was not right. Before her eyes closed, she was gathering bandages for the severely injured patients of the Medical Division. Medical Division for what, though? All she remembered was the feeling of being in deep trouble, of not having an escape. These thoughts were accompanied by a creepy laugh, white skin, a deformed body.

Zetsu.

There was a war. A war to protect Naruto.

And she was lying on the cold ground, immobile, helpless. Always so helpless...

Sakura meant to sit straight up at once, but there was a rope that constricted her neck from moving and almost choked her when she lifted her head up. She looked sideways and realized that a rope was tied to the ground on her left and right. Although she was in a dark place, her eyes could still make out whatever was tying her down to the ground. There was another rope constraining her torso, and more on her wrists and ankles. She could have easily snapped them off it if wasn't for the fact they blocked chakra. Sakura felt her own source of energy travel through the fibers of the ropes, taking away every bit of resources she had.

Whoever meant to kidnap her knew very well of her abilities.

_Shit._

Once again, she was targeted as a victim. 'This is great', she thought sarcastically. The enemy realized her connections to Naruto and wanted to use her as bait. She was ready to die for her friend any day though. What the enemy did not know was that she always carried a poisoned pill with her, just in case she found herself in such a situation as this one.

Sakura had decided on her fate long before the war had started. When she realized how much she had taken Naruto for granted, she went to the Hokage's lab and designed a pill that would give her an immediate cardiac arrest. After the cardiac arrest, all of her systems would shut down and, in less than five seconds, she would be dead. It was a hard decision to make, but Sakura was ready to sacrifice her life for her best friends. She knew Naruto was the only one out of the three who deserved a better future, and if it meant her death, she was ready to take it.

However, this was not yet the right time or place to die.

Sakura examined her surroundings. She was inside a cold cave, and she seemed to be near a body of water as there was a constant _drip, drip, drip_, filling the otherwise silent atmosphere.

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

Sakura tried to move her wrists but to no end. There was no way she could get out of this one without thinking of her options thoroughly. She could always swallow a soldier pill and increase her strength, but with her neck and limbs restrained it was hard to reach the pills. She decided to lie still for a few moments in order to feel the flow of the chakra. Maybe she would be able to identify it as someone's and then wait until said person came and demand for her release. Although it sounded like a stupid idea, Sakura knew how to bargain for her freedom.

A low moan escaped from her lips as she painfully wiggled her constrained hands.

"Damn it..." she muttered, and decided to stay still for another five seconds.

Then, she suddenly heard another voice groaning in pain.

Sakura jolted her head to her left, the leather creating a bruise against her pale skin. She tried to make out her surroundings in the dark, but it was difficult considering that she was so limited with her movements. Her mind started wondering if that was Zetsu trying to fool her, just as he had when she first encountered him and on her last memory of the Medical Division.

The groaning continued. It became louder and louder. Sakura was about to hit a desperate point; she was a medic who was unable to take care of a vulnerable person at the moment. If this person –whom she concluded was a guy due to the voice–, were to suffer until his death, she would feel completely guilty for not helping.

She closed her eyes and took a long breath. Okay, keeping those leather straps on her wrists, ankles and neck was not an option. Naruto could not save her now; he was under strict protection. Plus, there was no way that someone was going to inform him that she was missing while he was supposed to be kept outside of this war. It was time that she worked that smart brain of hers and figured out a plan to escape. The man near her kept groaning in pain. He was starting to worry her more now.

The leather straps started to slowly get tighter and cut her limbs' circulation. This was not going well, she thought. If she could not find a solution soon enough, she would not be capable of moving around as much. Sakura decided to send chakra towards her ankles, wrists and neck, and gradually try to counter the chakra flow found in the straps. However, her efforts were met with more constriction. The leather straps were tightening more, and she was beginning to lose her breath. Her neck felt so constricted that she was not even able to make a sound.

There was something she needed to do, but if she tried to fight against these straps then it meant her death. Her mind was starting to blur as the groans of the strange man faded. She slowly felt her life going away, with the leather straps not only taking her breath, but also consuming her chakra and using it to their advantage. What a shit move, she thought.

Sakura's life was leaving her... slowly... slowly...

She woke up to the feeling of fresh air in her lungs. Her eyes flickered until they were widely open, but they were met with a dark cave made up of a rocky and damp infrastructure. For the second time, Sakura had to remember all of the events that led to her current situation, but she was not able to gather a memory of what happened after she passed out. Taking a leap of faith, she wiggled her hands with the expectations of the feel of leather. They were free.

Acting like she had been imprisoned for a decade, Sakura moved her arms in disbelief. She brought her hands up to eye level just to make sure that everything was in place, and that there was nothing suspicious. Her wrists were slightly bruised, but that was nothing to her. She could cure almost anything. Supporting her body with her hands, she tried to stand up.

"I don't recommend you do that," said a voice near her.

Sakura was surprised to see a young shinobi sitting a few meters away from her, contemplating every move she took. He looked a few years older than her, maybe in his twenties. His hair was blond, split in the middle and flaring out. She could not see his eye colour as it was still dark inside, but judging by his voice, he did not sound like an enemy.

"It seems that they only caught both of us."

She sat up straight and looked at him too. He wore the same hitai-ate as her, the one that said 'Shinobi.' His attire, though, proved that he was a shinobi from Kumogakure. After a few moments, Sakura decided to move closer to him as a sign of friendship. She crawled her body until it was at a good distance from his.

"My name is C."

"I'm... I'm Sakura."

"Heh, should've known by your hair. Pleasure to meet you, kunoichi from Konoha," he extended his hand and she did the same.

After shaking hands, Sakura decided that if there was anyone to trust in this cave, it was C. "You must be from Kumo."

"Correct. And you're Tsunade's apprentice," Sakura was surprised that he already knew who she was. "Yeah, I'm a sensor nin, a medic nin, and one of the Rainkage's escorts. He updated all of us with the information about every village's Kage and their entourage."

He seemed to be extremely capable for his age, and if a little arrogant...

"So... where are we?" She asked, feeling a little stupid for not being aware of their location.

C contemplated her for a few moments before speaking, "Do you remember anything before you woke up in here?"

Slowly, Sakura nodded her head and retold her latest experience: she was in the Medical Division when Zetsu (disguised as another medic ninja) kidnapped her. The next time she opened her eyes she was already inside this cave. C's story was similar to hers; he had also been abducted from his Sensor Division by a disguised Zetsu. Sakura, who had previously studied Zetsu's anatomy and justu style, shared her knowledge with her new ally. Yes, she had to consider C an ally because they had been kidnapped by the same guy and they were facing an unknown future.

Of course, if Sakura were to be tortured for information, she would take every single one of Tsunade's secrets to the grave. She was sure that C's level of loyalty towards his Kage was the same.

"We need to be extremely careful when dealing with Zetsu; he could be spying on us at this very moment," said Sakura while C gave her a worried look. They were both medics, and he was a sensor nin. They could somehow combine their abilities and come out of this one. However, chances were slim.

"I see that you two have woken up."

Another voice startled them. Sakura instinctively went for the kunai she kept in her pouch, but found it missing. That also meant that her soldier pills and suicide pill were no longer with her. She wouldn't be able to sacrifice herself with her own poison if they tortured her for information. The situation was getting worse by the second, and the owner of that voice only confirmed her fears.

She knew that voice; she had known it for a while. With panic taking over her system, Sakura prepared a quick plan of escaping without sharing too much information with C and their little spy.

Out of the shadows, a person –no, an animal, or was it a combination?—came to them. His skin resembled one of a snake, and the tail that stuck out of the end of his robe was proof of the macabre experiments he had performed on his own body. Yakushi Kabuto was more like a snake than a human.

"Sakura-san, long time no see."

At hearing his snake-like voice say her name, Sakura wished that she had never met Kabuto. He meant enigma, evil, a past that she did not want to think about while being helplessly trapped in a cave.

C looked at her with a confusing look. He was not aware of their acquaintance, but thankfully did not let down his guard when Kabuto took a few steps closer to them. His facial features had changed as well; his eyes resembled Orochimaru's –and that is when Sakura knew that she and C were in big, big trouble.

"So you have noticed my new changes. I must say that this experiment has been a successful achievement in human transformation," moving his tail back and forth, Kabuto was trying to intimidate them with his new prowess.

It seemed like C had realized that she was emotionally paralyzed. Sakura felt like she had just been hit by one of her shishou's strongest kicks in her stomach. Kabuto had merged with Orochimaru. Orochimaru reminded her of Sasuke. Due to her inability to speak, C decided to voice their questions, "What are we here for? I know who you are, Yakushi Kabuto. You were Orochimaru's ally, but he's dead now. What do you want?"

"Hehehe, that's what a lot of people say. Orochimaru-sama may be dead, but his cells live in my body. As a medic nin, you would understand how foreign cells spread in one's body; that is what happened when I decided to implant some of my master's remains inside me. I am now developing skills that he could have never imagined. I am finishing his legacy. I am an improved Orochimaru."

Kabuto's perverse tone kept getting darker and darker as he continued with his explanation. He kept his eyes locked on Sakura, which made her even more panicked. Think, think, think! She told her brain, but it was not responding. Her stomach had been filled with a heavy rock that impaled her to the ground. Her body could not move. However, her soul just wanted to crawl inside her and disappear.

"Then what are we to you?" asked C menacingly.

"It's not what you do to Kabuto that matters, but what you do to help us win this war."

Sakura could not believe her heart could sink any lower. Out of an illusionary whirlwind, another person appeared beside Kabuto. His spiraling mask, his giant fan: it was Uchiha Madara. That was when Sakura knew that they were not only in big trouble, but that their lives were going to end soon. She wouldn't give up in planning some sort of escape, but if they were to torture her for information, she already knew how to stop her blood circulation willingly and die without uncovering any secrets. She could only hope it didn't come to that in the meantime.

"Hm, so you only brought two, Kabuto?" Madara crossed his arms as he walked around C and her, examining their static forms. C shared her frightened look; he was also aware of Madara's qualities as a ninja.

"Yes. According to Zetsu, they're both very well acquainted with their Kages and hold high positions in their respective village's medical unit."

"Ahh... perfect. They will work for our plan."

If it wasn't because Madara and Kabuto were in front of them, Sakura would have grabbed C's hand and dragged him away from the cave. She knew that they were in a critical situation; they could be tortured for information about the Eight and Nine Tails' whereabouts due to their villages of origin and connections.

"Your knowledge of the Shinobi Alliance will not be required for this task, young shinobi," started Kabuto, "Rather, we will need your medical abilities to help us with our little project."

"However, if you do not cooperate, we will not show mercy," Madara added.

For the first time, Sakura wished that she did not know anything about medicine.

Behind his mask, his eyes watched them intently as he continued, "The Edo Tensei no Jutsu is a resurrection technique that requires high medical attention in order to function properly. You will not have to save the resurrected, as they are already dead, but rather use your abilities to make the bodies physically stronger."

Edo Tensei? She had read about that technique once. It was originally created by the Second Hokage and further developed by Orochimaru. It brought people back from the dead in order to use their abilities in suicide missions without the risk of losing lives. Was this Kabuto and Madara's master plan? To bring strong shinobi back from the dead so that they could be manipulated into exterminating the living?

"I'd rather die before I help in your stupid plan!" The words had escaped her mouth before she could think of what to say.

With her declaration, Madara's eye sockets concentrated on her and she felt like she was under an x-ray scan. His gaze was so intense that it caught her heart in her throat. Sakura was sure that he was going to use an illusion on her.

"You do not have the choice of dying before contributing your medical abilities. Tsunade-sama would not be happy knowing that her precious apprentice was killed without showing her true talent in the science of the human body," argued Kabuto with his creepy voice. "The option of sacrificing yourselves for the honour of your villages is typical for a shinobi, but this is war. War takes desperate measures. If you are not willing to help—"

Kabuto stopped in the middle of his sentence as he quickly turned around. Once he was facing Sakura and C again, his expression had completely changed. He was sporting a sly smirk that only made her think the worst was about to happen.

Although she was waiting for them, Kabuto's next words still shocked her, "Ah, Sasuke-kun, you decide to join us now."

Behind the two shinobi, Sakura saw her old teammate walking towards them with a bandage wrapped around his eyes.

* * *

He knew that voice. There was no point in removing his bandages to confirm his suspicions. Besides, his eyes weren't entirely healed.

Tch. _Annoying._ Always so annoying.

Either way, Sasuke was still wondering why Sakura stood in front of him speaking with Madara and Kabuto. That was quite an odd image, considering that his eyes could not physically witness it. He had the urge of taking off his bandages just to see it all, but the risk of ruining the aftercare of the surgery was high. There was no way he was going to treat his new eyes as carelessly as he had his old ones. He had a new target, and he was not willing to lose it.

Kabuto had acquired some of Orochimaru's strange behaviours when he had implanted the Sannin's cells in his body. Sasuke was no medic, but he was aware of the great potential Kabuto could have on the battlefield. He had to be cautious of him and Madara; after all, his plans did not include staying with them for that much longer. He was going to wait until his eyes were fully healed and march to Konoha.

"It seems like you would like to see our new guests. They will be staying with us for a while, so make them feel comfortable," sarcasm rolled off Kabuto's tongue as he spoke.

Once again, he took notice in the two other chakras of the room. One was definitely Haruno Sakura, and the other he recognized from the Five Kage Summit back in the Land of Iron. He was the Raikage's bodyguard. Useless. Why would Kabuto bring two useless shinobi to work under him, especially when both swore high allegiance to their respective villages?

He could only frown under the bandages as Sakura's chakra became unstable. She was scared, even more than before. His arrival to their group had caused a stirrup in her chakra flow, probably due to the memory of their last encounter. Well, if he hadn't been able to kill her back then, he could do it now with ease. That could bring Naruto to him immediately; he would not have to chase his ex-teammate. In addition, he would kill off two of Konoha's shinobi before arriving at the village.

"Now, now, Sasuke. You may want to eliminate these two, but they are essential in our plans," Madara spoke.

Sasuke was starting to get annoyed by all the talk. He needed Madara and Kabuto to check up on his eyes' progress. He was not going to wait any longer. Konoha had to be crushed. Naruto had to be crushed.

"As I was about to explain before Sasuke-kun interrupted us, your medical abilities will be needed before the two of you think of sacrificing yourselves," continued Kabuto, "The Edo Tensei is a very complex jutsu hat requires the highest knowledge of the human body and soul in order to execute properly." Sasuke wished he could just slice him in half; Kabuto's spiel was getting on his nerves.

"We do not know anything about that jutsu!" declared Sakura. It was the first time he'd clearly heard her voice since the events in the Land of Iron. Before he'd arrived to Kabuto and Madara's side, he had only heard a faint voice that echoed on the rock walls of the cave.

Just as he had guessed, she was scared to the bone. Sakura was probably defenceless in front of three merciless shinobi, and the Kumo ninja was most likely in the same conditions. Why take them in when they had nothing to offer? Let them die –let _her_ die, it would make his revenge less troublesome. He would gladly slice their throats.

"You're lying, kunoichi," declared Madara, "We did our research before choosing the two of you for this assignment."

The shuffling of feet made it clear that Sakura had been caught in a lie. Her face was probably struggling with the many emotions she felt. That was what made her weak; she relied on her feelings like a civilian. When Sasuke almost bothered with his own emotions, he quickly erased them from his mind knowing that they would interfere with his ambitions. Sakura would have been a better –but never stronger— shinobi if she had left her emotions behind and focused on her career.

Always annoying.

"That is why we decided on recruiting the two best medics of Kumo and Konoha. You were both trained by highly skilled shinobi in the medical field, and share a close relationship with your respective Kages. Nonetheless, the information you two know will not be needed unless you do not cooperate," Madara was being serious. After spending some time with his ancestor, Sasuke could pick up the differences in his tone of voice. He was currently taking this conversation seriously.

Why would he need two more medics when he had Kabuto, who could complete his task alone? Bringing Sakura and the Kumo nin was unnecessary.

"The power of the Edo Tensei is too strong. There needs to be a collective effort in order to make the most perfect resurrections of the strongest shinobi of the world. I have gathered DNA from the very best who have made it to the pure world. They will be under my command. If you try to kill me in the process of working in the bodies, they will not go back to their dead states; the only person who can stop the Edo Tensei is me, willingly. You two don't stand a chance against that."

Another shuffling of feet caught his attention. Then, he heard the Kumo nin make gagging sounds, struggling to catch his breath. Sasuke guessed that he tried to make a surprise attack but failed miserably. Next, he heard Madara's voice, "Oh, don't think of running away. You are facing the owner of a Sharingan and a Rinnegan. I can enter your mind, torture you until you give me information, and then simply throw you aside like a mongrel."

He was probably choking the Kumo nin, who was surely running out of breath under Madara's grip. Sakura gasped; she was probably paralyzed in her place like always. Sasuke hadn't moved from his spot, but he could imagine Kabuto walking towards her and wrapping her with his snake-like tail based on the sounds of footsteps and swaying robes.

"You will use your medical abilities to create the strongest army of dead shinobi that ever existed," said Kabuto, "And if you do not help, Madara and I are very much willing to open up your brains and investigate every type of information regarding the Alliance's side. Also, we could easily infiltrate your village's refuges and kill off all the civilians."

Kabuto's sadistic tone showed that he was enjoying the fantasy of not only exploring the minds of two very skilled medical shinobi, but also of attacking the civilians and finding new bodies to experiment on. Of course, when Madara's Eye of the Moon plan happened, Kabuto would have a wide range of hypnotized civilians to use for his lab research. Sasuke did not care, as long as he got to eliminate those who caused him pain and hatred. He did not care if he died after exterminating Konoha. Naruto was definitely going to fall alongside his village and Sakura, and they could burn in hell for destroying his family.

"So," continued Madara, "whether you are willing or not, we will use you."

Sasuke felt the ground slightly shift as another chakra appeared in the cave. It was Zetsu, who now stood beside him.

"This must be fun for you to watch. Your old teammate, kidnapped by your allies. Oh, but then again, you cannot see now, isn't that right?"

Sasuke promised himself he'd burn every living cell of this excuse for a ninja once his eyes were completely healed. Due to his temporary blindness, Sasuke guessed that Zetsu had left his side and joined Madara and Kabuto in restraining their two hostages.

"You will deal with highly skilled shinobi who have reincarnated; therefore, I can control them against you two if orders are not followed," Kabuto threatened, and by the tone of his voice, a vicious grin was making its way on his lips.

It seemed like Sakura and the Kumo shinobi had been taken away to one of the cave's cells since there was no trace of their chakra. He also noticed that Zetsu had taken them there due to his absence. He found this meeting useless; Kabuto and Madara were just making their plans more difficult by forcing the two shinobi into working for them. He could have easily killed Sakura off at that moment.

A few minutes after Sakura and the Kumo nin had left, Zetsu came back and spoke with Kabuto.

"I was not able to steal the Byakugan. The boy had the curse mark. In order to get it, we need to find someone from the main branch," he explained before sinking back to the ground.

"There is no rush. This war will last for a while," said Kabuto in return. "Besides, I have a backup, just in case."

"Also, the Kyūbi Jinchūriki is currently encountering the Raikage and Hokage. It seems that he wants to join our little game."

Sasuke's blood started boiling. Naruto was already fighting out there, the idiot. He probably thought he could defeat all of Madara's army, yet he hadn't even encountered the reincarnated shinobi. He could not help but wonder if Naruto's stupidity had any limits; he was exposing himself for an easy death.

Unless he had gained another new power? Either way, it did not matter. Sasuke was going to crush Naruto's skull into dust, regardless of how much training he'd been given. Only one of them could come out victorious, and that was going to be Sasuke. He was going to destroy everything that Naruto cared about.

"Konoha is still mine," he stated blankly as he felt Madara pass by his side.

They both walked back into the darkness of the cave, but it made no difference to Sasuke; he was already used to darkness.

"Ah, yes, of course. You will still get to avenge your brother, but be patient. This war has to go according to our plans."

Sasuke did not give a fuck about their plan so long as he could crush what took away his happiness.

* * *

**I love this chapter because it's the first Sasuke-Sakura-kind-of-interaction! It's such a challenge writing a Sasuke that sticks to the manga. He's such a difficult character, dammit! I still have fun writing him; once I get a hang of it, it becomes much easier. **

**But if you find that I am steering away from Sasuke's characteristics, please leave a review and tell me so! I want to listen to my readers :) Anyway, what did you think of this chapter? Could you pick up any of the foreshadowing I've written in here? (heheheeee) And whose point of view is the next chapter going to be on?**

**The fic is under a different pairing now because Sasusaku is the main pairing, but Naruhina will get almost the same amount of attention. You'll see what I mean xD **

**Thanks again to the amazing Unique-girl YAYZ for acting as a beta. It always helps to have another pair of eyes.**

**If you have any questions or concerns, do not hesitate in sending me a PM or a review! I'm currently on vacation, which means that my free time has increased and my sleepless nights have returned lol. **

**Sincerely,**

**MSM**


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is solely written for fanservicing. All known characters and plot lines belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the publishers of the Naruto series. I am merely a fan who wishes to write her alternate story to the Naruto manga. The title "In The Name of Life" is taken from Joe Hisaishi's soundtrack of the film 'Spirited Away', by Hayao Miyazaki and Studio Ghibli. This fanfic is not intended for lucrative purposes.

* * *

_**In The Name of Life**_

**Chapter III**

_"The next generation will always surpass the previous one. It's one of the never-ending cycles in life." Hatake Kakashi_

The Kages thought they could stop them from entering the war? _Bullshit._ This war started because of the Hachibi and Kyūbi in the first place. Naruto and Bee were not going to stay on the side lines watching their comrades die for them. Although the news of a Shinobi Alliance had initially surprised him, Naruto was proud to see how far ninjas had gone in order to make peace.

It reminded him of his conversation with Nagato. The founder of Akatsuki would have been proud too. Ever since Pain's attack, Naruto's own philosophy had been constantly questioned by the turbulent state of his world. He was now willing to give up his dream of becoming Hokage in order to die at the hands of one of the most important people in his life. He finally understood the pain Sasuke had suffered and wanted to do what best friends did: shoulder it. It was a suicidal declaration, but Naruto was willing to do whatever it took to end their suffering.

As he was making his way towards the battlefield with Killer Bee, Kyūbi Mode activated, Naruto started to wonder how great his fight would be with Sasuke. If it meant his death, he wanted to put up a strong fight and die standing. He and his best friend were finally equals, though neither of them would forget the competitive nature of their relationship.

"Yo, Naruto!"

Bee was trying to catch up to him, which was a difficult task to follow considering that Naruto had gotten extremely fast with his newly acquired powers.

"Hurry up, Bee! There is no time to lose. Everyone is dying for us!"

Nevertheless, Naruto decided to slow down when he realized that Bee was looking ahead of him. Focusing his sight into the flat meadow that laid in front of them, he made out a group of shinobi running towards them from afar. Once they drew closer, Naruto could make out their hitai-ate. They were all wearing the same sign, the one that said 'Shinobi.' It was proof of their loyalty to the Alliance. Initially, he felt relieved at seeing people on their side coming their way, but the Kyūbi started nagging him with low growls.

_'Use your senses, boy! They aren't the ally!'_

Following the Kyūbi's intuition, Naruto realized that the shinobi coming their way all carried the same chakra. It was dark and evil, and up to no good. Without thinking twice, he charged his way towards them preparing a Rasengan that swept them off their feet. He heard Bee exclaiming in the background, wondering 'what the fuck' he had just done, but then the older Jinchūriki fell silent when the shinobi in front of them slowly transformed into copies of Zetsu.

The agonizing imitations were starting to blend in together, with the aim of creating a much larger copy of Zetsu. Before they could complete their transformation, Naruto quickly made the hand seals for his Shadow Clones and surrounded the enemy. Collectively, all the Narutos shouted 'Rasengan!' at the same time and directed their attack towards Zetsu's copies. He felt like the Kyūbi mode was growing on him; the beast's chakra was more in tune with him as the seconds passed. There was no source of hatred in his heart anymore, and it made him feel ten times more powerful!

However, his newfound power could not take on what happened next. Tsunade and the Raikage appeared from the distance, quickly catching up to the two Jinchūriki. Naruto watched as his Hokage came close to him with Bee's brother, and both leaders carried the same serious expression.

"Brother, what brings you here?" Bee asked, and he stood beside Naruto; both Jinchūriki looked at their respective Kages with determination swimming in their eyes.

"Naruto, Bee, go back to the hiding place," ordered Tsunade, looking intensely at them.

Naruto decided to deactivate his Kyūbi mode, not wanting to harm both leaders. "There is no way we're going back, baachan! People are dying because of us!"

"And that is why you will return to the hideout, boy," A argued back, "This war is to protect you two. If you decide to join the battlefield, you are taking the villages' efforts in keeping you safe to the dumpster." Directing his words back to his brother, A continued, "Bee, Uchiha Sasuke is on Madara's side. He will not hesitate in hunting you down for a second time."

At hearing Sasuke's name, Naruto tensed up. He was aware of Sasuke's current allegiance with the enemy, but hearing the declaration still disrupted his persona. He knew their fight was getting closer and he could not hold back from confronting his former teammate.

"Sasuke is my fight. Killer Bee –in fact, no one– will get in between us. For now, though, we will help the Alliance!"

He pointed at his chest with his thumb, and then he pointed at Bee, "If you haven't realized, we're currently a package. Neither Bee nor I will stand back and watch our friends sacrifice their lives. We want to fight, and we will fight!"

Naruto tried to speed past Tsunade and A, but the latter caught him by the arm once he passed by them. "You have gotten faster, Uzumaki Naruto. But you are still standing in front of the two most powerful shinobi of their villages. You should think twice before you try to defy us, unlike your friend Uchiha."

He tried to yank his arm free from A's only hand, but found it impossible as the Raikage was restraining him with a tight grip. Bee tried to help him free from his brother's grasp, but Tsunade had stepped in and gracefully placed her hand on his neck, "If you try to move, I will block the flow of your chakra by just tapping this point. Whether you are using the Hachibi's chakra or not, it won't matter, _we will not let you pass."_

Naruto was not going to give up so easily. He reactivated his Kyūbi Mode, with flames surrounding his form, ready to take this fight with A and Tsunade seriously. Killer Bee, on the other hand, decided to use his words.

"Brother, Naruto and I are not just Jinchūriki. Our efforts to enter this war are not to playfully spar. We may be part Bijū but we also gotta fight for you, yo!"

Although it seemed like a comical moment, Bee using his rhymes in order to convince A and Tsunade, he made a point. Naruto's loved ones were putting their lives on the line and he was not going to stand on the side watching them die one by one. Iruka, who had already predicted his actions, had made him promise to come back alive after the war. He was bound to keep that promise, so long as his fight with Sasuke came afterwards. Sakura-chan was probably wearing herself out healing allied shinobi and turning rocks into dust; Sai could be crafting his own army using ink and paper; Kakashi-sensei would be overusing his Sharingan. He had to join his teammates in the battlefield.

"In the name of my parents, I want to fight for the peace that all shinobi villages want, 'ttebayo!"

A and Tsunade turned to look at him. They both looked surprised at the mention of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, and Naruto could not feel any more proud of his heritage. He was the child of two strong shinobi; he was the Child of the Prophecy, the Saviour of this World.

"They entrusted me with the future of this world. I can't let 'em down, baachan."

His Hokage gave him a warm grin before releasing her hold of Bee. Looking at him, Naruto felt that Tsunade was finally taking him more seriously than before. He was no longer the sixteen year old immature boy under Jiraiya's tutelage, but a true shinobi who was willing to fight for what he believed in.

"The Will of Fire lives inside you, Naruto."

Slowly, she took a few steps back to symbolize her permission of letting him enter the battlefield. She looked over at A, whose only conviction was Bee's next rap, "Brother, yo, helping Naruto is the right choice. To fight we must, before the world turns into dust!"

The Raikage finally let go of his arm, "It seems that the Saviour lives inside you. You carry your former Hokage's will. Go out and fight for his ideals."

Naruto, knowing that A was referring to his father, gave him a thumbs up with a reassuring smile. He was going to bring peace to the world. The Great Toad had told him so. Besides, the next bowl of Ramen he wanted to eat should be in a peaceful world on his first date with Hinata.

"Baa-chan, you stand back with A and Bee while I bring peace to the world, alright?"

Before the Kages and Bee could respond, he performed the Shadow Clone jutsu and, activating his Sage Mode, found the locations of the several battlefields of the war. He ventured out in several directions giving one last look to the three people he left behind. Bee decided to join one of his Clones with a long 'Yippee' and they prepared to enter the war that would define the future of the Shinobi world.

* * *

Naruto made his way to the Division in the Land of Lightning in less than five seconds. Who knew that he could travel that fast? Bee had accompanied one of his Clones to one of the other locations. Sensing the chakras in the Division he was approaching, Naruto decided to choose it as his main location due to the high presence of Zetsu's evil chakra. As he was nearing the main battlefield, he could hear kunais being thrown, katanas clashing, senbons flying over both sides.

Just as he entered the battlefield, he saw Kumogakure's Karui fighting five White Zetsu at the same time. She was a highly skilled kunoichi, as Naruto remembered the severe bruises she'd left on his face. With her long katana, Karui was able to decapitate her five opponents with only one movement. He saw her give a small grin before moving on to the next batch of enemies.

"Is that Uzumaki Naruto?"

"The Kyūbi?"

"Yeah, it's him! I know him!"

At his arrival, many of the allied shinobi noticed the blazing flames that erupted from his body and moved away from him before realizing who he was. He gave a reassuring look to a nearby group of shinobi who seemed to be from Suna and Konoha, before launching his attack against a large clump of White Zetsu. Quickly, with the use of the Rasengan, he cleared one side of the battlefield before moving on to the next area. One by one, Naruto was helping the shinobi in eliminating the enemy.

As he was making his way around the camp, from the corner of his eye he noticed the main reason for his decision to arrive in the Land of Lightning. Hinata was standing against an overpowering group of White Zetsu who were surrounding her. She was about to be trapped in between them and a large stone wall, with no escape. Naruto ran with all his might towards the party, extending his arms as he stood in front of Hinata, facing the group of White Zetsu. His heart had somehow started to beat faster at the thought of the girl getting injured.

"Take this, loser!"

Increasing the size of the arms he created with the Kyūbi's chakra, Naruto engulfed the opponents and crushed them. The group of White Zetsu was exterminated into thin air as they made contact with the Kyūbi's chakra, showing Naruto how strong his Bijū's power was against a highly skilled shinobi. He checked around to see if there were any more large enemy groups, and once he found that the battle was going well on their side, he decided to turn around and face Hinata.

"Sorry I took so long."

The girl had tripped and was now lying against the stone wall, looking at him with wide eyes. She was surprised, shocked, "N-Naruto-kun..." She extended her hand towards him, as if she was trying to feel his touch, to prove that he was actually there.

"Hinata!" Naruto turned around once again to see Kiba coming their way mounted on Akamaru. He, like Hinata, was wearing Konoha's traditional shinobi uniform, and sporting the same hitai-ate as the rest of the ninjas in the Division.

He decided to deactivate his Kyūbi mode in order to make himself more recognizable, but Kiba still glanced at him suspiciously, "How do we know you're Naruto! You could be one of those copies trying to fool us, you—"

"Kiba-kun, it's him," said Hinata softly, "Just look at his eyes."

Naruto felt his heart tug a little at her declaration. It was like she knew him better than anyone, better than he knew himself. Naruto helped her stand up as he flashed a wide grin. Although they were in the middle of a war, he could not stop feeling relieved at seeing Hinata in one piece. He felt like wrapping his arms around her frame, smelling her hair, hiding his face between her neck and shoulder.

However, the arrival of Karui and another kunoichi from Iwa took him away from his fantasies.

Wait, he shouldn't even be fantasizing in the first place! They were in the middle of war, there was no time to think about spending quality time with his precious people.

"Uzumaki Naruto, we meet again," Karui extended her hand as a sign of friendship. Surely she was trying to forget their last encounter in Konoha. Naruto kept a stern expression, trying to return to the seriousness of the situation. He hadn't entered the battlefield to ponder on his teenage thoughts.

"Yeah, nice seeing you too," the boy responded, sounding unusually serious, "Bee has also joined the fight, 'ttebayo. He's on his way to another Division with one of my clones. We gotta move fast!"

As he was about to lead the group of shinobi towards another battlefield, Naruto felt Hinata tugging the sleeve of his jacket. He noticed her worried look as she brought her other hand towards her chest. It was odd how she could capture his attention.

"Neji-niisan is missing."

"He went missing and the attack began once again," informed Kiba, who finally trusted the Naruto that stood in front of him.

Reality fell on Naruto's shoulders. This was it; this was the moment when his close friends started to disappear and end up killed by the enemy. Hinata's saddened demeanour affected him in a weird way –whenever he'd seen one of his friends getting sad he had felt the need to cheer them up. But with Hinata... with Hinata, he felt like he needed to do everything possible to make her happy again. Her cousin was missing. Although Naruto had never fully experienced the love between blood relatives, he'd grown close to many individuals who he could consider family.

Hinata was deeply affected by Neji's disappearance, and Naruto had to do something about it.

After all, their nindo was to never give up.

Activating his Sage Mode, Naruto knew that he had a better sense of the natural chakra that surrounded them. He dared to say that it could surpass Kiba's nose and Hinata's Byakugan, but he hadn't had the chance to refine his sensing abilities. Nonetheless, he was able to extend his sensing range and to realize that the White Zetsu Army had retreated from their area. Concentrating, he scanned the surroundings of the Division's camp, trying to find a clue.

A small, recognizable chakra flow came to his notice on the east side of the battlefield. It was about ten kilometers away, so he instructed Kiba, Hinata, Karui, and the Iwa kunoichi to follow his trail. With Hinata's Byakugan and Kiba's sniffing abilities, they would be able to recognize the chakra flow once they neared it.

"By the way, the chick right there is named Kurotsuchi. She's from Iwa," said Kiba when he and Naruto took the lead in their cell. "She's kinda cool," he added, with a small smirk.

Following their trail, Hinata stood in the middle with her bloodline activated while Karui and Kurotsuchi guarded them.

This was a sight Naruto never thought hre'd see; they were allying with two shinobi from two different villages, but there was no hostility. Although no one spoke while they searched for Neji, Naruto kept glancing back at Hinata, who seemed to be determined to find her cousin. He noticed the dark lines appearing under her eyes, a sign of weariness. Maybe the Hyūga shouldn't really activate their Byuakugan for so long, just like Kakashi-sensei's Sharingan could not stay activated for a long time before wearing him out. Nonetheless, Hinata showed no signs of wanting to take a rest.

He wished he could understand the bond between blood relatives and tell her that he supported her determination.

Akamaru started barking as Kiba looked directly at the place his dog was pointing at. Turning around, he directed the news to his

comrades, "I can smell Neji! We're getting near him, and we better hurry."

Naruto was gone in the blink of an eye. Using his speed, he ran with his Sage mode activated, every second feeling closer and closer to Neji's whereabouts. He drastically stopped once the trees started getting scarce; there had been a fight here. He looked around, trusting his senses in order to find Hinata's cousin.

He finally found him, covered in blood, hidden in among tree trunks. Neji was unconscious, but alive. His hitai-ate had been removed and the seal of the branch family was in full exposure. The symbol glowed in a vivid green, making it look like it had been somehow activated. His uniform jacket was ripped apart, and his hands were covered with bruises, blood, and soil. Naruto was extremely careful when he picked up Neji, making sure that he did not crack any other bones.

By the time the rest of his party arrived, Naruto was already scanning the area for signs of an enemy attack. He realized that several tree trunks had deep cuts in them, and they were missing a few branches as well. It only meant that Neji had put up a good fight before being defeated; he wouldn't go down without severely injuring his opponent.

When Hinata saw her cousin, Naruto only sat there, with him in his arms, while the girl screamed and cried. Kiba had to hold her back from nearing Naruto and she only curl inside her teammate's arms, sobbing violently. Her form was shaking from fear. She looked vulnerable and breakable.

"It's alright, Hinata, he's still alive," Kiba assured her.

Naruto wondered if that was how she looked when she learned that he was fighting Pain alone.

Karui and Kurotsuchi arrived a few seconds later, the former also scanning the area for any remains of Neji's opponent while the latter tried to comfort Hinata. Kiba let go of his teammate and the Hyūga girl ran towards Naruto and Neji. She buried her desperate face on Neji's chest, sobbing, terrifyingly afraid of losing him. Naruto had never seen her act so different. Hinata always kept to herself, even in disadvantageous situations. Now, her tears and fear were expressing how much she loved her precious people.

And Naruto didn't know how to react to that.

Kiba spoke, "We have to take him to the Medical Division."

"I'll do it," offered Kurotsuchi, taking the unconscious Neji from Naruto's arms with care, "I'll fly over to the Medical Division. We're not too far from it, and it's better if I take him by air before someone else decides to attack us on land. We'll meet you over there."

With one last look, Naruto saw the Iwa kunoichi take off, flying over the tree tops, while some of Neji's blood splattered on the floor. He noticed that Hinata had gotten some of her cousin's blood on her cheek after he had been raised from the ground. Naruto ripped off the wrist of his jacket and gently cleaned her face as she held a horrified expression.

She didn't even flinch at his touch as she stared at Kurotsuchi leaving with her cousin. Naruto felt so out of place; he was finally giving Hinata his full attention and she wasn't even acknowledging him. It seemed that it was neither the place nor time to try and console Hinata. He would have to leave that for later.

"This is war, kid. You will see many people die," said Karui, looking at Hinata's vulnerable state and Naruto's failed attempt at comforting her.

Karui readjusted her weapons and took a final scan around the place in search of more clues. However, Neji's opponent had left no trail behind. They would have to wait until the Hyūga boy woke up in order to start the interrogation.

"Hinata, let's go," Naruto said, softly. If he was to be protected by the Alliance, to act as the symbol, he would have to keep a calm composure once in a while.

Although, his Shadow clones were most likely already kicking ass in the other Divisions anyway. But he wasn't needed there now. He felt that his place was beside Hinata, who personified the terrors that the many allied shinobi were living for Naruto's own sake. It put a large weight on his shoulders; he had yet to learn how to cope with several ninjas dying while protecting him.

He really wished he could physically hold Hinata now, and protect her from whatever harm came her way.

Kiba suggested that they make their way to the Medical Division immediately. He told Hinata to mount Akamaru with him, as it seemed that she could not keep up with everyone else's speed in her state. Giving a nod to Naruto and Karui, they all made their way to where Neji was being treated.

* * *

**Hi everyone! Thank you so, so much for the kind reviews, favourites and alerts! This story has already reached 1000 hits and that is like my little victory *blushes* It was hard getting my name around in the Hispanic world, and now I have to repeat it all over again in the English language. It's a pleasant journey, though :)**

**So what did you all think of this chapter? Naruto is finally in the battlefield, woohoo! Some scenes were similar to the ones in the manga because I wanted to incorporate some parts of it in my fanfic. It's like a way of making it seem less AU. Thanks again to Uniquegirl - YAYZ for being a beta :)**

**I decided to add quotes at the beginning of each chapter to set the mood. I feel like I'm going all out on this story, seriously. Next update should come soon!**

**And how are you liking the longer chapters?**

**Tell me your opinions and such! I'm always open to feedback, whether it is positive or negative. If you think I could do a better job, let me know! I'll consider it constructive criticism, promise!**

**Sincerely,**

**MSM**


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is solely written for fanservicing. All known characters and plot lines belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the publishers of the Naruto series. I am merely a fan who wishes to write her alternate story to the Naruto manga. The title "In The Name of Life" is taken from Joe Hisaishi's soundtrack of the film 'Spirited Away', by Hayao Miyazaki and Studio Ghibli. This fanfic is not intended for lucrative purposes.

* * *

_**In The Name of Life**_

******Chapter IV**

_"No I am not where I belong. So shine a light and guide me back home." City and Colour_

All she could feel were fingers wrapped around her neck, choking her, taking her life away from her fingers. Physically, they were not there, but her mind could not stop playing the same memory over and over again, and her skin could still feel his hand trying to suffocate her air passage.

Sakura had never thought that she would face these conditions. Sure, the Shinobi War brought her many surprises, but this was a twist that she was not expecting.

Why would Kabuto recruit her and C in the first place? Was it genuinely for the reasons he and Madara had explained just a few moments ago, before Zetsu had taken her and C to their cell? Or did he have something else in mind? They were under the watch of one of the strongest shinobi in history, so trying to escape was not an easy task.

And Sasuke... Sasuke was in the same place as her, and she couldn't help but fear for her life, for C's. She could not look her old teammate in the eye and pretend that the past three years had not affected her because they had. Especially their last encounter.

He had turned into a merciless person who lived fueled by anger and hatred. She wished she knew the full reason behind his hatred. She only knew his future plan, but not the intention. Sasuke had accomplished his goal of killing Itachi, so why did he need to eliminate Konoha altogether? Sakura was aware of the dark side of her village. Being the Hokage's apprentice had taught her more than just medical jutsus. She had a general knowledge of the political affairs of her village, and of the dark secrets that could bring Konoha down.

She was afraid that Madara –or worse, Sasuke– had infiltrated into her mind and tried to extract her knowledge. After all, Uchihas were not sympathetic with their enemies. Yes, she was Sasuke's enemy, or more accurately, he was her enemy. He probably still regarded her as a useless kunoichi, but Sakura –in the right place and time— could prove him wrong, easily. She was half glad she had not found herself in this situation alone, but at the same time, she would never have wished for someone else to experience what she was bound to experience.

Sakura knew she was going to be tortured to the point of death if she did not cooperate. Madara and Kabuto would not hold back; they would get what they wanted from her and C and then toss them aside. She was ready to die if it meant saving her village and the Shinobi Alliance. That was what shinobi signed up for; to protect their highest loyalty. Maybe she could try and sneak C out of this hideout before Madara, Kabuto, or Sasuke got to kill him. At least one of them would come out with valuable information for the Shinobi Alliance, and knowing her past history with her captors, Sakura knew she was bound to stay inside this cave until her last breath. It was rather sad how she did not get to say goodbye to her best friends before she was abducted.

But that was war; people died and vanished without saying goodbye all the time. She just happened to be a victim of that destiny.

"Naruto, forgive me," she whispered silently, crossing her arms over her chest as an instinctive mechanism of protection.

It was not going to help her anyway. She and C were inside a small cell that had no windows. It was as if someone had carved a hole in the cave, as there was no distinction between floor and walls. The bottom and the sides were uneven, so neither Sakura nor C could find an appropriate spot for sleeping. She had resorted to hiding in the end that was farthest from the entrance, a worn out door that could only be opened with Kabuto, Madara, or Zetsu's chakra.

They had not received food yet, which was something that Sakura had predicted would happen. If they did not kill them for trying to escape, then they were most likely going to die from starvation. She shivered slightly thinking of that idea; her last deeds before dying would be to help the enemy. She brought shame to her village, and especially to her teachers. Kakashi-sensei and Tsunade-shishou would be extremely disappointed to know that their student could not fight back. After all they'd taught her...

A small cough coming from C took her away from her thoughts. She could not make out his form, as their cell was too dark and her eyes had yet to adapt. However, following the sound of his voice, Sakura could tell that he was on the other side of the cell.

"Uchiha Sasuke. I met him in the Five Kage Summit," he said.

Sakura's eyes opened in surprise at this statement. She did not know C was present when the Five Kage Summit had happened. That meant that he had seen Naruto as well, when he decided to defend Sasuke in front of the Raikage. Well, now everything made sense in her head. C was the Raikage's escort, one of his closest shinobi. She would have smacked her forehead if they'd been in another place.

"My Kage is missing an arm because of him. I was knocked unconscious by one of his genjutsu; he specializes in that," he continued. No, Sakura thought, Sasuke was good at everything. "Heh, you Konoha ninja like to exaggerate everything. This kid got rid of my Kage's arm –you seem to be an exception, though. However, there's Uzumaki Naruto, and he tends to make everything ten times bigger than what it needs to be."

Sakura had to stifle a giggle to stop it escaping her lips when she remembered where she was. She started thinking that C was trying to make conversation in order to forget that they were locked in a cell, with four international criminals ready to disintegrate them. Unfortunately, there was nothing she could say in regards to Naruto and Sasuke; she knew so much about them, but at the same time so little. Her former teammates had a bond that Sasuke was too blind to see, and that Naruto was too worried about protecting. That thought hit her with a pang of guilt; it was her fault that Naruto wanted to bring Sasuke back. She made him promise that, and she would do anything to take back those words.

"Of course, I am aware that you know more about Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke than I do, Sakura-san. You were in the same gennin team."

C's declaration deepened the pain in her chest as she brought her arms in closer. She wanted to bury her face between her knees and disappear from this world. Guilt took over every cell of her body as she slowly responded to her cell mate.

"Yes. We... we were a good team." And they were, but fortune was never on their side.

They both fell silent after Sakura spoke. There was nothing else to say, both shinobi were too busy minding their thoughts. Without realizing, Sakura slowly started closing her eyes, wishing to open them and find herself in her room back in Konoha. Far from the war, from the memories, and from the torture that was about to come.

She woke up again at the sound of the cell's entrance opening. Sakura looked up from her knees, which were drawn into her chest, while her arms protected her. She took up such a small place in the cell that she became almost unnoticeable. C, however, decided to crawl towards her. It seemed like he had also fallen asleep without noticing. Their arms touched, and Sakura did not feel alone anymore –at least not physically. Knowing that there was another living human with her in this took away the sensation of dying unaccompanied.

They both stiffened when the door opened wide, and the light from outside, albeit still dim, blinded them briefly. The cave was poorly lit, but the cell was almost entirely black. The sudden introduction of light to their eyes would be hard to adjust to, but Sakura did not feel bothered by it. There was no point in worrying about commodities when her days were numbered.

"Ah, you got a little cozy in there," it was Zetsu. His voice sounded teasing, yet still sadistic.

They all sounded like sadists, Sakura thought, referring to the last members of Akatsuki. They were ready to kill at any second.

Sasuke included.

"Stand up, you two, Kabuto needs you well known medical abilities in the lab."

He summoned two of his White clones, who forcefully detached C from Sakura's side while she curled herself up, further trying to shrink her body. It was unsuccessful, as one of Zetsu's clones grabbed her by the arm and forced her to stand up. They exited the cell and followed the real Zetsu, turning left on one passage in order to turn right in another. It seemed like this cave was in fact a maze that was poorly built and poorly lit. Sakura remembered the hideout where she saw Sasuke for the first time in two and a half years. This place had the same aura; maybe it was one of Orochimaru's former bases.

After walking for a while, Sakura and C were stopped in front of an iron door. It had a small, rectangular window that allowed outsiders to look in, but it was covered up with a black curtain. She had to contain her shivers until Zetsu's clone let go of her arm. She was more frightened than ever before, and her body was responding accordingly. Her mouth was kept in a straight, thin line in order to avoid it trembling. She wanted to look at C as a reassurance, but felt that if she took her eyes away from the door, something horrible was going to happen.

Zetsu stood behind them and released a low chuckle. Sakura thought he was having fun looking at the two young and horrified shinobi. The iron door opened from the inside, and Kabuto's hooded head peeked out of his lab. At least that was what Sakura guessed. There would not be another reason for him to maintain his workplace in such an isolated and highly protected area. She could feel a shield made of Kabuto's chakra protecting the surroundings of the iron door, and Sakura knew that they were entering dangerous territory.

Kabuto formed a sly smile on his snake-like face, while his eyes squinted under the rim of his glasses. He further opened the door as it creaked with every move it made. Sakura felt Zetsu push her towards the door, and before he could touch her again, she took Kabuto's invite and entered his lab. C came right behind her, just as cautious as she was.

Sakura was expecting another room that resembled the rest of the cave; dark, with rock walls, cold, and uninviting. Instead, she found a well lit, long and rectangular chamber with white walls and all the equipment needed for a medical procedure. It surprised her to see such organization, but her eyes could not stop looking at the shelves full of human remains inside jars. She wondered if Orochimaru's remains were in any of those jars, but dismissed the thought at the realization of how macabre that seemed. Kabuto was truly a pioneer in the natural sciences, but the branch he focused on was not meant to help other individuals. He only wanted to experiment, to see how far one could go with the human body. And, as a medic, Sakura felt disgusted at knowing that there was such a branch in shinobi medicine.

The next thing that caught her attention were the several rows of beds set up on opposite sides of the room. Every bed carried a body, which was covered with a white bed sheet from head to toe. It seemed like Kabuto was performing multiple autopsies on all of these bodies, but since Sakura knew of his intentions, she could only guess that the pawns of his project were found on these beds. Now, she did not know what to expect.

This situation could not get any more surreal. A pang of fear overwhelmed her senses as Sakura realized that she was standing in front of multiple strong –dormant but still resurrected— shinobi who were at the command of her enemy. The worst part was yet to come.

With a snap of his fingers, Kabuto was able to lift off the white bed sheets from the bodies used for his Edo Tensei jutsu. When she saw all of the familiar faces, Sakura wanted to scream.

There was Chiyo and Sasori; Zabuza and Haku; Asuma-sensei and Neji's father. There were rows and rows of historically famous, strong shinobi who proved to be masters of their discipline when they were alive. Sakura knew that these ninja, who fought so bravely to protect what they loved, were now brought back from the dead to eliminate their allies and friends. The purpose of Kabuto's Edo Tensei was getting darker and darker as Sakura analyzed every familiar face she found. They all had cracks in their skin, as if it was worn out. Also, their eyes were closed, showing that they had not been woken up.

_Yet._

There were most members of Akatsuki, all lined up alongside one another, but Sakura's eyes landed on one member in particular:

Uchiha Itachi.

And she wondered if she had enough courage to grab a kunai and slit it across her throat right at that moment.

"Let's begin with the basics, shall we?" Kabuto spoke in a hissing tone, "You shall use the Mystical Palm Technique to repair the your patients' skin cells."

Like a snake, he slithered towards her and C since they were still standing near the entrance. Without taking course of her actions, Sakura started to take steps towards Kabuto as well, trying to hide her fear. She felt C walking a bit behind her, but they were both still at a fair distance from the other shinobi. Kabuto slowly licked his lips while analyzing them, like he was evaluating their abilities through his eyes. Several moments passed before he decided to speak again.

"Sakura-san, you will start working on Kinkaku from Kumogakure, and C will work on his twin. You must feel proud, C, knowing that your medical abilities are put to use on the body of one of your village's best shinobi," Kabuto's comment seemed to cause a small tremble in C's right arm, as if he was about to choke the snake-looking shinobi.

However, before any of them could plan an attack of Kabuto, the alluded decided to walk towards the back of his lab. That was when Sakura noticed another white door that blended in with the walls. There must be something strong hidden in there, she thought, something strong and terrifying. She did not want to imagine what it was, as the sight of all of these strong deceased shinobi already terrified her. What hid behind the white door was left to her imagination. Kabuto would most likely reveal his secret once he left for the battlefield along with the rest of the reincarnated bodies.

"One wrong move, and you will be the first to experience my new confession potion," threatened Kabuto, touching the white door's handle.

C and Sakura stood there for a few moments, neither of them wanting to start. The sound of something merging from the walls startled both of them, and they looked at how White Zetsu's face appeared repeatedly distributed among the four white walls of the lab. They would be constantly watched, and it was unnerving. Zetsu's disturbing chuckle took over the silence of Kabuto's laboratory.

Sakura was out of options.

"Get to work, now!"

They both walked at the same time, directed to where their respective patients rested. C indicated who Kinkaku was before moving on to the other twin, who was located at the opposite wall. However, neither Sakura nor C knew what to do with the bodies until Kabuto's voice was heard through the rock walls.

"You shall strengthen their skin tissues, layer by layer. You see, they are still in a rather delicate state, and they need their skin to be strong to avoid being blown into pieces if an explosion happens. Due to your abilities, the Mystical Palm Technique is definitely suitable for this project. It should not be difficult to perform on them," explained Kabuto, "Oh, yes. I almost forgot. Whoever finishes first gets a bigger meal portion."

The snake-like shinobi opened the white door with a hissing chuckle, as if he was teasing his two prisoners. Sakura was further disgusted at the idea of this being a competition for a larger plate. She did not want their food. She wanted nothing from them. This was a living nightmare.

"Do not stand there. Get to work!"

After Zetsu's clones' second command, they had to start working on the bodies. She looked down at her patient, who was an identical version of C's Ginkaku. She looked around at the other familiar faces, guilt taking over her chest. She was about to prepare the worst for her friends and allies. Neji was going to be devastated at seeing his father; Ino's team wouldn't stand the sight of a resurrected Asuma-sense –and she didn't even want to think about Kurenai-sensei's reaction.

Sakura's hands glowed in green as she regretfully began treating every skin cell of Kinkaku's lifeless body. She felt filthy, betraying the Allied Forces. Tsunade-shishou would have wanted her to end her life right there and then, but Sakura was sure that Zetsu's clones would interrupt her intentions before she could stop her heart beat. C glanced over at her with the same expression; it seemed that he also wanted to end his life right at that moment.

That was how the preparation of Akatsuki's strongest weapons started.

After working on the bodies for who knows how long, Kabuto re-entered his main laboratory in order to supervise the progress of his pawns. Sakura and C did not say anything and stood there, motionless, as if they were also part of the group of deceased shinobi. Only that Sakura would never live up to their prowess. She was weak; weak and helpless.

Kabuto walked around the two beds where the twins lay, observing the progress the pair had done on repairing their skin cells. He nodded in approval, giving Sakura a slanted grin that resembled a snake's intentions before attacking its prey.

"Excellent," he said, "You may continue tomorrow. Same time, same place. Do not cause any disturbances."

"Or you will get to play with us," one of Zetsu's multiple faces on the wall added, taunting them.

With his final words, Kabuto exited his main laboratory and returned to his private room in the back. Sakura followed every step he took, not entirely sure if he could feel her eyes piercing through his back. The snake Kabuto had as a tail decided to challenge her in a staring contest, trying to intimidate her. Nonetheless, Sakura's gaze did not leave the snake-like shinobi's stance until he disappeared behind the white door. Then, Sakura's eyes turned to C's rigid form. He noticed her stare and move to her side, softly placing a hand on her arm as a sign of support.

She would always need a man to save her, but Naruto was not there with her. He was far, far away from her. He could be in worse danger than her, since he was the main target of this war. However, she couldn't help thinking that her own safety was more important than Naruto's at the moment. She was imprisoned by Akatsuki, working on their master weapons, without escape. At least her best friend was under the Aliance's protection, and he could fight very well on his own. Sakura, however, could not compare her abilities with the international criminals'.

The real Zetsu fetched them from the laboratory and took them back to their cell with the help of his clones. She could feel his black and white gaze on her back, trying to intimidate her figure much like Kabuto's snake tail had attempted. Nothing was said during the journey, but a part of Sakura knew that the clones also were giving her and C taunting looks, trying to provoke them. When they entered their cell, there were two plates with rotten food, one fuller than the other. Sakura insisted that C should take the bigger plate, knowing that she intentionally worked at a slower pace. She could not blame C for working more efficiently than her, his chakra control was probably going berserk with the current situation. Fortunately, Sakura still had an upper hand with her chakra flow.

If they wanted to use her techniques without her will, then she was going to do everything possible to diminish her chakra flow. Even if that meant spending days without eating. She was ready to die anyway, even if she could not kill herself.

She wondered how long she was going to last before breaking apart. One thing was for sure, though, Sakura was not going to lose her sanity in front of Sasuke and show her weakness for the umpteenth time.

Nevertheless, C's physical closeness to her gave her a light of hope. Neither of them spoke when they were working in the lab, and the few sentences exchanged in the cell were just to fill in the silence. But what Sakura appreciated the most was how C sat beside her, closing the physical gap between their arms. He slowly motioned to lie down on the rocky ground, inviting her to lie beside him and find comfort in having another sane human accompanying her in this nightmare.

"Here," he said, before inviting her with an open arm that wrapped around her shoulders.

"Thank you," she whispered weakly, matching herself to his position.

It wasn't a romantic situation, at all. Her mind was elsewhere, far away from the horrors that lay ahead. She was glad that C had taken initiative in maintaining his presence, much like Naruto always tried to cheer her up despite living in his personal nightmare.

It showed her that she was not alone in that cell. That this macabre mission was not a task that she had to bear without someone else's moral support. It made her forget that her friends could die at any minute in the battlefield. She was taken to the land of her imagination, where anything could be possible. She had been right; C was the only person she could trust in Madara's hideout. Sasuke was out of the question. He had been out of the question for a long time in her thoughts, but her heart still betrayed her.

Sakura imagined being back in her room, back in a newly built Konoha. Far away from the war, from death and resurrection, from her attempts to avoid Sasuke at all times.

* * *

**Hello lovely people!**

**I felt that the song lyrics matched with what Sakura was feeling. I've been searching and searching for quotes that go with every chapter, and so far I've found a few I really like. Do you think that it's a good idea to start every chapter with a quote?**

**So this chapter is all through Sakura's point of view, but the next one will show the story through another pair of eyes. I'm not going to say whose, you have to guess ;) It may be one or two or THREE people, lol.**

**By the way, I wasn't so specific with the process of working on the resurrected bodies because that will come later, when a very important scene happens. When you read it, you will understand why.**

**What I've been liking a lot is the interaction I get with most of you. We exchange words back and forth and establish a relationship. I get so excited when I see that readers have been responding to my inboxes! *blushes***

**Anyway, I figured that since this chapter is not as long as the others, I may as well publish it earlier. Once again, thanks to Unique-girl YAYZ who acts as a beta.**

**If you find any mistakes, please let me know in the review! I will gladly go over the story and fix it :)**

**Take good care of yourselves, and see you next time.**

**Sincerely,**

**MSM**

**Ps: What are your opinions with the current manga chapters? Yay or nay?**


	6. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is solely written for fanservicing. All known characters and plot lines belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the publishers of the Naruto series. I am merely a fan who wishes to write her alternate story to the Naruto manga. The title "In The Name of Life" is taken from Joe Hisaishi's soundtrack of the film 'Spirited Away', by Hayao Miyazaki and Studio Ghibli. This fanfic is not intended for lucrative purposes.

* * *

_**In The Name of Life**_

**Chapter V**

"_Grow up... Death comes with being a shinobi... There are times when death is hard to accept, but if you don't get over it, there's no future..._" _Tsunade_

Tsunade arrived in the Medical Division right after hearing the news. This war was already taking too many lives; one third of their soldiers were either dead or injured. The Medical Division was flooded with patients, and medic nins ran from one tent to another, trying to heal as many shinobi as possible.

He never thought that peace was going to return to him. The most interesting part is that it came personified as her. Her warm smile, her warm, hopeful soul.

His mind was finally at peace; however, his heart... his heart was still missing something. She was still far from him. There was a time when she would have followed his footsteps. But now, now she finally forgot his image. She finally found someone worthy of her constant watch.

And it hurt his heart like a thousand birds, one after the other, tearing apart every bit of his being.

Sasuke never thought that he was going to suffer because of _Sakura_. After everything, the only thing he wanted was for her to walk beside him, to reach out her hand, feel her presence.

But seeing her, enjoying the fire with that shinobi from Kumo, only made his heart shrink in anger. A heat of wave took over his chest as his blood started travelling faster around his body. His brow was sulking, his face was tensing.

That was jealousy. He hadn't felt jealous since... since he noticed how strong Naruto had become when they were gennin.

The guy beside her suddenly tensed up, and Sasuke could see Sakura's expression changing into one of fear. They knew someone –he— was watching them. Sakura gave a small nod with her head as the guy was giving her instructions. Sasuke could not hear what they were saying, but in less than a second he watched as they quickly took off. Too bad for them, he was faster.

Securing his katana, he followed their steps. He kept a long distance so that they would not notice him physically, but as his step quickened, he found Sakura standing on top of a brand without moving.

'_What in the world do you think you are doing!?'_ She yelled with an irritated voice. Sasuke would have never imagined such a tone to match with her usually annoying attitude.

He remained quiet, one tree branch away from her, and watched her breathing become louder and louder as anger took over her face. He had barely seen her angry before.

Her voice increased in volume,_ 'I said, what do you think you are doing, Sasuke!?' _She quickly took a senbon out of her belt and threw it at him.

Of course, he dodged it.

'_Kabuto and Madara will not let you travel that far.'_

He found it strange how he was acting as his ancestor's guard.

Sakura's nose wrinkled at his statement. He was not going to answer her question. He did not even have an answer.

'_Why would you even care about us? It's not like you want me to come back so—'_

'_Like I said, they will not let you escape.'_

She turned around and jumped on the next tree branch, running away from him. Always so annoying...

Without hesitation, Sasuke followed her steps until he caught up to his old teammate. He aggressively grabbed Sakura's arm and yanked it to stop her from moving any further. His other hand was about to grab her neck as a threat, but he held it back remembering the last time he committed that action.

'_Let-me-go.'_

He couldn't.

'_If you leave, then Itachi will not be around that much longer.'_ That was true. He still needed to talk to his brother, but Madara and Kabuto were keeping him away from his brother and the other resurrected. It was making him take desperate measures such as this one.

'_Sasuke, you can't talk to him. Itachi is dead. You killed him—'_

'_You've spoken to him, haven't you?'_ His grip on her arm tightened as anger resurfaced.

'_He's dead, Sasuke. Move on! Leave him with the dead and move on with your life, goddammit! He will be controlled by Kabuto, why would he want to talk to you?'_

She yanked her arm from his hold with unimaginable strength. Her eyes gave him a defiant look, but she did not move from her spot._ 'His resurrection is for the purpose of killing my comrades and your old friends.'_

Huh, he had no friends. His world revolved around the new purpose of destroying the village that took away every precious person he had. The thought of letting Sakura go now just like he lost his family and Itachi would haunt his mind until he died. He could not lose her. She had become too important to him. It was contradicting, really. She was his source of peace, yet the only messenger who could lead him back to his suffering.

'_Itachi needs to answer me.'_

'_Dammit, Sasuke, he will not!'_

She pushed him out of her way. Sasuke felt his feet leaving the ground as he was pushed out of the tree branch. However, he quickly recovered and before he hit the ground, he sped up and came back to Sakura's side as she was about to take off again.

This time, Sasuke decided to grab her two arms and twisted them behind her back. She grimaced in pain but did not try to fight back. He knew she was not using her full potential; it was obvious. Knowing that she will not escape a second time, Sasuke loosened his grip.

Sakura turned around and looked directly at his eyes. _'Please, Sasuke-kun, let us go.'_

Everything spiralled in front of him. They were no longer in the middle of a forest, but back at his old house in Konoha. It was the same scene as before. Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi knelt down side by side, while Itachi stood behind them. He slashed the members of Team 7 into pieces, letting their blood create a large pool in front of Sasuke's eyes.

_'No, stop! They're innocent!'_ his seven year old voice screamed. He ran, he ran as fast as his short legs let him. But it seemed that Itachi and Team 7 were too moving farther away from him with every step he took.

_'You can't kill them, please!' _Tears were rolling down his eyes. Crimson red tears.

_tap!_

Two fingers connected with his forehead, and suddenly the scenery took another turn. Itachi's last smile before his heart stopped beating appeared in front of Sasuke.

_'I'm sorry, Sasuke, this is the last time.'_

And everything enveloped in darkness.

Sasuke woke up with a swallowed breath.

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

The bandages were still around his eyes, but judging by the atmosphere that his other senses picked up, he realized he was in his room. Those dreams kept coming. They confused him to no end. The feelings, the reality of it. This dream made no sense in his head; it was probably a scare result from his encounter with Sakura. He really needed to get his information together. The lengthy process of his eyes' recovery was making him an inpatient person. He couldn't afford to sit in the shadows for much longer. The flames of darkness needed to consume him, but his eyes weren't ready to use Amaterasu yet.

That dream haunted him for the rest of the night. He hoped that the following night would not bring another dream.

The Division was set up in the Land of Lightning, near the First Division. It was found in a small valley surrounded by the characteristic mountains of the country. There were several tents set up, with shinobi waiting outside for their turn. The sounds of suffering and agonizing soldiers filled in the air in the small valley, causing every medic nin to become ten times more impatient.

She had taken care of organizing the Division's tents based on the level of injury. The number assigned on the tent reflected the severity dealt inside; 1 meant minor injuries, and 10 meant being on the brink of death. Obviously, tent number 10 was packed with screaming, agonized shinobi. They had to improvise with a new arrangement, where tent number 9 lent half of its space for the healing of those found in tent 10. Medic nins ran in and out of every tent. The ones who noticed her arrival bowed shortly before continuing with their duties. Although she was familiar with the faces of her own team of medical ninjas, Tsunade did not want to think of the other villages' medic nin as having different capabilities. When she had organized the team members in every tent, she made sure that each team was composed of shinobi from different villages. It was all based on talents and specialties, not on one's particular affiliation.

Due to her years of fighting in wars, she already knew what was necessary in order to have an efficient team of medics. However, Tsunade's experience came from organizing the Konoha medics, not medics who allied themselves to other villages. Of course, the agreement of forming a Shinobi Alliance reflected how much things had changed since Third Shinobi world War. She was proud to be part of the change; it allowed the future generation to build on stronger ties. The idea of a unified shinobi world was not the aim of the Shinobi Alliance; Tsunade believed that separate villages were necessary in order to avoid authoritarianism.

She knew politics just as well as she knew the human body. Growing up with as the First Hokage's granddaughter and the Third Hokage's student, Tsunade had been surrounded by the political affairs between Konoha and the other villages since she was a babe. Unfortunately, she never got to have her own biological heirs; hence, her knowledge of human life would never pass down alongside her genes. However, she did have two ideological heiresses: Shizune and Sakura. Shizune had come many years before Sakura, so her mind collected a wider knowledge. Nonetheless, Tsunade was aware that her youngest apprentice caught up with politics just as quickly as she learned medical jutsu.

Haruno Sakura was truly a smart and well-rounded student.

That was why her heart ached so much when she found out that her young apprentice had been kidnapped. Shizune gave her the news when she first arrived at the Medical Division. Tsunade told herself that her right hand woman was lying; that they would find Sakura if they searched every corner of every tent. The shock that came with the news of Sakura's abduction still lingered on in her mind as she walked around the Division.

"We do not know where they might have taken her, Tsunade-sama," Shizune had said. Her expression was just as worried as the Hokage's.

After all, if her two apprentices were like daughters to Tsunade, then Shizune was like Sakura's older sister. They were a trio made of women, for women, by women. Tsunade only wished to know where her youngest apprentice might have been taken. It was obvious that Madara was behind her capture; he was their number one enemy. But what for? Sakura was one of her best medics and knew the ins and outs of Tsunade's political life. Was it possible that Madara might have captured Sakura to extract information? Not to mention that her closeness with Naruto was hard to ignore; the girl held a strong bond with the Uzumaki boy.

The thought of her student being tortured with the Mangekyou Sharingan frightened her; she still remembered Uchiha Sasuke's state after his experience with Itachi's Sharingan. And Madara was definitely stronger than his descendants.

If she had been an apathetic and merciless leader, Tsunade could just block out all of her emotions in relation to Sakura. However, her natural self prevented her from feeling any sort of numbness when it came to her students.

Tsunade knew how much Sakura meant to so many people, especially her team. What she was about to encounter was probably going to break the link that kept the Shinobi Alliance strong.

As she entered the tent where Hyūga Neji lay, with Shizune taking care of his wounds, she analyzed the faces found in the room. There was one kunoichi from Iwagakure and one from Kumogakure, along with Neji's cousin Hinata, and Inuzuka Kiba. Finally, she analyzed Uzumaki Naruto's worried expression and wondered if it was the right time to break the news. Before she could open her lips, Naruto noticed her standing in the entrance of Neji's tent.

"Baa-chan, it was a good idea letting me in the battlefield! The First Division was able to stop Zetu's clones' attacks once I came to help them, and my clones helped the Divisions before I got too tired," he informed her excitedly.

Naruto, albeit his worried expression, still demonstrated the pride he took in his work. After all that training, he was finally able to put to use everything he learned with Killer Bee. He was such a strong shinobi, stronger than she, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru had been at his age. Naruto was the link that kept the Shinobi Alliance tied together. He had proven to care about others, regardless of their village of origin. He showed elder, more experienced shinobi, that common goals had no boundaries.

Naruto was the _symbol_of the Shinobi Alliance.

And she hated herself for bearing the news that would break him apart.

When Naruto finally noticed that Tsunade was not speaking, he decided to walk towards her in slow steps. He was trying to figure out her facial expression, but she could not guess what type of message her body language was conveying. She tilted her head towards the outside of the tent, ordering him to follow her to a more private space.

Maybe he'd already noticed that his best friend was missing. The Sage Mode enhanced his tracking abilities; however, Naruto's eyes were not surrounded by the signature orange highlights. Nonetheless, tracking a chakra as familiar as Sakura's would not have been hard for him. But had he realized that she was absent, he would not be waiting in the Medical Division for Neji to recover.

Once they were out of hearing reach from the camp, Tsunade spoke, "Naruto, Sakura has been kidnapped."

Her voice was calmer than she expected. It was as if she was trying to comfort herself more than to announce the news to Naruto.

The boy's eyes became opaque. It seemed like he was analyzing every word she had said, trying to understand what she meant. All the pride that was found in his demeanour quickly disappeared and the worry that was superficially found in his face became engraved in his aura. Tsunade could feel the sudden shift in his chakra flow; now it resembled the one of a wounded, depressed person. She could relate to him. Sakura was also important to her. She wanted to stretch out her arms and comfort Naruto, but the current state of the war did not allow her to show much compassion for the loss of a shinobi.

After all, people disappeared and died in every war.

"We have not found a clue of her whereabouts, but it is believed that Madara has kidnapped her," she continued, but could not speak for much longer.

Naruto almost lost his balance, and was rocking back and forth, looking dazed. He held on to the nearest tent, trying to decipher what he had just been told. Tsunade had never seen him so desperate, so fragile. Not even when Jiraiya died. Currently, Naruto was breathing hard, his hands were shaking, his knees were slightly bent. He looked as if someone had just stabbed him in the stomach. However, Tsunade knew that the news was far worse for him than any type of physical injury.

"Wh-what are you talking about, Baa-chan?" he asked, still not fully understanding, "Sakura... she should be out there fighting if she's not here healing the wounded. She would not get kidnapped, that's a stupid idea!" He chuckled softly, lying to himself.

Tsunade had to close her eyes, take a deep breath, and open them again. She could not take the role of a comforting friend right now; the war demanded her head to keep her emotions number than usual. However, she could not avoid feeling the pain that Naruto was feeling. The boy was only sixteen, and he had already lost his two teammates to an enemy. It proved how sacrificing the life of a shinobi was; one could not count on the same friends from the early years to the last ones.

She remembered her own account with her gennin team; her, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru. They'd been one of the best teams Konoha had seen since its inception, but in the end they still broke apart. Jiraiya had been killed by his former students; Orochimaru had been absorbed by his last apprentice; and Tsunade was now facing the war that stemmed from the consequences of their actions. As the last survivor of her team, she had to take responsibility of what her former friends did. Yes, it made her stronger, but the emotional burden was almost unbearable.

And now, Naruto had to experience what she experienced many years ago. The end of his hopes of having a reunited Team 7. The end of his childhood.

Shinobi did not experience adolescence; they were trained as children and became adults as they realised saving one's life meant killing another's.

Tsunade wished she could tell Naruto how sorry she was. She truly was; the attempt of keeping her close confidante and the Jinchūriki's best friend safe had never been considered. Madara just showed that he knew what strategy to take in order to make Naruto vulnerable.

In that moment, she did not only fear for Sakura's life, but also for Naruto's. He was most likely going to run away in order to find his best friend. He would also find the Uchiha boy, who had caused her so much trouble and paperwork. Yes, Naruto was not going to stay in the sidelines while the enemy possessed the ones he loved. The kid was going to run straight into Madara's trap, as it was obvious that Sakura was being used as a bait to bring Naruto closer to him.

This was not good, she thought. An emotionally unstable Naruto could weaken the Shinobi Alliance. She considered the steps that had to be taken as a Konoha diplomat; hence, not many could know about Sakura's disappearance. Her apprentice's abduction could lead to a disobeying Naruto. In consequence, a disobeying Naruto could lead to the lack of a strong symbol for the Alliance. The lack of a strong symbol could resurface hostility among the villages.

She had to take political measures in order to keep the villages' bond intact.

Nonetheless, Tsunade's heart had to feel the hurt that came with losing one of her very best kunoichi when she noticed that Naruto was on his knees. He was softly weeping, and she realized that the boy was on the verge of breaking apart. At the same time, she was surprised at his ability to keep the Kyūbi's chakra away from his emotional vulnerability; usually, when a Jinchūriki was an emotional wreck, the beast tended to take advantage of the situation.

Naruto was getting stronger by the second, but Sakura's disappearance halted any further development of his power as a shinobi. Hence, she decided to take on her role as a friend, and knelt down beside the sixteen year old.

"We will get her back, I promise," she said. However, the words did not even sound completely honest.

She touched his shoulder, trying to comfort Naruto, but he quickly stood up and sprinted away from her. She saw him enter the tent where Hyūga Neji was being treated before starting to scream at the top of his lungs. Tsunade could feel his anger as she was slowly starting to tremble due to all the emotions held inside. She wanted to scream as loud as he did, to tear a mountain apart with her fist like she had taught Sakura. A lump in her throat appeared at feeling guilty of breaking the news to Naruto. It was not her fault, she told herself, but she felt responsible for not keeping an eye on those who Naruto loved.

It was his turn to experience the loss of his loved ones. Jiraiya was already gone, now it was Sakura's turn. There were slim chances of seeing her apprentice ever again.

Naruto's screams had delayed the medics' duties, many tried to help Inuzuka Kiba hold him down. He had trapped Naruto in his arms while the kunoichi from Kumo punched him in the stomach to shock him. Tsunade witnessed how Naruto had to swallow his scream as three more medic nins helped Kiba with the task of holding him down. They were able to lay Naruto on the ground, each shinobi holding one of his limbs. His facial expression was one of shock. He was breathing heavily.

She approached the group as Hinata and Shizune exited Neji's tent. The Hyūga girl was frightened, whereas her assistant was already holding a syringe in her hands. Knowing its contents, Tsunade gestured Shizune so that she could hold the syringe and once again knelt down beside Naruto. This time, however, he was looking at her with intense red eyes. Those were the eyes of the Kyūbi.

"I promise," she repeated quietly.

Before Naruto could start releasing the Kyūbi's chakra, she injected the sedative in his right thigh and he instantly calmed down. His face relaxed as his eyes closed. It was fortunate that they were in the Medical Division; it meant that they could have constant control of his physical and psychological state. She would have never imagined that Naruto would react like he did. The bond he shared with his team was stronger than she thought.

"Take him inside Hyūga's tent. I will send two jonins to watch over him."

Kiba lifted Naruto off the ground and took him inside, with the Kumo kunoichi behind him. Despite her brief emotional display, Tsunade had to return to her serious composure. After all, she was still the Hokage and a leader of the Alliance. Her main responsibility was to protect the Jinchūrikis and to keep everything under control.

"You shall not mention this event to anyone else, is that clear?" she ordered, with a serious expression. The Medical Division was already startled by Naruto's condition; there was no reason to jeopardize the state of the other Divisions.

Maybe Tsunade was not being true to the Alliance by keeping Sakura's disappearance a secret, but desperate times meant desperate measures. She had to think and act quickly. And since she was the only Kage present in the Medical Division, she had to take full responsibility of the camp's affairs.

Shizune called her name, and the Hokage ordered her assistant to accompany her to the same spot where she had broken the news to Naruto. Once they were both alone, Tsunade spoke.

"Sakura's disappearance has caused an emotional wreck in Naruto. I will need you to pay full attention to his current state."

"Tsunade-sama, we just got a message from the headquarters. A sensor shinobi from Kumogakure has also been kidnapped. He is one of the Raikage's best, and a medical nin, named C," Shizune inform

Tsunade wrinkled her brow in confusion. Why would Madara need two medical shinobi? If he wanted to gather information from the Alliance, he could have kidnapped someone like Shizune or Darui, who were just as close to their respective Kages. Her assistant was trying to figure out their enemy's plan as well; her expression reflected her own, analyzing the situation. Maybe he would use them to make his body stronger?

"Whatever he wants with them, it will only give us more trouble."

"Yes. Shizune, I will need you to stay on constant alert now. He may decide to abduct another ninja who is close to a Kage, and you fall into that category. I will order Inoichi to send an intel to all the Kages' personal assistants and students with the alert, but will not disclose the names of Sakura or C."

Shizune looked at her seriously. Tsunade knew that the girl was well capable to fighting off her opponents, but she could not hide the worry that came with losing another protégée.

"Now, I will need you to take watch over me for a bit," she ordered Shizune.

"Tsunade-sama, are you sure about this?" Shizune asked, worried over her Hokage's actions. She was accustomed to Tsunade's sudden acts, but being in the middle of a war limited their time to rely on impulse.

Tsunade bit her thumb and made signs with her hands. She summoned a small blue and white slug, which found its place right on her shoulder much like it always did.

"Katsuyu, I need you to find Sakura's trail as fast as you can," Tsunade ordered, setting the slug on the ground.

"Is it true that she's missing, Tsunade-sama?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I will connect my chakra with yours, but still keep watch."

Katsuyu dug into the ground, slugging along the cracks found in the earth. Tsunade joined her hands in front of her forehead, creating a chakra link between her and her summon, while Shizune took watch to ensure that no one noticed their impromptu mission. Sakura and C needed to be found immediately. There was no time to waste.

The slug decided to split into smaller fractions in order to extend its tracking capacity. It was able to spread its perimeter and pick up more clues. Several fractions were already out of the Land of Lightning, and into the Lands of Hot Water and Sound. A normal shinobi would take several days in crossing all the land, but slugs had the advantage of travelling quickly through the underground passages of every landscape.

It took her a while before she could find a small clue. Katsuyu and Tsunade concentrated in the spot that seemed to carry a familiar chakra, sensing it as it became stronger and stronger. The slugs had already crossed through many battlefields and deserted villages before arriving to the final destination. The chakra was very familiar to Sakura's. She was in a weak state, which worried the Hokage immensely. Nonetheless, Sakura was still alive. For now.

Tsunade felt relieved knowing that she could find her apprentice's whereabouts so easily, but her small victory was quickly ruined as she sensed another chakra through Katsuyu.

This chakra was dark, reptile-like, and it reminded Tsunade of a very old teammate of hers. Her heart almost stopped when she felt Orochimaru's presence near Sakura, and she heard how Shizune gasped at her shocked expression. However, after focusing for a few more moments, she realized that this chakra was not entirely her ex teammates. No, this chakra was a blend of different shinobi, but the main personality that she could recognize was already familiar to her.

Tsunade realized that Kabuto was also behind Sakura's abduction.

However, she could only figure out up until that point, as Orochimaru's former apprentice noticed Katsuyu's presence near him. Although neither the slug nor Tsunade had a visual image of Kabuto, they could feel that he had been modified by the acquisition of other shinobi's cells. She felt Kabuto threatening Katsuyu and feared that her slug was being tortured. She could hear his voice, slithering every word he said.

"Hokage-sama, what an honour. I see you have obviously ventured into finding your apprentice. How disappointing, as the chakra you feel is none other than one of Zetsu's clones. Pity, Sakura-san has such a nice chakra signature, doesn't she? Oh but do not worry so much, legendary Sannin. It is quite unfortunate to announce that she is now working for me, along with the Raikage's assistant. You will receive Haruno-san once she is no longer needed. And she will be in one piece –unless our other guests decide a different fate for her."

After his message, Tsunade felt how Katsuyu was trying to retreat from the cave before Kabuto could get a hold of it. A hissing chuckle invaded Tsunade's mind, proving to her that Kabuto had taken a hold of the slug. Unfortunately, it was incapacitated by an unknown sort of poison and could not escape. Abruptly opening her eyes, Tsunade looked over at Shizune, whose face reflected the worry that washed over their faces. They could no longer keep secret. Kabuto was involved with Madara as well. He had been Orochimaru's apprentice, and Tsunade was familiar with her ex teammate's obsession with forbidden jutsus. This war had just taken another twist.

"Shizune, go and announce to all the divisions that we must have an emergency meeting in headquarters. Do it now!"

Her assistant gave her a worried nod before running towards an intel. Five second later, one of Katsuyu's clones appeared from the ground, taking its place on Tsunade's shoulder once again. The Hokage's worried stance invaded every cell in her body. There were so many strategies they needed to change now, so much to worry about. Kabuto didn't keep his secret for long, which only proved to Tsunade that he wasn't in with Uchiha Madara for any reason.

She wondered what Sakura and C could be working on. It was a strange feeling, to think that Sakura was forced into using her abilities to work against the Alliance and her teachers. It wasn't correct. But that was how the shinobi world worked. Perhaps that was how Jiraiya felt before Nagato killed him.

Kabuto's words still lingered in her mind, raising every question she could find. He had been so vague yet so upfront with what he said, knowing that it would only throw off the Alliance's leaders. He was a smart man, who knew how to use his intelligence and his language.

But the worst part was that she did not know whether Kabuto meant that they would get Sakura back alive or dead.

* * *

**Another week, another chapter! I will be taking a little longer with the next update because my life is starting to get a liiiiittle hectic. Do not worry, I am not abandoning this story.**

**What did you think of Tsunade's point of view? Ahh I love to write her as a strong female character; she can be underestimate in the manga sometimes *sigh* like most women. But that's why fanfiction exists, right?**

**And what about the quote? Tsunade thinks about death and war a lot in this chapter, so I found it fits with her concerns.**

**I love all the PMs sent back and forth, it's such an inspiration :) I'm also really happy with the number of hits and favourites and alerts! Thank you so much everybody! Since a lot of people have this story marked already, I'd like to know what everyone thinks of it. So review your thoughts and concerns!**

**Sincerely,**

**MSM**


	7. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is solely written for fanservicing. All known characters and plot lines belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the publishers of the Naruto series. I am merely a fan who wishes to write her alternate story to the Naruto manga. The title "In The Name of Life" is taken from Joe Hisaishi's soundtrack of the film 'Spirited Away', by Hayao Miyazaki and Studio Ghibli. This fanfic is not intended for lucrative purposes.

* * *

_**In The Name of Life**_

**Chapter VI**

_I'm standing on a stage_  
_ Of fear and self-doubt_  
_ It's a hollow play_  
_ But they'll clap anyway  
__~Arcade Fire_

She witnessed Naruto being injected with a sedative to calm his behaviour. The last time she had seen him lose control like that was when Pain had attacked Konoha and she decided to protect him. It was a sight she had never wanted to see again, and this second experience proved to be just as raw. Last time, she had lost consciousness, but now Hinata saw how uncontrolled Naruto could get. Every shinobi hid a dark side within, and Naruto's was the possession of the Kyūbi. She did not feel intimidated by the dark power that resided within Naruto. Nevertheless, it frightened her how much he had to suffer for being a Jinchūriki.

Seeing Naruto so broken apart killed the last remains of innocence that were in her heart. They were in the middle of a war, where good, close friends died at every corner. Despite believing that this war was different because the shinobi villages were finally under the Shinobi Alliance, Hinata still had to accept that pain was unavoidable. They were no longer children under a jōnin's tutelage to become the greatest shinobi; they were grown-ups. Grown-ups who fought for a better future, who fulfilled their prophecy of killing while protecting a greater good.

It hurt her to see Naruto feeling so destroyed. He lay on a bed beside Neji, who was already gaining back his consciousness. The Uzumaki boy, however, had his eyes fully opened and was staring at nothing. He seemed more lost than ever. Kiba had taken Akamaru, Karui and Kurotsuchi from the tent in order to find some extra medicine that could help their Division, as well as to look for two well capable jōnin who could watch other Naruto until he was emotionally stable. Her teammate knew that she could watch over her cousin and the Jinchūriki in their absence; Kiba –and Shino, too— never doubted her abilities.

Hinata neared Naruto's bed and knelt at his side. Since his bed was comprised of a thin futon laid on the ground, she had to shift her position in order to maintain a close contact with him. Slowly, she reached out one of her arms and cautiously started stroking his blond hair. It was soft, bright and messy. She quickly remembered their last talk back in Konoha, after he had returned from the Land of Iron with the decision of killing his best friend. The blush in her cheeks was more controllable now, though, due to her constant watch over the tent. Nevertheless, Hinata only wished that she had spent more time with the boy before the fighting began.

Her hand moved from his messy hair to his cheek. It was cold, rigid, and paler than his usual tanned colour. She touched it with the back of her hand, trying to appear as soft and comforting as she could. In fact, this was the first time she had ever felt so intimate with Naruto; their usual encounters were more talk rather than physical contact. She wanted to embrace him and rock him in her arms, to whisper in his ear and say that everything was going to be fine. Even though she was not sure how to properly do it, she was going to try and sound as comforting as she could. Her words would be lies, though.

With Sakura's abduction, Naruto's team was completely broken. His best friend had departed three years ago, and now his other best friend had been kidnapped by the enemy. She imagined losing Shino and Kiba, and she automatically felt a giant stone getting thrown inside her stomach. The fear of losing one's close friends was greater than the fear of losing one's life. She unconsciously looked over at her Neji's calm body and knew that her love for her friends was just as strong as her love for her family.

"Hinata..."

Naruto was finally making eye contact with her. Hinata was surprised at his consciousness coming back, but decided to take slow steps into bringing him back to his normal state.

"Naruto-kun, how are you feeling?"

She tried to sound as mother-like as she could. It was difficult since she's been lacking a mother since Hanabi was a toddler. Nonetheless, she was sure that Naruto did not know how a real mother acted like either. That thought disappeared from her mind as Naruto was holding her hand, which was still stroking his cheek.

"Did they really take away Sakura-chan?" he asked, dismissing her worries. Feeling a lump on her throat, Hinata nodded while still keeping eye contact with the boy. His eyes went back to a darker shade of blue, hollow, sadder. She wanted to apologize immediately, but Naruto continued speaking, "She is my best friend, y'know. We were not on the same page at first, but after all these years we've grown to love each other like siblings."

Hinata hadn't realized that her eyes were moist. Did Naruto's feelings really affect her that much? She felt his pain so easily... He started to get worried at seeing her tear up, and with one of his hands, he caught the few tears that had escaped her eyes, "You don't need to cry, Hinata. You are strong, and I will protect you with my life because you're one of my precious people," he added a grin. Only that it was dulled by the reality of their situation.

Her bottom lip was already trembling. This situation was so unfair; Naruto was the one who needed comforting, not her. She was good friends with Sakura, but not to the same degree as Naruto or Ino. Hinata always stood in the sidelines, watching the girls of the Konoha 11 chatting with other young shinobi, enjoying their youth. She, on the other hand, only wished that Naruto stood beside her at all times and could share every breathing moment. Life had been so unfair for the both of them that no one could understand their struggles.

And that was when Hinata did something she had never had the courage of doing before. Yes, she had already confessed to Naruto, so he was aware of her feelings in their relationship. However, professing her love was nothing compared to wrapping her arms around Naruto, weeping for him, showing him that she was always going to be there for him. His body tensed up a bit due to the physical contact, but he gradually relaxed until he fully let her embrace him. Hinata could not be any more thankful; albeit the pain that came with war, there was still some room for affection. Even if it was one-sided.

"I p-promise you, N-Naruto-kun, we will g-get her back," she blurted out, coming back to her signature stuttering. Naruto separated from her arms until they could look at each other in the eyes, "We will not give up until we find her, that's our nindo," she whispered.

And something, a flash of light that went through Naruto's eyes, something that she could not quite understand, changed his expression. It was a sign that she has never seen before, like something that they were both deprived from. It was a strange feeling, the one that was found in Naruto's eyes. He was seeing her differently.

"Thank you...," the words were so quiet that she barely caught them.

Her lips unconsciously formed a small smile. It was similar to the one she showed while she was fighting Pain. A true, pure, sincere smile that spoke a thousand words. Naruto was the kind who liked to talk a lot, whereas she tended to stay quiet. This smile was her way of showing Naruto how much he meant to her. She wished she could tell him how much she loved him again, but it was a little out of place at the moment. Hinata stood up and decided to check up on Neji. Naruto decided to lie down again and stare into the nothingness, and remained quiet as she knelt beside her cousin's futon.

She noticed that Neji's eyes were half way open, as if he was adjusting to the light. His head tilted towards Hinata as she removed his hitai-ate. The curse mark of the Hyūga clan was all too visible, but she covered it with her hand in order to check up on his temperature. She was no medic like Sakura or Ino, but she knew basic medical procedures. Neji let out a quiet groan showing that he was still in some pain. Hinata was worried that he was going to remain in the Medical Division; he was needed in the battlefield. Not because she needed his protection, but because he was an essential fighter in their Division.

Her father had granted him the honour of representing the Hyūga family in the Shinobi Alliance. That was a huge step for the modernization of their traditions; the elders opposed her father's decision at first, but he argued that Neji had proven to be the right candidate due to his intelligence, strength, and prowess with the clan's techniques. If only he hadn't been branded as a child... Hinata was aware that Hanabi was going to inherit their father's place among the Hyūga, but she was exempted from received the same seal as Neji due to being a woman. It was rather sexist, Hinata thought, but she would never say that to anyone because she lacked confidence. She would remain quiet, blended in with the rest of her relatives in their new compound.

"I'm proud of you," Neji's words startled her.

They were so sudden, but the tone of his voice proved that he was being honest. His eyes were now fully open, and they were staring at her with sibling-like affection. Although they were just cousins, Hinata felt that their bond had grown stronger, like two siblings who've had to struggle together.

"I t-thought I was going to lose y-you," and the tears were falling down her cheeks for a second time. The fear of losing her cousin... she did not want to feel it again. It was rather interesting, she was inside a tent with two of the men who meant the most in her life, and all she could do was show her hidden emotions through tears. She felt overwhelmed.

"We're at war, people die all the time," Neji continued, finding her hand and holding on to it, "Still, I am proud of how much you've grown, Hinata. You could keep up with me while we were surrounded by an army twice our size. If your father had seen you, he would've been just as proud."

And your father would have been proud of you too, Neji-niisan, she thought. The words never came out of her mouth; they have never talked about their fathers' relationship, and Hinata doubted that they ever will. With the help of his arms, Neji sat up until he was at the same height as Hinata, trying to shift around in order to find comfort in his futon.

"Who attacked you?" Hinata asked before she could stop herself. It was a sudden question, one that should not be asked right after the victim had gained back consciousness. Neji took a few moments before he could answer, and judging by his expression, he was trying to remember the events that led him to his attack.

"I was guarding the post when a kunoichi from Iwa came. I could not recognize her suspicious behaviour as we had just met. She told me that I had to guard another side of our camp, one that was farther from the Division. She said she knew her way there, so she directed me to where I was attacked. I remember turning around to see how far we have gotten from the camp, and then I faced once again. Only that instead of having the Iwa kunoichi in front of me," Neji's shoulders tensed up, "there were five White Zetsu clones."

His hands unconsciously went to his eyes, as if he was trying to protect them, "They said they wanted the Byakugan. One of them said it would be a nice present for Uchiha Madara, and that _he_ would expand his collection," Neji shuddered on his last sentence.

"Is he trying to collect every clan's kkekei genkai?" Hinata was surprised at her unusual calmness.

"No, Yakushi Kabuto. He is with Madara plotting something," he informed her, "I fought them all, and it was one of the longest battles I have ever been in. They seemed to give up once they saw the seal in my forehead, commenting that they had wasted their time with one of the unnecessary Hyūga members. They... they left me there with no chakra to cure my injuries. Sakura knows how to treat the Byakugan well, but I overheard of her disappearance. She... she was an essential shinobi in Konoha."

Hinata's previous calmness was tossed aside as she adopted a frightened demeanour. This war was worse with every new discovery of the enemy's plans.

"Naruto-kun found you when he joined our Division," she said, trying to forget the comment that Zetsu made about Neji's status and Sakura's recent disappearance.

In that moment, Hinata felt someone kneeling beside her. It was Naruto, who had left his futon and was now listening to Neji's story. Neji, on the other hand, seemed to finally notice the third party inside the tent. He and Naruto held eye contact for a few seconds before any of them spoke.

"I owe you my life, Uzumaki Naruto."

"You're a friend. That's what friends do," the Uzumaki responded lightly.

Naruto saved one of Hinata's precious people. It was about time that she should do the same for him. The plan came into her mind like a lightning bolt, and she was not going to back down. No way, she thought, not after Naruto had been giving his all during the war.

She was going to devise a plan for Naruto. Because that was what friends did; they helped each other out, they protected one another, and they brought happiness and love. She was going to fulfill her duty of protecting whatever was precious to Naruto.

Hinata waited until the boy was able to exit the tent with the company of two jōnins. She turned to Neji, who was trying to stand up in order to walk again, and she spoke.

"We are going to go rescue Sakura," her voice sounded determined. Neji contemplated her for a few moments before nodding his head. He was well aware of Hinata's love for Naruto, and her dedication to the boy. Hinata was glad that he was going to help, "I am going to need you to help us escape. You are going to activate your Byakugan to make sure no one is following us."

Was she being out of character? The Hinata who everyone knew would stand on the sidelines and let the stronger shinobi do all the work. But this was war, and war meant acting like an adult. She was no longer the sixteen year old unconfident kunoichi, who developed at a slower pace than the rest of her comrades. She could now realize what her identity meant; she was Hyūga Hinata, daughter of Hyūga Hiashi the clan leader, and a Konohagakure kunoichi.

She was going to act accordingly as a brave shinobi, and as the strong daughter her father always wanted. Naruto made her take these desperate measures; he was the reason why she almost died during Pain's invasion, and he was the reason for the sudden appearance of her leadership and bravery.

"Neji-niisan, I know you're not f-fully recovered, but I don't know w-who else would help me," the stuttering came with her fear of not being able to handle all of her new decisions. Feeling with Naruto in order to rescue Sakura was walking straight into the wolf's mouth, of going against the plans of the whole Shinobi Alliance. She was going to take the risk because of Naruto, because she loved him and seeing him near breaking point was too painful.

Hinata heard someone come inside the tent, and whens he turned around she saw Kiba staring and the Hyūga cousins with a questioning look. He took attention of Hinata's determined expression, and due to their many years of being in the same team, he instantly knew that she was planning something. Akamaru took his usual spot beside his partner, and they both looked at Hinata, waiting for her to speak.

"K-Kiba-kun, I need your help. Yours too, Akamaru."

She explained them her impromptu plan, and they gave her some feedback in regards to what could be improved. In the end, Kiba and Neji helped her organize one of the riskiest actions she had ever taken in her life.

They had to wait until the sun was setting. Kiba had informed Naruto that Hinata needed his help in something, and the boy easily fell into the trap. He was brought inside Neji's tent once again, with the two jōnin walking behind him. Kiba had insisted them that they were no longer needed, as Naruto was now surrounded by three close friends who could control him if he were to go on another emotional wreck.

Hinata's heart was beating frantically as she was standing beside Neji. His Byakugan was already activated and so was hers. Naruto looked at the two cousins with a questioning expression. He'd been brought back into the tent on their request, but not fully aware of what was needed of him. Kiba, who was standing behind him looking at Hinata and Neji, gave them a small nod before exiting the tent.

Then, loud barks were heard from the outside, startling Naruto. Hinata glanced over at her cousin, who was seeing the same thing she was. Kiba had been successful in pretending that Akamaru was attacking him uncontrollably. Many medic nins were surrounding the pair, not really sure of how to treat Akamaru's wild behaviour. He was on top of Kiba, barking loudly. No one else but the Inuzuka clan and Team 8 knew that Kiba and Akamaru pretended to fight all the time as a way of distracting the opponent.

"What's happening! Is that Akamaru!" Naruto was about to exit the tent, but Hinata caught on to his arm. He looked back at her confused, and she doubted if they were able to carry on with the plan.

"Hinata, now!" Neji's order brought her back to reality. There was no time to doubt her thoughts; she needed to act fast.

With the Byakugan on, she saw how Kurotsuchi and Karui were making their way to Neji's tent. Neji pushed them to the back side of the tent, while he made signs with his hands and ordered Hinata to leave immediately. Hinata, trying to ignore the uncontrollable beat of her heart, took Naruto's hand and ripped open the back of the tent with a kunai.

"GO!"

After Neji screamed his command, Hinata did not look back. Behind the tent, there was a rock mountain that they had to climb. She quickly told Naruto that they needed to climb up the rock and began to do so herself. She ignored his questions and kept climbing. With chakra gathered in her hands and feet, they were able to make it to the top of the mountain in no time. Hinata, who arrived at the top first, waited until Naruto caught up with her and once again took his hand to drag him away from the Medical Division.

She could see that Akamaru and Kiba had caused a stirrup down in the camp. There were several shinobi who were trying to separate them. Karui and Kurotsuchi were now with Neji, which made her run faster. They were getting near them, finding out her impromptu plan.

The Kages were going to be furious; her father was going to disown her. It didn't matter, though, because she was going to reunite Naruto-kun with his friend.

They ran and ran and didn't stop running until they were far away from the Land of Lightning. She was glad of Naruto's unnatural speed; they were able to get away from any shinobi settlement in no time. He kept asking for answers, though, which unnerved her. Hinata decided to abruptly stop once they reached the southeastern side of the Land of Frost. The landscape was still made up of trees despite the country having the reputation of cold weather. She looked for a place that seemed adaptable for a rest before she turned to look at Naruto.

He was confused, she knew, wondering why in the world someone like her would want to run away with him when there were two dangerous shinobi controlling a whole army that was meant to capture him. This was probably the worst idea she'd ever come up with. Naruto was going to hate her for taking him away from all the action and the Kages' protection. They were going to die in vain. They were—

"Hinata, did you... why did you do this?"

"We're going to rescue Sakura-chan."

* * *

Tsunade was drunk.

She got drunk whenever someone close to her died or went missing. She remembered all the sake she drank when Dan died, when her little brother died, when Jiraiya announced that he was leaving her. And now, she was drinking because there was no other way of coping with the pain of losing another important person. Sakura, her little Sakura, had been abducted. By none other than Madara and Kabuto. And she knew where her apprentice was. She knew Sakura was alive. But she had to wait for all the Kages to assemble in order to announce her findings.

It was rather useless, she thought, waiting for all these shinobi who weren't familiar with Sakura. She could be out there with Shizune, forgetting that there was a war going on because the third member of their woman trio was kidnapped and that was what mattered the most to her. Tsunade was old, sick and tired of losing those she loved.

Her teammates were gone, her family was gone too. She considered every member of Konoha to be part of her precious circle, and that was why she had sent all the civilians along with those from smaller countries into the refugee camp. They could not be exposed to Akatsuki's cruelty. She wanted to keep as many people alive as she could.

But this was war, and those who were in the frontlines were meant to die. Sakura included. She doubted she could ever see her young apprentice's face again, and wished to summon Shizune just so that she could take her of her drunken state.

Geez, the sake was not strong enough for her! Where did A keep his liquor in his office? He most likely needed some as well due to his role as the highest decision maker of the Shinobi Alliance. After Orochimaru's attack three years ago and Pain's recent attack, Konohagakure had lost the status of the most powerful village of the Five Great Shinobi Countries. It meant that her say in foreign affairs was not as influential as A's; however, judging by her current state, it would be better if they just locked her up in a cupboard.

The memory of Kabuto's words came back to her mind whenever she put her drink down, so she kept swallowing the liquid in order to forget the fear she felt. It was ridiculous; she was the Hokage, a Sannin, the first Hokage's granddaughter and the best medic nin in the Five Great Countries, but she could not handle the pain of being at war. She never could and she never would.

As she sat on A's chair, looking through the windows that spread from one side of the room to another, she contemplated the newly arrived troops. They were young boys and girls who had just passed their Chūnin Exams and were therefore capable of fighting in the war. It wasn't a good sign; it meant that their numbers were decreasing against Madara's ever growing army. These kids –because they were kids, after all—were probably just as afraid as she was during her first war.

She remembered looking at Jiraiya and Orochimaru back and forth, feeling empowered by their presence. They used to be such a strong team, but not strong enough to last until old age. Sarutobi worked with his original teammates, the elders, until his death. She never got a second chance in reuniting the Legendary Sannin, and neither would Naruto in reuniting his team. A shinobi's life was rather depressing; it came with killing and being killed, a cycle that never ended until someone stabbed you in the heart.

A sigh escaped from her lips at the realization that she had just finished her third bottle. It was a good thing that she had brought her own supplies from Konoha. She told herself that there would not be enough liquor to cure her pain in the Shinobi Alliance headquarters, and she had been right.

With a slow pace, she stood up from A's chair while holding on to his desk, and searched around his office to see if he did have a hidden supply of sake. If anyone had found her in that state, they would have expelled her from all the meetings because of her behaviour. How deviant, to indulge in one's temptation just once during the war. She was sure that there were many shinobi fulfilling their own wishes before they were killed in the battlefield. After all, all the Divisions had male _and_ female soldiers.

Ugh, a migraine was making its way. How frustrating. She needed Shizune, Shikaku, someone who knew how to treat a drunk Tsunade. She needed Sakura, who took care of cleaning after her mess whenever she went on a drinking binge. But Sakura was gone, she had to remember, and there were slim chances of getting her back. Poor Naruto, she felt his pain very well. He's been losing his loved ones ever since he took his first breaths. His parents, best friend, master, and now the abduction of his other best friend? No wonder why the kid let the Kyūbi take control of him.

She opened the door of one of A's office furniture, but only found scrolls and scrolls of useless seals, contracts, agreements, testaments, _whatever_. The Shinobi Alliance only needed Bee's and Naruto's faces as a symbol for their unity, not a bunch of shit signed on paper. However, she thought, Naruto's persona was currently deeply affected by Sakura's disappearance. It could make the Alliance appear weaker, so the Kages had to make a decision, and quickly.

"So all the rumours they make about you indulging in a bottle of sake are true."

With an annoying expression, Tsunade turned to look at the office entrance. A was standing there, watching her roam around his personal documents with his usual furrowed brows.

"We all deal with pain differently," she responded.

Tsunade tried to straighten up but almost lost balance. With a quick move, A brought his office chair to her side and she once again sat down. Lazily, she started fiddling with her feet as a bored child who was about to get an adult talk. Her head tilted from one side to another, it felt heavier than usual. Maybe it was due to the alcohol, or due to the burden she had to carry as a Kage. What a pain. And Naruto wanted her position? The boy did not know what was coming.

"You're right. I just came back from destroying one of the many unnecessary rooms we have in his building," A said as he took another chair and sat in front of her, "and I didn't use the door, either."

She offered him the bottle in her hand. It still contained some sake. A contemplated it for a bit before taking it from her hand and taking a sip. He settled it on the table without letting it go, as if he was trying to keep it away from Tsunade's grasp. It annoyed her; she wanted to cover her pain, dammit!

"In my office," she started, "I have a hidden door on my ceiling. It leads to a small den where I have every type of sake found in the Land of Fire. Shizune and Sakura are the only ones with access to it, and whenever I feel like... like indulging myself, I have to devise a plan where I can steal their set of keys without them noticing," A raised an eyebrow at her unusual story, "Shizune is so used to all of my tactics that it is rather impossible getting the keys from her. Sakura, on the other hand, she's learned quickly. I would say that she almost knows every trick under my sleeve."

And despite the war going on outside, despite Naruto's desperation, she let out a soft chuckle at the thought of her apprentice's learning abilities. "Such a smart girl..." But Tsunade would no longer be able to get the keys to her secret den from Sakura, because Sakura was not with her anymore. She should have kept the girl by her side, constantly monitored. She knew that Sakura could fight for herself –hell, she was her _apprentice!_—but to Tsunade, the girl was still a child.

"C was captured with her," A took a longer sip of the bottle after he spoke. His lips wrinkled, trying to adapt to the burning feeling of alcohol going down his throat. She guessed that he was not so keen on drinking, "Also a medic nin, and an excellent sensor. One of my closest shinobi. I never got to teach him, but Darui recommended that he should be kept close to my personal team. Darui's my right hand man, just like Shizune is yours," A settled his only arm on the table, tapping his fingers, "And he was right at recommending the boy; never seen so much talent in another sensor type. A little too arrogant, but he backed up his arrogance with his cleverness."

It was funny how the two most powerful Kages in all of the countries had lost their young companions to the hands of the enemy. Obviously, Madara and Kabuto were going to extract information from them. Tsunade knew that their methods were merciless; they were most likely going to kill Sakura and C, and then cut them in little pieces and spread them around the Five Great Countries in order to distract the Alliance.

"They won't give any information," A said. They would die before betraying their comrades.

"So young and full of talent. I guess that we are getting old, Raikage-sama. We're outliving the future generation with this war. If anything, it should be us, the old ones, who are fighting in the front lines."

She wasn't sure why she was speaking out her mind. Perhaps because she and A shared the pain of losing one of their very best while trying to deal with a Jinchūriki and an army of 50,000 shinobi. They would hold the most responsibility if something were to go wrong in the war.

"We must take the burden that young shoulders cannot bear."

A responded by taking another sip of the drink. Tsunade's cheeks were coming back to their original colour. She was finally sobering up, and the conversation was making much more sense, "You may think that I will not remember talking to you about how much we will miss our young companions, but I will," Yes, because Sakura meant a lot to her, and she was sure that C was just as important to the Raikage.

"C wasn't very fond of Konoha shinobi anyway," A said, "You tend to be too emotional —powerful, but emotional."

Tsunade smirked at the light conversation. It was far away from talking about the Alliance's next strategy. It was like talking to an old friend about one's day to day life without much to worry, "Yeah, and the Kumo nin are pretty happy about being the most influential now. The cargo that came with managing the most powerful shinobi village is off of this woman's shoulders," she pointed at herself with her thumb, "Don't take the power too lightly, Raikage-sama, it may cost you another arm."

"And it may cost you all your wrinkles, Hokage-sama."

For a moment, Tsunade wished to be in a casino, gambling away her grandparents' fortune while Shizune took care of Tonton. She wished that Jiraiya had taken the post of Hokage; he would have been a better leader than her. He would have gained the men's trust with his mighty abilities and the women's good sides with his charms. He would have known how to stop Orochimaru before the Uchiha boy absorbed his power, and definitely before Yakushi Kabuto merged his cells with the Sannin's.

She felt almost completely sobered up, which was a good sign since they were about to have a meeting with the other three Kages. Finally, she stood up without the need of holding on to A's table. The Raikage was observing her recovery with a raised eyebrow, as if he was wondering how such a powerful woman could drink herself to oblivion when she had so many responsibilities. It was a question that Tsunade did not even have an answer herself.

"I think you're sober enough to put up with all the shit from the leaders, am I right?" A held out his only arm as a way of inviting her to exit the office by his side.

However, just as they were about to step outside of his office, two Suna shinobi appeared in front of them.

"Hokage-sama, Raikage-sama, there's been an emergency," said one of them.

A and Tsunade looked at one another, their relaxed personas were immediately replaced with the face they put on during their formal duties. "What is it?" A asked while Tsunade bit the inside of her cheeks. She could only predict the worst.

"Uzumaki Naruto and Hyūga Hinata have escaped. They're heading to the Mountain's Graveyard."

* * *

"Naruto..." Sakura whispered in her half-sleeping state.

She sat with her knees held near her chest, wrapped in her arms, thinking. She thought about her memories with Team Seven, her training with Tsunade-shishou, the many outings she had with the girls back in Konoha. Life for shinobi was never easy, but it had been easy for her. Now, though, reality had slapped her in the face harder than usual.

One of Zetsu's clones had paid them a visit just a moment ago, sporting a cruel grin in his white skinned features. It frightened Sakura. She knew that the worst was just about to start.

C touched her arm lightly, as a sign of moral support. No, she wasn't alone in this. She still had the allegiance of a stranger, a stranger that she chose to trust fully because of his hitai-ate. It was time to prepare, because Zetsu had something planned for her.

Sakura was about to get tortured. The way Zetsu's clone grinned at her was enough evidence. She wasn't going to let him break her, not yet. She was still a loyal kunoichi, to her village and the Alliance. That loyalty wasn't going to be broken in only one torture session. It didn't matter what happened, she wasn't going to spill any information.

There were worse things, like losing all of her loved ones and falling into darkness, she thought. Sakura wanted her inner self to keep her away from reaching that point. She just wasn't sure if there was enough strength in her mind to avoid the final breaking point.

* * *

_And here is the seventh chapter! The wait was longer but hey, this is the longest chapter I've published so far. Don't worry, I have LONGER ones waiting. If you wanna read them, send a review ;)_

_Gah, I suck at persuading you to review... I'm really happy with everyone who has added this story to their alerts and favourites, it really encourages me to keep writing. However, I would love to read more feedback :$ Just one or two lines! _

_Anyway, what did you think of the chapter? We see three main points of views. The last part with Sakura was something I added last minute, as a prelude for next chapter's. Please don't hate me for messing up with her mind. She's the most human out of all the characters so I'm using normal human reactions to torture and war for her character._

_Leave a review, please. A review makes a happy writer, a happy writer writes more and updates faster :3_

_And happy belated Canada Day and Fourth of July to all North Americans out there. Fireworks were fucking-tastic, even though the rest of my week has been like a roller-coaster with the finalization of my long-term relationship. But I shouldn't bother you with my problems._

_I'm starting summer school this week, so I don't know how my writing schedule will work. Nonetheless, I am not dropping this story!_

_Sincerely,_

_MSM_

_Ps: if you find any inaccuracy or mistake in my writing, please let me know in a review so that I can fix it :) kaybye!_


	8. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is solely written for fanservicing. All known characters and plot lines belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the publishers of the Naruto series. I am merely a fan who wishes to write her alternate story to the Naruto manga. The title "In The Name of Life" is taken from Joe Hisaishi's soundtrack of the film 'Spirited Away', by Hayao Miyazaki and Studio Ghibli. This fanfic is not intended for lucrative purposes.

* * *

_**I**__**n The Name of Life**_

**Chapter VII**

_"If we don't end war, war will end us." ~ H. G. Wells_

Sakura had lost track of time. Every hour, minute and second felt like an eternity. Her cell seemed to be shrinking as her soul ate her away. The horror of working for Kabuto, who planned on using his project against her friends, had nearly dehumanized her. She'd worked on Chiyo and Sasori already, waiting for them to open their eyes and remember her. It didn't happen, to her misfortune. Chiyo-baasama remained cold as a stone as Sakura smoothed out the cracks in her skin. She wanted them, the resurrected bodies, to fight against Kabuto, to kill him before his ambitions went any further. She wanted all of the Edo Tensei _–especially_ Uchiha Itachi, for some reason— to rebel against Akatsuki and kill Madara, Kabuto, Zetsu and Sasuke.

Sakura did not want anything to do with _him_ anymore. She'd lost all hope in her former teammate. He was gone; he slipped away from her. It wasn't like her love was enough to keep him around, she thought. After all, loving Uchiha Sasuke did not protect her from Zetsu's torturous manners.

Yes, she'd been tortured already. It was a fact that she wanted to forget along with Sasuke, but it always came back to her mind whenever she began to think about anything. It was better to remain blank, to meditate, but it was difficult to meditate when her whole body pained because of Zetsu's entertainments.

She and C had been a little reluctant in helping Kabuto for the past few days. They would slow down the recovering of the Edo Tensei bodies, or refuse to eat the disgusting food they were given as a sign of rebellion. That had _infuriated_ him, and Akatsuki did just as they said: they tortured them for information. However, it was not the type of torture that Sakura expected. She was ready for Madara's genjutsu –her inner self would be a great help as a counter, she imagined. But what she wasn't expecting was for her torturer to be Zetsu, and his tactics were completely different.

"Little kunoichi, welcome to my favourite game." That was White Zetsu's voice.

Sakura had experienced pain in her life in many ways; she felt it when Sasuke left the village, when the Hokage almost killed her in order to teach her how to attack the enemy, when Naruto had been severely injured with the Kyūbi's chakra. She also knew how much it hurt to have every rib broken, struggling for her last breath. However, she always had something (and sometimes someone) to help her recover: her chakra. But Zetsu had deprived her from her chakra supplies. Her perfectly controlled, pure and strong chakra.

"You better stay there and make this as fun as possible, understood?" continued Black Zetsu.

He had two clones tie her up with the same leather strands that she woke up with. This time, they were hanging from the wall, hence leaving her whole body vulnerable. She felt so helpless, standing there with no chakra, like the damsel in distress that she promised herself she was not going to be during the war. Zetsu showed one of his macabre smiles at her, while his two sides were talking back and forth about what they could do to her.

"We should just cut her skull open and take out her brain," Black Zetsu proposed.

"That's not so fun. And there would be blood everywhere," White Zetsu disagreed. Sakura wanted to shut her ears. Just the thought of that _pest_ touching her made her cringe.

"Then are you thinking what I am thinking?" White Zetsu asked, and his other half chuckled, exactly knowing what he meant.

Silence dominated the room for an infinite amount of time. Sakura was not sure of what was yet to come, but it would be worse than the last time.

"Let's bring Kabuto's signature poison."

Sakura couldn't see any of Zetsu's movements. The room they were in was barely lit, and her eyes were fixated on the rocky ground. Nonetheless, she caught the sound of a glinting bottle, the burning feeling of a cold, plant-like forcing her chin up. Her jaw was tightened, gritting her teeth. She was not going to let that liquid run down her system without putting up a fight.

_Stay away from me..._

The Akatsuki member groaned in displeasure at her actions and forced her lips to separate.

_No..._

_Don't touch me. _

_Don't breathe near me. _

_Don't smell me._

The girl had never felt so much pain inside before. After the cold glass bottle had touched her mouth, Sakura felt an acid running down her throat. It was burning her insides, making her want to scream in suffering. But she didn't. She only let the liquid run down her system and it caused an incinerating sensation in her stomach. A metallic taste filled the inside of her mouth. Sakura's insides were bleeding. Her whole body was bleeding from the inside, all due to that poison that Zetsu had given her.

"So what is your Hokage's plan with the war?" that was his first question. Zetsu liked to start with simple questions in the fashion of keeping things as enjoyable as possible.

_I am not going to tell you._

_I will die before you get anything out of my mouth._

_I hate you!_

With all her might, Sakura spat blood at Zetsu's face. His smile flickered into an angry scowl for one second before coming back. He grabbed her by her neck and came close to her ear, nearly suffocating her, "Don't you like it when someone touches your neck? I'm pretty sure that Uchiha Sasuke would love to strangle it for a second time."

That was when Sakura couldn't take it anymore.

She screamed.

_Fire!_

It hurt her insides, but she screamed at the mention of his name. All she wanted was for them to _die_ and leave Naruto alone. It was an immature thought, as if she could protect her friend from the big bullies. But this wasn't the Academy anymore. In the Academy, they taught students how to make shadow clones, how to use weapons, how to think critically in a difficult situation. Whatever came with the _real_ life of a shinobi was after, when one was sent out in mission and promoted to higher ranks.

No, nothing had prepared her to feel this pain. It was not only the physical pain from Kabuto's poison and Zetsu's tortures, it was also the emotional pain of being forced to help the enemy, of being so close to Sasuke, not seeing him but knowing that he was only falling into more darkness. Sakura knew he wouldn't want to see her either. Not unless he wanted to kill her, of course. She was still an annoying brat to him, obviously. She would be an easy kill, one that would bring Naruto to Madara's hideout and culminate the end of the Shinobi World War. In the end, team 7 would finish killing one another, and Kakashi-sensei would disappear into oblivion for his failure as a teacher.

Kakashi-sensei...

After Sakura was thrown back into her cell, she shivered, feeling freezing cold. She wondered how her sensei was doing. Kakashi-sensei was so important to her, even though he never paid that much attention to her training. He always put the boys first. Sakura knew that she had the least potential, but she still loved her teacher. He did his best. No one was perfect, she told her inner self.

A soft gasp escaped her lips, trying to suppress the tears that were threatening to leave her eyes. She wouldn't cry. There was _nothing_ to cry about. She was never going to see her teachers, her family, her friends, _Naruto_ again.

"I had a good life..." she told herself, trying to remain calm.

And she did as she recalled her life: she learned the different types of love, she was recognized by the Hokage, and she met meaningful people. Sakura regretted nothing –no, wait, she did regret something. She regretted not having enough courage to kill Sasuke. It was all her fault; she should have stabbed him without hesitation.

But...

Sakura knew she wasn't able to kill her old teammate because she still loved him. It was a stupid reason; she'd gone after Sasuke just to rid him from all his pain. She thought she could end his suffering with death. Killing someone you loved and who was suffering was in the highest of honour for a shinobi, but she couldn't. She just couldn't think of a world without Sasuke, because said world meant that half of her was dead. Why in the world did she still love him? After all his attempts at taking her life, she still crawled back to him like a fool.

It was contradicting; she loved the same person she feared. But the sixteen year old Sasuke was not the same as her teammate from three years ago. He'd been filled with so much _hatred, _something that she would never understand –something she never wished to understand. She was so scared of giving away information if they were to use him as a tool.

The cell's entrance opened again, and Zetsu shoved C in it. She noticed how he had his arms injured. They were not as bad as her injuries, but nonetheless Zetsu had his fun with the boy. Sakura crawled until she reached his side, while he was groaning in pain, holding on to his stomach. He'd been given the poison as well, she thought. It wasn't lethal, Sakura concluded, but it made her wish she died in that moment. Unlike a snake's poison, Kabuto's special liquid gave the victim a sensation of dying without actually dying. That was much worse.

Seeing C hurting made her feel guilty. He didn't deserve this treatment. Yes, he was close to the most powerful Kage of the Five Great Countries, who was also the highest decision maker in the Shinobi Alliance, but C didn't have anything to do with Madara, Kabuto nor Sasuke. He was an innocent soul brought into this misery. It wasn't fair.

"It's okay, I'm here," she said in attempts to console her companion.

Sakura pushed his back into one of the corners of their cell, and then positioned herself in between his arms so that she could act as a heater for his stomach. She noticed that protecting it from cold conditions lessened the poison's pains.

Poor C... He probably had a nice girlfriend back in Kumogakure who would never see him again. Instead, he was comforted by Sakura while he comforted her. It was strange, like they needed to hold on to each other to keep sane because everything else had been taken away from them.

What kept them going wasn't love –not even a crush—, but a bond of surviving together. They were each other's last friends in this life. Sakura hid her face in his neck, smelling a combination of sweat, dirt and blood. It wasn't pleasant, but she smelled the same. They haven't eaten nor taken a bath in so long that the smell no longer mattered. Her hair had turned into a filthy pile of mud and grease on her head. However, her hitai-ate was still there, untouched. C's condition was similar to hers, with his hitai-ate also untouched. It was like they were holding on to... nothing. Just a forehead protector with a symbol.

It was like holding on to their identities. They were still shinobi who were faithful to the Alliance. They were not going to disregard the last proof of their allegiance because their lives were about to end.

"I'm... I'm alright," C murmured in her ear, but she knew he was lying. No one could be 'alright' after being tortured by Zetsu.

"I don't believe you," she could only squeeze her body closer to his in an attempt to keeping him warm. With her face hidden, Sakura did not need to worry about showing how scared she was at the moment.

"...Okay. I didn't say anything."

"Neither did I."

"Good."

Sakura felt like responding with a sound similar to the one Sasuke made when he agreed with something, but the will to keep talking had already left her senses.

Both shinobi closed their eyes, letting the darkness finally take in their tired forms.

"Come here, kunoichi"

A White Zetsu clone was standing in the entrance of Sakura's and C's cell. He seemed to take notice on how the two shinobi were positioned: now, C had an arm around Sakura's shoulders while she was hiding her face on his neck. His sadistic smile grew larger as he snatched Sakura from C's grip.

Sakura looked back at her cellmate with fear, finally making eye contact. He seemed lost, like he was looking past her. What were they going to do to her? Try to extract more information? It had probably been a day already, Sakura thought. Her eyes hadn't opened until Zetsu's clone had decided to make an appearance in their cell.

The clone dragged her out of her cell and into the hallway. She didn't want to get tortured again. _Please, no, stop it!_Zetsu's grip was burning in her arm just as her throat felt the incinerating sensation of Kabuto's poison. Were they going to use it again? She hadn't figured out a way if countering it yet. She needed to find one soon, before C's internal system was permanently damaged with it.

Sakura would have take her fierce side and demand where she was being taken, but her stomach felt so deprived that words could barely make it to her lips. She hadn't eaten in days as a way to boycott Kabuto, but it only brought her more pain and torture.

"It's sad how we won't get to play games today, little kunoichi" said Zetsu.

Was she going to get a worse punishment? Why say punishment? She wasn't doing anything wrong. She was fulfilling her duty as a Konoha shinobi and a member of the Shinobi Alliance. Tsunade-shishou would be proud of her perseverance. Sakura hasn't given any information concerning her side's activities. Although her mind was starting to question several things, diverting her from different trains of thought, she still remained faithful to her higher duties.

"W-where are you taking me...?" it hurt to speak but she had to bear the pain.

"To meet someone who's wanted to see you for a while," Zetsu let out a creepy chuckle before turning into another hallway.

Sakura did not remember this side of Madara's hideout. It looked like the rest, but she hadn't been here before. Who had wanted to see her for a while? Fear crept up at the back of her neck when she thought of the possibilities; number one being that Sasuke had requested to see her. She could not avoid him for much longer.

It was one if the things she feared the most about being in this place: seeing, interacting, being in the same room as Sasuke.

Two of Zetsu's clones grabbed her arms, further confirming her fears. Zetsu thought she was going to run away from him. She would have, but the lack of chakra was taking its toll. She felt her arms shiver under his touch. The thought of what he did to her before still lingered in her mind. She wondered if she was ever going to get over those torture sessions, both hers and C's; hearing her innocent friend suffer was like a double kill for her.

Zetsu and his clones kept leading her among the different hallways, bringing her to another side of Madara's maze. They were entertaining themselves with her weakened state.

One of his clones squeezed her arm, "Heh, almost no flesh in here. You better get some food in those bones or Kabuto will be pissed off because his assistant doesn't have enough chakra."

His assistant? _Assistant!_ She was a _prisoner_, for goodness sake! How in the world would she ever be willing to help the Alliance's enemy? If only she had enough energy to talk!

Her feet stumbled on a small rock and she almost lost balance. Her legs were giving in to her while any trace of energy was disappearing. If it wasn't because the two Zetsu were holding n to her arms, she would have fallen and never stood up. It didn't sound like a bad idea; rotting away in the ground was better than encountering Uchiha Sasuke. Nevertheless, the clones noticed her clumsy composure and decided to have a tighter grip on her. They were starting to hurt her arms more than before, and her vision was becoming blurry.

The four of them finally stopped in front of another door. This one did not look like Kabuto's lab: it was made of dark wood, and it was slightly larger. One of Zetsu's clones opened it and they were all led inside. There were candles hanging from the rock walls, surrounding a circled room where there was a round couch in the middle. Sakura could only make out the two shadows waiting for them in there, both with dark hair, and looking at the fire that was in the middle of the room. She knew who they were before they turned around.

Madara did it first; his masked face took notice of her before she could clear her visibility.

His eyes... they were so frightening. He had the Sharingan on one side and the Rinnegan on another. The destruction he could cause with just two eyes was beyond her imagination. The worst was that he was looking right at her, and she could not make out what his expression was. His whole face was hidden underneath that mask. There were only three holes in it, two for each eye and one in the upper part, as if it was an empty slot for a third vision. She noticed how tall he was in comparison to Sasuke, but after all, her old teammate was only sixteen years old; he had a lot of room to grow. Sasuke was still tall, though. He and Naruto _towered_ over her. After all, that was what men did when they reached adulthood.

The younger Uchiha was still facing the fire, and Sakura imagined that he wanted to avoid her as well.

"Zetsu, bring her food," Madara ordered. He took notice of Sakura's famished look and lack of chakra. What in the world would they use as torture? Poisoned food? She was not going to fall into that trap.

A white arm appeared by her side holding an apple. Strange, how they had apples in this cave. She nearly believed that none of them actually ate because she hadn't encountered a table or a kitchen. She quickly recalled that time when she tried feeding Sasuke apple slices back when they were in the same team. And how he literally smacked them away from her hand. That ungrateful bastard.

"Eat it before I force it down your throat, kunoichi," Zetsu threatened her, "Well, I wouldn't mind using that tactic for our next session, heh."

Sakura's blood was boiling. Everything was just too overwhelming; the torture, the Edo Tensei, Sasuke. She could not take it any longer, and her body was starting to run on adrenaline, "Over-my-dead-body," she said, and then she took Zetsu's apple and threw it at one of the candles. Its fire ceased to exist as the candle fell on the ground. She was acting before thinking, but _whatever_. She'd had enough.

_Zap!_

Madara was fast. He was standing in front of her in the split of a second, looking –glaring— directly at her eyes. Deep down, Sakura just felt intimidated, but she was not going to let it show in front of Uchiha Madara. The sadistic bastard could torture her all he wanted, but if he did, then Kabuto would be one medic short and therefore delay his plans. It would be quite unfortunate for Akatsuki to kill an asset like her.

"You have changed, Haruno," Madara was trying to keep eye contact with her, but she avoided looking at his face. Her breath was getting heavy and her hands were in fists. Zetsu's clones were not letting go of her, even though she wouldn't have a chance against someone as powerful as Madara. Nonetheless, she would not willingly look at him, "Stop playing games," he grabbed her chin with one of his hands, forcing her to direct her face towards his. Whenever she'd been this close to another person, she could analyze every trait of their facial features, examine their scent. With Madara, it was different; his face was not exposed and he smelled like nothing. It was as if he wasn't human.

"Look at me," he whispered, but Sakura closed her eyes. Everything was better when it was dark. In response, Madara shook her head harshly and she accidentally opened her eyes, where he took the opportunity to finally lock them with his.

And Sakura saw red. She saw red and black and _blood_. What was he doing? She was transferred to another reality, one where everything was red.

She was standing alone, in front of the Konoha entrance. The mighty doors were covered in slashes of fresh, crimson liquid. Her feet moved alone; they took her to the main street in her village. There, she saw them all piled up, dead. Kakashi, Tsunade, Shizune, Sai, Yamato, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Neji, everyone... and at the top, Naruto's limp body was held by a wooden cross. There was a large gash from his left shoulder and across his torso. His bangs covered his facial expression from Sakura.

She unconsciously started climbing up the pile of her dead friends. She felt so lost, so numb. But she only wanted to reach Naruto and to see his face. He was dead, and she was going to join him soon. She just needed to look at his face and then face death.

"Hang on, Naruto, I will be there with you!" that was her voice, but it didn't sound like her words.

Sakura was so _confused_. Why were they all dead? Who would do this to her? Her heart began to ache. It hurt so much, like Kabuto's poison.

She didn't stop climbing until she reached her best friend. Then, she lifted up his face and found something else. It was the face of a fox, looking right back at her. She was so startled at seeing the Kyūbi's face that she lost her balance. Next thing she knew, she was falling into an endless abyss. When she looked down, it was pitch black. But when she looked up, she saw the Kyūbi's eyes with the Sharingan on them. Its pupils were spinning uncontrollably. She wanted to scream, but her voice was gone. It had left her when she touched Naruto.

"Enough."

That voice sounded familiar...

"Sasuke-kun, you shouldn't talk to your elders with that tone."

Sasuke-kun...?

"Hn."

Sakura opened her eyes and found that she was lying on the ground. She couldn't cure the panging on her head before someone grabbed her fiercely by the arm and forced her to stand up. Her eyes were seeing white blotches, as if she had just woken up. After blinking several times, she was finally able to make out where she was standing. She was back at the same place before Madara had induced an illusion on her, Zetsu was holding her up, and Kabuto had joined the circle. She could recognize his snake-like grin under the hood, and wondered if C had been left without supervision.

"Sasuke, lie down on the bed. Zetsu, bring her," that was Madara.

"Kukuku, Sasuke-kun wasn't happy with the way you treated my assistant," Kabuto commented in a hissing tone.

When Zetsu pulled her towards the centre of the room, Sakura realized that her stomach did not feel as empty. In fact, the aftertaste of an apple lingered in her mouth. She had been trapped in an illusion in order to force food down her throat. She swallowed, thinking that the food they gave her was poisonous, but it did no harm.

"We need your abilities, so we couldn't give you your favourite drink," Zetsu said, then he shoved her towards Madara and Kabuto, "I'll leave her to you. Have fun, but she's feisty."

And with that, he sank into the ground, disappearing. Sakura kept her eyes glued to the ground, not wanting to face the Uchihas and Kabuto. The memory of Madara's illusion was still fresh, and she knew that they were going to be in her nightmares. She felt that someone had taken her hand. It was Kabuto, as she could see the scales on his hand. He tugged her towards Madara and Sasuke, the latter lying down on a bed facing up. Slowly, she brought her eyes to meet Sasuke's form. He was wearing the same dark top and bottom from the last time she saw him. His eyes were still bandaged, much to her relief.

"Sakura-san," the alluded felt shivers under her skin as Kabuto ran his thumb through her hand, "as you know, our dear Sasuke-kun has recently implanted his brother's eyes. This will make him stronger than before, but the healing period is taking longer than expected. Due to our busy schedule, you will check up on Sasuke-kun's eyes today," a disturbing chuckle followed his words.

That _bastard_. He was well familiar with her relationship with Sasuke and chose her on purpose. Involuntarily, Sakura started shaking her head, rejecting her captor's orders. The idea of touching Sasuke frightened her; she was going to aid in his recovery, which in turn meant she would help him in killing Naruto. She was unwillingly betraying her best friend.

Kabuto let go of her hand once she was near Sasuke, with Madara standing on his other side.

"You may go now, I will supervise her performance," Madara crossed his arms while Kabuto exited through the door.

His eyes were still implanted on her, but she didn't dare to look at him. Her arms were trembling like when she first started working on Kabuto's resurrected subjects. Madara was aware that after feeding her, she had enough chakra to do a simple check up on her old teammate.

Sasuke, on the other hand, acted indifferent. It was like they had never had a connection in the past. That hurt her. Even in the current situation, he still ignored her. He still considered himself to be superior to any individual he encountered, especially if that individual was Sakura.

"Begin. You know the consequences if you decide to do something foolish."

Which were going back to that damned illusion, Sakura concluded. She did not want to relive it, not now, not ever. However, she was not going to give in to Madara's commands so soon either, which was why she stood there unmoving. If Madara wanted her medical skills, he may as well copy them.

"Kunoichi, I have no time for your games here."

Madara disappeared in a spiralling motion and reappeared right behind her. He grabbed her hands and forced them over Sasuke's head, "Take off his bandages," he ordered.

Having Uchiha Madara touch her sent a wave of disturbance over her body. She felt assaulted and filthier than before, like his touch brought a bad disease to her. She slowly started to unwrap the bandage around Sasuke's head, trying to remain as calm as possible. Her hands were betraying her, though. They were trembling exaggeratedly, making every action seem clumsy.

Once she was done with the bandage, she found that Sasuke's eyes were still closed. His expression was serious, while the muscles on his neck were tense. She thought that he was fighting the urge of killing her on the spot. His defined jaw was stiff, showing that he wasn't satisfied with Kabuto's arrangements either.

Madara's face came parallel to hers, "Begin," he repeated with a harsher tone.

Swallowing down her nerves, Sakura placed her hands on each side of Sasuke's face. He remained still while green chakra came out of her hands and into his eyelids. There were still some scars from the implant; each eye had a long gash that travelled from his eyebrows to his upper cheekbones, similar to Kakashi's. Sasuke didn't flinch when the scars started disappearing, unlike any of her past patients. He didn't seem to be affected by her presence or her touch, which angered her.

If it wasn't because Madara was present, she would have made him blind. She knew exactly what membrane to hit in order to rid Sasuke of his sight. Although she had only tried on fish before, it was easy to cut the veins that connected the eye with the brain. She would make him blind and prevent him from killing Naruto and Konoha. She would finally stop his pain and feel a cathartic sense of accomplishment because she stopped Konoha's greatest threat.

It was so easy... she could just poke at his left optic nerve to ease her anger. It would make Sasuke think that he was going blind. It would make him pay attention to her.

And that was exactly what happened. She graced his optic nerve with a bit of her chakra as a threat. He instantly opened his eyes and snatched her hands away from them. Sakura was not completely sure of what she was thinking at that moment; she'd just angered the same person who almost killed her a few months ago, in front of the main enemy of the Shinobi Alliance. Not to mention that both Madara and Sasuke possessed a developed kekkei genkai that could instantly transfer her into another dimension. Her anger had been building up within her for so long that she let it take over her for a moment.

Obviously, she hadn't thought of the consequences.

Sasuke had activated his Sharingan. His top half sat straight up, while his hands held on to her wrists with a strong grip. Sakura could not stop her eyes from looking right into the three tomoes of his Sharingan. It wasn't fully recovered, but her healing had allowed Sasuke to activate it with no side effects. She felt a sharp object gracing her neck. Madara was behind her, holding a kunai near her clavicle, ready to end her life. The anger in Sasuke's face was inexplicable, he was breathing like a bull, threatening her with a deadly glare.

"What do you think you are doing?" That was the first time he directed his words at her. There was no point in hiding her fear at his loud, enraged tone.

Sakura heard Madara summon Zetsu, who once again appeared from the ground. He let out a chuckle, observing the disadvantaged position she in which she was, "I warned you. She doesn't play games easily."

Madara pulled her out of Sasuke's grip and into Zetsu's. For the whole time, she kept quiet, knowing that her words would make her death ten times more painful. Zetsu summoned two of his clones, who led her out of the room while the real one was walking behind them. He closed the door behind them and the party made its way around the passages. Sakura felt numb, still trying to process what had just happened. She'd irritated Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Madara, which was something that very few shinobi would do.

She thought of Naruto, who would have fought with all his power against the two. He was brave, while she was still as emotional as always. Sometimes she wondered why she decided on joining the Academy back in Konoha. She couldn't even carry out advanced missions without feeling something about them. It was rather ridiculous, she thought, her emotions. She should have asked Sai how to suppress them.

Zetsu threw her back inside her cell. C was waiting for her, with his arms waiting for her to take her place. She immediately went into them, wanting the comfort of another person who was going through the same. Only that C's friends did not want to kill him. And that he did not love them like she loved Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

**And here is Sakura's side of the story. This whole chapter was dedicated to her point of view because the last two had been all about Naruto and Hinata. It was time that we got some SasuSaku interaction. They will not jump right into lovey-dovey, in case you haven't noticed. The summary says how there is character development, and how that takes a lot of time.**

**I really wish that you all could leave more reviews. I love answering them! And it makes me write faster ;) Who do you think that we will see next chapter? They're getting pretty long, in my opinion. I don't mind though, the average is around 5000 words per chapter, and the later ones are even longer. I've never written so much in English before.**

**Also, if you have any favourite quotes that want to see in this fic, send them in a review! **

**Oh and be sure to check out my other story, it's called "The Period Chronicles" and it's a romance/humor. Nothing like this one. It's a completely different writing style too, in my opinion. I know that girls will relate to it.**

**Anyway, until next time!**

**MSM**

**PS: tell me if you find any spelling or grammar mistakes.**


	9. Chapter 8

******DISCLAIMER:** This story is solely written for fanservicing. All known characters and plot lines belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the publishers of the Naruto series. I am merely a fan who wishes to write her alternate story to the Naruto manga. The title "In The Name of Life" is taken from Joe Hisaishi's soundtrack of the film 'Spirited Away', by Hayao Miyazaki and Studio Ghibli. This fanfic is not intended for lucrative purposes.

* * *

**In The Name of Life**

**Chapter IIX**

_"Even monkeys fall from trees" ~Japanese proverb_

Kakashi often wondered if he failed as a shinobi.

First, there were Obito and Rin. The former had given his life in order to protect his teammates, and had given Kakashithe most precious trait of an Uchiha, the Sharingan. Obito had taught him about honour and teamwork, how one cannot leave their comrades behind or else the mission would fail. Rin, on the other hand, she had disappeared from his life. They haven't seen each other in years; she had decided to move to another village after Obito's death. She had cut all ties held in Konoha, including any sort of contact with their sensei. It led Kakashi to think that she was dead.

He was bad at keeping in touch with others. It came with his upbringing; he had been a prodigy, but like most prodigies, he had put too much emphasis on his work before his friends. He had learned to care about others with the death of his could-have-been best friend. After his own team had been disbanded, Kakashi reflected on all the mistakes he'd made with them and resolved into teaching his own gennin team that camaraderie came before anything.

However, he had failed at that too. Sasuke and Naruto added on to his list of failed attempts at keeping up with his values, of succeeding as the shinobi who could lead a village. The two boys, who were strategically put in the same team so that he could watch over them, had turned against each other. Sauske had left their village, and gained power from the wrong source. Naruto was still present, but he had promised to die in order to save his best friend. Once again, Kakashi's attempt at teaching his students that comradeship was a valuable ninja skill had failed. Naruto and Sasuke were bound to die at each other's hands. He couldn't keep his students from killing each other, much like he couldn't save Obito and his sensei, or keep contact with Rin.

And now, his last bit of hope had been kidnapped as well. If they were to save Haruno Sakura from Madara's hand, she would be a completely different person. Kakashi wished that he had spent more time watching over his only female student. She had been bright from the start; always thinking with her head before her arms, unlike Naruto and Sasuke. He focused too much on the boys because they were easier to deal with. They also showed more potential and threat to the future of the ninja world. Sakura had been an excellent student, but her skills did not really relate with his.

Ever since the incident in the Land of Iron, Kakashi had wondered if Sakura was going to end up in the same place as him. She would be the sole survivor of the original Team 7 after Naruto and Sasuke killed each other. Then Kakashi would teach her how to cope with pain, finally giving her his full attention. She would no longer be the bright and optimistic twelve year old he met a long time ago, but a wounded kunoichi who had too much on her shoulders to bear at such a young age. However, given the current circumstances, Kakashi knew that he was –once again—going to fail at keeping his loved ones alive.

As he looked over his Division, he questioned his own abilities as a leader. If he couldn't keep three kids from turning against each other, how could he keep more than ten thousand shinobi from different villages from being hostile against one another? And to think that he was almost named Hokage...

"Kakashi!"

The alluded moved his gaze from his Division to a voice that was coming from behind. He saw Maito Gai making his way to him with a stern look. It was rare that he looked so serious, but then again, this war had made everyone adopt a different personality. Kakashi had requested Gai to be his right hand man in battle. Despite their eternal rivalry, the two shinobi worked well as a team.

"How's Hyūga?" Kakashi asked, once his old friend arrived at his side.

"He is well. Hiashi has summoned him to have a word," Gai informed. Then, he hesitated with his next words, "I'm sure you have heard about Naruto and Hinata."

"Ah... yes, I was informed a few hours ago," Kakashi raised his only visible eyebrow, remembering the unexpected escapade of the two teens, "And would you say that they have blossomed with the love of youth?"

"I would, but it's no time for jokes. The Kages have requested to meet with all the Divisions' commanders. I'm here to take you there."

Perhaps the comment was too unsophisticated for Gai's visit, but Kakashi was growing bored of the constant seriousness of the war. If they were going to die the next day, they ought to have some fun. His mind drifted to his stack of Icha Icha Paradise books back in his tent. How he craved to open one of those books and indulge himself in his imagination. It was the perfect escape from reality. Ultimately, the meeting with the Kages would only bring more severity to the subject of Naruto's departure.

"Gai, do you ever feel like you have failed?" he asked his companion as they were on their way to the Alliance's headquarters.

"As a teacher? Never. I always gave the best I could to my students. Neji is now a jōnin, Tenten is the best weapons mistress of her age, and Lee has learned to always strive to the best of his abilities."

"What about as a person?" Kakashi only wanted to confirm that he wasn't only sulking into the collapse of what he held dear. He was content to talk to Gai about these things; over the years, their rivalry had developed along with a great sense of respect for one another.

"No," Gai answered, shaking his head, "Like with my students, I have always strived for the best that I could. Having you as a rival only has made me want to improve as a shinobi and as a person."

Kakashi couldn't help but smile under his mask. Maybe he still had friends who would be by his side when he died. Despite how exaggerated Gai could be, he was still a valuable comrade. If only Naruto and Sasuke had turned out like them...

"Do you think you have failed, my friend?"

"Sometimes," Kakashi responded, adopting his signature walk with his hands in his pockets. To a stranger, he may seem like a laid-back ninja, but Gai knew that he was currently struggling with himself.

"Kakashi, we may be growing old, but the flower of youth hasn't left us yet. We still have time to correct our mistakes from the past," Gai reassured him, putting a hand on his shoulder for moral support.

"That was the type of comment I needed from you, Gai."

He was right. As the commander of the Third Division, Kakashi had to start leading his troops to victory rather than sulk in his past. It was time to make up for all his mistakes and ensure that his Division did not fall under the enemy.

Before they entered the building where the Kages were about to meet, Kakahsi summoned Pakkun, the smallest dog of his ninken. He ordered the animal to follow Naruto's trail and come back with the information as soon as he could, "Be aware that he may be in Sage Mode, so try to track his trail from where he cannot sense you."

"Gotcha," and with that, Pakkun disappeared in a puff. Kakashi contemplated the place where the dog had been, hoping that he would bring any clue from Naruto and Hinata.

"They have already sent a retrieving team to get them. The kid has a reason to go to the enemy's headquarters," said Gai, noticing how restless Kakashi had gotten.

"I would do the same," he responded, but he knew that his chances of keeping Naruto alive have declined with his departure.

The two shinobi made their way into the building, meeting up with the other Divisions' commanders.

Shikamaru was being escorted by Choji; Kitsuchi by his daughter Kurotsuchi; Darui by Atsui; and Mifune by one of his samurai. In a stern atmosphere, the group made its way to the circled room where the meeting was going to take place. The five Kages had already taken their seats, with A sitting in the middle while Tsunade was on his left side. Mifune, as the chair of this meeting, sat on the Supreme Leader's right side. Everyone else found their labelled seats and waited for Mifune to call order before taking seat.

"As you have all been informed, our circumstances have changed," the samurai scanned the attendees' faces before continuing, "Uzumaki Naruto has departed from our territory and has decided to rescue the Konoha medic ninja named Haruno Sakura. Furthermore, he's accompanied by Hyūga Hinata, of the Second Division, a chūnin who also hails from Konohagakure."

"We must not forget that C, a sensor ninja from Kumogakure with outstanding medical abilities, has also been captured by the enemy," A added.

If Kakashi hadn't known better, he would have thought that the Supreme Leader was annoyed by all the attention that Konoha still gathered. He saw how the Hokage ran a hand through her face in frustration, as if she was hung over.

"We haven't forgotten, Raikage-sama," Mifune continued, trying to remain neutral among the villages' lingering rivalries, "But before we continue with this meeting, I urge all attendants to wait for their turn to speak. Now, I call for the Medical Division's captain to enter and give her account on the jinchūriki's departure—"

"His name is Naruto," interrupted Tsunade with an irritated tone, "You will not refer to him as a jinchūriki. He is a person just like you are."

This time, the samurai had to remain quiet for a longer moment. Kakashi expected the Hokage to verbally express her frustration; she'd never been good with hangovers. He felt everyone shift in their positions, as if they were readying for an attack.

"Hokage-sama, with all due respect, we cannot afford to lose time with name-labelling," argued the Tsuchikage from his seat.

"And with all due respect, Tsuchikage-sama," interrupted Gaara, "the Hokage is right in terms of referring to the individual we are trying to protect."

Kakashi could feel the glares the Kages were giving one another. It was difficult to keep an alliance of more than fifty thousand shinobi in place if their leaders disagreed on the smallest aspects. Naruto was no longer considered an outcast in their village, which was something that Tsunade took pride in, but in the eyes of the other Kages –with Gaara's exception—the way that his student was called was a minor detail.

"Very well," Mifune continued, "I call for the Medical Division's captain to give her account on _Uzumaki Naruto_ and Hyūga Hinata."

Shizune entered the room and took a place at its centre, being surrounded by the Regiment Divisions' commanders and the Kages. She gave a look to Tsunade, recognizing the aftermath of her drinking binge, and then directed her words at Mifune, "Uzumaki Naruto's escape from my Division was a plan carried out by Inuzuka Kiba, Hyūga Neji, and Hyūga Hinata. After speaking with the two former, they informed me that the Hyūga girl had decided to help Naruto rescue Haruno Sakura and C. He was not aware of her intentions, and was therefore taken from my Division's camp by surprise. Nonetheless, I take full responsibility for their escape, as it happened in my territory. The Inuzuka and Hyūga boys were accomplices, but they did not hesitate in reporting the plan after its execution."

With that being said, Shizune took a seat beside Kakashi, keeping her eyes fixed on their Hokage. Tsunade looked more irritated by Shizune's constant watch on her, but remained silent.

"Thank you for your report, Captain Shizune. We now open this matter for discussion before passing the motion," explained Mifune, "The motion reads that a retrieving squad brings Uzumaki and Hyūga back as soon as possible. They are to leave immediately after this meeting is adjourned."

All the commanders turned to one another in order to give in their opinions until Shikamaru spoke up, "Seeing that Naruto and Hinata have departed, and that they are both highly gifted with sensing chakra, they can easily evade our radar. We need to consider that Naruto is also a knucklehead who doesn't obey orders that easily. No wonder why he decided to follow Hinata's plan. If he wants to go and save Sakura, he will not go back to our headquarters."

Kakashi heard Shikamaru mutter 'troublesome' before crossing his arms. He was, after all, a laziest genius Konoha had ever encountered. Nonetheless, Kakashi had already taken the right measures to locate Naruto without him noticing. That was the advantage of knowing a student like Naruto so well; he would not notice Kakashi's ninken following his trail until it was too late.

"We have already sent a searching party, but the Nara boy is right," added the Mizukage, "However, we must also remember that Uzumaki Naruto is heading to the enemy's hideout. He will not only find Uchiha Madara, but Uchiha Sasuke as well. That positions him into greater danger. Another retrieving squad must be sent if they were to encounter our enemy."

If it wasn't because Pakkun had appeared under his lap, Kakashi would've had to handle all the stares he received from every member in the room. He did not want to face them. In that moment, he felt overwhelmingly guilty for not being the best teacher for his students. He kept replaying Gai's words in his mind, that there was still time to make up for the mistakes he made in the past; that his loved ones could still look forward to a more peaceful life. Nevertheless, the intense staring he was receiving made him face everyone else as well.

"Naruto promised to die in order to bring Uchiha Sasuke back to Konoha," he informed the attendees.

With a serious face, the Tsuchikage addressed his words, "Then we must retrieve Uzumaki back into Turtle Island and let him join Killer Bee. A search party will not be enough to convince him that he needs to be kept in here."

"Agreed," followed the Mizukage, "But once we bring him back, he will be forbidden from entering the battlefield until the enemy has been defeated."

"He won't follow those orders either," counter argued a sour Tsunade, "Naruto will want to fight the war by himself so that no one else gets killed."

She was also affected by Sakura's abduction. The girl was her student as well. The Hokage had also experienced a great deal of loss in her life, and Sakura was another addition to her list of lost loved ones. Kakashi could understand her angered behaviour, but she still needed to keep her composure.

"Tsunade-sama needs her remedy," murmured Shizune quietly.

"I have sent one of my ninken to track Naruto and Hinata's trail," Kakashi said, lifting Pakkun from the floor and placing him in the centre of the room. He stood beside the dog with his hands in his pockets, intently looking at all the Kages.

"Naruto and Hinata are currently at the border of the Land of Hot Water, and are most likely heading to the Mountain's Graveyard by land. They have been travelling by foot since yesterday, barely stopping for water and shelter," informed Pakkun.

"I would recommend that you send a larger party to bring them back," offered Darui, the First Division's captain, "If they are travelling along the coastline of the northern countries, my troops can easily follow them through water."

Kakashi took his seat back after Pakkun had disappeared, and listened to all the suggestions made by the commanders. They ranged from letting Naruto travel to the Mountain's Graveyard with a hidden team trailing his path and wait until he reached the enemy and then attack, to simply capturing and shoving him in Turtle's Island by force. He knew that none of those ideas would work on Naruto; the only way that he would return was if Hinata begged him to. But seeing how she was the one who originally had the idea of rescuing Sakura, the chance of them coming back was slim.

"By now, they are most likely trespassing into the Land of Sound, so it is better if we gather shinobi who exceed with speed," Mifune said, "We must not waste time in looking—"

The samurai could not finish his sentence, as everyone turned their attention to the entrance bursting open. Hyūga Hiashi, followed by his nephew Neji and daughter Hanabi, interrupted the meeting with his Byuakugan activated.

"Where is my daughter?" he demanded.

Kakashi never understood parental love as he'd never had a child before, but seeing the rage that came from Hiashi's chakra, he could sense that it was stronger than the love he felt for his students.

* * *

Neji had never seen his uncle so furious.

After they'd interrupted the leaders' meeting at the Shinobi Alliance's headquarters, he questioned if his uncle was acting accordingly to the Hyūga teachings. Neji had to go to the First Division in order to explain to his uncle why his daughter had escaped with Uzumaki Naruto. Hiashi was anything but supportive of her decision. In fact, his instant reaction was to get a hold of Hanabi from the Alliance's hidden academy and request his and her company to go speak with the Kages.

It was shocking to think that his little cousin was already getting prepared to fight Madara's army. The Alliance had set up a large room where the most promising young students from every village were taken for training. Hanabi was only ten years old, but one of the best of her generation. After all, Hiashi had done well in training his youngest daughter. He only failed in encouraging Hinata to better herself when she was younger.

When Neji informed Hiashi that Hinata had devised a plan to get Naruto to the Mountain's Graveyard, he did not believe it at first. His uncle said that it was a lie, that his Hinata did not have enough courage to risk her life for the jinchūriki. However, after contemplating Neji's serious look, he finally understood that the boy was saying the truth and demanded to confirm the news with the Kages. It was rather disrespectful to interrupt such an important meeting, but Neji knew that her uncle still loved his daughters regardless of their abilities.

"Hyūga-sama," said Mifune, "I'm afraid to inform you that there is a meeting taking place. If you would not mind waiting—"

"I asked where my daughter is," Hiashi demanded. He moved to the middle of the room so that every member could see him, "Hokage-sama, what is the meaning of this?"

Neji stayed near the entrance and held on to Hanabi's hand. She was still perplexed by her father's actions, adopting the introvert stance that he had only seen on Hinata. Hanabi was afraid of what her father might do. He looked around, finding the familiar faces of the ones from Konoha. The Kages sat on their designated seats, each one under a banner that carried the symbol of their village. Mifune, the samurai, sat beside the Raikage, acting as chair of the meeting.

"It seems like you've been informed of your daughter's plan, Hiashi-sama," responded the Hokage, placing her chin over her hands and analyzing the head of the Hyūga clan, "She is currently in the border between the Land of Hot Tea and the Land of Sound. Along with Uzumaki Naruto, she plans on rescuing Haruno Sakura, a friend of hers."

Neji was surprised by the simple tone of her words. Tsunade did seem irritated, but once she addressed Hiashi, she adopted a calmer stance. After all, she was currently dealing with the head of one of the strongest clans in Konoha. The rest of the Kages kept silent, as well as the Divisions' commanders. Shikamaru, Darui, Kakashi, Kitsuchi and Mifune were present, as well as Choji, Kumo's Atsui, his own sensei Maito Gai, Kurotsuchi from Iwa, and a samurai from the Land of Iron as escorts. Everyone was waiting for his uncle's next reaction.

"Are you... are you telling me that she went off with the Uzumaki boy?"

"Yes," responded the Raikage.

They all witnessed how Hiashi's composure went from enraged to a desperate, weaker state. His body started trembling while he grabbed a hold of his hair. Neji tightened his grip on Hanabi's hand, reminding her that she wasn't alone. Hiashi looked lost, like he had seen a ghost.

"We will try and get her back," promised Gaara, and then made a gesture to order Gai to take the Hyūga outside of the meeting place, "We will resume once Hiashi-sama is taken to a separate room to get rest."

Neji sensed that his uncle had lost control of his feelings. He had always kept a balance between his actions and emotions, hence gaining the label of being a very patient opponent. Hiashi personified everything that the traditional Hyūga stood for; a strong, stern, serious leader who went with the rules of the game. However, the boy knew that his uncle had too much burden on his shoulders, ever since Hyūga Hizashi sacrificed for the welfare of the clan.

When he was thirteen, Neji had been able to improve his relationship with the Main Family when he realized how much guilt Hiashi felt for the death of his twin brother. Their bond strengthened throughout the years as Neji gained knowledge of their clan's techniques. Hiashi was one of the first people to congratulate him on ascending to jōnin. He had even given Neji the privilege of acting as a delegate of the Hyūga clan in the Shinobi Alliance, proving that the structural order of things was changing within the family.

However, as Neji, Hanabi, and Hiashi were led into a smaller room in order to calm down the frustration of the latter, he wondered how much he had disappointed his uncle by helping Hinata out. Inside the room, there was a large futon that lay out in the middle, and Hiashi made his way over there. He sat down cross legged and closed his eyes, trying to calm down his breathing. He was meditating, Neji concluded. That was the only method for him to reflect on the current situation without losing his head.

Neji felt the hand of his sensei on his shoulder and turned around to make eye contact with him. Gai usually charismatic features had a serious expression, one that the Hyūga boy had seldom witnessed. With the war happening, many jesters had dropped their humours demeanours and adopted what was appropriate for battle. He remembered Kiba, who had pretended to get attacked by Akamaru in order to let Naruto and Hinata escape from the Medical Division. He no longer made jokes about anything, but kept a rather cautious persona. Now, Neji watched how his sensei dismissed any type of comment about youthfulness and took things seriously.

"No matter what, I am proud of you," his sensei said.

Neji had told those same words to Hinata the last time they saw each other. He was fully healed from his encounter with Zetsu, but the memories were still fresh in his mind. Everything had happened in a blur; he'd been attacked by Zetsu, saved by Naruto, taken to the Medical Division, and then he'd helped out his younger cousin in escaping from the last cape of protection that could be given to the Uzumaki boy.

"Gai, would you mind taking Hanabi outside? I would like to have a word with my nephew," Hiashi's tone sounded like the precedent of when a child got punished by an adult. Neji recalled the first time he heard those words back in Konoha, when he had fought against Hinata during the chūnin exams. His lavender eyes looked at his uncle, who was still in the same cross-legged position over the futon. He turned around and watched how his sensei took Hanabi by the shoulder and directed her outside. They looked at each other one last time before Gai closed the door.

Preparing himself, Neji made his way over to his uncle and sat beside him, sensing the calm before the storm. He closed his lids as well, waiting for his uncle to speak.

"Neji, did you help them escape?" his uncle questioned.

Neji opened his eyes once again and found that his uncle was looking at him. His hands were still on meditating position but his whole body seemed powerless, like he had been ridden of something important.

"Yes, ojisama."

Pause.

"...Why?"

His uncle had been asking a lot of questions during the last hour, but this was one that Neji had to think about before answering. He tried recalling what drove him to help Hinata; her determination to help Naruto, her empowering courage, her pure selflessness to satisfy others at her own cost. He did not have a direct answer for Hiashi, but Neji knew that if his cousin would've been hurt if he hadn't helped her. Hinata loved Naruto and all she wanted was for him to be happy. Neji loved his cousin like a sister, he didn't want to see her in pain either.

"Because she believed in helping Naruto," he responded after a long silence. Neji heard his uncle let out a long breath, trying to relax his nerves, "She's no longer a child, ojisama."

"You three will always be children to me, Neji. You, Hinata, and Hanabi."

Hiashi stood up and walked around the room, making his way towards the small window that gave a view of the preparing forces of the Alliance. Neji decided to follow suit after his uncle made a gesture so that he could see the view.

"Do you see all of those younglings? They are all less than twelve years old. They are preparing for this war, your cousin included. Their goal is to prevent the enemy from getting his hands near the jinchūriki; however, due to Hinata's brilliant idea, the Uzumaki boy is now heading to the wolf's open mouth. Not only that, but he is also risking the life of my eldest daughter. My precious, pure Hinata. And you aided them in getting away from the Alliance's territory."

Neji watched as the young students were practising with weapons in the training camp. It was a large group of nine to twelve year olds, who would have to grow up much sooner than the normal shinobi. He, on the other hand, had never experienced a normal childhood due to the death of his father. And now, because of the war, thousands of young kids would put their lives on the line for Naruto and Killer Bee. Hanabi was one of them.

"I am disappointed in you, nephew."

He looked at his nephew, showing all the disappointment in his expression. Neji felt terrible –_beyond terrible_. It had taken them so long to build a good relationship, and now he had thrown it all away with one single action. Instead of fulfilling the task of taking care of his younger cousin, he had let her escape with Naruto, without thinking of the consequences for his clan. Hiashi was heartbroken; he had finally taken attention in his eldest daughter's progress and now he had nothing else to expect.

"I-I'm sorry, ojisama," Neji bowed down to his uncle, keeping his forehead touching the floor, showing his vulnerability, "I apologize for my actions, and for my failure at keeping Hinata safe."

"Stand up, boy," Hiashi grabbed him by the arm and forced him to stand up. He noticed Neji's chagrin and went on to dust off the shoulders of his flak jacket, "You must wear this uniform with dignity. If your grandfather was still the head of the Hyūga clan, he would have severely punished you. However, my measures are not so traditional."

Neji hadn't remembered the last time he cried.

Perhaps it was when he failed at retrieving Uchiha Sasuke with the rest of the guys, or on a night when he tried to recall an early memory with his father. Now, tears were running down his cheeks, upsetting him for not keeping the usual Hyūga unyielding persona. He also noticed that Hiashi was crying, thinking that he would never see his daughter again.

His uncle did not try to comfort him; despite Hiashi's words, Neji was no longer a child. He could handle his tears alone. Instead, Hiashi made his way to the room's entrance, "I will take Hanabi back to the Konoha refugee camp. We will no longer fight in this war. If Hinata _–when_ Hinata returns, she will be sent to stay with us. Tell her that she is forbidden from interacting with Uzumaki Naruto, and from taking place in the Shinobi Alliance. As head of the Hyūga clan, I command you to stay in the front lines and represent our family. But, Neji, I must keep my daughters safe."

Hiashi exited the room, leaving a crying Neji alone. He had never felt so disappointed with himself. He felt responsible for letting Hinata escape with Naruto. He thought he was being a good friend –a good cousin—, but in the eyes of the Hyūga clan leader, he had only led Hinata to her death.

As tears fell on the floor, he felt that someone was approaching him. Hanabi, who was still more than a head shorter than him, wrapped her small arms around his torso. She had always been more affectionate than the other Hyūga clansmen. A smart child, she was; Hanabi had taken notice of the tensions between the Main and Branch Families ever since she had started speaking. Neji liked to think that she looked up to him as an older brother, but after being an accomplice in Hinata's departure, he wasn't sure that she still regarded him as a close relative.

"Neji-niisan, don't cry. My father is just really upset with Hinata, and he had to take it out on someone. You know how he is," she consoled him, "I don't blame you."

Neji could only wrap his arms around his youngest cousin, letting her comfort him like the parent he never had.

"My otosama still loves you," she offered, hiding her face in his chest.

Neji thought of the many orphans in Konoha, including his two teammates. Neither Tenten nor Lee had grown up with a family. They'd never experienced a relative's love to full extent. Neji considered himself lucky to have relatives like Hanabi, who truly cared for his wellbeing.

* * *

Sasuke was furious.

After he wrapped the bandages around his eyes once again, he tied a knot so tight that it felt like the circulation around his brains was going to stop. Then, he proceeded to put on his dark robe and tied another knot around his waist, securing it. The anger that travelled through his veins was almost uncontrollable.

Who in the world did that annoying brat think she was? And what the hell was going through her mind? Going against him, after she pathetically failed to kill him. Sakura thought that she could still get her way albeit her current conditions. Fool, she was. She was imprisoned by Uchiha Madara, and Sasuke knew that his ancestor had been one of the strongest shinobi in history. Sakura was taking her abduction lightly, what an idiot.

Madara could easily kill her off and save Sasuke from shedding her blood. Nonetheless, he could feel Itachi's darkness filling in every corner of his mind, luring him to keep her alive and make her watch the destruction of her village.

"Annoying," he muttered.

Sakura thought she could mess with him, well, he was going to show her what the consequences were. Kabuto could do whatever the hell he wanted with her, Sasuke wouldn't give a single fuck.

_Thump!_

A loud, short scream brought Sasuke out of his train of thought. He heard something hitting against a rock wall, making a muffled sound. The bandages wrapped around his eyes blinded him from the already obscure passageways of the Mountain's Graveyard. Although he could not see where the scream had come from, he recognized the sound of that painful voice. His mouth turned into a sickening grin, knowing that the one who was suffering was Sakura.

_Thump! Thump! Thump!_

There was no more screaming after that one, just the repeated sounds of something (perhaps a body) against rock walls. Whatever, at least Sasuke knew that she was already suffering for her consequences.

He was not sure of what was happening behind Kabuto's laboratory, and figured that the snake-like man was only trying out his new potions with the two prisoners. Sasuke was not going to bother with the affairs of the other occupants in Mountian's Graveyard, knowing that once his eyes were fully healed he was bound to depart. He would not ask Madara about his intentions after he killed Naruto and destroyed Konoha. Whatever his ancestor wanted after Sasuke reached his goals was none of his business.

Sasuke continued recovering, with the door closed, in his room as the screeching sound of a girl's voice screamed in pleading. Sakura was screaming again, probably exaggerating the kind of treatment she was receiving. That was what she always did, anyway. He did not care. He had cut his bonds a long time ago, knowing how hurtful they were.

Sakura mattered nothing to him. She was no longer something he could bother about, and she was getting her punishment for trying to fuck up his recovery.

Let her scream all she wanted, he thought.

* * *

**Phew! That was another long chapter. I published it today in order to commemorate the release of the new Naruto movie. I'm kind of excited about it, even though I've read enough spoilers to know that what I really want to happen won't happen T_T**

**Anyway, I chose that Japanese proverb because it can relate to the sense of failure that Kakashi and Neji go through in this chapter. I really liked writing those two. The small blurb on Sasuke was a last minute addition, but it shows you how effed up he is. Hopefully you've picked up some of the hints I have prepared for the future. You'll see what I mean ;)**

**And review away! What did you think of this chapter? Is there any point in continuing with this story? I know it's a slow one, but once the action starts, it will not stop. Trust me on that.**

**Any quotes you would like to see in this fic? They can be from songs, poems, speeches, blogs, etc. Pretty much anything.**

**To the one review I couldn't reply by Guest: Thank you so so much for your review! I'm not a fan of OOC characters in the cannon universe so I try to stay away from them. I would love to reply to you privately though, LOL. **

**See you next time!**

**Sincerely,**

**MSM**


	10. Chapter 9

******DISCLAIMER:** This story is solely written for fanservicing. All known characters and plot lines belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the publishers of the Naruto series. I am merely a fan who wishes to write her alternate story to the Naruto manga. The title "In The Name of Life" is taken from Joe Hisaishi's soundtrack of the film 'Spirited Away', by Hayao Miyazaki and Studio Ghibli. This fanfic is not intended for lucrative purposes.

* * *

**In The Name of Life**

**Chapter IX**

_"When you love someone, you love the person as they are, and not as you'd like them to be." ~Leo Tolstoy_

"Naruto-kun, let's go this way," Hinata said.

They were hopping from tree branch to tree branch, travelling as fast as they could. Naruto looked back at his companion with his Sage Mode activated. Hinata's Byakugan was also activated, but her eyes were looking ahead. They've left the Medical Division a few hours ago, and they haven't been found yet. He was glad that they both possessed acute tracking abilities. They could sense whoever came their way and find another route that could keep them away from meeting with anyone from the Alliance.

Naruto redirected his gaze at what came ahead. They were nearing the end of the forest, the sound of water and seagulls signalling them that they were reaching another point in their journey. The sea welcomed them with subtle waves and a calm breeze. Once they reached the beach, Naruto settled in the sand, spreading his legs and arms. He let out a long exhale, finally relaxing his thigh muscles from all the travelling. His Sage Mode was still on while he caught his breath. They've been travelling with no breaks for quite some time, and he needed to replenish his energy. It was necessary in order to reach the Madara's hideout as fast as they could. Nonetheless, their journey proved to be longer than expected since they had to hide from the Alliance's shinobi.

Hinata knelt by his side, taking off her uniform flak jacket. Naruto could make out the outline of her facial features with the light of the sun. It looked like the light was beaming from her skin, like she was the star itself. He felt his cheeks redden, but it was probably because they were, after all, under the sun. It was meant to make the temperature rise. But he'd never paid that much attention to the sun before.

She roamed through her jacket's pockets, taking out a small paper and a pencil.

It was a map, which she laid out in the sand. With the pencil, Hinata made a cross on their destination spot, and then another one near the sea, "We are here," she pointed at the second cross she drew.

"We will make it to the Mountain's Graveyard in no time," Naruto settled so that he could look at the map as well, "You're pretty quick, so we shouldn't take that long getting there." With a hand propped up to his knee, he grinned at Hinata with optimism.

He was still getting used to Hinata's sudden urge to help him. She had changed a lot on these last few days; it was like the war had taken most of her innocence away. She looked serious while she studied the map, as if this was a very important mission. A strand of hair slipped from behind her shoulder, and Naruto, before he realized his action, unconsciously put it back in place. It made her flinch in surprise, and she directed her eyes towards him. Her face was taking that deep red shade again.

"S-sorry, I thought it was bothering you!" nervously, Naruto put both of his hands under his legs. He never knew what other strange thing they might do without his brain's permission. This was a really... _weird_ situation.

"It's o-okay," she stammered and redirected her eyes to the map.

Naruto was hoping that she wouldn't faint. It wasn't a good idea to suddenly plop in the middle of a beach while they were on the run. Nope, it didn't sound like a good idea at all.

He remembered the first time he ever touched her hair. It was before he was sent over to see the Great Toad Sage, before he told Sasuke that they were going to die together and be rid of the burden that came with their names. Before the war had taken the life they used to know. A part of him wished to stay alive just to see Hinata grow into an adult, but he knew that that wasn't his destiny.

"Um... so we need to make our way here," trying to break the awkward silence, Naruto pointed at the first cross that Hinata drew, "How did you get this map anyway?"

"It came with our uniform, along with the new hitai-ate, a pouch with weapons and other supplies."

Hinata rummaged through her jacket again, pulling out a standard sized forehead protector that had the symbol for 'shinobi.' Naruto took it and examined it, noticing that it didn't have any scratches. He kind of wished to own one, just to fit in with the rest of the Shinobi Alliance. If he was meant to represent their side, he ought to wear the same thing as his comrades.

"I don't wear it, b-but you can keep it," Hinata put her hand over his as a way of letting him know that it was his hitai-ate now. She pushed it gently towards him, sending an electric current through his fingers.

In that moment, Naruto realized how many people were dying in order to protect him, and in how much trouble they've gotten into by escaping. He felt like telling Hinata that they should go back and fight with the rest. His Shadow Clones have all vanished, but at the same time he wanted to rescue his best friend. Sakura was the only sane remnant of Team Kakashi. As her best friend, it was Naruto's duty to save her. Hinata must have known that Sakura's life mattered the most to him, hence her impromptu plan in getting him out of the Alliance's sight. It was a dangerous mission, but Naruto would go to any length for his precious people. He was glad that Hinata understood his intentions.

"Thank you," he smiled, and then he took off his current forehead protector and replaced it with the Alliance's.

It was true. If he was supposed to be the face of the united villages, it was time that he started demonstrating it. He saved his old hitai-ate in his pocket, and then continued looking at the map with Hinata. He noticed that she was constantly blinking, as if her eyes were bothering her. She covered them with one of her hands, showing that they were really bothering her.

She walked over to the sea until it covered her ankles, and then cupped some water and splashed it on her eyes. Naruto took a chance in contemplating her figure; she was a little shorter than him, around the same height as Sakura. Sakura seemed taller, though. She was more confident. Hinata, on the other hand, kept her shoulders a little hunched. It showed the world how insecure she was. Although Naruto knew that it wasn't fair to compare the two girls, he could not avoid it. Sakura was his closest female friend, so it was obvious that he was going to compare every other girl with her. Nevertheless, they meant two different things to Naruto; Sakura was like a sister to him, someone indispensible in his life, whereas Hinata... he still needed to solve his feelings about her. He liked her, that was for sure, but the question was how much he liked her.

"You can deactivate your Byuakugan if it's bothering you, I still have enough chakra," he offered, finally noticing that her kekkei genkai tired her like the Sharingan did to an Uchiha.

"I'm fine, thank you for worrying but—"

"No, thank _you_, Hinata," Naruto stood up and walked over to her side. His ankles felt the freezing water coming and going, but he ignored their complaints for the warm sand. He slung an arm around her shoulders reassuringly, "I really appreciate everything you've done for me."

Her blush could not get any brighter. For the first time, Naruto thought that she looked cute with rosy cheeks. How could he make a person feel like that? Perhaps that was how his mother felt like after his father had rescued her. Naruto sent Hinata one of his signature smiles while squinting his eyes and making a thumb up. A part of him felt re-energized. He was ready to keep traveling.

"We b-better get going," Hinata came loose from his arm, turning around and going back to the sand.

He guessed that she was feeling self-conscious with his actions. In reality, Naruto didn't know how to act around people who had confessed to him. This was the first time it had ever happened before. When Kushina said she loved him, Naruto knew that it was a different type of love. He still had to figure this whole thing out, and it was getting rather tedious. His brain wasn't adapted to this type of situation!

He gathered her map and shoved it in the same pocket as his old hitai-ate. They both entered into the forest once again, not waiting another minute. Their shadows became blurry as they decided to run on the ground. Naruto could sense every chakra that surrounded them. There were barely any animals in this forest, and he guessed that it would be the same until they reached the Mountain's Graveyard. It seemed like the fauna was gradually declining as they traveled from country to country. Hinata was able to keep up with him, and the determined expression had returned to her face.

The path to their destination did not come with any obstacles until Naruto sensed that they were nearing another Division. Hinata seemed to sense the camp as well, as she abruptly stopped a few steps behind him. They looked at each other before finding a hiding place. She took out the map and made it visible for the two of them.

"I didn't realize that they were going to place a Division so close to the enemy."

"It's a good thing we stopped here then. They won't be able to sense us."

"Not unless they have a sensor nin among them," Hinata swallowed nervously, "and if they have a Hyūga..."

Naruto had to grab her hand when he noticed how preoccupied she was, "Hey, don't worry! You're with me, right? No one's going to take you from my side."

He sensed the double meaning of his words after they'd left his mouth. What was he supposed to say, anyway? He didn't want Hinata to leave his side, so it was logical that he would voice his opinion. Hinata looked at him for a few moments, caught off guard, before nodding. She concentrated on the map once again, as if she was trying to ignore all of the moves that Naruto was making on her.

Wait, was he really making a move on Hinata? Sometimes, he couldn't understand women, including her. She told him that she loved him and almost died, had taken him from the protection of the Shinobi Alliance, and now didn't want to respond to him! Naruto's mind was going on a whirlwind. Maybe, deep down, she was still scared of the Kyūbi's evil power. It seemed like the Bijū was meant to keep him away from happiness, regardless of how many chances he had on getting it. With that thought, Naruto felt like his stomach was ten pounds heavier than before.

"W-we better travel around the camp. We can head to the west, and then north," with her index, Hinata circled around the Division and towards their final destination, "We can find a resting place somewhere over here."

"Alright," he said, a little too sharp.

Without waiting for Hinata, he stood up and started running towards the direction she'd pointed at. She caught up to up shortly keeping silent. Normally, Naruto would constantly talk about anything. He hated silence, but it was an exception with Hinata. Sometimes he didn't want to say something stupid in front of her, but now he wanted to think about the strange relationship that had developed between them. They were still friends, despite his indecipherable feelings. But then again, she said she loved him. He couldn't respond to her feelings, knowing the danger of having the Kyūbi could put her in. If anyone found out that he liked Hinata, then she would become a target to Madara.

Did he really, _really_ like her, though?

Naruto had to think about Sakura in order to clear his mind from his feeling. She had been gone for a few days and he had been informed just a few hours ago. He wondered if they were keeping the information away from him in order to prevent the Kyūbi from controlling his body. In the end, it still happened. Naruto could not control his vulnerability at learning that his best friend had been kidnapped by the enemy. The Kyūbi had taken advantage of his weak state and decided to try and take back the chakra that Naruto had gained during his training with Killer Bee. Heh, silly beast, thinking it could go against Konoha's future Hokage!

It still amused Naruto how much chakra was stored inside the Kyūbi, albeit taking half of it. He had to be more careful with the beast, especially knowing that Hinata would not be able to control the Kyūbi if it were to overpower Naruto. He didn't want to harm her with its hatred.

He wondered how Sakura was handling her imprisonment. Perhaps they were torturing her for information since she was close to the Hokage. Naruto had to halt his imagination; he didn't want to think about Sakura getting severely punished –or worse, killed—while he was searching for her. He wouldn't allow anyone to take away her life. She was too precious for him. Shit, he just thought about that and almost went on a panic attack. He had to be more careful of what went through his mind from now on. He didn't want Hinata to get hurt with his explosive attitude. If Sakura was at the Mountain's Graveyard, chances were that she encountered _him_.

_Sasuke._

Naruto knew that his next encounter with him would mark the countdown of his life. If it meant fighting Sasuke in order to save Sakura and keep Hinata away from Akatsuki's reach, he would take him on immediately. Naruto felt prepared; he'd recently acquired his Tailed Beast mode, which made him feel ten times more empowering. Sasuke didn't know what he had in store, that teme.

"Let's turn here," he heard Hinata speak. She directed him towards the left, and with the Sage Mode on, he could sense that they were drifting away for the Alliance's Division and into the west side of their trail.

Naruto noticed that the sky was turning orange; the day was almost over. They had to decide whether to sit down and rest for the night or continue their search. He couldn't lie; the Sage Mode was tiring him faster than before. Perhaps it was due to his emotional instability since he wasn't sure of Sakura's well being. The thought of his best friend being on the verge of death sent a wave of anxiety over his chest. He didn't want any of his precious people to get hurt, dammit!

"We will continue travelling until midnight," he announced to his companion, determined to continue running even though his body demanded rest.

"Are you sure?" Hinata asked, hesitating.

"Yeah, let's see how far we can get!"

Hinata agreed silently and sped up her pace. She was about to pass Naruto when he decided to do the same. He was still faster than her, but the girl was able to keep up with his almost inhuman speed with no problem. It probably came with all those years training with Neji, who demanded excellence and perfection in every blow she sent. Naruto remembered seeing Hinata train with determination. She was really gentle with all of her movements, but they could be deadly to the opponent.

"C'mon, Hinata, you're strong!" Naruto encouraged before picking up his pace.

They were in the middle of a war. Getting some training that could benefit their escapade was a pretty good idea. Naruto would have tapped himself in the shoulder for coming up with it.

They were nearing a rather dry place as the sky darkened. The trees were scarcer, and the soil did not feel as soft. It was more rigid and rockier. They were once again trespassing into another country. Naruto could feel the energy radiating from the ocean, showing that they were near the water for a second time that day. After sprinting towards the coastline, Naruto slowed down and came to a full halt once he felt the moist sand under his feet. It was a colder atmosphere than the beach in the Land of Frost. What an irony, nothing could get chillier than Frost-ier!

Damn it, Killer Bee's rhymes were infecting him!

"We're at the northernmost point of the Land of Hot Water," said Hinata, stepping over the stones that led to a quiet beach. She took out a small flashlight from her pants pocket and directed it at the water.

"It seems like they don't get any of the southern warmth in here," Naruto once again reached out for the map of the Shinobi countries and outlined the path they have taken with his finger while Hinata pointed her flashlight at the paper, "We have travelled a lot today. Look, the Medical Division is here," he pointed at a spot on the southern part of the Lightning country, and then dragged his finger along the northern coast of the Land of Frost and the Land of Hot Water, finally placing it at the spot they were currently in.

The next country they were going to pass by was Sound. Naruto stared at the symbol of the country, remembering the failed mission Team Kakashi carried in there. Overall, it was one of his least favourite countries, if not the least favourite, because of all the bad memories it brought. Sound was where Sasuke had departed when they were thirteen, and where Orochimaru experimented with his subjects. The Sannin may be dead now, but his sadistic legacy still lingered on Naruto's mind, and it lived within Kabuto's deformed body. Kabuto looked really gross now, Naruto remembered.

"We could try getting to the Mountian's Graveyard by water," Hinata suggested, noticing his uneasiness, "It's not too far. We would take time making a boat, though."

Going by water sounded like a better option, but Naruto knew that they would ultimately spend more time trying to build a sturdy boat than traveling. He thought about running on water, that could be a good option. His stomach was letting out a loud growl and distracted his train of thought. He needed to eat something, otherwise the Sage Mode would deactivate.

"We will camp here and continue tomorrow by land, is that all right?" he stood up, going towards the trees in order to gather some wood. She accompanied him, and they both picked up enough tree branches to last for the whole night. It was quite difficult to find the good branches, but Naruto did not worry about venturing in to the forest. He didn't sense anyone near them. They were completely alone, detached from contact with other humans.

They brought the wood back to the beach and set up a small camp fire near the water. Hinata also carried a lighter among the package that was given to all the Alliance's soldiers, so they did not have to waste chakra on creating a fire. She sat down with her knees wrapped around her arms and stared at the fire. Naruto, on the other hand, walked over to the water to gather some fish. Once he brought it back and they cooked it, they were able to enjoy their first meal in silence. Naruto hadn't realized how much his stomach was growling, asking for food. He munched on the fish, even though his taste buds wished for pork ramen.

Silence.

It was rather awkward for Naruto, who was so used to conversing with Sakura during their missions. He didn't like silence. It reminded him how alone he was in this world. He looked at Hinata, who was quietly enjoying her fish. She had two personalities on each side of the spectrum, Naruto concluded. She could be brave and heroic, but at the same time quiet and reserved. Right now, she was taking the role of the shy girl he met when they were kids.

He rocked back and forth, feeling restless with the silence, "Neji's probably back in the battlefield," he commented, trying to make a small talk.

Shit, that wasn't the best thing to talk about. In fact, he should have kept his mouth shut. He quickly remembered Hinata's desperation when they'd found Neji after he was attacked by White Zetsu's clones.

Hinata turned to look at his direction, but only nodded slowly.

_Awkward_ silence.

She stayed quiet for another moment before speaking, "Na-Naruto-kun, do you think this was a good idea?"

"I do," he answered with no hesitation, "I've already thought about it, and I'm glad for your help. We can protect each other and then save Sakura-chan!"

It sounded like false hope, but it was better than nothing. Better than being out here with no company. After much thinking and pondering, Naruto concluded that he would have gone looking for his best friend regardless of the situation. He really appreciated Hinata for taking the initiative. He kind of liked it when she had those _bold_ outbursts of courage.

"My father's going to kill me..." she sulked into her arms, hiding her face with shame.

Wait, don't go back to being insecure!

He tried to come up with something reassuring to say, but found his mouth empty of words. He never knew what having a father felt like. Naruto concluded that no matter how brave Hinata got, she was still going to fear her clan. Another awkward silence followed her words. Naruto retorted to scratching the back of his head, thinking of catching more fish so that he could avoid seeing Hinata looking so vulnerable.

But then the light switched in his brain.

"Hinata, wanna hear how my parents met?"

It was an intimate subject for him as he had never told the story to anyone else. Those who knew were him and the Kyūbi, but they could be counted as one. Maybe Kakashi-sensei also knew about his parents, seeing how he was Minato's student. The comical image of a small Kakashi-sensei listening to his dad telling a love story made Naruto's insides chuckle. A warm smile was placed on his lips as he remembered his only meeting with Uzumaki Kushina, and all the wonderful things she told him. It marked one of the happiest moments in his life.

Hinata's face reappeared from her arms and she looked at him, puzzled by the offer. Nonetheless, she crossed her legs and sat facing Naruto, giving him her full attention, "I would like to hear that story."

Naruto scratched the back of his head with a side grin, liking how she was interested in his story, "Well, before my dad was the Fourth Hokage, he was—"

"Y-your dad was Namikaze Minato?" she interrupted with a shocked expression.

Oops, that might have been a detail that he let out a little too early. He hadn't even told Sakura about his parents, so he didn't know how else to start the story. In any case, Naruto knew he wasn't the best story-teller in the world. His version of the story wouldn't compare to Kushina's anyway.

"Oh, sorry, I might have said that a little too soon. Anyway, yeah, he and my mom met in the Academy. She came from another village. At first, a lot of people called her tomato because she had bright red hair." Naruto brought his hands to his head and then lied down on the sand, looking up at the stars. "My dad had blond hair, so that's where I get my hair colour from. Anyway, mom was really pretty. She liked to keep her hair long because my dad complimented her on it."

Hinata remained quiet while he was telling his story, giving him a soft smile. Her pale skin contrasted with the shadows created by the flames of their campsite. She looked really pretty, Naruto thought.

"I like pretty hair too," the words escaped his mouth before he could think.

Naruto remembered that time when he and Hinata took a walk, before the war started, when she'd accepted to eat ramen with him. He complimented her hair back then.

Shit!

_Don'tfaintdon'tfaintdon'tfaint,_ he begged in his mind. Hinata fainting in the middle of the beach when they were on the run wasn't such a good idea. Nope, it didn't sound like one.

"I mean, well, I like it short and long, or long and short, and–" He failed at saving face.

"She must have been lovely," Hinata commented, looking away with a timid expression.

How was he supposed to know how to act around her if he didn't even know how to give out good compliments? Nevertheless, he was happy that Hinata hadn't fainted.

"Yeah, she was Konoha's Red-Blood Habanero, can you imagine? Dad was Konoha's Yellow-Flash. You know what that makes me?"

It was the first time he and Hinata had a normal conversation, he realized. Despite the circumstances, they could talk like good friends.

"Something orange?"

Naruto was surprised by her response. He wondered how much he'd missed in his life, of how long it took him to finally notice someone like Hinata. And of how far Hinata had gone in order to protect him, to make him happy.

Despite the preoccupations that lingered on his shoulders, Naruto felt a little warmer on the inside.

"The Orange Hokage," he let out a light chuckled, "'Cause, you know, red and yellow mix and make orange. So it's like how I'm a mix of my mom and my dad."

A part of him felt fonder after telling a close friend about his origins. He was glad that Hinata was the first one to listen. Although he had to leave some details behind, like the way his parents died, he'd created a new bond with Hinata.

It was a strange bond, though. Naruto knew he liked Hinata; she was a strong, selfless, sincere friend. Someone indispensable, like every member of Team Kakashi. Like his parents' love. But something about Hinata was different. He didn't know what and if he thought about it for too long his head would start to hurt. The Hyūga girl still sat cross-legged, giving him her full attention. Naruto liked to know that she was so focused on him. It was like all the attention he wanted to get as a child, but ten times better.

"My dad was so fast. Man, if I were to ever have a racing competition with him he'd be a good opponent! He was also Kakashi-sensei's teacher and Ero-sennin –I mean, Jiraiya-sensei's– student. So it's like a weird link of teachers and students."

She was so quiet. Naruto found that he didn't mind her silent presence. It was... soothing. Like it complimented his chatterbox attitude. Although Hinata made small comments here and there while he continued with his story, she just listened. She never interrupted, but smiled softly, no longer worrying about the war that was happening around them. It reassured Naruto that, no matter how twisted this world was, there were still people who found the light in every situation.

"I wish that I could meet them again. They were... they were wonderful people, Hinata, and they gave their lives to save mine. My dad entrusted me with the responsibility of bringing peace to this world. I cannot let them down. It would make their deaths unworthy. My mom was a strong kunoichi, you would've liked her," he grinned at his partner, noticing how red her cheeks were getting.

"Did she go on missions with your dad?" Hinata asked. The fire was gradually turning down, showing them that they had to go to sleep soon.

"Actually, I'm not sure. I guess so," he responded, realizing that there was still a lot to know about his parents. To him, they were the most interesting people in the world. "Hinata, do you wanna know a secret?"

Another pause. This one wasn't awkward, Naruto noticed. She just took her time in nodding her head.

"You're the first person I tell this to," he confessed, taking in her surprised reaction. This was his way of compensating for every action she had taken for him. Or maybe he just really wanted to tell his parents' story to Hinata because, well, he didn't really know why.

"Thanks for everything again, Hinata. We won't give up, promise?"

In that moment, Naruto realized that there was no return in rescuing Sakura. He either saved his best friend or died trying. Similarly, he realized that there was no going back in how he felt about Hinata. He didn't just like her as a friend, or had a slight crush on her. It was more than that.

* * *

Naruto woke up to the sounds of soft waves and the smell of food. His stomach growled. It was time for breakfast, he thought.

He opened his eyes and found himself in the same beach as last night. There wasn't a lot of difference between its scenery at night and in the morning. It was still a gloomy looking beach, but at least there was no mist in the atmosphere. He took notice of the clouded sky, reminding him that the next country to cross was the Land of Sound. He kind of dreaded it, but the thought of getting closer to Sasuke and Sakura made him want to pack up all of his belongings and leave immediately.

But something caught his sight. Or rather, someone.

It was Hinata. She was sitting in the water, not moving. Her back was facing him, but Naruto realized that her legs were crossed, and her hands rested on her lap. She was meditating.

Naruto wasn't familiar with the Hyūga clan's methods, but it seemed like meditating was an important part of their every day life. Hinata looked so calm and composed, like she belonged in the water. It was like when he was meditating back at Mount Myoboku, training for his Sage mode. He'd forgotten how important it was to meditate in order to keep his Sage mode working.

Orange pigments appeared around Naruto's eyes, enhancing his ability to perceive natural chakra. He could feel everything around him, from the fish that swam in the ocean to the insects that crawled among the leaves. It was a new day, one where they would travel for much longer than yesterday. He needed to replenish his natural energy too.

Without saying a word –which was a total triumph–, he walked over the water until he reached Hinata's side. She had her Byakugan on, with her eyes closed. Just like he'd guessed, her hands rested over her lap in a meditating stance. She probably felt his presence, but didn't flinch as he took a seat beside her. Naruto felt the water swift back and forth beneath his crossed legs. He embraced the stability it gave to his chakra flow.

"We should do this more often," he commented, finding the connection they felt by meditating together.

Only that, once again, he failed at being a smooth talker.

Hinata had lost her concentration for a moment, and her legs sank in the water. She quickly regained her balance with her face just as red as a habanero. Naruto had to hide his feeling of regret at saying that comment, wishing to smack himself in the head for being so talkative.

Yep, he still had a lot to learn in life.

* * *

**They're so cute together. Omfg, let me go fangirl in a corner.**

**So, you folks have a choice. Next chapter could be about Sakura, or a continuation of Naruto and Hinata's journey. They're both already written and I honestly cannot wait to show you what I have planned for both plots! There have been a lot of requests for more SasuSaku time and all I can say is that it will come with time. Don't worry, I'm not gonna move the plot at such a slow pace, but there are a lot of things that need to happen beforehand.**

**Whichever chapter gets more votes will be the next one. This is a democracy!**

** I hope I wasn't too OOC with them in here (if I was, TELL MEEEE). I tried adding some humour because Naruto is the king of being oblivious and spontaneous. A lot of you wanted to see his point of view on his feelings, and he's a _liiiiiiittle_ too confused. The poor boy.**

**By the way, would you like weekly updates?**

**Anyway, have a lovely week, dear readers! It's amazing to talk to you through ffnet. I never expected to find so much love in the Naruto fandom.**

**Sincerely,**

**MSM**


	11. Chapter 10

******DISCLAIMER:** This story is solely written for fanservicing. All known characters and plot lines belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the publishers of the Naruto series. I am merely a fan who wishes to write her alternate story to the Naruto manga. The title "In The Name of Life" is taken from Joe Hisaishi's soundtrack of the film 'Spirited Away', by Hayao Miyazaki and Studio Ghibli. This fanfic is not intended for lucrative purposes.

* * *

**In The Name of Life**

**Chapter X**

_"Women have to be strong in order to survive." ~Haruno Sakura_

Inner Sakura didn't want her to give up. The words she once told Ino repeated in her mind, like a mantra, trying to convince her system that she had to stay strong.  
Her throat hurt for screaming so much. The special potion made her feel like her insides were incinerating. Everything hurt. Zetsu made her scream so loud that her voice echoed in the whole cave. He took pleasure in her pain.

"Sasuke wasn't very happy with your game, wasn't he?" Black Zetsu's half-face was merely inches away from hers, ensuring that she heard every single word he said. "Well, it's too bad that he can't see you playing our favourite game."

_You sadistic piece of shit_.

She screamed. Again. But this time her voice was not protesting for all the suffering and torture. Instead, it was defying what Zetsu planned on doing to her. She continued screaming as loud as ever; the last time she'd screamed this loud had been back in her gennin days, when she was still considered weak.

_But I'm not weak. I'm stronger than this._

"Shut up, you bitch!"

_CLAP!_

Her cheek felt swollen.

"So fucking annoying," Black Zetsu complained.

His other half would not have hit her. Sakura had found that the Akatsuki member had a strange combination of two minds speaking to one another, with different personalities. Yet, as a whole, Zetsu could still act as one creature. White Zetsu would have given her more of Kabuto's potion, since he found that hitting prisoners led to nowhere. However, Black Zetsu enjoyed physical damage.

He had called her annoying. Just like Sasuke. But Sakura wasn't annoying –she had grown to learn that the meaning of that word was to define her enduring spirit. She was strong, not annoying. She _had_ to be strong.

The mind was a strong tool, Sakura noticed.

To keep her mind strong, she needed to see –to _feel_— reality. There could not be any daydreaming or hallucinating. It would only make her more vulnerable against her enemies.  
No matter how much pain they inflicted on her, Sakura would never reveal her village's information. She loved Konoha too much for that.

_Sasuke-kun... why do you hate us so much?_

She would not let Zetsu take more pleasure of making her scream. Perhaps fighting back wasn't an option at the moment, but silent resistance seemed like a good ally.

She had to stay strong. For Naruto and the Alliance. For herself.

* * *

"Tell me about your life."

C was cradled in Sakura's arms. He'd just returned from one of Zetsu's torture sessions, and his neck had crisscross bruises. Sakura concluded that the Akatsuki member had used one of his special chains against the Kumo nin. Zetsu probably tightened the chain enough to leave scars on C's neck. When C had entered their cell again, Sakura was painfully waiting for his return. Her inner self was panicking more and more as time passed; the horrors they had to live were something she never wanted to repeat.

"What would you like to know?" she asked softly.

Words and embraces seemed to work as a distraction from everything that was on the other side of the cell. She had never realized that her bond with C was deepening with every torture session and shift in Kabuto's lab. It was quite a frightful idea, becoming friends with her cellmate, who was also living the same nightmare as her. But they had to survive without going insane. That was key; if they were to escape from their confinement, they needed to have a clear mind for the Alliance to hear.

"You can start from the beginning," C simply suggested.

Sakura shifted her arms so that he could find a better position. Her back ached from not sleeping properly, her stomach felt empty, but she wished her mind was blank. Talking about her life meant talking about Sasuke, and she feared her old friend even more after their last encounter. The memory of the torture session that followed her little slip with Sasuke was still vivid. It had been one of her worst.

"Well... if it's not a nice story, then you don't need to worry about it."

"It's alright," she responded, taking in a breath that caused a hollow pain on her chest. If C were to escape from Madara's hideout, he could at least carry her life story.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I was born on the 28th of March in Konohagakure. My parents were supportive of letting me enter the Ninja Academy, and that's where I met my best friends and... and my worst enemies," a tender smile found its way to Sakura's lips as she remembered her longstanding rivalry with Ino. She really missed Ino.

C chuckled, "And I'm guessing that your best friend was also your worst enemy?"

"Correct," she answered, "Her name was –is Yamanaka Ino. She defended me from bullies, but then we developed a love and hate friendship. All because of... because of something stupid and not worth mentioning," she added. A part of her wished that Sasuke listened to her story to know that she was trying to forget his impact in her life. "I graduated from the Academy when I was twelve, one of the top in my class. It was probably one of the happiest days of my life. That was when I was put in Team 7.

"I will never forget all the missions we had. Our sensei was Hatake Kakashi, and he's now commander of the Third Division. Our team was like a family. It was the family that my friends lacked and that I took for granted. We had created a bond that was unbreakable –or so I thought. However, it all changed during the Chuunin Exams. Unfortunate events happened, like meeting Kabuto. We had to split up. Sasuke left to seek Orochimaru's power, Naruto travelled with Jiraiya-sama, and I stayed in Konoha under Tsunade-shishou's tutelage. Naruto came back after two and a half years, and we teamed up again. But, as you can see," Sakura nodded towards the cell's entrance, "Team 7 will never be the same again."

What a bitter ending to an even bitterer story.

"What makes you think that?" C asked her, "the Uchiha is a lost case, but you can still cure him."

Sakura remained quiet for the next minutes. C didn't know about Naruto's promise; he didn't know that Naruto was bound to kill Sasuke and die with him if the Uchiha were to attack Konoha. The several memories of her two friends fighting each other kept replaying in her mind. She wished that her strength was on par with them so that she could've prevented Sasuke from turning against Naruto. Words were not enough. They were never enough for a shinobi; the possibility of being defeated was what moved a ninja, not the diplomatic words of a twelve year old helpless girl. After all, shinobi were weapons of destruction before politicians.

"What about you?" she questioned him, changing the subject. She was tired of thinking about her life and, by extent, thinking about Sasuke. He was always a sensitive topic for her to think about. "You seem to know a lot about my life. Tell me about yours."

C struggled while he sat up facing Sakura. He crossed his legs and the girl imitated him. His hair was a tangled mess, much like hers, and the symbol of his hitai-ate was more opaque. There were dark circles under his eyes, and Sakura figured that malnutrition had also taken its toll on C's body. The flesh of his neck was still fresh and crimson. She reached out her hand and green chakra glowed from it, healing his bruises.

"I was never given a name, nor a family," he began, "Thirteen years ago, when I was seven, Kumo's medical team discovered me wandering around the streets of our village."

"Is that why you're only known as C?" Sakura wondered, finishing up her healing on his bruises. C bended his neck front and back successfully, and continued with his story.

"Many Kumo nin carry names like mine, such as the Raikage and the Hachibi jinchuuriki. Ever since I was found, our medical team noticed that I had an acute sense of chakra, so they double trained me in medical and chakra sensing abilities. Of course, the things they taught me never prepared me for war. Nonetheless, the Raikage assigned me as one of his personal ninja –that was probably the happiest day of my life. I felt terrified when the war broke out, knowing that I wasn't preparing for this. Now, a part of me wishes to... to have never been a shinobi."

"You shouldn't say that," Sakura interrupted him, touching his cheek with her hand to get his attention.

"You served your village rightfully. The Raikage, he's probably really proud of you, and even though we're imprisoned in here and that we may die, we still acted dutifully as shinobi. Our lives aren't supposed just doing mission after mission –trust me, I learned that lesson the hard way," the faces of Team 7 blinked in her mind, "A shinobi's ultimate responsibility is to one's village and loved ones. You are born to protect them, and you shall die protecting them."

They remained silent for a while after Sakura's statement. In fact, she had never articulated her own beliefs of being a shinobi. Her inspirations for becoming stronger were Naruto and Sasuke; now that she had earned a well-known position amongst the medical community, she had to owe it to those she loved. Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi... all of her teachers, her friends, her parents. Sakura felt thankful for her life and opportunities. Yes, she'd failed at keeping her two most precious people from turning against each other, but she had to give credit to those who helped her achieve so much at such a young age.

C watched her intently, as if he'd just met a whole different person. He'd been the first one to hear her say that.

"I miss them," she whispered more to herself than to her companion, "My loved ones, that is. I wished I could've left a piece of me behind for them to hold on to."

_I miss you, Sasuke-kun._

Ultimately, she wished she could've reunited Naruto and Sasuke, and that they considered her as an equal rather than a burden.

"Heh. I always considered Konoha shinobi to be cockier than the rest of us," C said, "But you, Haruno Sakura, are a special person. I now consider you one of my special—"

His sentence was interrupted by the sound of their cell's door opening. Oh no, Sakura thought. Whatever was left of her sanity was coming back, but it would no longer do so because Zetsu had appeared from the other side of the door. He sported his usual sadistic smile, his two sides were having a discussion.

"I will take the little kunoichi, and you take the Kumo nin," commanded Zetsu's darker side, "You know I'm fond of her."

She suddenly remembered Black Zetsu's hand slapping her cheek. The stinging sensation came back for the split of a second.

"She's all yours," replied White Zetsu.

The Akatsuki member split in half, and each side took a hold of the prisoner they wanted. Sakura's skin tensed up when Black Zetsu forcefully stood her from the ground. She feared of another torture session, but thought it unusual for Zetsu to split in two and then take a hold of them. C gave her a final look, trying to convey as much as he could with his eyes. Sakura knew that whatever Akatsuki had planned for them was not going to be pleasant, and that every time they were taken from their cells could be the last time they saw each other.

She moved her lips, forming the words 'I will be back', and C answered with a silent 'Me too.'

Then, White Zetsu pushed him out of the cell and dragged him to the passages on the left wing. Black Zetsu imitated his other half, but turned to the right instead. She recognized the path that led to the room where Sasuke was recovering, and her bottom lip started trembling uncontrollably. Sakura was not sure of how much time had passed since her last encounter with her former teammate, but she was not ready to face him again. Sasuke was no longer her old friend; he'd turned into a person filled with hatred and vengeance, there was no turning back for him.

"Madara would like to have a word with you, little kunoichi," like usual, Black Zetsu summoned two of his clones, which grabbed each of her arms.

"You should know by now that I am too weak for your clones," she snapped irritated. It was true; Sakura's chakra had been drastically diminishing.

"And you should know by now that we do not take our _guests_ for granted," retorted one of Zetsu's clones, and then gave her arm a squeeze.

Every time Zetsu grabbed a hold of her, she felt so filthy. Even though Madara and Kabuto presented a greater threat to the Shinobi Alliance as the masterminds, Zetsu was the reason why she wanted to tear her skin off of her body. She doubted that he could violate her, but after all those torture sessions, Sakura had experienced enough horrors that would stay with her until her death. He had almost asphyxiated her, poisoned her, and psychologically abused her with his knowledge of her relationship with Sasuke. In other words, Zetsu had become Sakura's personification of the things she feared the most.

They took the same passageways as the last time Sakura went to Madara's chambers. Every step reminded her of how close, yet how far she was from Sasuke. Her feelings were torn: most of her was already convinced that she was living her last days, and that Sasuke was going to fall into deeper darker, but there was a small glint of hope that still held on to salvation and to her love for the boy. It was a painful love. Painful, but unavoidable. That was why she couldn't bear to look at Sasuke now; he signified the destruction of her sanity.

Once the group was standing in front of Madara's chamber, Black Zetsu knocked on the door and it opened by itself. They entered the circle room, which was lit by its usual candles on every rock wall. Madara was standing in the middle of the room, waiting for them with his giant fan held on his left hand. The Zetsu clones pushed her towards him. Sakura already knew the effects of looking at Madara's eyes, so she kept her sight away from his face, focusing on her feet.

Then she heard the sound of footsteps nearing the Uchiha. Lifting her eyes just so that she could see who else had arrived, she noticed that Sasuke was now standing beside his ancestor. Sakura could not tell if he was still wearing bandages around his eyes, she didn't dare to look up and answer her question.

_Sakura, thank you._

How could he fall so low?

"The Kyuubi jinchuuriki is on his way to rescue you, Haruno Sakura," Madara announced.

Her heart skipped a beat.

She was shocked. Naruto had been looking for her. He'd almost gotten to Madara's hideout. That _idiot_. Fear took over her senses, just thinking of how much Naruto had to sacrifice in order to come and look for her. She wondered if he'd come alone –or worse, if Madara had taken him hostage also and he was hidden somewhere inside the Mountain's Graveyard. Even though Sakura missed her best friend dearly, she did not want him near the enemy's headquarters, regardless of her presence. Notwithstanding, her heart ached to see Naruto once more before she fell apart.

"Since preparations aren't ready, the clones will have to divert them for a little until the right time comes. He is accompanied by the Hyuuga girl. She could make quite a good addition to my collection."

Hinata had accompanied Naruto? Confusion took over her senses. What was happening? She wanted to yell at Madara and tell him to stop ruining her friends' lives. The person she loved the most was already standing by his side, ready to kill anything she held dear. Madara knew how to destroy her so well. But Sakura was not going to beg for her life. If she was going to die, she was going to do it standing, not asking for mercy from the least merciful shinobi.

"Haruno, you will receive punishment from their interruption in my plans," Madara continued speaking, "Kabuto requested that you worked on Uchiha Itachi's body."

Madara's words stiffened her stance. Uchiha Itachi, who had already killed every person Sasuke loved. The reason behind the boy's cold-hearted attitude. Sakura was going to prepare him. She was going to reconstruct all the strength the deceased Uchiha had so that he could eliminate everything _she_ held dear. His reputation was widely known across the Five Great Countries, and the responsibility of bringing him back to life fell on her shoulders. Her words wanted to fight back and crush Sasuke and Madara, but her body restricted her movements.

She was paralyzed with panic, with the idea of how much destruction Uchiha Itachi could cause, even in death. It was like another torture session, but one that not only was targeted toward her.

Due to the little chakra she had left, Sakura could feel that Sasuke hadn't reacted well to his ancestor's words either. He had stiffened as well, causing an unstable jolt in his chakra balance. He was still troubled by his dead brother. Just like Zetsu's tortures will follow her until her last breath, Sasuke's horrors were most likely going to accompany him in the other world. Madara had taken them both by surprise, and Sakura wondered if he had done it on purpose just to provoke the younger Uchiha.

"Afterwards, your chakra flow will be confined unless you are inside the laboratory."

Not only was Sakura going to ready Sasuke's worst nightmare, but her access to her chakra was now restricted. She was going to be the ultimate definition of weak, completely ridden from what she considered to be her best trait. Her perfect chakra control, the only power she exceeded Sasuke and Naruto in, was about to be taken away from her. The worst part was that she could get her precious chakra back whenever she worked for the enemy's weapon.

_No. No. No._

She wanted to kill herself in that moment.

_Don't do it. Don't touch it._

And not even once did she try to make eye contact with Sasuke.

"Take her away from here," Madara concluded.

The Zetsu clones were already forcing her motionless, colourless body out of Madara's chamber. Her mind was going in whirlwinds; she had to devise a plan where she could sacrifice herself while saving C. It would be a difficult task, especially since her chakra would be taken away from her, but her death wish was to at least save her cellmate, her friend. Her _only_ friend in this place.

Without noticing how far they have gotten, Sakura found herself in front of Kabuto's laboratory. The entrance was slightly open, giving her and Zetsu's two clones access to the inside. The real Black Zetsu stayed outside, and she heard a low chuckle coming from him before the door completely closed behind her back. The two clones merged in with the rock wall, once again acting as guards, ready to find a reason for punishing her. Sakura noticed that she was alone. She assumed that Kabuto was either in his personal office at the back, or working outside of the laboratory.

It didn't matter. All that was left was her, Zetsu's clones, and Uchiha Itachi's dead body covered with a white sheet.

She took slow steps towards Itachi's bed. The rest of the resurrected bodies had been taken to another room, where Kabuto would prepare them for the final launch. There were only a few bodies left, but the only one she recognized was the Uchiha's. Zabuza and Haku, Chiyo and Asuma-sensei had already been prepared. Thinking of Team 10's sensei redirected Sakura's mind to Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru. They were going to hate her for what she'd done to their beloved teacher.

In fact, Sakura would never forgive herself for being put into such sadistic tasks. The thought of self-sacrifice returned to her mind, but she couldn't do that knowing that C would be left alone in their cell. That she could miss the opportunity of changing Sasuke.

"Get to work, kunoichi!"

Zetsu's voice boomed around the laboratory while his face appeared repeatedly on all the rock walls. Sakura looked down at Itachi's body, whose face was still covered with a white sheet. She slowly lifted it, showing his once handsome traits covered in blood and bruises. There were trails of blood running down from his eyes and lips.

Sasuke looked so much like his older brother, she thought. They had the same nose and mouth, but Itachi's eyes featured two long lines that reached his cheeks. His hair was longer and darker than Sasuke's. Overall, he was like a grown up version of his little brother. It broke her heart to look at the one individual who had caused so much pain in her old friend. He was the reason why Sasuke could never be happy. Why he was never going to be happy.

She ran her fingers from his forehead to his nose, and then over his two closed lids. Was it possible for Itachi to still have his eyes if Madara had taken and implanted them in Sasuke? The only way Sakura could find out was by opening the deceased's eyelids, but she didn't dare taking that risk. If working on Itachi was a trap set up by Madara, he would use the eyes as a trigger. She was not going to fall into that. Sakura removed the blanket from the rest of his body, discovering the many bruises on his arms, and the blood that stained his cold, grey hands. Perhaps that was Sasuke's blood from when they fought, or a combination of both.

"Fuck, woman, _work!_" One of Zetsu's clones commanded from the rock wall, startling her for a second. She had been too concentrated on comparing the Uchiha brothers.

A faint glow of green chakra appeared in her hands. Sakura carefully placed them on Itachi's chest, without physically touching him. Just as she had done with the other resurrected bodies, she'd started on the chest area and then focused on other vital organs and limbs. Itachi's skin was weathered as well, and had adapted a grey tone. With her background in forensics, Sakura knew that he had been dead for a long time already. He wouldn't be for much longer, though.

His face... it gave her shivers; Sakura kept confusing him with Sasuke. She felt like she was preparing Sasuke's grown up dead body for the Edo Tensei rather than Uchiha Itachi's. What grabbed her attention was the expression on the deceased's lips. They were slightly curved up, as if he had died smiling. She wondered if he was sadistic enough to accept death with a smile, after all the horrors he'd caused in the living world.

'_Haruno Sakura...'_

Sakura's body froze in place. She heard someone call her name, but aside from Zetsu's clones, she was the only living person in the laboratory. She looked over at Zetsu's faces scattered around the walls, but their lips formed a silent, disturbing smirk. It was like they didn't hear the voice that called her name.

'_Sakura...'_

It was inside her head. That voice. It was neither hers nor her inner self's.

The voice did not even sound like Zetsu's. The Akatsuki member's voice was on par with his appearance; it was monstrous and disturbing. This was a male voice as well, but it sounded young and worn out. Instantly, she looked down at Itachi's inert body. It was impossible, she thought, for him to speak when he hadn't been ordered to revive. Maybe Sakura's mind was hallucinating, which could be a valid excuse due to the horrors she'd lived in the past days. The malnourishment and torture were finally playing tricks on her mind, causing a chemical imbalance in her brain.

'_You aren't hallucinating_.' It was that voice, again. Inside her head.

"I-Itachi?" she asked quietly, and then looked over at Zetsu's faces with caution. They didn't flinch.

She was going insane, that was the only answer.

She finally recognized the voice as the Uchiha's. Her mind fished through her memories, recalling the times that she'd met the older Uchiha brother. Sakura carefully directed her eyes to Itachi's face, and she stiffened with astonishment at seeing that his eyes were wide open –and that his Sharingan was activated. He was looking right back at her with the same pair of eyes that she saw in Sasuke. That crimson red. Those three black tomoes.

Sakura was about to jump away from Itachi's revived body, but his blood stained hand took a hold of her arm. Her skin froze under his touch; it was still inert, paper-like, cold.

'_I am not going to attack you,'_Itachi said, but his lips weren't moving. _'Speak with your mind. When I first felt your chakra on my system, I instantly cast a genjutsu of Zetsu, we must be careful.'_

In fact, his whole body hadn't moved except for the hand that reached out to grab her arm. How could he use a genjutsu if he was supposedly dead? Uchiha Itachi seemed to have taken his potential as a shinobi to the other world. Shocked, Sakura felt how his hand let go of her arm. She released a breath her lungs were holding, still not knowing what to do against such a powerful opponent who, to her misfortune, was already dead. Sakura felt that her insides were panicking as Itachi spoke.

'_I would like to speak with you.'_

'_Did you speak with your family before you slaughtered them?'_ Sakura retorted, trying to channel her anger, '_Or before you battled with you brother?'_she involuntarily emphasized the last word.

Why did she feel so much anger towards the dead Uchiha? There was nothing she could do about Sasuke's past.

Itachi remained silent, but his eyes did not leave Sakura's. They were in one of the first levels of the Sharingan, with the three tomoes not moving. She felt so self-conscious under his eyes, as if he could look right through her. She wanted this encounter to be another nightmare, to wake up in C's arms and let him comfort her, insist that she stayed up to avoid repeating the same image over and over in her sleep.

'_I was being loyal to Konoha,_' he finally responded. He kept his motionless demeanour as he continued speaking, _'What has been happening lately?'_

Sakura ignored his question with a scowl on her features. She was sickened by Itachi's calm attitude, _'You killed your family. How is that being loyal to Konoha?'_

She didn't expect what happened next.

With inhuman speed, Itachi got off his bed and stood behind her, much like Sasuke had done before he left Konoha. Much like Madara had done when she was ordered to check up on Sasuke's eyes. Sakura had learned to never trust an Uchiha when they stood behind her, but she was caught off guard once again by the deceased's prowess. However, unlike Sasuke, Sakura could not feel Itachi's breath behind her. He _was_ dead, after all.

'_Do you know the story?'_ Itachi asked her.

Sakura shook her head, frightened to what he might do. Since they were caught in Itachi's genjutsu, he could do whatever he wanted. A part of her expected to see the whole massacre played out much like Sasuke had experienced it, but Itachi chose to tell her the story instead. He told her about the suspected coup d'état, which could have brought Konoha into civil unrest and eventually escalate into another World War. How Itachi acted as a double agent for his clan and ANBU. How Madara had agreed to stay away from Konoha if Itachi killed his family. How he defied orders when Sasuke was the only one left alive. How he had to join Akatsuki in order to keep the organization from attacking the village.

'_I threatened the Konoha elders to never lay a hand on Sasuke. If they did, then I would disclose all of their secrets.'_

Sakura felt that her breath was quickening. There was a huge lump on her throat. Unlike Sasuke and Naruto, Sakura exceeded at being empathetic, which was why there were tears rolling down her cheeks. Despite her last words before Sasuke departed Konoha, she never truly understood the pain that he'd been living through. She wanted to believe Itachi was lying. That the reason for the Uchiha clan Massacre was due to his unfaithful attitude to the clan, just like she'd been told in Konoha.

Still, she could not evade feeling pity for the dead brother, who had died with the guilt of killing everything he loved.

'_Then why... why didn't you kill your brother?'_ Sakura asked, '_If you loved him so much, why did you let him live with all this pain?_' For some odd reason, she could not bring herself to say Sasuke's name.

'_I wanted him to avenge our clan and become a hero,'_ Itachi responded.

'_But—'_ Sakura could not finish her next question. Itachi had returned to his bed in a millisecond, and looked back at her.

'_Someone is coming to fetch you now. We will speak next time,'_ he said, and then his eyes closed.

Sakura finally realized how the laboratory returned to its normality. It still looked the same, but the sense of being caught in an illusion was no longer there. She noticed that her hands hadn't moved from Itachi's lifeless body, while the Uchiha's eyes were now closed, and the slight curve on his lips reappeared.

She heard the door open, and Kabuto walked in with a snake-like smirk on his face. He looked over Sakura and her hands working on Itachi's body, and proceeded to walk over his personal office.

"You are dismissed," he announced, "Go back to your cell and expect your punishment."

Her meeting with Itachi replayed in her mind countless times. It had been brief, unexpected, not meant to happen. A part of Sakura wondered why Kabuto had chosen to revive Itachi if he wasn't so familiar with the Uchiha's prowess. Or perhaps he was, and Itachi had never disclosed his ability of coming back to life by his own means. There was a whirlwind of questions in Sakura's mind, and she needed him to answer them.

For the first time, she was looking forward to her next session in Kabuto's lab.

* * *

_And Sakura was the winner! How'd you like this chapter? Did it meet your expectations? I thought the quote fit in just nice with her struggles. Once again, if you find any misspellings or grammar errors, tell moi!_

_I just wanted to say: **thank you so SO much for your support :')** Whoever is the 100th reviewer will get a virtual hug from me! Or something, I don't know yet, but I will figure it out._

_OMG Itachi. I know there was not enough interaction between Sakura and Sasuke, but I will make up for it. You just see, heehee. Next chapter will be about Naruto and Hinata since the voting turned out like that, lol. _

_Anyway, thank you again :D I love talking to you folks, you're all so lovely! And for the quotes suggestions, I'm already thinking of using some of them in here ;)_

_MSM_


	12. Chapter 11

******DISCLAIMER:** This story is solely written for fanservicing. All known characters and plot lines belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the publishers of the Naruto series. I am merely a fan who wishes to write her alternate story to the Naruto manga. The title "In The Name of Life" is taken from Joe Hisaishi's soundtrack of the film 'Spirited Away', by Hayao Miyazaki and Studio Ghibli. This fanfic is not intended for lucrative purposes.

* * *

**In The Name of Life**

**Chapter XI**

_Once there was a way_  
_ To get back home. _

_ Sleep, pretty darling, _  
_ Dot not cry _  
_ And I will sing a lullaby. _  
_  
~The Beatles_

Naruto turned around to ensure that Hinata was still keeping up with him. After getting a much needed rest, the two shinobi were able to replenish their energy supplies and now he felt that the Sage Mode was not tiring him as much. Hinata's chakra was also more visible; she had also needed to rest. There had just trespassed the Land of Sound through the northern border, travelling near the coastline. The geography was still similar to the Land of Hot Water's northern side, with the exception that the soil was getting rockier and rockier by every step they took.

They had decided in travelling by land, concluding that the tree branches were too weak to support their hopping. Nonetheless, their pace hadn't slowed down; they still traveled at inhuman speed. Naruto observed how Hinata never changed her expression. She still showed her determination in continuing with their unofficial mission, regardless of the consequences. Her eyes locked with his as they sprinted, but Naruto wasn't able to tell what she was about to say when—

_BAM!_

—his right side collided with a tree trunk. And a rather thick tree trunk that was.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?"

Naruto fell on the ground due to the strong impact. He had to rub the side of his face, feeling a little dizzy. The tree trunk had also suffered from his head; now it had a dent that was the size of Naruto's skull. Perhaps his friends were right when they called him a knucklehead, he thought. He had to take a few moments before standing up lightheaded. Once Hinata caught up to him with worry washed over her features, she offered to examine the bruise.

"You're bleeding in there," she told him, and then started searching for something in her pockets, "let me get my —oh, here it is."

She took out a small container for the chest pocket of her flak jacket. Naruto recognized it from years ago; it was Hinata's signature ointment, the one she had given him during the chūnin exams. She opened the lid and extended her index finger to take some of the ointment. Naruto hadn't realized that his Sage Mode had been deactivated, and he was about to go back on it when Hinata insisted on healing his bruise. With a tender care, she carefully applied the paste on his right temple. Suddenly, Naruto felt that his cheeks were turning red as he felt that the bruise was closing.

"I administered some of my ointment to Sakura-chan when we went on a mission together. She really liked it and asked me to make more. I figured that it could be useful for the war, so I filled containers for Neji-niisan, Kiba-kun, and Shino-kun," she explain, putting the lid over her medicine and placing it back in her pocket, "It's-it's a good thing that it helped you."

Naruto watched how her cheeks were now blushing, and wondered what on earth made him act so clumsily around her. He had the Sage Mode on, in the name of life! He should have felt the tree in front of him, but he had taken notice of Hinata's determined demeanour and it had distracted him. He questioned if his feelings were affecting his shinobi abilities. It would be ridiculous; he never acted so distractedly around Sakura-chan before. How was it possible that Hinata could make a whirlwind with his emotions?

He reactivated his Sage Mode, knowing that he should start paying more attention to his trail than to his companion, and gestured Hinata that they should continue travelling. She did not question his intentions, and silently found her usual place behind his steps.

_Kid, you are just like your mother._

"What are you talking about?" he questioned the Bijū.

"Did you say something, Naruto-kun?"

Damn, he had asked that out loud!

He made a gesture saying that it was nothing to worry about, and came up with a plan that would let him talk to the Kyūbi without interruption.

"Hey, Hinata, I have an idea! My Shadow Clones will survey our surroundings," Naruto made the right hand signs, and twenty clones appeared in puffs. They all had his orange eyes, therefore expanding his radar. "Make sure you protect Hinata, guys!"

The real Naruto took off in an inhuman speed, knowing that Hinata would not be able to catch up with him. He wanted to have a quick word with the Kyūbi, who was clearly stalling their journey. After finding a secluded spot from Hinata's chakra, Naruto entered his subconscious. He found the tailed beast behind bars, giving the boy a deadly glare while showing its fangs. The new seal Naruto had place when he was in training with Killer Bee was still intact. He wondered if he was ever going to break it.

"What are you talking about, geezer? Sakura-chan is out there, possibly being tortured by Madara, and you are slowing us down with your comments!"

"I only made one comment," growled the beast, settling its head over its paws, "and _don't call me geezer_, you stupid boy."

Naruto walked through the pond of water until he reached the bars that separated him from the Kyūbi. He neared his head to the beast's eyes, acting defiantly, "Well, then don't waste my time," he retorted, after he realized that a part of him wanted to speak with the Kyūbi because his comment mentioned Kushina, "I am my mom's son, _of course_ I'm gonna act like her."

"Annoying and love sick," the Kyūbi added, "Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. Oh, I remember the days when your mother was infatuated with Minato. It was a pain trying to fight with her overwhelmed feelings. And now I have to deal with yours! When I was created, this was not part of the deal."

The boy couldn't hide his astonishment at hearing that the Kyūbi could feel his emotions. It had felt Kushina's when she had fallen in love with Minato, and now it was sensing Naruto's feelings for Hinata. Whatever feelings he had for Hinata, anyway. He still needed to figure them out himself before asking the _Ky__ūbi_ for advice.

"All of you Uzumaki clan members are attracted to powerful people: the first Hokage's wife, then your mother, and now _you_. The Hyūga girl comes from a strong clan, but she is now leading you to your –_and my_—death. You still don't think before you act."

Naruto adopted a serious attitude. He wasn't going to let the beast dictate his actions; he was going to do what felt that was right, "I'm doing this to save Sakura-chan. She's my friend, and I don't wanna lose her."

"Then you also know that your 'two friends' are in the same place, right?" The Kyūbi showed his canines, threatening Naruto, "If you bring me near an Uchiha, I will make sure to tear you..."

"What did I tell you last time we spoke? I said that I wanted to get rid of all the hatred within you, Kyūbi. My promise is still intact," retorted the boy, not feeling intimidated by the beast's menacing persona.

He wanted to stop the hatred that all the Bijū felt; it was part of his task of bringing peace to the world. The Great Toad Sage had been right; Naruto had encountered Killer Bee and was meant to fight a boy with strong eyes, referring to Sasuke. Those predictions were part of his prophecy, and he wanted to ensure that the Kyūbi did not fill in its next vessel's emotions with hatred for humans.

The Kyūbi straightened out its front to legs, looking imposing in front of Naruto's small scale frame. The beast was still showing its fangs, not feeling satisfied with Naruto's words, "Naruto, you will only die if you go to Madara's headquarters. And you will bring me down with you."

"Then you won't have to bother with humans hating you," the boy argued, "If I fall in battle, then at least you and me will not have to deal with the prejudices of this world!"

Naruto exited his subconscious, and found that Hinata was sprinting towards him with the company of two of his clones. The conversation with the Kyūbi still lingered in his mind, and his two clones had noticed his uneasiness as well. After they disappeared with two poofs, Hinata made her way to him alone.

"We found a trail! We're getting near the Mountain's Graveyard," she announced. After a few silent moments, Hinata realized that there was something happening with Naruto. He hadn't reacted immediately to her words, and her features adopted a worried stance, "N-Naruto-kun, what's wrong?"

The alluded looked at her eyes. She was so pretty, Naruto thought, so pretty, pure, and precious. He didn't want her to experience the torments of his friendship with Sasuke and Sakura. His only wish was for Hinata to have a normal relationship with him; to not get caught up in the middle of his struggles. Knowing that they could never work out as a couple, having her as a close friend was the right solution. He would never be able to truly show her how much he cared for her, but he would keep her safe under his guard.

"Hinata, I thank you for all your efforts. If it wasn't because you took the initiative, I would be here all by myself, not really knowing what direction to take. I..."

Naruto hesitated with his next words, not really knowing how to express them. He wanted Hinata to be safe, to go back to the Alliance's territory where she could fight with her friends. Taking a hold of her two arms, Naruto brought her closer to him. It was the first time he had ever embraced Hinata, and she was tense under him. She didn't know what to do either. It was alright, he thought, neither of them had enough experience with affection.

"I want you to return to the Alliance. You shouldn't risk your life when there is so much more for you to see," he finally whispered in her ear.

He didn't expect her shoulders to become rigid, and for her to gently push herself out of his embrace. They locked eyes; Hinata seemed to disapprove of his words as her brow frowned. Naruto wanted everything to go fine by sending her back to the Land of Lighting with one –or maybe ten—of his clones to be sure that she arrived safe. Much to his surprise, Hinata disentangled from his hold and parted from him. She started sprinting at a faster speed than before, and Naruto took a few seconds before he realized that she had escaped from him.

He instantly followed her steps, and caught up to her in no time. After all, he was still the fastest one. With his Sage Mode on, he could sense that they were nearing the Mountain's Graveyard, but Sakura's chakra wasn't anywhere near his radar. Perhaps he needed to get closer to their destination, but right now, Naruto was worried about Hinata's spontaneous behaviour.

"Wait, Hinata-chan!" she brusquely halted and Naruto did the same a few steps behind her. Hinata hadn't turned around, but judging by the tremble of her shoulders, Naruto knew that she was struggling with her emotions.

"I-I only w-wanted to help y-you..." Naruto heard her smother a cry, and took a few cautious steps until he was close enough to embrace her once again.

"I wouldn't forgive myself if something were to happen when we get there," he murmured in her ear.

He had never been this affectionate with another person; everything seemed alien to him, but Hinata made it right, "I am willing to come," she argued, holding her words.

She turned around to face Naruto once again. He could recognize the trails of tears running down her cheeks. Hinata was sad. She was sad because he didn't want her there.

"Please—"

"Naruto-kun, when I came up with this plan, I knew the consequences. If something happens, it is my responsibility only. As a soldier of the Shinobi Alliance, my duty is still to protect you and that is exactly what I'm going to do."

_Your smile saved me._

Naruto could finally understand why Hinata had almost sacrificed herself for him during Pain's attack. The warm feeling that flooded his chest was probably similar to what she'd been feeling since they were children. Hinata was one of the first people to see his true personality; she was willing to walk beside him to the enemy's trap without looking back. She was choosing him over her clan, over her own life. Selflessness was one of her greatest traits, but now, she was being selfish, just like she'd been when Pain attacked.

This feeling...

_Your mother felt like this too, boy._

"Hinata..."

"I see that you have entered my territory," a third person interrupted.

Naruto knew that voice all too well.

* * *

'_Sasuke.'_

Sasuke saw his face again. It was bloodstained, and approaching him. His own back was against a wall; there was no escape. His older brother's two twingers were nearing his eyes, threatening to take the most precious organ of their clan. They were coming. Slowly, slowly...The end was coming. After gaining all this power, leaving friends behind, consuming hatred for the person he loved the most, his abilities still did not match with Itachi's. A wave of fear swept over Sasuke's senses as his agonizing brother was about to touch his eyeball.

'_Forgive me, Sasuke...'_

Instead, Itachi's fingers connected with Sasuke's forehead. A sad smile appeared on the older brother's features as he took his last breath.

'_...It ends with this.'_

And he collapsed beside Sasuke. His face hit the wall and dragged down, until it reached the grown and Itachi's body lay still, unmoving, inert. He was dead. He was finally dead, and Sasuke felt a hollow sense in his chest. His goal was finished. But Sasuke was not overjoyed by his brother's dead. It meant that he was the last living member of their clan. It meant that he was finally alone.

Grief.

He closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he was standing in front of Danzo, back in Konoha. This vision confused Sasuke, as he had never talked to the Root leader until his death, and was shocked at the sound of his voice.

It wasn't his. Itachi's voice was coming out of Sasuke's mouth.

'_Do not lay a finger on Sasuke. If you do, all of your organization's secrets will go public,'_ Itachi said,_ 'Touch Sasuke, and it is the end of you.'_

The Uchiha boy was perplexed by the series of images that played in front of him. It was as if he was reliving memories through Itachi's eyes rather than his own. They ranged from Itachi's early life until their last encounters. Sasuke saw himself fighting back Itachi after he'd killed their clan. There were tears swimming in his eyes, and Sasuke could even feel Itachi's emotions.

It was awful; it was as if he wanted to grab a kunai and slice it across his throat to end the pain. He recalled his first reunion with Itachi, and how his brother's hands strangled his neck. For the first time, Sasuke saw his own reaction to when he was called weak through Itachi's eyes.

Then, he saw several episodes of Akatsuki. Of partnering up with Kisame, and then travelling around the Five Great Countries capturing the jinchūriki. Sasuke saw how Itachi spoke to Naruto before their battle. He felt Itachi's hope in the Uzumaki boy, and how the latter received power from the former.

However, the scenery changed back to Sasuke's most traumatizing experience. This time, he not only saw his family getting killed by Itachi. He also saw his old team, lying lifeless, with Itachi slicing them to pieces with his katana. Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi over a pool of blood. Sasuke could finally sense his own feelings, and screamed him to stop. He yelled until his throat was dry, begging Itachi to stop because _Team 7 was innocent_. He wanted to sprint towards his older brother, but felt that his body had returned to being seven years old and wasn't as fast.

Instead, Itachi started approaching him, much like he had when they last fought. His features were threatening, and the sad smile was nowhere in sight. Sasuke's insides were burning while he was frozen in fear. Itachi's face was once again drawing close to his, with the Sharingan spinning. Sasuke's eyes were blurring with pain. Every part of his body felt like it was burning, and he could not take it anymore.

'_Did you speak with your family before you slaughtered them?'_

Itachi's features suddenly changed. His hair was no longer black; it had shortened and turned into a light pink. His Sharingan had been replaced with a pair of frightened green eyes. His whole face was different. It wasn't Itachi the one who was approaching him anymore. It was Sakura. She was scared of what she was facing, but tried hiding her fears with a fierce commentary. Sasuke wanted to feel confused, but his sense of emotion was no longer there.

'_We will speak next time,'_ Itachi's voice was once again coming from Sasuke's mouth.

And then his vision fogged up.

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

Sasuke woke up with a loud cry, his brow sweating and his breath panting. The bandages were still covering his eyes, so when he opened them, he still saw darkness. Sitting up from his bed, he quickly removed the bandages from his head to ensure that his sight was still working. Fortunately, once he was uncovered, he could see the dim light coming from the candle on his night table. There was an apple beside it, his meal. The candle was about to die, but Sasuke did not worry in trying to lighten up another candle.

He quickly walked over to the door and exited his chambers. There were too many questions clustering his pain; he could not think properly. Sasuke had to stop a few times and hold on to the rock wall of Madara's hideout due to his confusion. Nonetheless, he already knew where his legs were taking him. There was someone he needed to talk to —someone who greatly feared him. But who was necessary for Sasuke's mind to stop boggling him.

And so, Sasuke made his way to the cell chambers of Mountain's Graveyard. Zetsu's clones were nowhere in sight as he rushed through the passageways, following Sakura's weak chakra trail until he found the cell where she was being kept. The door was worn out and had no windows. He noticed the layer of chakra that was on it, and remembered how Madara had told him that only three people were allowed to open it. Sasuke's chakra would not match with the one covering the door, but he did not hesitate in activating his Sharingan in order to find a way of fooling Akatsuki's jutsu.

His kekkei genkai was wheeling, trying to find a weak spot in the chakra. Sasuke focused on the top right hand corner, the farthest side from the door handle, and quickly put his hand on it. His chakra left his fingers and submerged with the one in the door, hence giving him access to open it. Once the process was completed, Sasuke held on to the corroded handle and opened it. He met Sakura's weak chakra, noticing that she was left alone. The cell was pitch black inside, but he could make out the frail figure of a person sitting in the farthest corner from the door. Her arms wrapped around her bended knees while she was shivering.

"Sakura."

Her breath stopped. Sasuke could feel the wave of fear that overpowered Sakura's senses. She was truly scared of him.

There was no sign of the optimistic twelve year old he once called friend. She was a completely different person; one who'd witnessed and experienced horrors. She had finally learned what a real shinobi went through. Her arms tightened around her knees, as if she was trying to protect herself from Sasuke's presence. A part of him was satisfied with her fear; that was exactly the state he wanted Konoha to be in when he destroyed it. Nonetheless, the questions swarming in his head told him to keep his head on level in order to find answers.

"Wh-what do you want?" her voice carried on the panic that took over her senses, but much like in Itachi's memory, Sakura was trying to sound brave.

She was stupid. Thinking that words could move him, hn. She should know better. The times that she'd tried to convince him with words have always ended up with her in a dangerous situation. Regardless of how much training Sakura gained under Tsunade, Sasuke knew that her abilities would never match his. She was no threat.

Now, she was a tool to Kabuto. She was a disposable prisoner who would get killed after her abilities were no longer needed. Notwithstanding, she was the one who raised all the questions in Sasuke's head.

Sasuke decided to close the cell's door and remain standing near it. That way, he would keep a distance from the girl, who would surely enter a panic attack if he were to get near her. Although Sasuke carried no weapons, he could still take her down in less than a second. There was no risk of fighting her, anyway. She was useless.

"You spoke to Itachi," he stated. "He's dead."

Sakura let out a sarcastic chuckle. He raised an eyebrow, trying to remember when Sakura had started acting with sarcasm. She had always kept her frail and feminine attitude, the one that sickened him.

"Kabuto is using him for the Edo Tensei. You should have known about this information, seeing that you are all in the same side," Sakura responded. She wasn't looking at him in the eyes nor trying to get his attention.

Sasuke's senses froze. It was the truth. His dead brother had been resurrected by Kabuto; they were both in Madara's hideout. He could finally speak to him. He could demand Itachi an answer to all the mysteries of his life. He decided to stay silent for a moment, waiting to see if Sakura was going to start blabbering like she used to when she was twelve. He then remembered her determination back in the Land of Iron.

And how she was unable to stab him in the back.

"What I do here is none of your concern—"

"Then why did you come here?" she interrupted.

The alluded wondered if Sakura's question referred to his visit to her or his recent allegiance with Uchiha Madara. Sasuke decided to remain quiet for another moment; talking to Sakura had never been one of his favourite pastimes. She was always praising his ninja abilities, as if she had none. Always annoying.

"I had a nightmare where you spoke with Itachi," crossing his arms, Sasuke ensured that he was not going to lose his cool.

"And what if I did? You wouldn't even be allowed to get near your brother. Kabuto's lab is under heavy guard. I'd doubt he would even let you get near his 'precious experiment.'"

That was true, Sasuke had to admit. Despite the emotional turmoil that Itachi brought in him, Sasuke knew that he would not be allowed to see his revived brother regardless of how many times he tried killing Kabuto. Knowing the nature of the Edo Tensei, he knew that Kabuto could turn Itachi against him –in other words, Sasuke would never live to demand the truth of his brother's life. He had to think this whole thing thoroughly. Perhaps if he waited until Kabuto released the resurrected bodies, he would still have a chance. Nonetheless, the risk of erasing Itachi's emotions was still present.

According to Madara, Itachi loved Sasuke more than his own life. He loved the younger Uchiha so much that he defied Konoha's orders and let him live. It infuriated Sasuke knowing that the damned village could live peacefully at the cost of his own happiness. He wished he could take it all on Sakura in that moment, but he had to think before he acted. That was one of the qualities the idiot of Naruto never possessed –he always acted in impulse rather than devise a plan for his attacks. Hence, he would gather all of his anger and hatred on Naruto, and once he was done with the drop-out he would go on killing every Konoha member.

The thought of killing Sakura swam through his mind once again, but he needed her before her heart stopped beating. And strangely, he couldn't find the impulse of stopping her heart beat.

"What did Itachi tell you?" he asked.

"What I speak with Itachi is none of your concern," Sakura responded spitefully.

Sasuke's blood was boiling at hearing his brother's name coming out of Sakura's lips. He remembered Zetsu's warning, saying how she tended to be 'feisty.' She was not being feisty, she was being a stupid, annoying, pathetic excuse of a kunoichi. He had to clench his fists in order to calm down his nerves. Sasuke needed information; he was not going to get it if he tried to attack an already vulnerable Sakura.

"Do not say his name in my presence," he threatened Sakura, while his feet unconsciously started walking towards her.

The girl looked like she was shrinking. Physically, he was still towering over her, and it was intimidating. The closer he got to Sakura, the more he noticed of her malnourishment and filthiness. Her skin was paper-like white, and carried many bruises. Her hair was a filthy, light pink mess. Although Sakura was not looking at him, he could make out the dark circles under her eyes, and the visible signs of worn out facial features that came with living a life of terror.

Sakura's face was against her cell's rock wall; as if she was trying to keep it away from Sasuke's nearing body. It reminded him of when Itachi corralled him against a wall during their last fight. It was a mechanism of escape that never worked. Sakura was already cornered by his threatening presence. Her cell was very small, so Sasuke was already standing in front of the girl in less than five steps.

"You're going to tell me what Itachi said," he demanded.

Sasuke took a hold of Sakura's chin, forcing her to look right into his Sharingan. Her eyes were closed. Much like when he watched Madara torture Sakura with his illusion, he shook her head and forced her to open her eyes. Sasuke was able to stare straight into her green eyes. He entered her memories, and watched the same scene that played out in his nightmare. Sakura had been caught in Itachi's illusion, as he told her about the story behind the Uchiha clan Massacre. His brother was standing behind Sakura as the girl was frozen in her place.

A part of him was astonished at seeing Itachi. He looked dead, with grey and cracked skin, but he was _speaking_. His Sharingan was active, like Sasuke's. It was a twisted scene, seeing his beloved brother talking to his former teammate. He felt a pang of jealousy at the realization that Sakura got to speak with Itachi, whereas Sasuke consumed hatred and darkness, thinking that he would never get such opportunity.

"Niisan..." Sasuke murmured, ending his jutsu. He was still perplexed of seeing Itachi alive again. A feeling of longing to see his brother overpowered him.

Sakura's eyes were wide open. She was a tool. Just a simple excuse of a kunoichi who only had words to defend herself. Words were not enough in the shinobi world, though. Sakura, who was so smart during her Academy years, should know that. But of course, being a shinobi meant winning or dying. No in-betweens for people like her.

Nonetheless, he could not avoid looking at her differently. The evidence of constant fear in her features told him that she had lived through several horrors ever since she was kidnapped. He wondered how far Kabuto had gone in forcing her and the other Kumo nin in preparing the resurrected bodies. Playing with death was a dangerous business; being forced to play with it was another whole level. He almost _–almost—_ gave her some credit for bearing through the horrors.

Perhaps she could finally understand his pain. Impossible, his mind retorted, she'd been taken away from what she loved rather than losing everything. Sasuke could not let her weakened state affect his intentions.

She pushed his hand away from her face, "Don't _ever_ touch me again," she grunted. Sakura's expression suddenly changed. She was enraged by his intrusion. The girl he once knew was gone. She'd been replaced by someone who was filled with pain and fear. This Sakura was not the one he remembered. She was not the one who cried while her team protected her.

But her words carried an empty meaning.

Sasuke remembered another part of his nightmare. He remembered the part where Itachi killed Team 7; where Sakura's lifeless body lay on the ground, covered in blood, along with Naruto and Kakashi. He wondered what the meaning of that was, if Itachi had_—_

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Three of Zetsu's clones walked in the tiny cell. All of them carried the same sinister smile, and one held a pair of leather straps. Sasuke heard Sakura stifle a breath at the sight of the Akatsuki member's clones. He was aware of Zetsu's usual involvement in keeping guard of the prisoners, and Sakura's mortified persona confirmed that he was the source of many of her horrors.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, not entirely understanding the relationship between his former teammate and the Akatsuki member. He deemed it as unimportant, something he should not concern about.

"Ah, Sasuke," one of the clones said, "We expected that you'd find a way of entering our guests' cell. Quite smart, you are."

The other two clones chuckled sardonically while the first continued speaking, "We are here on Madara's request. The little kunoichi has misbehaved, and she will be punished so."

Sasuke remembered his ancestor's announcement of yesterday. He'd said that the idiot of Naruto and the Hyūga girl had come close to the Mountain's Graveyard. Sasuke felt irritated at the thought that –once again—he was close to reaching one of his ambitions but was unable to. First, it was Itachi whom he could not see, and now it was Naruto, whom he could have almost killed if he had entered Madara's hideout. Sasuke damned his fortune.

He redirected his eyes to Sakura, who was now covering her head with her two hands. The girl was trying to protect herself in vain. What a pity. He drew away from Sakura while Zetsu's clones came near her. Sakura's shivering body was forced to stand up by one of the clones, while the other two tried to keep her arms away from her head. Nonetheless, Sakura was channeling her last bit of chakra to her arms, increasing the strength of her muscles. The two clones struggled for a while, until third one decided to hit her stomach. Shock took over her limbs, and the Zetsus were able to pin her arms down.

Sasuke stood there and contemplated the scene. He did not really know what to do. Sakura was one of the people he intended on killing, so why help her now? Nonetheless, half of his mind told him that she would be able to gather more information about Itachi. If he played his cards right, Sakura could act as a tool for him too.

The girl's eyes didn't avert from his face. As Zetsu's clones tied the chakra binding leather straps around her wrists, Sakura's expression was kept on Sasuke. It seemed that her anger was overshadowing her fear, as she forcibly struggled to keep her wrists away from the clones. Nonetheless, they succeeded in sealing away her chakra within the leather straps. Sakura's breaths were staggered, as if she'd just lost half of her life. Once the clones were done binding her, they pushed her down to her usual corner and exited the cell, wearing a sadistic smirk.

"The other one is coming in soon. This place is too small for more than two people," one of the clones told him before they merged in with the cave's rock wall.

Once again, Sasuke was alone with Sakura. She lay still, powerless. There was no way for her to defend herself now, and he could easily take out his katana and end her misery. Although the option sounded appealing, Sasuke reminded himself of the pros of keeping Sakura alive. She could get information about Itachi. She could act as his messenger; as a tool.

Not to mention that he also needed to find a meaning behind her appearance in his dream.

Which was why, when Sakura closed her eyes and fell asleep, he exited her cell in order to find water and something edible. With the use of his blinding speed, Sasuke sprinted to his own bedroom, picked up the apple that was on his night table, and brought it back to Sakura's cell. The girl still lay unconscious, and so he placed the fruit beside her.

Step by step, he was going to gain her trust again, and when he did, he'd be able to enter her mind and explore every conversation she'd held with Itachi.

* * *

_Well that was a long chapter! I tried to explain a lot of things in here, such as Sasuke's take on Zetsu and what Kurama was thinking._

_ Liked it? Hated it? Do you find any connections with the quote or is it just that I love the Beatles like I love bread? Hey, at least Sasuke is FINALLY seeing some sort of importance in Sakura! And what's the meaning behind Itachi killing off Team 7!? Ahem, **CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT**, WOOHOO! And who the hell interrupted Naruto and Hinata!? Cockblocker! _

_Leave your comments in a review! I will gladly answer them :)_

_I just want to clarify two things brought up in the reviews_

_1) **Why aren't Sakura and C in separate cells?** Like I explained to Loteva, it never occurred in my mind to put them separately. The best answer I can give you is that Zetsu's clones are like the security cameras of the cave; they cam pretty much merge in with the rock walls and watch every breath Sakura and C take. The idea of putting them in two different cells would be more psychologically traumatising, but having Zetsu's clones over you 24/7 is also quite freaky. I mean, the thing that tortures them also watches them sleep! Furthermore, I have read extensively about war prisoners who have bonded in their imprisonment, and the type of bond they have will play an important role in Sakura's development. But do not think this will be a love triangle CxSakuraxSasuke. If it was like that, I would have introduced it at the beginning of the fic. All answers will come in time. Give me ten more chapters to clear it all up, mkay?_

_2)** Is Itachi a zombie? what is going on with the Edo Tensei?** No, Itachi is not a zombie or anything like that. It reminds me too much of the Walking Dead xD The explanation as to why he could communicate with Sakura will come in the next chapter or so. Remember the words he said in the manga? Every jutsu as a weakness. Just keep that in mind, I will not develop it any further in this answer because it will be written in the story :)_

_Thank you so, so much for your reviews and support! I cannot stress it enough. You are really an amazing group of readers; I love answering your reviews and the questions you have about my story. If there are any other important questions like the ones mentioned above send them right away and I will gladly give you an answer!_

_This was quite a long update. One of the longest chapters published. They will get longer, though. I'm sorry (not really). I may no update until September because I need to catch up on the story, and I'm going on vacation to NYC and Philly. Heck yeah!_

_Anyway, do you have any good quotes out there that have a special meaning to you? Currently, my favourite quote is "Fall down seven times, stand up eight," but I just finished reading "A Woman in Berlin" and found a lot more that I like._

_Take care!_

_MSM_


	13. Chapter 12

******DISCLAIMER:** This story is solely written for fanservicing. All known characters and plot lines belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the publishers of the Naruto series. I am merely a fan who wishes to write her alternate story to the Naruto manga. The title "In The Name of Life" is taken from Joe Hisaishi's soundtrack of the film 'Spirited Away', by Hayao Miyazaki and Studio Ghibli. This fanfic is not intended for lucrative purposes.

* * *

**In The Name of Life**

**Chapter XII**

_"Every age yearns for a more beautiful world. The deeper the desperation and the depression about the confusing present, the more intense that yearning."_  
_ ~Johan Huizinga_

The two young shinobi were interrupted by a third party arriving. From the branch of a tree, Naruto saw how Uchiha Madara materialized in a spiralling motion, setting his eyes on him and Hinata. His immediate instinct was to stand in front of the girl to protect her. Madara's mask had changed; it was a different colour and featured two more wholes. It was a lilac mask with three tomoes, like a combination between the Sharingan and Rinnegan. He was carrying a large war fan on his back, and his attire was more appropriate for fighting.

"Uzumaki Naruto," he said, "and Hyūga Hinata if I am correct. I've been following you for a while."

Naruto could feel the Kyūbi's rage stirring in his subconscious. The beast was significantly troubled by the arrival of the former Uchiha clan leader. The seal was trembling on his stomach, causing Naruto to feel uneasy about his ability to protect Hinata from Madara.

"You are looking for our guests. Quite brave of you, to come so close to my headquarters with no other company."

The boy knew that Madara specialized in his materialization; he probably kept a watchful guard under his chakra in order to not get noticed. Nonetheless, Naruto was still with his Sage Mode on, receiving as much chakra from nature as it was possible. In a swift motion, he summoned a Shadow Clone and prepared a Rasengan that was directed at Madara. Naruto then jumped from the ground and was ready to impact his jutsu with Madara's chest, but with the same result as last time; the Uchiha became untouchable, like a ghost.

Naruto ended up on the other side of the tree, with Madara's back facing him and his front facing Hinata. Luckily, his Shadow Clone was still standing with the girl with an arm in front of her chest.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you should know that those tactics do not work on me," said Madara.

The Uchiha disappeared in a spiral and quickly appeared beside Hinata. He knocked out Naruto's Shadow Clone, which disappeared in a poof, and then motioned his arm to Hinata's chest. The girl was quick enough to jump up to another tree branch, with her Byakugan activated. Even so, her face expressed fear like no other.

Hinata was truly terrified. She quickly grabbed a kunai and jumped down the tree branch, ready to attack their enemy.

"HINATA, STOP!" Naruto let out the scream just before the girl encountered Madara, who had once again become untouchable. She stumbled on her feet, and their opponent was about to attack her when Naruto made his way to him and stopped his arm from getting near Hinata.

The three engaged in a taijutsu battle that was beyond normal speed. Madara could easily hold up to both Naruto's and Hinata's quick attacks. He wasn't struggling. Fear came over Naruto at the realization that this encounter was not even half of Madara's real power. He needed to get Hinata out of the enemy's grasp soon, before Madara decided to take her as captive as well.

Hinata almost touched Madara's neck, but he dematerialized it. After that, Naruto tried to shoot up his knee on his back, but was once again unable to cause any harm on the Uchiha. Madara threw a punch at Hinata's chest, and sent her flying. It was a mirror image of when she fought Pain, only that now Naruto wasn't confined to any chakra poles. He let out a shriek when she hit the ground –still breathing, at least— and summoned twenty Shadow Clones to help him with Madara.

However, the Uchiha elder once again spiralled from his view and reappeared ten feet away from Naruto. The boy finally noticed Madara's new acquisition; while the Sharingan was on his right eye, the Rinnegan was on his left. Madara had gone to Nagato's grave and stolen his Rinnegan. The realization of his intrusive action dawned over Naruto, and he felt ten times angrier than before. Madara was truly an inhuman individual who only caused chaos. He was the reason why Naruto's parents were dead, why Sasuke could not live a peaceful life.

Madara meant destruction to Naruto.

_I'll give you my chakra and we will destroy him... _The Kyūbi was equally enraged with the Uchiha's presence.

_No! I will take care of him alone, you sit back and relax! _Naruto charged his way over to Madara, with his fists ready to try and find a way of harming the legendary ninja. The attacked, on the other hand, quickly avoided Naruto's quick kicks and punches.

Madara skipped over to Hinata's injured body and grabbed her by the hair. Taking out a kunai from his cloack, he directed it to her left eye, "My collection is missing the Byakugan albeit the great number of Hyūga clan members. I could easily take hers and complete the Three Great Eye Techniques. I would be invincible with it."

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER."

Naruto was ready to attack Madara again, but the Uchiha elder grabbed him by the collar with a free hand before he could land another punch.

"I could also take you back to the Mountain's Graveyard. You could reunite with your _friends_ before I take the Kyūbi from you," Madara suggested. He was painfully poking the near Hinata's eye, tantalizing Naruto, whose neck was being squeezed under Madara's tight grip.

"Nevertheless, the preparations are not ready," the Uchiha added, "The Haruno girl and her companion from Kumogakure are enjoying their time helping Kabuto. Do not expect to see her again."

With a final spiraling motion, he disappeared into thin air, leaving the two young shinobi still shocked.

Naruto caught up his breath; he hadn't realized that he'd been holding it in. Once the astonishment left his body, he reacquired the command of his limbs and knelt down beside Hinata. Rummaging through her pockets, he found the small container with her signature ointment and quickly applied it over the small bruise that Madara left near her left eye. He couldn't think straight. Hinata had been injured, and due to her unconscious state, she'd been briefly under the Sharingan's illusion. It was the same expression that Sasuke had when he'd been victim of Itachi's Sharingan; the look of being lost, almost lifeless.

He shook her by the shoulders, trying to wake her up. The Kyūbi was still stirring in his subconscious. Everything was too overwhelming; the beast's rage, his friend's injuries, his own instability.

"Hinata, w-wake up. Dammit!" he screamed in frustration, and then bit on his thumb, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Naruto slammed his hand on the ground, making the seals appear before two small toads stood in front of him. Fukasaku and Shima had been summoned.

"Naruto-chan, what's wrong?" Shima questioned him, and directed her small eyes to Hinata, who was cradled in the boy's arms.

"She's hurt! Help her, Shima-sama! Please, I can't..." and then he lost it. His Sage Mode was deactivated and tears fell from his eyes. He'd never panicked like this before.

"Darling, take care of the girl and I will watch over Naruto-chan," instructed Fukasaku, who grabbed one of Naruto's hands with his front limbs and directed him away from Hinata.

Naruto could not keep his eyes away from the girl. This was the second time she had sacrificed her life for him. He'd never known that someone would go that far for him. But now, all he wanted was to save Hinata from any type of harm. Shima started tending her injuries, while Fukasaku tended Naruto's. The small toad released orange oil from his limb and applied it over Naruto's hands, healing the exterior scratches, and then moved on to close the rest of the bruises in the boy's arms.

"Is she important to you, Naruto-chan?" asked Fukasaku at noticing that the shinobi was looking over at Hinata.

He wasn't able to answer that question. Although his Sage Mode was deactivated, he felt that a group of five shinobi was nearing them. He didn't move nor flinch, and waited until the party arrived at the sight. They were five ninjas who were wearing the same hitai-ate as him, with the symbol of 'Shinobi,' and whose faces were covered by a mask similar to Kakashi's. The first one who spotted them brought a hand up to his ear and spoke, "We have them. Naruto and Hinata seem to be harmed, but nothing serious. Yes, we will bring them back."

He recognized that voice.

"Lee?" Naruto asked, standing up with Fukasaku on his right shoulder. The alluded ninja took off his mask, revealing his jet black hair and thick eyebrows. He was also dressed with the Konoha flak jacket, and looked like a spitting image of his sensei.

"Naruto-kun, it's good to see you again," Lee replied while the rest of his party revealed themselves.

The only other shinobi that he recognized were Tenten and Omoi. The rest were from different villages.

"We came to retrieve you," Tenten explained, walking over to the still unconscious Hinata, "What happened?"

"It doesn't matter! Take Hinata back to headquarters, I'll continue looking for Sakura-chan!"

"I'm afraid that is not possible," interrupted a ninja from Kirigakure, "We're here to retrieve you back to Turtle's Island for protection."

"Uzumaki-san, if you will cordially follow us," continued another shinobi from Sunagakure, "We must bring you two back intact. Hyūga-san needs immediate medical attention."

Naruto was about to activate his Sage Mode once again and flee from the search party, but he felt Lee's roundhouse kick hitting the back of his head, and fell on the floor unconscious.

"Forgive me, Naruto-kun."

* * *

Naruto heard feet shuffling. However, the sound didn't come from his feet. In fact, he didn't even feel the ground under his soles; he was being carried by someone.

"We've got Hyūga and Uzumaki, Mizukage-sama," said a voice.

Was that... Lee?

The last events that happened before he fell unconscious crashed in his mind, giving him a painful headache. Sakura always had the best medicine for his headaches, but she wasn't around anymore. No, she wasn't, because they've failed in rescuing her. Naruto felt guilty knowing that he was close to saving his best friend and facing Sasuke. His efforts were put in vain by Madara's sudden visit. And his threat towards Hinata. Damn it.

_Hinata!_

Was she all right? He wondered. She'd fallen unconscious as well, after Madara had attacked her. He threatened taking her eyes –her Byakugan— because of its powerful sources. A pang of fear overcame Naruto's senses when he remembered the kunai that poked near Hinata's pure face. The desperation that followed after Madara had disappeared almost left him vulnerable. Nonetheless, the Kyūbi hadn't taken advantage of his state. He wished he could thank Fukasaku and Shima for coming in their aid.

"Ah, very well done," said another unrecognizable voice. It belonged to a woman, "I will fetch the Hokage. You may place them in the first aid room."

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. His vision was still blurred, but it gradually became clear. He saw a person's –Lee's— feet, taking steps on a grey floor. His Sage Mode was off, but he could still make out the presence of the search party that had taken him and Hinata back to the Alliance's headquarters. He wondered how long he'd been knocked out for, how much Sakura would've suffered for because of his sudden intrusion. He was sure that Madara was not going to let Naruto's appearance pass over his shoulder; bad guys always inflicted pain on a victim after an unsuccessful plan. Madara was no exception.

He tried moving his neck in order to look at the rest of the search part. There were Tenten and Omoi, the latter carrying Shima and Fukasaku on his shoulders. The two toads were in fine condition, but their expressions were stern. His eyes redirected to Tenten, who was holding Hinata's limp body on her back. Hinata... the beautiful, pure, selfless friend he'd put in danger.

Naruto felt so stupid. This was his entire fault. He could've –should've— rejected her plan, insisted that she returned to one of the Alliance's Divisions. She was so precious to him... How could he let this happen to her?

He heard a door opening, and then Lee entered with him inside a small, window-less room. The older shinobi carefully placed in on a hard mattress, one that was typical of a hospital room. Naruto's eyes were open, but he felt lost.

"Naruto-kun, you're awake!" Lee exclaimen, "Forgive me for the roundhouse kick. I didn't know how to stop you from losing it again."

The alluded could make out Lee's mushroom cut, his jet black hair, and his thick eyebrows. Despite his exaggerated features, Lee looked truly sorry for knocking him unconscious. Naruto was aware of the boy's infatuation with Sakura-chan; if it wasn't because of orders, Lee would have followed him to the Mountain's Graveyard and fought every enemy that came in between him and their imprisoned friend. He was a really good friend, Naruto thought. He would've liked to see Sakura-chan with someone as good as Lee. He could've made her happy, made her forget of the pain that came with being part of Team 7.

"It's fine, Lee," he heard his voice say automatically. Naruto was never one who liked to show his suffering in front of others. He preferred showing his bright side while keeping his ongoing sadness for times when he was alone.

A pair of medical nins entered the first-aid room and took care of examining Naruto's state. The seal was something they were skeptical about, though.

"Lee, do you know where Yamato-taichou has gone?"

His friend's serious expression was the only answer he got. Naruto didn't need words in order to know what he meant.

Great. Now he had to add the captain of Team Kakashi to the list of people who've gone missing during the war. Naruto had to suppress his emotions; he wasn't going to lose control in a small room like this one with an injured Hinata and unprepared shinobi. Regardless of their skills, they would not be able to handle the Kyūbi's seal like Yamato-taichou could. This was his fault, Naruto thought. His parents had entrusted him the peace of the Shinobi world, but he was only bringing the loss of loved ones.

"We better transfer him to a different room," one of the medical nin adviced.

Naruto felt how Lee picked him up once again from his bed along with Tenten. The two of them held each of his arms, giving him support while he walked. Omoi followed behind them with Fukasaku and Shima. Before they exited the first-aid room, Naruto turned his head for one last glance at Hinata. The girl lay on another bed with the remaining members of the search party and another pair of medical nins. He wanted to go back to her, embrace her, and ensure that she was fine.

_I love you. _Hinata's words kept repeating in his mind.

She'd done so much for him. She tried to protect him against two powerful opponents. Although her shinobi skills were underestimated by many, the Will of Fire lived inside her. Hinata was a strong kunoichi because of her Will and Ninja Way. She took her career seriously despite her lack of confidence. Naruto appreciated that of her.

Lee and Tenten guided him down the hallway while Omoi had taken the lead. He directed them into another room that was a few doors down from Hinata's.

"You can place him here. Your Kage should be on her way."

He opened the door and the party entered a room exactly like the first-aid; it had two beds and no windows. Lee and Tenten placed in on a bed once again and then they both sat on the edges, keeping him company. Naruto realized that he'd never allowed himself to be seen in such a state. His team had been an exception; they've seen his ups and downs. But the rest of his friends were still unfamiliar with a saddened Naruto. He had wanted to keep it that way, but due to the current situation, the sadness overwhelmed him. He couldn't hide it.

Fukasaku and Shima, who've been place on the other bed, did not look away from him.

"Naruto-chan, you better explain yourself really well once the Hokage gets here," Shima said. She hopped on to his bed and with one of her limbs, she stroked his hair. It was odd; he was getting affection from a _toad_.

Lee and Tenten started talking about the status of the war while he listened distractedly. There had been a lot of casualties already, and the recently graduated chūnin were already starting to enter the battlefield. The Medical Division was swarmed with injured soldiers, and Shizune was struggling keeping everything in order. Zetsu's clones kept appearing, but the source remained unknown. The Five Kage have sent investigation parties all around the Five Great Countries in order to find their nest; their army was slowly losing more numbers as Madara's increased.

Naruto turned his body away from the rest of the occupants in the room. He felt like he needed to be alone in order to organize his thoughts. He hadn't felt this kind of depression since the incidents in the Land of Iron; the current situation gave him more things to worry about.

The door opened once again, and he felt Tenten and Lee stand up from his bed, "Hokage-sama," they announced, bowing to Tsunade's presence. Naruto's eyes were still glued to the wall, trying to isolate him from the reality he was about to face. His stomach was full with lead, and his heart weighed like a stone. Fukasaku and Shima also acknowledged his visitor with an informal 'Tsunade-chan.'

"Thank you for your services. Lee, Tenten, you are needed in the frontlines. Go back to your Divisions immediately; there are escorts waiting outside," Tsunade's voice sounded serious. The footsteps of Naruto's friends exiting the door showed that he was now left alone with the Hokage and the two legendary toads.

Silence fell over the first-aid room. Without turning against his back, Naruto knew that Tsunade was looking at him. Shima and Fukasaku were also quiet, acting as a third party to this discussion. The boy had never experienced a parent's scold, but he was sure that his mom and dad would not have been happy with his decision of risking his life –and the Alliance's current state— in order to rescue a shinobi, regardless of how close they were. He closed his eyes, getting prepared.

"What came into your mind?" asked Tsunade after a long pause.

At hearing the tone of her voice, Naruto felt that it was safe to finally face his superior. The Hokage stood near the entrance with her arms crossed; she showed a preoccupied expression. It was like a parent was about to scold him.

"Sakura-chan," was all he responded. That was his main focus; all he wanted was to save his best friend, the last sane member of Team 7.

Tsunade walked over to his bed before she turned to the other two companions, "Fukasaku-sama, Shima-sama, I am truly grateful for your services. You may return to Mount Myoboku." The pair disappeared in a poof, finally leaving Naruto with Tsunade. This was going to be a long conversation, he knew.

His saddened eyes locked with Tsunade's, who looked as equally worried, "Have you thought over the consequences of your actions?" she continued questioning.

"Yes."

"Damn it, Naruto! You never respond with one word," Tsunade raised her voice. With her signature strength, she picked up Naruto by the shoulders and shook him violently, "You knew you were going to encounter Madara. This war is to _protect_ you, not to make you want to _pay a visit_ to the enemy! You've put your comrades in danger –especially Hyūga Hinata!"

Naruto felt powerless. Numb. He wasn't going to blame Hinata for the idea; it was his fault that she'd been attacked. He should've protected her, just like she'd done in the past.

"I only wanted to save Sakura-chan," he said, looking past the Hokage.

The shame he felt was too much to look at his superior in the eye at the moment. Nonetheless, he heard her gulp a sob, "You're not the only one who wants to save her," she confessed. And much to Naruto's surprise, Tsunade embraced him in a bone crushing hug while she wept, "We're at war to keep _you_ safe. Sakura would not have wanted you to run after her life that."

"But... Baa-chan, she's my best friend."

"Shinobi are dying to protect the future of our nations; she was —she's part of this army as well. Sakura will find a way of sticking to her duty, do not lose faith in her."

Naruto figured that Tsunade needed as much comfort as he did. Sakura had been her precious apprentice, her prodigy. He awkwardly returned the embrace, only holding it for a few more seconds before the Hokage let him free. She quickly recomposed herself, clearing away the paths of tears running down her cheeks.

"I've lost many important people in my years. Every shinobi who lives to be my age has gone through the same. That's our main purpose: to protect those we love," Tsunade made her way to the door, turning around to give him one last order. "You are to remain in the headquarters until we decide that it is safe to move you back to Turtle's Island. Bee is already there waiting for you. There will be two jōnin watching your guard at all times, so don't think of running away again."

"Then I will make sure that all my friends are still alive by the time I'm fifty!" he yelled back. A part of him knew that those words sounded crazy and almost impossible, but another part wished for it to happen. To be a happy, strong ninja. The strongest in his village.

She exited the room, finally leaving Naruto into solitude. Growing up without a family, Naruto had never liked being alone; he thought that, because of all the friends he'd made in the last few years, he would never be alone again. It was a mistake. He'd never felt more alone than now, and the only company he wanted was Hinata. However, she was injured because of his selfishness.

Naruto wasn't aware of the time anymore. He'd been lying down on the bed for an eternity, waiting to be taken away to Turtle's Island for _more_ protection. Finally, he decided to step out of the room. There were two jōnin guarding him, but he wasn't planning on doing anything stupid. He just wanted to see Hinata. He wanted to apologize and tell her to forget about him; he was too dangerous for her wellbeing. The possibilities of him keeping alive after the war were slim because of his promise with Sasuke. He didn't want her to hold on to a lost hope.

He wanted to end things well with Hinata before they never saw each other again. He wanted to embrace her one last time, to remember every feature of her face, the smell of her hair, the kindness of her heart.

If she were to give her life for him, then Naruto wouldn't forgive himself for ruining such a pure soul.

Naruto made his way to the door that led to Hinata's room. He could feel the presence of two jōnin following him, but didn't bother in looking back and seeing who they were. Biting his bottom lip nervously, he knocked on the door. He had no script planned in his mind, and only thought of speaking to her as it went.

After a few moments, a concerned Neji opened the door, "Naruto."

It was obvious that there was going to be a family reunion inside the first-aid room. Naruto should've thought about that before making himself present, "My uncle and younger cousin were here about an hour ago," Neji informed him. "I believe that it is necessary for you to speak with her. You haven't got much time left, and I am breaking the rules by allowing you in here."

Damn, Neji was always so stuck-up and square.

Hinata's cousin made a gesture, allowing him to enter the room. It was only occupied by him and the conscious girl lying on one of the beds. Hinata was shocked at seeing Naruto, but remained silent. Neji exited the room without saying anything, giving them privacy. Without knowing what to do, Naruto just stood there awkwardly. It was odd; how whenever he was alone with Hinata, he was the opposite of his normal self. She looked so weak and worn out. The bruise that Madara had left near her eye was gone, but there were several bandages around her arms.

Naruto walked over to the other bed cautiously, while his eyes kept a connection with Hinata's. He sat down, settling his elbows on his knees and leaning his body forward.

"I'm sorry," he said after a long pause.

Hinata reached out one of her hands to his, and he leaned forward in order to take it. She rocked their linked hands back and forth with care, as if they weren't inside an emergency room in the middle of a war.

"I don't regret it, Naruto-kun," she said, without stammering, "I was acting on my own selfishness, again."

He was quickly reminded of how she protected him from Nagato. How he screamed her name, ordering her to hide from Pain's wrath. But she hadn't; she stood there, and fought against a powerful opponent.

"You're so brave," Naruto confessed, and then transferred to her bed, carefully sitting at the edge, "I... I don't know what I'd do without you, Hinata."

Their hands were still linked. He wished they never separated. Hinata's face fell into a saddened expression.

"My father doesn't think so. He's sending me and my sister back to the Konoha refugee camp. We're forbidden from entering the battlefield."

A part of Naruto was expecting that to happen; the Hyūga bloodline should still stay protected during the war. Besides, Hinata's state –and her connection to Naruto— may put her in more danger. Nonetheless, every expectation could not fully prepare him for the sadness that took over his heart.

"I'm also forbidden from seeing you, Naruto-kun."

Those words crushed him.

He was not only missing his two best friends and his team's captain; now he was also going to lose the one girl he truly... he truly...

"It sh-shouldn't be like this," she continued, "N-Naruto-kun, I should be the one who's sorry—"

"Hinata," he interrupted her, "do you feel this?"

He placed her linked hand on his chest, over his heart. It was beating faster than usual and it wasn't because he was sprinting through the forest or tree hopping.

"It's happening because of you. You're making my heart beat like crazy because of how nervous I get when I see you," Naruto confessed, keeping his eyes locked with the girl's.

Hinata's pearly white eyes looked just as nervous as he was feeling.

"I... I'm glad that you pushed me to become a better person," he continued, "But I can't figure out these feelings."

"Naruto-kun..."

"This is silly, isn't it? I mean, my heart is like about to have an attack and I don't even know why! Has it ever happened to you before? It's so weird, it's confusing me and I can't figure out how to treat my feelings while this damn heart skips so fast." He didn't know where this conversation was heading, he was just rambling away because that was easier than confronting the true facts.

"It's... it's o-okay."

He placed her hand back on her lap, without taking his away from it. Naruto felt his cheeks reddening, his mind spinning. He was so damn confused and the Kyūbi chuckling in his subconscious only made it more annoying. Maybe she realized that he was too much to risk for. She had already almost given her life for him, that was enough for once in a lifetime.

"It's okay, Naruto-kun," she repeated.

_Your smile saved me._

Knowing that they didn't have much time left, he held on to her skin for as long as he could. He wanted to remember how her touch felt like, how her soft eyes looked at him full of sincerity. Naruto wished that he and Hinata could rewrite their story and start off without being alone. However, times were different; they wouldn't see each other again. And it kind of broke his heart.

"Well... I'll get going, Hinata! You need rest, so see you 'round!"

After he studied Hinata's face for one last time, Naruto walked over the first-aid room's door and exited, walking away from what could have been his happy ending.

And his first ever chance of having a ramen date.

* * *

He never thought that peace was going to return to him. The most interesting part is that it came personified as her. Her warm smile, her warm, hopeful soul.

His mind was finally at peace; however, his heart... his heart was still missing something. She was still far from him. There was a time when she would have followed his footsteps. But now, now she had finally forgotten his image. There was someone worthy of her constant watch.

And it hurt his heart like a thousand birds, one after the other, tearing apart every bit of his being.

Sasuke never thought that he was going to suffer because of _Sakura_. After everything, the only thing he wanted was for her to walk beside him, to reach out her hand, feel her presence.

But seeing her, enjoying the fire with that shinobi from Kumo, only made his heart shrink in anger. A heat of wave took over his chest as his blood started travelling faster around his body. His brow was sulking, his face was tensing.

That was jealousy. He hadn't felt jealous since... since he noticed how strong Naruto had become when they were genin.

The guy beside her suddenly tensed up, and Sasuke could see Sakura's expression changing into one of fear. They knew someone was watching them. Sakura gave a small nod with her head as the guy was giving her instructions. Sasuke could not hear what they were saying, but in less than a second he watched as they quickly took off.

Too bad for them, he was faster.

Securing his katana, he followed their steps. He kept a long distance so that they would not notice him physically, but as his step quickened, he found Sakura standing on top of a brand without moving.

'_What in the world do you think you are doing!?'_ She yelled with an irritated voice. Sasuke would have never imagined such a tone to match with her usually annoying attitude.

He remained quiet, one tree branch away from her, and watched her breathing become louder and louder as anger took over her face. He had barely seen her angry before.

Her voice increased in volume,_ 'I said, what do you think you are doing, Sasuke!?' _She quickly took a senbon out of her belt and threw it at him.

Of course, he dodged it.

'_Kabuto and Madara will not let you travel that far.'_

He found it strange how he was acting as his ancestor's guard.

Sakura's nose wrinkled at his statement. He was not going to answer her question. He did not even have an answer.

'_Why would you even care about us? It's not like you want me to come back so—'_

'_Like I said, they will not let you escape.'_

She turned around and jumped on the next tree branch, running away from him. Always so annoying...

Without hesitation, Sasuke followed her steps until he caught up to his old teammate. He aggressively grabbed Sakura's arm and yanked it to stop her from moving any further. His other hand was about to grab her neck as a threat, but he held it back remembering the last time he committed that action.

'_Let-me-go.'_

He couldn't.

'_If you leave, then Itachi will not be around that much longer.'_ That was true. He still needed to talk to his brother, but Madara and Kabuto were keeping him away from his brother and the other resurrected. It was making him take desperate measures such as this one.

'_Sasuke, you can't talk to him. Itachi is dead. You killed him—'_

'_You've spoken to him, haven't you?'_ His grip on her arm tightened as anger resurfaced.

'_He's dead, Sasuke. Move on! Leave him with the dead and move on with your life, goddammit! He will be controlled by Kabuto, why would he want to talk to you?'_

She yanked her arm from his hold with unimaginable strength. Her eyes gave him a defiant look, but she did not move from her spot._ 'His resurrection is for the purpose of killing my comrades and your old friends.'_

Huh, he had no friends. His world revolved around the new purpose of destroying the village that took away every precious person he once had. The thought of letting Sakura go now just like he lost his family and Itachi would haunt his mind until he died. He could not lose her. She had become too important to him. It was contradicting, really. She was his source of peace, yet the only messenger who could lead him back to his suffering.

'_Itachi needs to answer me.'_

'_Dammit, Sasuke, he will not!'_

She pushed him out of her way. Sasuke felt his feet leaving the ground as he was pushed out of the tree branch. However, he quickly recovered and before he hit the ground, he sped up and came back to Sakura's side as she was about to take off again.

This time, Sasuke decided to grab her two arms and twisted them behind her back. She grimaced in pain but did not try to fight back. He knew she was not using her full potential; it was obvious. Knowing that she will not escape a second time, Sasuke loosened his grip.

Sakura turned around and looked directly at his eyes. _'Please, Sasuke-kun, let us go.'_

Everything spiralled in front of him. They were no longer in the middle of a forest, but back at his old house in Konoha. It was the same scene as before. Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi knelt down side by side, while Itachi stood behind them. He slashed the members of Team 7 into pieces, letting their blood create a large pool in front of Sasuke's eyes.

_'No, stop! They're innocent!'_ his seven year old voice screamed. He ran, he ran as fast as his short legs let him. But it seemed that Itachi and Team 7 were moving farther away from him with every step he took.

_'You can't kill them, please!' _Tears were rolling down his eyes. Crimson red tears.

_Tap!_

Two fingers connected with his forehead, and suddenly the scenery took another turn. Itachi's last smile before his heart stopped beating appeared in front of Sasuke.

_'I'm sorry, Sasuke, this is the last time.'_

And everything enveloped in darkness.

Sasuke woke up with a swallowed breath.

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

The bandages were still around his eyes, but judging by the atmosphere that his other senses picked up, he realized he was in his room. Those dreams kept coming. They confused him to no end. The feelings, the reality of it. This dream made no sense in his head; it was probably a scare result from his encounter with Sakura. He really needed to get his information together. The lengthy process of his eyes' recovery was making him an inpatient person. He couldn't afford to sit in the shadows for much longer. The flames of darkness needed to consume him, but his eyes weren't ready to use Amaterasu yet.

That dream haunted him for the rest of the night. He hoped that the following night would not bring another one.

* * *

_Woohoo another chapter done! What did you think about it? Liked it? Hated it? Thank you for waiting until September. I said I was going to post it and lo and behold, a new chapter!_

_Props to those who guessed who cockblocked Naruto and Hinata :D And it's AMAZING to see how many of you actually analyze this story in your reviews. I get all giddy whenever someone is interested in knowing more, in finding their own interpretations of the content. You've all made me write up until the twenty eighth chapter, seriously. And they're not getting any shorter._

_A lot of you have pointed out how you like the two plot lines in the same chapter, like a half and half. This is a much better idea, I've decided. The next chapters will be VERY heavy on Sakura and Sasuke's plot line. The story is going to get more intense from now on, heehee. We're kind of taking a break from the NaruHina side of it, and Sasuke's dream is like a small snippet of what is about to come. After all, this story is under SasuSaku, right? It's about time they start getting more screen time together!_

_Just to clarify this, **Sakura is NOT in love with C.** This is a SasuSaku story. There is a reason why C is there and you will see very soon. I am trying to make it as realistic as I can while not veering away from canon._

_Anyway, like always, if you have any questions or concerns just review them away. I accept all kinds of reviews, the good, the bad and the ugly. To those starting school, have an amazing year and check out this story when you want to kill some brain cells. I do it more often than I should._

_Sincerely,_

_MSM_


	14. Chapter 13

******DISCLAIMER:** This story is solely written for fanservicing. All known characters and plot lines belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the publishers of the Naruto series. I am merely a fan who wishes to write her alternate story to the Naruto manga. The title "In The Name of Life" is taken from Joe Hisaishi's soundtrack of the film 'Spirited Away', by Hayao Miyazaki and Studio Ghibli. This fanfic is not intended for lucrative purposes.

* * *

**In The Name of Life**

**Chapter XIII**

_Ne-ga-wa-ku wa (I would die in the spring,)_  
_ ha-na no shi-ta ni te (under the blossoms,)_  
_ ha-ru shi-na-mu (in the second month)_  
_ so-no ki-sa-ra-gi no (at the time of)_  
_ mo-chi-zu-ki no ko-ro (the full moon) ~Saigyou_

Sakura woke up with a flinching pain in her stomach. She was on the ground of her cell, with her arms and legs spread. She winced, and contracted her limbs towards her chest in a protective manner, even though there was no point in shielding herself from more pain. The girl tried sensing C, to see if he was near, before she realized that she could not sense anything or anyone anymore. The leather straps tied around her wrists reminded her so; she'd been restrained from her chakra. The memory of Zetsu's clones forcing her, trying to tie the chakra binding leather straps around her wrists, the punch her stomach received, Sasuke and his eyes.

Sasuke and his eyes.

She remembered his presence standing in her cell while Zetsu forcefully took away her chakra. And he did nothing. His immobile state confirmed that Sakura's last remnants of hope for her old teammate were _gone_. Sasuke had come and spoken to her because he was aware of her talk with Itachi. Her brow furrowed questioningly. But how could he find out? Kabuto's laboratory was kept under heavy guard; the jutsus that protected it were far too complex, even for a shinobi like Sasuke. Kabuto may not possess a strong physical prowess like Sasuke, but he exceeded intellectually.

Then again, Sasuke did mention he had a nightmare about his brother. And he did enter her cell, breaking into the chakra channel that Kabuto had set up on the door.

Sakura's mind didn't want to work anymore. She could have gotten deeper into her thoughts, but her whole body felt so _weak_ that she gave up to the darkness of her cell. Nonetheless, her sight caught on to an object near the entrance.

It was an apple.

There was an apple, just a few inches away from her. It was red and inviting, unlike the one that Madara had forced down her throat a while ago. Since her chakra was gone and Zetsu could no longer use it for his special torture session, Sakura concluded that this apple was not a threat. However, she wondered why Zetsu would have bothered in placing the fruit inside her cell. Usually, when she and C were forced to ingest any type of food, it was before entering Kabuto's lab. Also, the food they were given usually looked expired or rotten, but well enough to digest for more chakra energy. Perhaps C had sneaked it in their cell for her. The idea seemed impossible, since he was also under heavy guard.

It took a lot of will to sit up from her position. Her stomach felt distinctively sorer than the rest of her body. She could no longer heal it, not until she was in Kabuto's lab or C used his chakra. When she reached out to grab the red apple, Sakura noticed that the tips of her fingers were twitching. It was as if the sensation would stay with her permanently. The fear was never going to leave her, and the unconscious reaction of her hands was to stay as a reminder. After Zetsu's torture sessions and the continuous fear in her mind, Sakura realized that her physique was finally acquiring the chronic side effects of imprisonment. She remembered reading about traumatic effects of imprisonment and torture; those days were long gone. Those effects were no longer written on a page for her mind to digest, but burdened on her shoulders for her body to experience.

With some difficulty, she picked up the fruit and contemplated its natural shine. It was an apple on its prime, with the colour evenly coated throughout its surface. It looked inviting, ready to bite. She hesitated before biting into the apple, thinking that it could be poisoned with Zetsu's favourite poison. But once her teeth dug into its core, and the fresh flavour filled in her mouth, Sakura was sure that the apple was trustable and edible.

Once again, her mind could not help but wonder who would've brought her food. Madara and Kabuto were out of the question; they would never give her such an unaffected item. Zetsu would've poisoned it for his personal entertainment. C... where was C, anyway? How long had it been since they last saw each other? Sakura hoped that he wasn't being tortured for more information –or worse, that he was actually giving them information about the Shinobi Alliance. He would never do that, she reminded herself, just like he would not be able to bring her the apple.

Perhaps... Perhaps it was Itachi.

No. That was a stupid idea. His body was controlled by Kabuto, who still kept his resurrected army immobile. Itachi's mind may be free of Kabuto's control, but his body was still under the jutsu.

Which reminded her, she needed to ask Itachi how he was able to wake up on his own and talk to her inside an illusion. The older Uchiha brother had a lot of tricks under his sleeve, and maybe one of them was that he could sneak around the Mountain's Graveyard unnoticed. But if he were able to do so, why would he waste his time giving her an apple? Itachi would probably try to find his brother and explain himself. Or even worse, he would find a way of returning to the world of the dead.

This led her to the next illogical idea. Sasuke could have given her the apple. The more she repeated these words in her mind, the crazier it sounded. Nonetheless, he would be one of the few –almost— sane people in this cave who has access to the valuable food supply. He probably did not eat a lot anyway; anger and hatred was all he consumed.

And the memory of feeding Sasuke slices of an apple when he was in the hospital came to her mind. He had rejected them, pushed the plate out of his reach, showed her that he did not need her compassion. Sakura wished she could have done the same thing before biting into the apple, but her physical needs were overpowering her will at the moment.

The cell's door opened once again, and C was pushed in. His injured body fell on the ground as he grunted. The door closed behind him, and Sakura could hear Zetsu's signature chuckle. Whether it had been a clone or not, Sakura was not sure. C tried to pick himself up, but his arms were so bruised that he only slumped back to the ground. Sakura went over to him and tried helping him as well; however, her physical state was not well enough to pick up a body heavier than hers. In the end, they both struggled together in order to find a comfortable position.

C placed his head on her legs, using them as a pillow, and Sakura offered him a bite of the apple.

"Are you sure it's not poisoned?" he questioned, observing her take another bite.

"I don't think so. If it was, I guess I would be in a much worse state than I am now," she answered. It was difficult to think that there could be a situation worse than the one they were in.

Sakura directed the apple to C's open mouth. His teeth dug into the fruit's flesh and took a large piece. He took his time eating it, chewing it slowly, savouring it. After swallowing, C gave her an approving look. He crossed his bruised arms over his belly, showing Sakura the cruelty he'd experienced with Zetsu.

"I'm sorry I cannot heal you," she apologized. Sakura felt guilty thinking that C could heal her throbbing stomach. He was in a far worse condition.

"Heh, it's the usual," he retorted, trying to shrug off his tortures like they were a child's game, "He likes to injure my arms and hands, thinking that I need them to activate my sensing abilities. That bastard."

With care, Sakura's hand stroked his bloodstained fingers but she stopped at C's wincing expression. The poor man, she thought, he did not deserve any of this pain. She was the last person, friend, ally he would see in this world.

"What he doesn't know is that I don't really need to use hand seals to sense chakra," C chuckled, "I am just that talented. But of course, you have to keep quiet about it."

It was like he was trying to keep his sanity in place by saying comments like these. Sakura had grown aware of C's arrogant attitude. Although she generally disliked people who overestimated their abilities, she was glad that the young man was still able to crack up comments. Sakura instantly remembered her beloved Naruto, who would do the same whenever she was feeling sad. She was relying on her friends again, without giving anything back. This time, however, she was restrained from helping her comrade. The leather straps tied tightly around her wrists, constantly reminding her of fragile state.

Instead, her hand moved up to his messy mane and stroked it gently.

"How long were you gone for?" she asked C, trying to count how much time had passed, "I was taken to the laboratory and then back in here. I remember dozing in and out of sleep before Zetsu came and took my chakra. I fell unconscious, and I woke up a few minutes before you got here."

She dismissed the detail about Sasuke's visit. It wasn't important anyway. Sasuke wasn't important to her anymore. He couldn't. He shouldn't.

"I was actually gone for more than twenty four hours," C replied, much to her surprise. He'd been gone –tortured— for that long, and he was still able to keep his mind sane? What kind of training did he get back in Kumo? "Still, I wonder how long we've been here for. It feels like an eternity, but it is probably just a week."

"It would mean that the war has been going for seven days already," Sakura sadly commented, "Imagine all of the deceased shinobi—"

"Hey, don't think like that," he interrupted her. Sakura was quickly reminded of when she said those exact same words to him; it felt like it'd been ages ago. "We will get out of here. I promise."

She couldn't take it anymore. That was another promise. Another one that would be broken. Like Naruto's.

'_I'll bring Sasuke home, Sakura-chan! It's the promise of a lifetime!'_ Her best friend's feral grin appeared in her mind, overwhelming her.

And she lost it. With tears streaming down her cheeks, Sakura embraced C's injured head and wept. She cried, and cried, and cried. Her stomach throbbed with every sobbing breath. Her sanity was slowly leaving her; all she had left were broken promises, a friend, and the lost hope for the one she loved.

Again, she was relying on men for her survival. Like she couldn't be more of a burden; whether the situation was good or bad, she always ended up using her male allies as shields. It happened with Sasuke and Naruto, and now it was happening with C. His state was just as bad as hers. She had to change, her inner self insisted. Sakura had to overcome the pain that came with this imprisonment in order to die with dignity. She was a Konoha kunoichi, she would not die in vain.

"I'm... I'm so-sorry," she sniffed, cleaning her runny nose with the back of her forearm. There was no point in trying to keep clean; her skin was already contaminated with Zetsu's touch.

"That's alright," C tried consoling her.

She noticed how his bruises were gradually healing, meaning that he had enough chakra to improve his condition. He sat up and wrapped his arms around the weeping girl, rocking back and forth, comforting her. Sakura hadn't broken down this bad since the incident in the Land of Iron. After that, she'd kept her mind occupied with the preparations for war and war itself. The time as a prisoner had really taken a turn in her thoughts; whenever she was alone in her cell, her mind would wander in and out of her memories and thoughts.

"If –when– we get out of here," she started, with a lost tone in her voice, "What do you plan on doing?"

C chuckled, confusing Sakura. Her sobs stopped briefly as she looked up to her companion. She wondered what kind of humour they had back in Kumo, seeing that C found it in her words.

"Actually, I've been fantasizing about us quitting our shinobi career."

Sakura's eyes opened like two plates at his words. No one could quit being a ninja, not with all the enemies trailing after their every step. Nonetheless, forgetting about the torture and suffering of being Akatsuki's prisoners was a much more appealing future than continuing taking orders from superiors.

"Yeah, it sounds like a good idea," she said, "We could buy a farm."

"Or build a hospital in a poor village," C added.

"And forget about our past, forget about the pain, help people." _Forget about Sasuke-kun... _"We could use our abilities for the greater good."

To Sakura, this daydream could apply to her current situation as well. She wished she could forget about all the wrongs she'd done, all the pain she had caused on Naruto. She wished she had the right abilities to help him, to save the fallen Sasuke. But these crazy ideas could only exist in her and C's minds. They could ponder on and on about a life that they could have together, knowing that it was obvious that getting out of the Mountain's Graveyard would only put them back into the battlefield.

Sakura felt C's body becoming frigid. He'd sensed someone on the other side of the door. Since he didn't need hand seals in order to enter his sensing abilities, C had been able to sense whoever was coming their way ever since they got to the Mountain's Graveyard. She wondered if he was ever going to tell her, but this piece of information was useless when they were under Zetsu's guard. He truly lived up to his talent.

"Who's coming?" she whispered frightened. Were they going to take her for another torture session? She wouldn't be able to bear it after having an emotional breakdown. C held her closer to him, as if he was protecting her frail, chakra-less body.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura's heart stopped.

The door once again opened, and her old teammate's form entered. His eyes analyzed their state, taking notice of the half eaten apple and their embracing position. The Uchiha boy towered over them, wrapped in dark clothing that only added to his obscure aura. Sasuke's features hardened at the realization that Sakura was protectively wrapped around C's arms. She was confused because of his presence. Ultimately, she was even more confused about his scowl.

"Stand up," Sasuke ordered, directing his words at Sakura.

She did so with the help of C, who still had his arms wrapped around her upper half, trying to sustain her. Sakura made a gesture, letting him know that she could walk without his aid, and then directed a warm smile towards the Kumo nin. He, on the other hand, hesitantly let her go before turning his gaze at the Uchiha. Sasuke's scowl was still present as Sakura stumbled her way towards the entrance. She gave C one last look, and she exited, following her old teammate.

It was difficult keeping her pace with Sasuke's long strides. It wasn't that her legs were short; she had little energy. There were so many questions in her head that distracted her from reality. Sakura wondered why Sasuke would come and fetch her, but the boy answered her question.

"Zetsu will meet you in front of the laboratory," he announced still walking, not looking back to check if Sakura was following him.

She had a hand resting on the wall in order to walk without tripping on her feet. Every step felt like a thousand laps. After a few passageways, she had to stop. It was too much for her legs to bear. Sasuke was almost hidden within the darkness of Madara's cave, but he seemed to realize that she wasn't moving. Sakura was panting, and her back hit the rock wall in exhaustion. Taking a walk had never been this difficult for her. With her eyelids threatening to close, she saw how Sasuke neared her once again.

Fear crept up her spine.

He stood in front of her for a few moments, examining her struggles. Bastard, she thought. She stared right into his eyes, taking notice of how they had narrowed. It was like he looked worried. Her mind was playing trick on her at this point. Sakura stood there, helpless, ready for him to slice her throat with no problem. There was no reason for Sasuke to be worried. Her vision was blurring; after all, the bruises in her stomach were still uncured, and the leather straps were teasing her with her restrained chakra.

Instead, Sasuke reached inside his black robe and pulled out what Sakura least expected: a red, fresh apple. It had been him. He had been the one who left the fruit in her cell after she passed out. The apple Sasuke was currently holding looked exactly like the one he gave her when she was unconscious. With a short gesture, he ordered her to take the fruit. He was offering her food, energy to keep walking. Confused, Sakura reached out her trembling hand and took a hold of the fruit. She quickly examined its touch; it felt just like the one she'd previously shared with C.

Sakura didn't even think about pushing his offer away much like he had done three years ago.

She took a bite of the apple, once again engulfing its flavour and richness. An apple a day keeps the doctor away, her mind unnecessarily reminded her. What a stupid comment, she retorted. Sakura slowly chewed on the fruit's flesh without swallowing, showing that she still didn't trust the Uchiha. Once she figured out that it didn't carry any poison, she swallowed the piece and went on to eat the whole apple. It had been sweet and inviting. Weird, Sasuke had never liked sweets, why would he keep an apple in his robes?

"Keep walking," he said, and continued their trail on the passageway.

With more energy, Sakura was able to keep up with Sasuke's pace. She was still a few steps behind, but not far enough for him to lose sight of her. Silently, she followed him. It was like traveling back to their genin days, where she took the usual spot behind him and Naruto. They acted as her shield.

She didn't want anyone to be her shield anymore, though.

"I had another nightmare."

Was he... was he really starting a conversation with her?

Sakura started questioning if the person who was walking in front of her was really Sasuke. If he was, then he wouldn't have given her an apple. But then again, when she looked at his eyes, the worry in them reminded her of their old friendship. Of a time when Sasuke _did_ care –even if he denied it.

"What was it about?" she ventured in a barely hearable voice. She couldn't waste her energy speaking any louder. Otherwise, she might pass out again.

"It was like the last one. You spoke with Itachi," he explained.

"What did we talk about?" Sakura thought that her former teammate's presence did not feel as threatening as before. Fear was slowly leaving her, but he was not to be trusted.

Sasuke was still not looking at her, and he ignored her question. He kept walking along the passageways, only relying on his chakra in order to ensure that she was following him. Nonetheless, Sakura was not expecting his next words, "Then, he proceeded in killing you, Kakashi, and Naruto."

Her features froze in a stunned estate. "W-what...?" What in the world was Itachi playing at with them? Sasuke had just admitted that he dreamed of his beloved brother killing Team 7. Questions started surfacing in her mind, but she could not voice them. Her gaze went from Sasuke's black spikes to their surroundings. They had reached Kabuto's laboratory. Zetsu's face appeared from the rock wall, looking her up and down with a sinister grin. Oh, how she _hated_ him.

Without realizing that Sasuke had stopped walking, Sakura crashed on his back, almost tumbling to the ground. Nevertheless, Sasuke used his speed just in time; he turned around to catch her by her arm before her knees wobbled. Letting go of it, Sakura felt that his touch burned her skin. Perhaps it was due to the consequences of malnourishment –or because he'd just confessed that he dreamed about Team 7. Or because, deep inside, his touch still affected her.

"You didn't need to go through the trouble of bringing her over," Zetsu said.

He merged out of the rock wall, towering over the two young shinobi. His two parts shared the same disturbing smirk, causing Sakura's hands to shiver violently. With a low chuckle, the Akatsuki member took a hold of her two wrists and untied the leather straps. An overwhelming sense returned to Sakura; her chakra was back. She felt empowered by her beloved energy, but this quickly diminished as Zetsu grabbed her arm and shoved her inside Kabuto's laboratory.

She only got to look back at Sasuke, who was looking at her intently. It was as if he was trying to send her a message with his eyes. _His eyes... _So much like his brother's.

In that moment, she finally understood it. Since Sasuke had Itachi's eyes implanted, he could see what his brother did. The realization hit her like a wave as the door closed, and she was only able to catch the small glint of Sasuke's intent stare. Perhaps his nightmares were due to her last conversation with Itachi, where he released a lot of important information regarding the death of their clan. It could also be that Itachi was trying to send him a message, and Sasuke couldn't understand it so he wanted Sakura to help him decipher it.

Sakura turned around and walked over the only occupied bed where Uchiha Itachi's body rested. The rock walls were once again surrounded with Zetsu's face, watching every move she made. She uncovered the deceased's face, re-encountering his handsome features, his grey, cracked skin. She continued uncovering his inert body, waiting for him to open his eyes and begin their next talk. Itachi was a truly skilled shinobi. To be able to play with the living when he was dead –that was an ability that Orochimaru would've never achieved.

Zetsu's chuckles started filling in the silence of Kabuto's lab. She was alone. Again.

"Work the fuck now, little one, or next time it will be worse!" Zetsu threatened.

Letting her hands travel over Itachi's chest, she let out a green glow. The deceased opened his eyes, casting another illusion over the laboratory. The anticipation Sakura was feeling was another sign that she was definitely losing her sanity. Talking to the dead was never a good omen. Talking to a dead Uchiha Itachi –that was a whole other level.

'_I'm here,'_ she announced with her mind. Itachi was already standing in front of her; the bed had disappeared, _'Now tell me why you wanted your brother to be a hero.' _They were in another dimension, it seemed.

Sakura realized that they were standing in the middle of nowhere –literally. The laboratory had completely disappeared within Itachi's illusion. They were in an empty space; there were no walls, no floor, no distinction of colour. It was an unusual place, but Sakura guessed that Itachi did not want to create a specific ambiance because it wasn't necessary.

'_So that the Uchiha clan was still considered honourable,' _he answered,_ 'But there are things that Sasuke must be the only one who knows.'_

The girl lowered her head, a little disappointed at the thought that Itachi had left her hanging with questions about his relationship with Sasuke. Nonetheless, the Uchiha was right; there were things that only brothers could share. Sakura understood that their situation was very delicate, and that she had no business in knowing Itachi's secrets before Sasuke did. Her mind could not stop wandering around the same question, though.

'_Itachi-san,'_ she began. Since when and why did she address him with an honorific?_ 'Your brother... he came to visit me yesterday. He said that he dreamed of us speaking.'_

Much to her surprise, Itachi's lifeless features showed impression. It was odd, seeing a dead person expressing emotions. His handsome but tired eyes connected with Sakura's, _'I see. And you have concluded something about it.' _He was scanning her with his eyes, and it unsettled her to some extent, but being in a separate dimension calmed her nerves down a little. At least this dimension did not include White Zetsu's clones constantly watching her, taunting her, touching her.

Sakura nodded, somehow feeling rather safe around the deceased Uchiha. He hadn't shown any hostility to her –yet. It was like all of the prejudice and rumours about Itachi had disappeared from her mind. Once again, though, Sakura was sure that she was slowly losing her sanity as a prisoner.

'_I concluded that your brother could see through your eyes since he had them surgically implanted,'_ she said, _'My guess is that, somehow, your chakra connected with his by the Sharingan. I am not well educated in your family's kekkei genkai, but the idea of him seeing things through your eyes is quite possible.'_

Itachi smirked. The resemblance he and Sasuke shared was so great that Sakura thought she was talking with an older version of her old teammate. However, Itachi's worn out features were not filled with hatred; instead, they carried regret and mistakes that could never be fixed. She wondered how many secrets he needed to tell Sasuke once they reunited.

'_Very smart,'_ Itachi commented, _'You nailed it.'_

'_Is it... is it also possible for you to manipulate what your brother sees in his dreams?' _

This time, however, Itachi remained quiet. Sakura decided to dismiss the last bit of information Sasuke had told her, the dream about Itachi killing Team 7. If the meaning of that dream was alien to Sasuke, it would be even more confusing to her. Nonetheless, she was still expecting more information from the older Uchiha; he was still keeping quiet about many things.

'_I'm glad that my little brother met someone like you and Naruto. It's my fault that he turned out like he is now; he doesn't realize that what he needs is company. Good, trustable company,' _he said, placing a hand on her shoulder, _'My last wish is for him to find the happiness that he needs. You and Naruto must guide him to the light. Don't let him lose himself in darkness.'_

Sakura froze under his touch. It felt real, even though they were in an illusion. Itachi's hand was like ice, grey and lifeless. Her shoulder could still sense the weight of his palm. This touch... This was the touch Sasuke lacked for the last few years. He'd been deeply loved by his family, but they were ridden away from him by the same village she held dear. How could Konoha, where her heart belonged, inflict so much pain to a pair of such talented brothers? Shinobi were supposed to dismiss their emotions, but Sasuke's fall was far beyond that. He'd been overwhelmed with emotions that in the end he'd had to build a wall around him so that no one else could enter. Sakura felt... she almost felt sympathetic for the pain that her old friend lived with.

_'Itachi-san,'_ she began again, _'How was it possible for your mind to break through Kabuto's jutsu?'_

'_Once again, I encourage you to find the answer. You are a very smart kunoichi, Haruno Sakura.'_

Sakura remained quiet for a few moments, thinking over every possibility that had crossed her mind. _'Is it because I touched you with my chakra to revive your body, and your soul still had something left to do in this world before moving on?'_

The side smile the older Uchiha gave her was enough to confirm her theory. This was the expression Sasuke had longed to see every day of his life, that reminded him of a time when there were beating hearts around him, not pools of blood and inert bodies.

_'When I felt your chakra infiltrate through this body, where my soul is meant to reside for Kabuto's purposes, I grabbed on to the life that was coming out of it. I am surprised to see how strong your chakra control is; no Uchiha of my generation has been able to control it that well. Although my wish was to pass on to the world of the dead and fade into oblivion, Kabuto's decision of using me came as an advantage. My soul's will to grasp on to your chakra only proved me one thing: whether I was dead or alive, there are issues in this world that I have yet to solve.'_

Although Itachi towered over Sakura, she felt how his stance diminished in the illusion, as if the guilt he carried on his shoulders shrunk his size. A part of her was about to make a connection between his comment and Sasuke's dream, but Itachi once again spoke.

_'Are you saying that had it not been that I was forced to strengthen your body cells, you would not have been able to create this illusion?'_ Sakura inquired. It seemed that the Edo Tensei that Kabuto was using was not as complete as she thought it was. If Itachi could break through its effect, then the Edo Tensei had a strong weakness.

_'It was out of luck that my little brother's old teammate was the one to help my mind break out of the jutsu. If it had been another shinobi, it would not be the same. You can change Sasuke. You and Naruto have the ability of bringing him out of the darkness you have witnessed. Besides, you have such a strong control of chakra that this illusion is even more effective than it was expected to be. I entrust you with saving my little brother.'_

Getting praised by Uchiha Itachi, that was something completely unexpected. Sakura wondered if they could have been good friends had it not been because of how life has turned out. There were so many things that she would do differently if she could...

'_This is the last time we will ever speak. Your acquaintance has been greatly appreciated, Haruno Sakura,' _he said,_ 'Due to the responsibility I've placed on you, I have also have a final deed for the betterment of Konoha and of your mind. You must listen to me carefully; I can help you escape from here.'_

* * *

**SORRY SORRY for the late update. School started and we all know what that means. If I could make money out of writing what I want I would be out of school by now. Le siiighh... two more years and then I'm done. ANYWAY, on to the chapter.**

**What!? Leaving Mountain's Graveyard already, Sakura? The party was just getting started! Next chapter will be mainly from Sasuke's point of view. And awww he is starting to show he worries about her! I wonder if it is because he _reaaally_ needs to use her, or because he truly cares about her. Hmm...**

******I found the haiku in a website, I can't remember which one. If you google Saigyou you will find it! I thought it was suitable to have a poem about cherry blossoms because of Sakura's name. They carry a lot of meaning in Japan, did you know?**

**Oh, by the way, we are nearing the chapter that will act as an 'interlude' It is supposed to take the story into another arc. The next chapters will mark the end of the "Imprisonment Arc." We will move on to another arc that is even more action packed and with LOTS of lovely moments (if you catch my drift, haha)**

**Why yes, this is turning out to be a big project. It sucks how I've left other things undone, but I promise to pick them up when time comes.**

**I really want to know what you folks think will happen in the future chapters. I've gotten reviews of people saying they know what will happen next, but I am still really curious as to what everyone thinks. How about everyone leaves a little message and I show a preview of the upcoming chapter :D The next update will come in October, I think. It all depends if I have time for leisure writing.**

**Have an wonderful weekend, lovely readers!**

**MSM**


	15. Chapter 14

******DISCLAIMER:** This story is solely written for fanservicing. All known characters and plot lines belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the publishers of the Naruto series. I am merely a fan who wishes to write her alternate story to the Naruto manga. The title "In The Name of Life" is taken from Joe Hisaishi's soundtrack of the film 'Spirited Away', by Hayao Miyazaki and Studio Ghibli. This fanfic is not intended for lucrative purposes.

* * *

**In The Name of Life**

** Chapter XIV**

_"Home is where the heart's tears can dry at their own pace." ~Vernon Baker_

"Let's go, nee-chan."

Hanabi pulled her hand, but Hinata's mind was in another place.

The Alliance's headquarters, the road ahead, the faces left behind. Hinata had to hide the sadness in her face as she thought about her destiny in this war. She would not fight to protect Naruto, but rather return to Konoha's refugee camp along with her father and sister. Neji wouldn't join them, she was not sure why, but did not want to ask. She was afraid of directing a word to her father.

"Let's go," Hanabi repeated. Hinata finally felt the warmth of her youngest sister's hand against her own, and her senses returned to reality. Hanabi carried a large sack across her back, which contained all of the possession she had taken to the Alliance's headquarters. Hinata's own sack rested on her two shoulders, though it was much emptier. She ensured to leave behind most of her additional supplies of medicine to Kiba, Shino, and Neji. If she could not join them in the front lines anymore, it was the least she could do for them.

Hinata took a step forward, and then another. Her eyes wanted to look back to the large fortress, the building constructed on the rocky slides of the Lightning Country. She wanted to think that, somewhere, in one of those rooms facing towards her way, Naruto stood, looking right at her.

Her heart twisted. To be torn between family and duty, that was something her father was struggling with at that moment. To protect a higher calling, the Will of Fire, or to protect the most precious people.

Hinata glanced at the back of her father's head, imagining what was going through it, yet at the same time wishing to never be put in the same situation. How she wished that Naruto was beside her.

* * *

Sasuke noticed that the cave seemed emptier.

As he made his way through the various passageways, he realized that Zetsu's clones did not appear as often. In fact, the overall feel of Madara's headquarters had significantly declined in size during the last few days. It could only mean one thing: They were about to strike with the Edo Tensei.

The thought unnerved him; he hadn't spoken to Sakura in a while, which meant that he hadn't gotten any further information on his deceased brother's state. The last time he tried to enter Sakura's memories was unsuccessful; the girl was heavily guarded by a group of White Zetsu's clones and Kabuto was near her cell as well.

It was rather insane, to think that Uchiha Itachi had been resurrected. Desperation was taking over Sasuke's senses knowing that he could not get near his beloved brother. He wanted to know the truth –he _needed_ to know the truth.

_Niisan..._

Sasuke never wandered around unguarded. Despite the fact that Madara had personally implanted him Itachi's eyes, the younger Uchiha knew that he was still untrustworthy. His ancestor and Kabuto were busy with the last preparations of their main attack, which was meant to prolong the Shinobi War for another week, or until Madara got the Hachibi and Kyuubi in his hands. That was when Sasuke would come in; it was his deal with the Uchiha elder. He would bring Naruto to Madara, and then kill off his former teammate.

He didn't really care what happened after. Sasuke was no pawn, no matter how much Madara thought he was. The boy was part of Madara's plan, but he was not going to fully affiliate himself with the other last member of his clan.

Sasuke belonged to nobody. His goals were to crush Naruto and destroy Konoha. He would unleash all of his pain and anger on those who lived at the cost of his clan. Every source of his hatred was going to burn down to the ground, and the screams of Konoha's villagers were going continue in dead world. Sasuke was going to achieve this without making a deal with anyone because his death was sure to follow. After destroying Naruto and his beloved village, nothing else in the world would matter. He was not a tool for someone to play around with.

Sakura, on the other hand, she was a tool. She was a passageway between Sasuke and his brother, regardless of the dreams he'd been getting. They were all along the same lines; Itachi killing off everyone he once held dear, including Team 7, and then showing earlier chapters of his life. It was like his deceased brother was trying to implant a thought in Sasuke's head, but it made no sense. That was why Sasuke needed to assist his former teammate, regardless of how useless and annoying she was. Sakura was the only one with the ability of asking Itachi about the meaning behind Sasuke's dreams.

However, she hadn't been cooperating. Despite knowing that she'd spoken with Itachi twice, Sasuke had realized that getting information out of Sakura was not an easy task. It made him restless; he was one step closer into finding out the truth but she was hindering his plans. Always in the way, always annoying. Knowing how unstable Sakura had gotten, Sasuke had decided to avoid using genjutsu in order to extract information from her. Her vulnerability might affect her memory, and distort Itachi's real words due to the mental strain that came with being under an illusion.

But time was running out. Itachi and the rest of the resurrected bodies were about to set off, and he needed to gather something before he went off to kill Naruto. He wanted to die knowing the truth about everything; about his clan, his brother, _himself._

This was why it became necessary to use his last resort in order to speak with Sakura.

Sasuke reached the passageway that led to the cells it the Mountain's Graveyards. In this side of the cave, he could sense more of Zetsu's clones keeping the two prisoners under heavy watch. It was useless, Sasuke thought, knowing that Sakura could not touch her chakra, and that the other Kumo nin was too weak to fight against an opponent. Zetsu's faces began to appear in the rock walls with the usual disturbing smirk. A dozen pair of eyes watched him walk by the passageway until he reached Sakura's cell. They looked as if they were holding in a secret anecdote, and it was slightly annoying Sasuke.

"You come say bye to our favourite toy?" said one of the clones' faces.

Sasuke's eyes slanted towards it, sending a message without opening his mouth.

"She was fun to play with. Always feisty," another face continued, "I will dearly miss her screams when she drank Kabuto's special poison."

"Yeah, the one that burns your insides but doesn't kill you. She was the perfect guinea pig for that one, heh."

"It fucked her up. That's what she deserves for not cooperating, that bitch," commented another one.

The boy hadn't realized that his hands were in a tight grip, suppressing his anger at Zetsu's tantalizing comments. The clones continued talking, noticing how it was affecting Sasuke's temper. They found it amusing.

_Bastards_.

Sasuke continued walking with a threatening stance. He was not going to let the useless Akatsuki member get to him because of what he'd done to Sakura. She didn't matter anymore, Sasuke told himself, and she was just a tool. His tool.

His old teammate.

She was nothing more than that.

"Oh, but I did like to feed her with Kabuto's leftovers. His diet was now mostly rats, so giving them to the little kunoichi was rather an act of cannibalism. We were feeding rats to a _rat_."

_Take me with you! _Sasuke suddenly remembered his former teammate's pleas.

She was his a tool. Just a tool.

An old teammate.

Someone who was...

"She was _filth_."

Sasuke couldn't suppress it any longer. He only saw blood in his eyes; blood and hatred. Hatred for Zetsu's unnecessarily macabre methods. He closed his eyes in order to calm down his anger, but once he opened one of them again, blood was streaming out of them.

"_Amaterasu!"_

Black flames covered the rock walls. Screams and shrieks of Zetsu's clones melted away with the trickling of the eternal fire. They deserve it for provoking him. For torturing Sakura and fucking up with her. For harming Sakura, the only useful individual in this damned cave. His eye remained open for a long while; he wanted the clones to suffer under his gaze. They were paying for their comments, those mongrels of Madara's army. They were just that; pawns for his conquering of a world that would know peace.

Che. His ancestor knew nothing. There was no such thing as peace in this world; peace meant war, it was inevitable. If the world wanted peace, pain was needed in order to achieve it. And once one side of the world had peace, the other would demand it. Hence, it was better to kill it all off and live in a lifeless world. Or even better, to kill oneself after ridding this world of all contamination. To find purification in death.

To purify his clan.

And to put a stop to Zetsu from hurting Sakura any further.

He finally closed his eye. The flames diminished and left behind a trail of smoke that was barely visible in the dark passageway. Nonetheless, Sasuke could smell burned flesh, feeling satisfied with his outburst of anger. He had to open his other eye in order to see where his footsteps were taking him. Sakura's cell was near, and it was no longer protected with the layers of chakra. One could easily open the entrance from inside and outside.

It was another sign that Kabuto and Madara were too busy preparing their strongest attacks.

Sasuke moved the doorknob, opening the door. He found the two occupants of the cell cornered together, with their arms interlinked. What a stupid sight, he thought. Another wave of anger came over him, but it felt different. It wasn't asking him to activate Amaterasu and burn down the prisoners' bodies, but rather to snatch Sakura away from the Kumo nin and take her to a separate room. To take her away from his arms, because she was _his_ tool. He quickly dismissed his impromptu plan, knowing that there would be no reason for doing so.

Sakura was looking at him intently, but still frightened. It was like fear was never going to leave her features. Her head was cradled in the Kumo nin's shoulder, while his arms covered her form in a protective manner. He also looked frightened, but ready to fend off any opponent. How useless.

"What happened out there?" the Kumo nin demanded.

Sakura's eyes were still locked with Sasuke's. He waited a few moments before answering, trying to dismiss the shinobi's authoritative tone. "The clones will no longer bother you," he finally said, more to Sakura than to the Kumo nin.

The Uchiha closed his eye, and tried to consciously connect with his brother much like he'd had in his dreams. Sasuke focused most of his chakra in his eyes, not finding a connection. It frustrated him. It was unfair. Sakura could speak with Itachi, Itachi could communicate with him through nightmares, but Sasuke –the one who needed the connection the most—did not hold the ability of getting his brother's attention.

"They're ready to set off. They were all back to sleep, and he's going to wake them up when they enter the battlefield."

Sasuke opened his eyes and directed them to Sakura. She was looking back at him. Without mentioning any names, he understood the message thoroughly. There was no time; he had to act now.

Giving her a final nod, Sasuke sped out of the cells' wings and towards Kabuto's lab. He knew that access was strictly forbidden to those who were not involved in the Edo Tensei. It was off limits from Madara as well, proving that Kabuto was taking full responsibility of whatever happened on the other side of the door. Sasuke had stopped thinking about hope, but at this moment, he still expected to have a slim chance of catching his brother before he was sent off to kill the Alliance's shinobi.

Turning from passageway to passageway, Sasuke found himself in front of Kabuto's laboratory in less than five seconds. He recalled the last time he stood there, when he'd escorted Sakura, trying to get information from her. His blood began to boil again, remembering how Zetsu had interrupted his attempts. He also remembered Sakura's deeply embedded fear of the Akatsuki member. Sasuke groaned. Everything was going against his plans.

Now he was acting on his instincts. Thinking about his brother took Sasuke to another dimension; it felt like he lost control of all of his senses. Adrenaline ran through his veins, clogging his ears, numbing his fingers. With his Sharingan activated, Sasuke was ready to confront his deceased brother. He knew it was irrational; that Itachi was most likely going to ignore him. Nonetheless, Sasuke still had to take his chances. He needed to take them.

Once the boy realized that the entrance wasn't protected with chakra either, he opened the door with a powerful kick, trying to relieve some of the overwhelming desperation he stored within. This was the first time he'd ever stepped in Kabuto's personal laboratory. When he'd gotten Itachi's eyes implanted, it had been in one of Madara's multiple experiment rooms; the Uchiha ancestor was also keen on leading projects in the human body. However, the laboratory he was looking at was different from Madara's.

The white walls blinded him at first; his sight had adjusted to Madara's signature gloomy environment. After getting used to it, he explored the elongated, empty room. When he'd come with Sakura, he'd been able to sneak in a look at several beds organized against the walls, and various jars filled with human organs. However, the floor and walls were fully exposed. Everything was clean and disinfected, like a normal hospital room. It unnerved him further, knowing that he'd been late.

That was until he saw the other door at the end of the room. It was almost hidden, blending in with the white walls. Sasuke focused his chakra on it, finding that it was also unprotected. He made his way to it, this time using the doorknob in order to open it. This was most likely Kabuto's personal office, as he noticed the endless rows of shelves with human organs that had formerly been in the main laboratory. The office resembled the rest of the cave; it was dark and uninviting.

Sasuke didn't feel intimidated by the intrusion. He didn't feel intimidated when he first met the Kyuubi inside Naruto; he wasn't going to start feeling now. However, Kabuto's room stored an air of mystery that could cause uncomforting senses in a person. During his years with Orochimaru, Sasuke had become aware of his and Kabuto's tendency of exploring new jutsus, of knowing every detail about everything. The many cells in Oto that held prisoners for experiments were evidence of their pursuit of an all knowing mind. Nonetheless, Sasuke only wanted to attain power.

He walked around the office, taking notice in the many human organs inside the jars. None of them looked appealing, but the several shelves continued down a long and narrow hallway. Sasuke decided to follow this trail, trying to sense Itachi through his Sharingan. His efforts were once again in vain. Orochimaru's assistant was an astute shinobi, knowing when to mark his departure. What he lacked in skill, he made up with his intelligence, much like Sakura.

Sasuke had to quickly erase that thought of his mind. He could not compare Sakura with someone like Kabuto, albeit both shinobi having medical abilities and an acute mind. She was weak and dependent, just a tool. Kabuto, on the other hand, was a sadist who tried copying his deceased master. A pitiful copy.

Something flickered on the ground of the hallway. The poorly lit floor could barely make out the glinting metal, dimly lighting it, barely catching Sasuke's attention. Once it did, the boy directed his gaze at the glinting object. It looked uncomfortably familiar. He made his way to it, and picked it up from the ground.

The object was a hitai-ate with Konoha's symbol scratched in the middle. He knew this forehead protector all too well; it was Itachi's. It had dried blood stains and sweat, showing how worn out it had been.

This sign confirmed that his brother was no longer in the Mountain's Graveyard. He was somewhere in the Five Great Countries, about to be released for catastrophic events.

Sasuke's breath pounded off his chest. Kabuto was already on the move. Feeling that every effort was slipping away from his fingers, Sasuke dismissed every thought from his mind. He placed Itachi's worn out hitai-ate inside his robe, near his chest, and exited from Kabuto's lab like a lightning bolt. He'd already been late in getting there, now he had to act even faster than before.

He made his way back to Sakura's cell, ignoring the lingering smell of burned flesh that came from Zetsu's clones. He stormed inside her cell, panting from all the adrenaline running through his veins. The Kumo nin was still protecting her, and it only added to Sasuke's annoyance. He was unnecessary in the conversation he was about to hold with Sakura. He needed to leave.

"Get out," he ordered the Kumo nin.

The older man tightly wrapped his arms around Sakura, defying him, "Why?"

"You are free to go. Leave. Now," Sasuke's patience was on the verge of reaching its limits.

He remembered the Kumo nin; he'd been the Raikage's escort during the Five Kage. A useless escort, as a matter of fact. He'd been knocked unconscious with Sauske's genjutsu, being one of the first to fall in that battle. His initial dislike for the man had gradually grown whenever he saw him with Sakura. The girl was using him as a protection shield, much like she'd always needed when she was younger. Some things were never going to change.

The Kumo nin abruptly stood from his place, positioning himself in from of Sakura, protecting her, "I am not leaving without—"

"C, it's all right," Sakura said.

Sasuke watched the ridiculous scene playing in front of him. The girl tucked at the Kumo nin's shirt, insisting that he should leave them alone. The man, in return, lingered his eyes on her with the fear of separating. Time was running out, he didn't need to waste any watching them interact. The Kumo nin redirected his eyes at the young Uchiha, and hesitantly made his way towards the cell's entrance. Sasuke knew that he was not going to stray far from Sakura, but the man didn't need to know what they were going to talk about.

And so, after the Kumo nin exited his cell, Sasuke quickly closed the door and locked it from inside. He turned to look at Sakura, who was now standing against the rock wall in need of support. The girl looked truly unprotected, unshielded amidst the darkness. He stood there while silent filled the space. Sakura raised an eyebrow at his direction, wordlessly asking for a reason of his intrusion.

He needed to find the right words.

"My eyes are healed," he finally said.

"So?" she asked curtly.

The feeling of her chakra tantalizing his eyes returned for the split of a second. That time when she almost took away his sight. Sasuke slanted his eyes at her. Sakura was physically incapable of fighting anyone, but she still held her words high.

How ridiculous.

"Itachi is gone," he continued, growing restless.

Sakura chuckled at his words shaking her head, "So what? You're going to run after him now? Pathetic."

With inhumane speed, the alluded neared the girl. He stood inches away from her face, defiantly locking her eyes with his Sharingan. Sasuke was going to force Itachi's words out of her, no matter how many jutsus he had to use. After all, he had the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Nothing could stop him now.

"You will tell me what he said," Sasuke menacingly ordered, activating his Sharingan.

Sakura, on the other hand, kept chuckling and shaking her head in negation. The tips of her hair brushed against his cheeks. With her weakened arm, she unsuccessfully pushed him away from her, showing that she was not willing to cooperate. This action angered Sasuke; he wasn't going to play her stupid little games. Regardless of how infuriating Zetsu's clones had made him for inflicting pain in Sakura, he still couldn't stand her stupid manners.

"He's _dead_, Sasuke. Dead."

That sentence sounded fairly familiar to him. She had said that before, in one of his dreams.

Sasuke gripped the arm she'd used to push him again threateningly. Sakura's features showed shock for a split of a second, before settling on her now usual expression of fear, "Your brother will not speak. You know how the jutsu works. Once Kabuto awakens him, he will no longer be the brother you once knew and loved," she said.

That was enough for him to know that one of the things Sakura and Itachi talked about had been his past. She also knew the truth, he concluded. This further angered Sasuke; Itachi had told Sakura the story of their clan's massacre, and she probably knew more details about it than Sasuke did. It was unfair. She had nothing, _nothing_ to do with the Uchiha but she knew more than him.

"He needs to answer me."

"Dammit, Sasuke! He will not answer you!" she finally yelled. Sasuke was finally breaking her down with words, and getting to the core, ""His resurrection is for the purpose of killing _my_ comrades and _your_ old friends. Itachi is about to inflict more pain than—"

"I told you to never say his name again," he hissed in return, tightening his grip on her arm.

It felt like déjà vu.

She was biting the insides of her cheeks, probably holding back words that she would later regret.

"If you think that he told me something that you don't know, then you're wrong," Sakura finally said, after moments of silence.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her, not truly understanding what his tool –yes, tool—had just said. The whole purpose of keeping Sakura alive was to use her as a connection to Itachi, to find an explanation to his nightmares and their secret messages. She was supposed to serve as a messenger, as someone who could facilitate the much anticipated conversation with his deceased brother.

"Itachi," she emphasized his name, "personally told me that you should be the only one who hears the whole story from him. I know much less than you do about his true intentions."

However, she'd turned out to be useless. Just like always. Sasuke gritted his teeth, realizing that he'd wasted his time speaking with Sakura. She was no longer necessary, so he could kill her. After all, she was just an annoying kunoichi from Konoha who'd only bothered him when they were younger. She meant nothing to him.

_Nothing_.

But he could not bring himself to unsheathe his katana and slice her throat open, despite her weakened state. Sakura's intense glare did not leave his Sharingan eyes; she was still defying his persona. This outgrown, tortured Sakura finally knew what pain was. She had finally learned what a true shinobi felt through Zetsu's torture methods. It bothered him, to know that the annoying girl was no longer the same as before. It annoyed him for an unknown reason. She was willing to defy him regardless of her state. She was not going to shrink into oblivion anymore.

Haruno Sakura had now experienced a level of pain and insanity that was close to his and Naruto's.

Sasuke once again recalled the part of his nightmare where Itachi killed the two other members of Team 7, letting their blood pool over the ground. He wondered what his brother was trying to imply, but his mind was not in the right time to think over the possibilities. He reminded himself that he needed to act fast, and that talking to Sakura had delayed him.

"Sasuke," she interrupted his thoughts. They were still standing close to one another, with their eyes locked. Her expression had slightly softened, as if she'd been reminded of a nostalgic memory, "Take this."

Sakura directed her hands to her head, and untied her forehead protector. The symbol for 'Shinobi' was worn out, much like Itachi's hitai-ate, but the colour of the fabric was still the same. It was a vivid red, almost untouched and unstained.

She gestured it to him. "Take it," she repeated. He raised his hand and took her forehead protector, not fully understanding the meaning of her gesture. Nonetheless, he stored it beside Itachi's inside his robe. A part of him tried link her token with his dreams, but found no real connection. He needed more time to think about it, and time was running out of his hands.

Instead, his mind flickered back to his original plan: to crush Naruto and Konoha. It didn't matter if Sakura suffered because of his deeds. It was unlikely that she was going to survive to see the end of the Shinobi War, but Sasuke had resolved that she was not going to die at his hands. That was going to be his last merciful act before he died. He was going to spare the life of the kunoichi. He had yet to know why. Perhaps it was her current weakened state; it didn't fit well with his image of taking Sakura's life. He imagined that she was not going to go down without a fight. In such a weakened state, it would be too easy to kill her and send her memory into oblivion.

Or perhaps it was because he wanted someone to mourn his death.

But he didn't need to focus on that now. Since Itachi was gone from the Mountain's Graveyard and Sasuke's eyes were fully healed, so he was finally ready to start the real purification of the Uchiha clan.

"My eyes are healed," he said again, walking towards the entrance of her cell. Sasuke unlocked the door and opened it before continuing his words, predicting Sakura's reaction, "I'm set off to kill Naruto. Do not get in the way."

And with that, he exited the cell to Sakura's loud scream.

"_NO!"_

Even though he closed the door behind him, her voice yelling out his name made it out of her cell. She was banging on the door, demanding him to open it again, calling him names, loudly sobbing.

"_SASUKE, OPEN THIS DOOR NOW. DON'T DO THIS!"_

He did not turn back, and kept walking away from the passage.

"_IT'S NOT WHAT YOUR BROT—"_

He didn't even check to see if the Kumo nin was around, fully focusing on the beginning of the end. He was not going to lose. Even if Sakura had been spared of dying at his hands, he was still going to crush Naruto's skull with all his hatred. The idiot offered to shoulder Sasuke's pain, and Sasuke was going to ensure that Naruto did so, and that he suffered every second of it.

* * *

**UH OHHHHH THINGS ARE GETTING BAD!**

**I am so sorry for the super late update. School is taking over my life. Hello Third year! Not to mention that everything's been pretty effed up recently. **

**What did you think of the chapter? do you think the story is too slow? I am really curious as to what you folks are thinking, like really curious.**

**Anyway, take care everyone!**

**Sincerely,**

**MSM**


	16. Interlude

******DISCLAIMER:** This story is solely written for fanservicing. All known characters and plot lines belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the publishers of the Naruto series. I am merely a fan who wishes to write her alternate story to the Naruto manga. The title "In The Name of Life" is taken from Joe Hisaishi's soundtrack of the film 'Spirited Away', by Hayao Miyazaki and Studio Ghibli. This fanfic is not intended for lucrative purposes.

* * *

**In The Name of Life**

**Interlude**

_"The true soldier fights not because he hates what is in front of him, but because he loves what is behind him." ~ G. K. Chesterton_

The baby was crying.

Kurenai held her newborn daughter closer, trying to calm the baby's cries in her arms. The poor child had been in this state for quite a while, giving loud cries. It frightened Kurenai. Not because her daughter might be in pain, but because her cries could mean that they were all in danger.

They were currently in a wooden compound along with other Konoha villagers, far away from the village's original construction place. The refugee camp was on the west of the Fire Country, located near the ocean so that it would be easier to get water. Kurenai looked around at the many familiar faces. Everyone was feeling tenser now, albeit not having ninja abilities. She had been one of the few higher rank shinobi left behind because of her daughter. There was no way she was going to leave the baby alone; having one parent killed was painful enough.

Her daughter looked so much like Asuma. It hurt. She had the same shade of black hair, the same skin tone. Nonetheless, the baby's eyes were red like hers. She was the perfect impersonation of the love Kurenai and Asuma once shared.

"Shh, baby... It will be over," she comforted her child.

It was unusual for a mother to not name her child after birth, but Kurenai felt that the current situation had drifted her mind away from name picking. The fact that Asuma's team and her own team constantly debated on the perfect name for the baby also caused confusion. Kurenai wished that Asuma could have chosen a name before, well...

The small infant was still crying, and the people she shared the compound with were looking at her worriedly. She had experience with children, but she never anticipated having a hard time calming her own child. The baby's senses were most likely more acute than an adult's. They didn't have words to communicate, they were new to this world, and they were closer to nature. A newborn child could sense things better than a full grown adult.

"It will be over..." she repeated, more to herself than to the child. She wanted it to be over; war was only causing more pain.

A new wave of refugees had arrived. They were from the smaller countries that were under threat of being attacked. These small countries were nothing compared to the might of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, but their villagers needed protection from the enemy's attacks.

Fortunately, none of them looked injured. Because of the war, all the highly skilled medical nins had been taken to the battlefield, and the refuge was left behind with the novice students. It was the same case with the shinobi; the only ones who could protect them were a small group of highly skilled ANBU and students of the Academy. The gennins who'd already showed signs of being prepared to become chūnin had been taken to the Alliance's headquarters in order to train them for the battlefield.

Kurenai remembered how the genins' mothers cried as they saw their children leave with the Alliance's shinobi. It was unlikely that they were going to survive; most of them weren't even twelve years old. Hinata's younger sister, Hanabi, had been taken along with Konohamaru and his genin team. Kurenai's heart had broken when she realized that the child ratio was gradually diminishing. The arrival of new refugee families would bring a little more joy to the camp; the lack of children was casting a gloomy sight amongst the adults.

The newly arrived refugees looked frightened. They were in a foreign land, far away from the society they knew, and being guarded by shinobi they'd never met before. Kurenai would feel the same. Parents held on to their children's shoulders tightly, trying to keep them close. They were travelling light; only one bag of clothing per family. She unconsciously held on to her daughter tighter, feeling the need to protect her from strangers as well.

And then she noticed a familiar pair of white eyes amongst the crowd. Perplexed, Kurenai finally made her way towards the arriving crowd, identifying every feature of her beloved student.

"Hinata?"

The alluded girl noticed her as well. Kurenai noticed the saddened expression Hinata was carrying, and realized that her student needed to speak to someone in private. She was accompanied by her father and Hanabi. The head of the Hyūga clan looked stoic, almost numb. His hands were on his daughters' shoulders, much like the rest of the refugee parents. There had to be a really good reason as to why the Hyūga family was not taking part in the war anymore. Kurenai knew right away that Hinata was part of that reason.

"Kurenai-sensei, it's good to see you again," Hinata deviated from following the rest of the crowd while Hiashi looked at her disapprovingly. Kurenai made eye contact with the father, nodding once, assuring him that his daughter was in good hands.

After all, he left Hinata behind not too many years ago when she'd become a genin. Hinata was more of her responsibility than Hiashi's, acting like a surrogate daughter.

The young girl noticed that the child was crying, and so offered to hold on her. Kurenai felt a relief from her arms; carrying a baby all day around was tiring, even for a kunoichi. Hinata cradled the little bundle with care, stroking the baby's little nose with her index finger in such a delicate manner that she seemed to be a real mother.

"Let's go to back to my place," the teacher offered, "We will settle the baby down and then grab something to eat."

It was such a casual sentence that Kurenai almost felt like they were back to the old days. The days where war wasn't happening. The days when Asuma was still around, and he would take her on long walks around the village.

When they came in Kurenai's square shaped room, the older woman pulled two chairs and then took her baby from Hinata's arms, setting her in a basket beside the chairs. The whole room showed how undersupplied the refuge was; refugees had to share bathrooms, showers and the kitchen. They only got a small room like this one, and many rooms didn't even have a window. Kurenai was fortunate enough to get a room with a small window due to her shinobi status, but the view she got from outside was no less depressing.

Mothers wandering around the refugee camp, looking aimlessly for their shinobi children, only brought sorrow to Kurenai. She walked over to the window and pulled the curtains, giving them more privacy. Then, she went back to her seat, and noticed that Hinata's hands were rigidly curled on her legs. She was hiding her face with her bangs, hiding her sadness.

"Tell me," Kurenai softly said.

Hinata started trembling as tears streamed from her eyes. After a few moments, she composed herself and told Kurenai about her escapade with Naruto. The adult mother listened attentively, knowing that Hinata had grown out of her insecure childhood with the help of the Uzumaki boy. Kurenai held on to Hinata's hand while she told her story, showing support. It had been difficult for Hinata to find acknowledgement, and so Kurenai always made sure that her female student never felt left behind. She was grateful that Kiba and Shino were good teammates; they'd all worked together to help Hinata's upbringing.

"And then... h-he said he doesn't know how he feels," her cheeks blushed exaggeratedly as she stammered her words, "Kurenai-sensei, I want to be closer to him, but... but we can't be together. My father forbids me from fighting and he's under heavily guarded protection."

Kurenai frowned, being well familiar with Hiashi's drastic measures when it came to his daughters' wellbeing. He allowed them to fight in the war –they were shinobi, after all. But once he saw the danger that Hinata had been put in, he'd taken the role of the strict parent and sent them away. Kurenai glanced over to her baby, knowing that she would want to do the same if she was in Hiashi's place. Perhaps he only wanted to spend his last days accompanied with his daughters, knowing that with the course of the war, the Alliance's army would be diminished to none at any time.

"I don't want to be here, sensei. I want to fight, to show them that I don't need to be protected," Hinata said.

"Let me speak with your father. He is just taken careful measures," Kurenai gave her hand a soft squeeze.

Her baby started crying again, and this time her wails were louder than before. The two kunoichi looked at the small bundle and then sensed that something was happening outside. Kurenai hurried to the window and took a peek from the curtains. All she could see was grey; grey clouds, dust. And then the screaming began. Glasses shattered as metals clanked. Hinata had activated her Byakugan, and her shocked expression said everything Kurenai needed to know.

They were under attack. The enemy's army had entered their camp and was outside, killing innocent civilians.

Kurenai picked up her baby immediately and she followed Hinata outside of her place. Her student had taken an attacking stand, ready to defend mother and child. Kurenai wanted to join her, but the thought of leaving her baby unattended restricted her from joining Hinata.

"Sensei, go find my dad and sister. I will take care of them!" Hinata screamed, as a pair of white clones drew in amidst the clouds, readying their attack.

"Hinata—"

"Just go!" the alluded ordered, striking the two opponents with little struggle, "I know how to handle them."

However, more clones appeared. This time, they were six. They all had the same facial expression; a disturbing, sadist smile and eyes that could freeze anyone in place. Hinata was taking them all one by one, gradually moving them away from Kurenai and her baby. The woman started noticing that there were also several children fighting off the clones. Her eyes opened widely when she witnessed how one of the clones took down two shinobi children at once. The clone struck a huge gash on each of the children's chest, exposing their vital organs before they fell on the ground. Defeated and lifeless. The clone moved on to attack a group of civilian elders.

The crude image was never going to leave Kurenai's mind.

The ANBU squad in charge of protecting the refugees was spread all around the camp; they were summoning their own clones in order to balance their number against the enemy's. Nonetheless, it was useless as the opponent was easily defeating the ANBU squad's clones. Kurenai could not open her mouth; no sound would come out anyway. She was still shocked by the death of those two children and held on to her baby tightly.

Many families were already escaping from the camps through the secret passages, and she feared of the enemy knowing about them.

"My family should be near, go find them!" Hinata shouted, finishing off another clone.

"We're here!" two voices interrupted.

Hiashi and Hanabi had taken their places on each side of Kurenai, while Hinata stood at the front. They were protecting here and her baby when they could be running away as well. Kurenai was a jōnin for a reason, though. And so, she came up with a plan that could save time and lives.

"Hinata, Hiashi, Hanabi, try and get as many refugees outside from here as you can. We will meet in the outskirts of the camp!"

With her baby securely held in her arms, Kurenai performed the proper hand seals. Then, she was buried beneath the earth and the destruction that was happening.

Fifteen thousand, three hundred and nineteen.

Ever since the war had begun, the Alliance had lost fifteen thousand, three hundred and nineteen shinobi. The majority of them died in battle, but some in the Medical Division due to severe injuries. Kakashi narrowed his visible eye at the number of deceased shinobi. It was wrong.

It was wrong because it included Sakura and C as two deceased ninjas. Kakashi knew they weren't dead; if they'd been, then the Alliance wouldn't have strengthened its guard. Strengthening its guard with the arrival of newly graduated chūnin and performing higher level jutsu only proved that Kabuto and Madara were about to make their next move. They were going to enter the battlefield, much to the Kages' dismay.

The day was bound to happen, Kakashi thought. They weren't going to win this war by killing an endless army of Zetsu's clones without encountering their main antagonists. It didn't work out like that it novels; it wouldn't work out like that in real life. The man sighed, itching for one of his Icha Icha novels. This was no time to distract oneself with reading; his female student was still missing, and his two male students were no better. Sasuke was allied with Madara and Kabuto, whereas Naruto had been confined back into Turtle's Island until further notice.

The meetings with the other commanders did not work that efficiently anymore. They'd all been encountering the same enemy for almost a month, learning all of the clones' tactics and tricks. The Shinobi Alliance had a diverse group of individuals with astounding skills that helped a lot in the battlefield. Kakashi knew that within his own Division, many soldiers were already getting tired of pulling the same old tricks to attack the same enemy.

That was also a sign that Kabuto and Madara were on the move. It was so obvious.

Kakashi looked over the map that spread over the table of his tent, once again analyzing the route Naruto and Hinata had taken when they'd escaped to rescue Sakura. A part of him urged to go and do the same, knowing that there was still one member left of his original team that could still be saved from a fatal fate. Nonetheless, his responsibilities as Commander came first. He sighed in frustration, setting one hand over the mask while his elbow rested on his knee.

"Kakashi-senpai, what is our next move?"

The alluded turned around to look at a young, pale face. Sai's emotionless features were still present; the boy was asking for orders. He was standing at the entrance of Kakashi's tent, studying the Commander's position, "I figured I could ask. According to your current stance, you were most likely thinking about our Division's future tactics."

Out of the Third Division, Sai was the shinobi he knew best. He'd joined in as a backup due to his abilities. Although they'd been quite useful, Sai was still an asocial individual who had to learn how to respect another person's privacy. Kakashi had to suppress a grin from appearing underneath his mask when he remembered the several times that Sakura got frustrated from Sai's lack of social skills.

"Our next move is to find the source of Zetsu's army," he announced.

Kakashi looked over his whole Division. Several of his soldiers had already been injured while fighting off the clones, and he unfortunately had lost many valuables members. Nonetheless, they were still a strong standing number. Sai used his ink animals as guards, surrounding their camp from any new opponents. They had proven to be useful since the Third Division was currently taking a rest from all the fighting. Hence, Kakashi had figured out that it was the perfect opportunity to send a group from his Division and find the opponent army's nest.

They should have done it sooner, but due to the unexpected event of Sakura and C being captured, and Naruto's own escapade with Hyūga Hinata, many plans had been pushed back and readjusted. There were rumours that Mitarashi Anko and Yamato had been abducted by the enemy as well. Sources were not so clear, though, so the Kages had to take cautious measures. If they sent another search party in search for the two abducted shinobi, then the Alliance would be missing numbers.

It was a tight situation.

"Understood. I will scatter some of my ink animals around the area," Sai exited as Kakashi slumped down on his chair.

Ah, this was making him too old too fast.

'_To all Division Commanders,'_ a voice said in his head. Kakashi sat up straight once again, taking full notice of Inoichi's intel, _'We have been informed that Konohagakure's refugee camp has been sacked by Zetsu's clones.'_

His only visible eye widened in shock. How... how did the enemy know where the villagers were being kept? Fear crept over Kakashi's spine at the thought of the many innocent civilians who were killed by Zetsu.

'_We request the presence of all the Division Commanders in Turtle's Island immediately. A rescuing team had been sent to recover any survivors of the attack. I repeat: all Division Commanders must arrive at Turtle's Island immediately.'_

Kakashi quickly wrote a note down and left it atop his desk, announcing of his sudden departure. He exited his tent and sprinted towards the meeting place, hoping to get there in five minutes if his chakra supply allowed him.

Boy, this was getting bad by the second.

A snake-like grin filled Kabuto's features, showing his satisfaction with his current situation in the war. He covered his head with the hood of his robes, directing the several wooden coffins that carried the resurrected bodies to his new hideout. He figured that Sasuke-kun would have broken in his laboratory before the whole jutsu was completely prepared, so he took steps ahead and departed the Mountain's Graveyard right after his last bodies were ready.

Kabuto proudly looked back at his creation –or rather, _recreation_. His curiosity had been taken to another level. The Edo Tensei was his best jutsu. Orochimaru had further explored it from the Second Hokage, and now Kabuto had finally perfected it. No one would be able to defeat him with his immortal army. Furthermore, no one would dare to laugh at him for having such high intelligence. Yes, shinobi were meant to do more physical work, but the mind was what helped them strive for their ambitions.

He chuckled, rethinking of his strategies in the battlefield. Then, his eyes averted to an unconscious body that lay beside him and the several coffins. Mitarashi Anko thought that she could take him down on her own, how foolish! Nonetheless, her arrival had been to his luck; the woman carried some of Orochimaru's cells; hence, she could provide extra strength to his techniques. This day could not get any better!

His new hideout was a similar cave to the Mountain's Graveyard, but smaller and more secluded. It was also on the northeastern border of the Land of Sound, giving him a perfect access to the Alliance's Divisions that were close to northwestern side of the Land of Lightning by sea. No one could find him, though. He was well hidden, well camouflaged. After all, Kabuto took after a reptile like no other shinobi. Orochimaru had dreamed of perfecting immortality and hiding away from death. Kabuto had achieved that dream.

"Orochimaru-sama, you didn't need to switch from body to body in order to find immortality," Kabuto told himself, praising his own intelligence.

His words led him back to think about Uchiha Sasuke. The boy had grown dark and strong, something that was quite interesting to Kabuto. He was well aware of Uchiha Itachi's secrets, and it was entertaining seeing how the younger brother was set to destroy everything the older brother had protected. Oh, the dynamics of family. Kabuto was glad he never had to worry about that. As a boy who grew up in an orphanage and then was taken as a spy by Konoha, he'd never bothered knowing what a real family was. There was no point; when a shinobi died it didn't matter who would attend the funeral.

Besides, he didn't need to think about dying. He was immortal; his perfect Edo Tensei jutsu _made_ him immortal. No one but him could stop it.

A white skin body emerged out of the ground of Kabuto's cave. It was one of Zetsu's clones, carrying an update of Madara's plans. The expression featured in the clone's face satisfied Kabuto.

"The sacking of Konohagakure's refugee camp was a success," the clone said, extending his grin.

"Excellent," Kabuto responded, laying out his map on the ground. "What about our guests?"

At this question, Zetsu's clone let out a low, teasing chuckle. Kabuto was aware of the Akatsuki member's torture techniques on Sakura and C, and he was often wonderstruck at the will of these prisoners in keeping quiet. They were rather entertaining to Zetsu, and useful to Kabuto. After all, he had chosen the best two candidates for the job. C was close to the Raikage, the Supreme Leader of the Shinobi Alliance. Sakura was the Hokage's apprentice, and she was gaining international recognition for her abilities. Kabuto was about to choose Shizune, but decided on the younger apprentice because of her personal connection with the Kyūbi jinchūriki.

And everything had gone according to his plan. Naruto was still a knuckle-head, running after his loved ones. He'd almost arrived at the Mountain's Graveyard, and Madara gave him a taste of what was about to come. Kabuto felt pride at his strategic abilities. Sakura was too loyal to uncover some of the secrets of the Alliance, which forced her into using her medical abilities to his advantage. Moreover, she could unsettle two of the most important pawns of the war. Naruto had proven to willingly sacrifice the Alliance in order to save his friend. And it was entertaining to see the dysfunctional interaction between Sakura and Sasuke.

"Still at Mountain's Graveyard, but Uchiha Sasuke had departed after he burned some of my clones," Zetsu announced, "I believe you've already set everything up since our guests are no longer of use."

"Correct. The bombs are ready," Kabuto said, organizing small pebble stones in a single file line over the map, "I advice your clones to depart the Mountain's Graveyard. Deidara and Sasori will be in charge of destroying the place."

Zetsu chuckled once again, "The art of explosion, I see. Those guys worked well together."

"Indeed. Interesting pair," he commented. "And Madara?"

"He is also about to depart the Mountain's Graveyard. Preparing the Demonic Statue is difficult. That thing is _heavy_; my clones are helping him carry it to the battlefield."

Kabuto looked back at the several coffins that stood in a single file line, much like the small pebbles on his map. There were a few coffins missing. Those coffins carried the resurrected bodies he personally took care of: the former jinchūriki. Those were the bodies that C and Sakura did not work on; they were his personal collection. Kabuto had ordered them to travel alongside Madara, and to act under his command (unless he decided to change his strategies). The snake-like man smirked, knowing that the Edo Tensei gave him the upper hand in every aspect of the war.

"He can take the pain. Now, I must begin my side of our attack."

Kabuto placed his hands together and prepared the hand seals. The wooden coffins opened at once, revealing the sleeping bodies of all his resurrected shinobi. Their grey, decaying skin was quickly replaced with a normal tone when the bodies woke up. Kabuto smirked, knowing exactly where to send them.

Everything was in place. Yamato's DNA would help as a supply for the Zetsu army; Madara was accompanied by the deceased jinchūriki; Anko's cells would strengthen his own strength; and he still had one last trump card.

But that trump card would not be released unless he really did feel like scaring the five Kages. They were no match to his special pawn, though. No one, other than Senju Hashirama, was.

Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

_Hi there, dear readers! I apologize for the late update, but October and November are my busiest months of first term :( This chapter acts as a transition, as you can see. You were probably waiting for more action, but those will come! This chapter acts like an Interlude, as the end of the Imprisonment Arc. We are now moving on to the Fighting Arc, where a lot of emotions and action scenes take place. Very manga-like, but with more romance I daresay. _

_**I need your votes once again. I have written two chapters, one on Neji's and another one on Team Asuma's points of view. They are both very important, but I am debating as to whether I should update them separately as additional chapters or as just part of this story. The two chapters touch upon subjects that are of importance with the story line, but neither deal directly with the main pairings. What do you think? I will open this to a vote :)**_

_Anyway, have an amazing Halloween. I am dressing up as my favourite character :) So excited!_

_Sincerely,_

_MSM_


	17. Chapter 15

******DISCLAIMER:** This story is solely written for fanservicing. All known characters and plot lines belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the publishers of the Naruto series. I am merely a fan who wishes to write her alternate story to the Naruto manga. The title "In The Name of Life" is taken from Joe Hisaishi's soundtrack of the film 'Spirited Away', by Hayao Miyazaki and Studio Ghibli. This fanfic is not intended for lucrative purposes.

* * *

**In The Name of Life**

**Chapter XV**

_They shall grow not old, as we that are left grow old:_

_Age shall not weary them, nor the years condemn._

_At the going down of the sun and in the morning,_

_We will remember them. _

_~Laurence Binyon_

Neji had been retrieved from his Division in order to guard Turtle's Island. Since his uncle hadn't taken back Neji's position as representative of the Hyūga clan in the battlefield, it still proved that the young shinobi was one of the strongest in his bloodline. Yamanaka Inoichi had communicated with Neji's mind, giving him the new orders of going over to Turtle's Island and act as one of Bee's and Naruto's personal guards. He thought the decision was rather odd, considering that Neji was related to Hinata and that something might spur out of the situation. Nonetheless, Neji took his orders like any other jōnin, and was on his way to his new post.

Lee and Tenten had offered to escort him, seeing that Maito Gai was testing the recent graduates of the Academy for their chūnin exams. It made him remember Hanabi, who was supposed to join him in the battlefield hadn't his uncle decided to leave the Alliance and head over to Konoha's refugee camp. The help was needed over at the camp, so the Hyūgas' abilities would be put to use in guarding the innocent civilians. Nonetheless, their departure had been a steep loss to the Alliance. More importantly, it had been a steep loss to him.

Neji felt left behind. He understood his uncle's decision; he wanted to stay close to his two daughters in case anything happened. Nonetheless, Hiashi-sama had left him behind with the reason that he needed to act as a representative of the Hyūga clan. Neji still felt left behind; they were his family, even though he was just a nephew. They were the only family he had left. He felt closer to Hinata and Hanabi than the rest of the Hyūga clan, which was why he wished he could have gone with them.

But his duty as a shinobi came first. Neji looked at his two teammates, both sporting the same uniform he wore. Gai-sensei, Lee and Tenten were his family too, regardless of how delusional they might get. He wouldn't have achieved the jōnin rank if it wasn't because of these people.

"When this is all over, you and I will spar and show how strong we've gotten!" Lee said, directing his words at the Hyūga boy.

"Lee, we need to get him to Turtle's Island before the clones reach us," Tenten shook her head in disbelief. Even in the worst situation, Lee's eyes always shined with his youthful attitude.

Neji's Byakugan was activated, keeping guard on their surroundings. Fortunately, they haven't encountered any clones. He hated those creatures. He was glad that Hanabi didn't have to fight them; his cousin was too young to face such deadly opponents. He'd been caught off guard when the clones attacked him, and they were a difficult opponent when they were in a large group.

His eyes caught sight of a moving body 800 kilometres from where they were. Neji's brow frowned. It seemed that it was a large group of people, heading towards the same direction as Team Gai was. He wondered if it was wise to get near the group and find out who they were, but the memory of Zetsu's attack crawled back into his mind. It wouldn't be wise to send three skilled shinobi into the enemy's trap, knowing that the Alliance's numbers were diminishing.

"Neji, what did you see?" Tenten asked, noticing his serious expression.

"There is a group ahead, a large group."

Neji halted atop a tree branch, and his teammates imitated him, taking a place on each of his sides. Tenten was preparing her weapons, while Lee was tightening the bandages around his wrists. They were preparing to fight against whatever was coming ahead. Team Gai knew how to coordinate perfectly. Tenten took care of the long range attack with her weapons; Neji was the sensor and in charge of mid range attacks; and Lee was their taijutsu expert. They would take on any enemy with their skills, knowing them inside out.

"Let's move," Neji ordered, ensuring that his two teammates were in the right place just in case someone decided to attack them on his blind spot.

The Hyūga boy took the lead and directed the team towards the unknown moving body. He realized that it was directed towards Turtle's Island, much like they were. His expression changed, fearing that the moving group had discovered the jinchūrikis' hiding spot. He quickened his pace, with Lee and Tenten right behind him. The trees that surrounded the area they were traveling in started to make way to the Land of Lightning's signature hills. Mist and rock were more noticeable, showing that they were reaching their destination.

According to his Byakugan, they were nearing the large group. Once they were closer, Team Gai stood atop a hill that looked down a long trail path. Neji directed his Byakugan to the west, sensing the several chakras that were nearing him. He frowned deeper. Although the large group was about ten kilometres away, Neji sensed that most chakra signatures were too weak to be from ninjas.

"They're mostly civilians," he told his teammates, and then concentrated more in the incoming crowd, "But I do sense chakra from shinobi." There was the odd exception, of course. He quickly thought of the possibilities. It was most likely a group of nomads travelling accompanied with shinobi for protection. What nagged Neji's mind was the reason of this large diaspora. Why would a large group travel towards Turtle's Island, accompanied by shinobi, and risk passing by the battlefield?

Unless...

"Neji... are they from a refugee camp?" Lee asked with a weak tone, not wanting his question to be true.

Neji felt fear running up his spine. It shouldn't be possible; Konoha's refugee camp was tightly guarded by an ANBU squad. Unless they were refugees from another camp; however, the idea seemed impossible since the other refugee camps were too far away from the war zone. If this large group was in fact the refugees from Konoha, then that meant they'd been attacked. It meant that the ANBU squad, along with the other shinobi found in the camp, had been defeated. And among those shinobi were...

"NO!" Neji shouted, and then sprinted towards the moving body. His mind was racing; Hiashi, Hinata, and Hanabi. That was all he could think about. He heard Lee and Tenten yelling his name in question, and then follow him suit. They descended from the hill and ran on the trail path westward, towards the moving group.

He needed to get there immediately. Neji's legs were running like there was no tomorrow. He needed to see his family's faces, ensure they were still alive.

They were getting closer to the group; the chakra outline of the entire group was becoming more visible. With every step he took, Neji's eyes were defining the several walking bodies that were coming his way. He was feeling despaired, thinking that his family may not be in this crowd. It was obvious that the group was from Konoha's refugee camp; the presence of the ANBU squad confirmed his suspicions.

Four ANBU shinobi, who were leading the pack, also noticed his sudden presence. They decided to run towards him as well, in order to find out who was approaching them. Neji stopped at the moment that he and the four ANBU were able to see each other. His Byakugan was still activated; he wasn't going to let his guard down. The four shinobi were wearing their signature masks, and their stances showed that they were ready to attack. That only confirmed that Neji was right; they were still protecting the refugees from any further attack.

"Identify yourself!" one of the ANBU ordered, placing a kunai in front of his form.

Lee and Tenten had arrived at his side, also prepared to fighting. Neji tried sensing his family's chakra signatures, but the group was still too far for him to identify anybody. His fists clenched, feeling impatient towards the four ANBU shinobi who stood between him and the possibility of seeing his family again.

"I am Hyūga Neji of Konohagakure," he said, "These are my teammates Lee and Tenten. We come here in peace; we're not the enemy."

"How do we know you're not going to attack our refugees?" another ANBU questioned, taking a step closer to Team Gai.

Neji's breath started to take pace. These ANBU shinobi thought they were Zetsu's clones, seeing as it was difficult to decipher the Akatsuki member's chakra signature. It still frustrated him. He only wanted to see that his family was safe.

"Cheh, these guys may be the enemy too," Tenten murmured, preparing one of her chains. Neji halted her movements, placing an arm in front of her.

"My family was sent to Konohagakure's refugee camp. I only wish to confirm that they are safe," in order to prove his allegiance, Neji deactivated his Byakugan. The group was still moving towards them, but the pace had slowed down. If his family was found amongst the refugees, then they would sense Team Gai.

"Neji-niisan!"

After all, Neji was frequently called a genius. He saw Hanabi's small body frame running towards him, with her Byakugan activated. When he saw his young cousin coming his way, Neji wanted to forget about the ANBU in front of him and run towards her. She was safe, and in one piece. However, when Neji took a step, two of the ANBU shinobi decided to take a step towards his team and confront Tenten and Lee. Neji had to reactivate his Byakugan, in fear that the ANBU squad would injure his teammates without necessity. Nonetheless, he knew that Lee and Tenten would fare well.

Once he neared Hanabi, whose arms were open, waiting for him, the other two ANBU shinobi blocked him from reaching his cousin. In frustration, Neji wanted to express how unnecessary their intrusion was. He wanted to ensure that Hanabi was well, and these ANBU were restricting him from seeing his own family!

"He's my nephew, not an enemy."

Neji found the source of this voice. It was his uncle, accompanied by Hinata. They were nearing the party, with Hiashi showing his patronizing demeanour. As clan leader, he needed to act as a superior to the rest. It was a useful characteristic for situations like this one.

The four ANBU halted. Tenten and Lee stopped their defenses, watching the scene play out. The squad stood close to Hiashi and Hinata, who had reached Hanabi's side. His uncle looked at him intently, trying to decipher why he was there.

"Ojisama, I was on my way to Turtle's Island and I encounter this. What has happened?" Neji asked, once again taking a step towards his relatives. This time, the ANBU squad stood still.

"The refugee camp was sacked by Zetsu's army," Hiashi said, placing a hand on his youngest daughter's shoulder, "The attack was a surprise. We lost many civilians. This group is what we have left."

Team Gai witnessed how a group of about three hundred people appeared on the trail path. Many of them were injured, and they were being carried by the ones who were unharmed. There were many women, children, and elders. Everyone carried the same expression, the resilience that came with suffering a surprise attack. Many mothers clung to their children with tear stained faces, stroking their hair, trying to comfort them. The children looked lost, still trying to figure out what had happened.

"We are taking them to Turtle's Island" announced one of the ANBU. Neji looked at him, perplexed.

"I do not believe there is enough space in Turtle's Island for all these refugees," he said, estimating that the place wasn't very spacious.

"There is no other place, niisan," Hinata insisted. There were a few bruises on her face, but nothing serious. Her lower lip was slightly swollen, and it seemed that opening her mouth was difficult. "We're too far from the other refugee camps, and travelling any farther will weaken our numbers."

Lee and Tenten made their way towards the survivors of Zetsu's attack. They were helping two elders who had a hard time walking. Neji contemplated the scene, knowing that in times like this, one needed to take drastic measures. Taking the three hundred survivors to Turtle's Island was the most suitable option. He glanced over his uncle, whose stance was rigid. Hiashi knew that Naruto was also in Turtle's Island, and the possibility of his daughter approaching the jinchūriki was high.

"There is no better place," his uncle said, as if he was reading Neji's mind, "We must get there immediately."

'_We have been informed that Kabuto had released his main attack. It's worse than what we expected,' _Ino's tone was worrying him._ 'He's... he's brought people back from the dead, Neji. We are still not sure how, but many resurrected bodies are making their way to the battlefield. We need reinforcements, immediately.'_

Was she being serious? Playing with the dead was no fun game. Yakushi Kabuto, Orochimaru's right hand man, went as far as resurrecting shinobi. Neji was not familiar with Kabuto's tactics, but he'd been informed of his current affiliation with Akatsuki. He was behind the creation of Zetsu's clones. How he did it still remained a question among the Kages. The Hyūga boy realized that his place would no longer be guarding Naruto; he was needed in the frontlines.

Was his uncle going to join him as well...?

'_He's summoned a lot of people. We only know that they are well known shinobi from every country, and the deceased members of the Akatsuki. He's trying to psychologically attack us by resurrecting all of those strong shinobi. My dad said that we should be prepared,' _Ino took a pause, leaving Neji for his thoughts until she continued. _'You are now needed with your Division. Tsunade-sama will send her summons over to Turtle's Island. We need as many shinobi as we can get.'_

'_What about my uncle and cousins?'_

'_Due to their return, they are now required to fight as well. Shikamaru says that things are getting too troublesome. The Strategies Unit have yet to find a way of defeating the bodies. I can't communicate for much longer; the Hokage needs me. Transmit this information to your family and team. And good luck, Neji.'_

"Luck is the last thing we need," he murmured aloud, ending his conversation with Ino.

What they needed was a miracle.

Neji walked away from Killer Bee's vacation home while another group of jōnins arrived. They were meant to act as Naruto's new guards. Just as Ino had told him, he made his way towards the room where all the refugees were settling. The victims were inside a large and square room with a high ceiling, giving them space, and air that could last for days. Several families were already holding sleeping bags and settling down on the floor, recovering from their traumatic experience. Neji spotted his teammates helping out a couple with a small baby settle in a corner, and then scanned the large room looking for his relatives.

Hiashi, Hinata, and Hanabi were sitting with Kurenai-sensei, who was holding a small bundle in her arms. They were conversing quietly while Kurenai rocked her arms back and forth. When Neji neared them, he made eye contact with his uncle. Hiashi immediately understood that something had happened, so he stood from seat and walked towards his nephew before he could reach the group. Neji's serious expression was also seen by Hinata, but she decided to stay with her sensei and Hanabi.

"There has been an emergency, ojisama" Neji announced, "We are all needed back in the battlefield."

Hiashi looked back at his daughters before turning again at Neji, with worry washing over his face.

"What happened?" he asked.

"The enemy has summoned dead shinobi," Hiashi's white eyes opened in shock while Neji spoke, "According to Yamanaka Ino, Yakushi Kabuto is the one who summoned them."

"He's using the Edo Tensei, a technique developed by the Second Hokage," his uncle concluded. Neji was not familiar with the jutsu, but it seemed that his uncle had basic knowledge about it. Although Hiashi said nothing else, the silence underlined what his message was: they were in big trouble.

"I came here to get my teammates and you. We must enter the frontlines immediately."

Hiashi remained silent. He took a deep breath, looked back at Hinata, and gestured her to join the conversation. Neji saw his cousin's serious expression. She was well aware that something was about to happen. After Neji and Hiashi explained to her the war's situation, Hinata's expression changed to one of fright and worry. They would be fighting the dead. Hiashi was going to let his eldest daughter re-enter the battlefield, risking her life. Well, Hinata was a shinobi after all. Hiashi couldn't keep her away from her duties for that long anyway.

"Hanabi will stay here and protect the refugees," his uncle declared.

Hinata touched his arm as a sign of support, "Kurenai-sensei will stay here too. She will keep watch."

Neji knew that his cousin meant that Kurenai was going to watch over Naruto. He also knew that Hinata didn't have the guts of saying his name in front of her father. It still stung too much for her.

Hiashi and Hinata went to speak with Hanabi and Kurenai-sensei in order to tell them about the situation, while Neji gathered Lee and Tenten, who were still helping the refugees settle. Although he was no longer near his relatives, Neji could still see his uncle embracing Hanabi dearly. The looks of worry and sadness washed over the group's face. Neji felt Tenten's hand on his shoulder, telling him to go back to his family and bid farewell to his youngest cousin. However, Hanabi chose to run to him instead.

She hugged him tightly, letting small tears prickle down her eyes. Neji felt a layer of nostalgia wash over him. He'd never realized how much his relationship with Hanabi meant, but he'd acted as an older brother. He placed a hand over her head, which was buried in his chest. Hanabi locked her crying eyes with his, while Hinata neared the pair and placed her hand on the young girl's shoulder.

"We will return," Hinata assured her.

"Promise it," Hanabi begged.

Neji finally wrapped his arms around the youngest Hyūga, "We do."

The last time he entered the battlefield, his farewell hadn't been so emotional. Perhaps it was because he wasn't familiar with the horrors of war, but returning to the frontlines strengthened the bond among his relatives. Now Hinata and Neji knew that death was around the corner, and that Hanabi could be left behind as the remaining living member of the Hyūga clan. Neji briefly recalled the fate that Sasuke chose when he'd become the last living Uchiha. He'd surrounded himself in darkness.

Neji wouldn't let that happen to Hanabi. No. He was going to come back to his cousin and his family.

With that final thought, he left the room accompanied by Tenten, Lee, Hiashi and Hinata. Now that they were out of the refugees' earshot, they could speak freely about the future turn of events. Tenten and Lee also showed worry, but they remained calm. A part of Neji was glad that he was surrounded by some of the most important people in his life.

"Hinata."

She ought to experience the same as well.

"Yes, Neji-niisan?"

Neji ensured that his uncle and teammates were already steps ahead before he took his cousin by the arm and dragged her to the side, "Come with me."

Maybe it was one of his last wishes before returning to the battlefield. Maybe he felt that Hinata also deserved to get a second chance, even if it was during a small amount of time. Neji guided her towards Killer Bee's vacation home, aware that Naruto was still inside the house. He also felt Bee's chakra accompanying Naruto's, but time was running out and this was Hinata's only chance. She'd also taken notice of the chakra signatures inside the house, and gave Neji a perplexed look.

"Do not inform him about the recent events and don't take too long. The others will notice," he said, and gave Hinata a slight push towards the entrance.

Hinata's cheeks turned into a rosy colour, realizing that her cousin was doing her another huge favour. She gave Neji a warm, thankful smile, and opened the house's entrance door.

"Thank you, Neji-niisan," she murmured quietly, but Neji was still able to hear her words. He nodded once at her in encouragement.

Once the girl had entered the house, Neji turned around and made his way towards the entrance of Turtle's Island. There, he saw his uncle and teammates, who were preparing themselves for the battlefield. Hiashi had tied the Alliance's hitai-ate around his forehead, showing his renowned allegiance. Tenten was looking over her arsenal of weapons while Lee was stretching his legs. The three shinobi took notice of Neji's return, but remained quiet. A part of him knew that Hiashi understood his daughter's brief absence, but said nothing in regards to it. Instead, they all silently focused on preparing themselves for what they were about to encounter.

They heard a loud 'poof' and a small slug appeared in front of them. Neji was familiar with it; it was one of Tsunade's summon. The slug slimed towards them, while another group of shinobi appeared behind it and joined the party. They were from several villages, and were most likely also called back to the battlefield.

"Is everyone here already?" the slug asked, surprising the other shinobi who'd never seen such a creature speak before.

"Yes," said a word beside Neji. Hinata had arrived sooner than he expected. He could make out the leftover trails of tears running down her cheeks, but her stance was still strong. At least she got to see Naruto before they were all dispatched.

"Excellent. The Strategies Unit has finally devised a way of stopping the resurrected bodies," the slug began, "Since it is impossible to kill them again, your only option is to bind them. You must restrict their movements as soon as you can, since the person behind the jutsu can easily control their actions. If they are confined, then they will not be able to attack you. The Unit is relying on your individual abilities in order to bind the resurrected bodies, giving you the freedom of planning the adequate attack according to the opponent. There are still no traces of Yakushi Kabuto's whereabouts, and we cannot risk sending out a search party when the numbers are needed in the frontlines. Therefore, bind as many resurrected bodies as you can so that we can send a party out to stop him!"

After the slug's speech, every shinobi gave one nod of approval, readying his or herself for the next battle. Although the creature had no facial features, Neji could feel that it was feeling confident with the group of shinobi in its presence.

"The Kages expect your best performances," it continued, "Yamanaka Inoichi will send you intel concerning your placements. You will head out to the coastline, where the First Division is, and wait for your orders. You are all dismissed."

The group of shinobi exited Turtle's Island and made its way towards the destination. Neji travelled alongside his teammates, keeping the same pace. He continuously gave glances to his relatives, who were a few steps ahead. Hiashi and Hinata kept giving each other looks, both with the Byakugan activated. Neji did the same, and he was already able to see the coastline of the Land of Lightning. There were several shionobi of the Alliance fighting against Zetsu's clones, and he felt anger at seeing those creatures once again.

With a loud scream as an introduction, Lee sent a roundhouse kick at a group of clones who were attacking ninjas from Sunagakure.

"Konoha's Beautiful Green Wild Beast has arrived!" he screamed, flying punches to the clones while Tenten shot several kunai with bomb seals attached. All the Alliance's shinobi retreated from the area right before the explosions went off, eliminating a large portion of the enemy's clones.

Crumbles and rubble flew in the air as the loud screams continued. With the arrival of reinforcements, the First Division was now at advantage. Neji spotted Darui, the Division's Commander, alongside other ninjas from Kumogakure. They were all fighting on the water, sending punches, weapons, and jutsus to Zetsu's clones.

That was when he noticed it.

Neji's eyes were deceiving him. He saw his father –his deceased father—ascend from the waters. His heart shrank at the sight of Hyūga Hizashi. His father looked just as Neji remembered him; his long hair, his stern expression, the curse seal on his forehead. The world froze in front of Neji as Hizashi walked towards the First Division. Although everyone else was taking notice of his arrival, Neji could only see his dad. The man who'd left him alone when he was just a child because of his duty. The man he'd never got to know that well, but whom he so wished to speak to.

"Tousan..." he muttered.

"Otouto," Hiashi said at the same time.

His uncle's voice took him out of his trance. Neji looked at Hiashi, who wore the same astonished expression as him. Hiashi looked more vulnerable than ever; he was encountering his deceased twin brother. Neji flickered his eyes back and forth between the brothers, taking notice of how his father and his uncle were like a mirror reflection. Hyūga Hizashi also looked shocked at seeing his family, but it wasn't soon before a team of the First Division's shinobi stood in front of the two living Hyūga and tried to attack the resurrected one.

Neji saw how his dad easily knocked them all out, with his Byakugan activated. He was being manipulated, Neji kept telling himself. Hizashi would've never harmed anyone that way. He'd given his life for the main house in order to protect his twin brother and niece. He would never willingly attack anyone who sided with Hiashi.

"Hizashi, listen to me!" his uncle's words seemed to change his father's expression. Hizashi finally looked over at his twin brother, taking notice of his current actions.

"Niisan."

Neji felt even more vulnerable hearing his father's voice. It reminded him of better times. Of times when he could cradle in Hizashi's arms, who would protect him of all the dangers of the outside world.

"I cannot believe the irony," Neji's dad continued, "I died in order to protect the main house, and look at me now. Here I stand, being manipulated in order to kill the people I meant to save."

Hinata's hand linked with Neji's. She was also shocked at seeing the deceased Hyūga coming back to the living world, and knew how much this meant to Neji.

"The lines between the branch and main house have blurred, brother of mine," Hiashi ran towards his brother, ready to attack, "Your son and my daughter are fighting alongside each other for a better future!"

The twins clashed, acting as a mirror reflection for one another. Neji witnessed his dad and uncle fight in the similar style. They had been most likely trained together during their youth. Hizashi's strikes were exactly the same as Hiashi's. If it wasn't because of the conditions of the fight, Neji would have chosen to observe his father's fighting style. However, Hinata called out his name and told him to prepare for their turn to attack. Reluctantly, Neji adopted the same stance as her.

The slug had ordered them to bind the resurrected body with the adequate attack. After years of training with Hinata, they'd both mastered one of the Hyūga clan's signature moves.

"Neji's here! He's a jōnin now!" Hiashi explained as he sent striking blows to his deceased twin.

Hizashi finally locked eyes with his only son. Neji had never felt so... so overwhelmed with emotions. He'd never expected to experience fighting in a war, let alone a war _against_ his own father. Hizashi's stern expression softened at the sight of his son. He was shortly distracted by paying attention to Neji, and Hiashi took advantage of the situation. He quickly hit the right chakra points, disabling Hizashi to move any further. Then, he stood behind his twin brother and glanced over at Hinata and Neji.

"Do it now!" Hiashi ordered.

The young cousins prepared their clan's jutsu and were ready to attack when Hizashi spoke again.

"Neji... my son," he said, unable to move, "My one and only son. Look at you. You've grown into a respectable shinobi."

He wished he could sit down and speak with his father. They could talk about anything, it didn't matter. But Neji needed to bind him first, and the tears that stung his eyes would not deviate him from his duty as a shinobi. To hell with not showing emotions.

"Come on, niisan!" Hinata insisted.

Neji activated the Eight Trigrams Palm Revolving Heaven jutsu, creating a spinning dome around him. Hinata activated her Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, also creating a large dome around her body. The two cousins united their attacks and directed them to Hizashi, who received their combined efforts without defending himself. Hiashi ordered every shinobi who stood nearby to take steps back, as the cousins' Great Revolving Heaven took up a large radio. Neji gave his all with this attack, knowing that it would successfully bind his father from further attacking the Alliance's ninjas.

Perhaps he could still have a talk with him while the Strategy Unit figured out a plan to stop Kabuto's jutsu.

The Great Revolving Heaven left Hizashi in a weakened state. His skin was flaking off, as if it was make of paper. He looked physically degraded, but his eyes showed compassion to his only son.

"I am so proud of you, Neji," he said softly.

Darui reappeared with another group of shinobi who took care of encasing Hizashi inside a chakra binded glass cube. He would not be able to escape now.

Neji wished that everything would've been different. He wanted to know how it felt like having a father, but his duty to the Alliance was calling him. He glanced over at Hiashi, who looked just as saddened, and finally understood that his uncle had never despised his twin brother.

"The day when Hizashi sacrificed himself for our clan, you did not just lose your father. I also lost my brother."

* * *

Itachi said that they had to wait for a sign.

'_Wait a few hours after we've departed Mountain's Graveyard.'_

Sakura felt that chakra binding leather straps were no longer restricting her access to energy. With ease, she stripped them out of her wrists, once again feeling empowered by her own chakra. Oh, how she'd missed it flowing through her body! It was truly relieving, despite her current situation. She could still recall Sasuke's last words, and how desperate she'd gotten. He was going off to kill Naruto, and she was still stuck inside Madara's hideout. She needed to ignore her short-lived bliss and take action.

'_Kabuto will most likely set up traps,'_ she remembered Itachi saying,_ 'You must be cautious when you travel out of the cave.' _

Luckily, C was a highly skilled sensor type ninja. She grabbed his hand, interlacing their fingers. C gave her hand a squeeze, showing his support. They looked at each other's figures in the darkness, getting ready to escape the abandoned cave.

"I'm still not sure how you came up with this plan, but I trust you," he said.

'_The path is simple. Rather than turning towards Kabuto's laboratory, turn to the opposite direction. It will lead you to a passageway that goes upwards.'_

Sakura was not familiar with the Sharingan's greatness, but she would've never thought that Itachi could connect his vision with Sasuke's after the latter had taken possession of the former's eyes. She made a mental note of studying the kekkei genkai thoroughly once they escaped all of the horrors of the war. Her heartbeat was racing. She just wanted to get to Naruto before Sasuke, warn him about his former friend's upcoming arrival, and move on from kunoichi life.

"I trust you too, C," Sakura gave him a sincere smile.

C's idea of quitting their shinobi careers and becoming farmers had picked interest inside her mind. Sakura once told herself that she never wanted to experience the same amount of pain as her teammates, seeing how broken they'd gotten. This was her opportunity of running away from all the atrocities of being a kunoichi. She could start all over again, maybe finally fall in love with C and settle down with him. She could have the peace that her male teammates had always craved.

The darkened passageways had smoke lingering on their rock walls. She guessed that Sasuke had used his Fire Release jutsus with no reason, perhaps to test his newly acquired strength. Sakura guided C along the passageways, avoiding getting near the rock walls because they still felt hot.

'_Once you find the passageway that goes up, follow it. You will end up in a large and spacious cave.'_

Sakura's thighs were starting to feel sore from her constant running. She felt the ground tilting upwards, confirming Itachi's instructions. After many turns and twists, Sakura and C were finally leaving behind the place full of torture and nightmares. Her face adopted a nervous expression; she didn't know what else to expect. Itachi had warned her of the possibility that Kabuto had set up traps, but so far, they hand tencountered anything. Sasuke's flames had obviously taken care of several obstacles.

This whole task would have been much easier if Sasuke hadn't decided to tell her that he was off to kill Naruto. Sakura wouldn't have felt so desperate in saving her best friend. She needed to think everything thoroughly; Itachi had only given her the instructions once, how was she supposed to follow them when her mind was elsewhere? She could only think about the danger Naruto was going to be in when he encountered Sasuke. Her two former teammates, fighting to the death.

With that thought, Sakura tugged C's hand, telling him that they needed to hurry up. Time was going against them.

'_Be careful in this cave. It is close to the exit, so Madara will most likely leave something in there.'_

She halted in the middle of the hollow cave, taking full attention of all of her senses. If Itachi had been right, they were about to encounter their opponent. Sakura predicted several of Zetsu's clones, who seemed to never stop appearing. She looked around, her eyes still adjusted to the darkness of the Mountain's Graveyard. She;d never realized how deep inside the cave they'd been trapped in. Madara had chosen a good hideout; it was difficult finding a way out among the confusing passageways, but the main hollow cave indicated that one was near the exit.

Sakura's ears picked up the sound of something dripping on one corner. They were close to a water body, perhaps a lake or even the ocean. She still wasn't sure of the surroundings of Mountian's Graveyard; the memory of her studying the hideout was blurred. After the many torture sessions with Zetsu, she should've known that he fucked up with her memories. That bastard...

'_You better be prepared for this part. Madara is unpredictable, and with Kabuto's help, they could be invincible. You and your cellmate hold valuable information. They will want to wipe you off the map mercilessly.'_

The last time she'd felt the adrenalin of fighting an opponent had been with Chiyo-baasama. The old lady and she had worked amazingly together in order to defeat Sasori of Akatsuki. Sakura felt regret washing over her. She'd been forced into reincarnating the grandmother and grandson and to send them off to kill her loved ones. Biting her bottom lip, Sakura debated whether she should take her life at that moment, but C's interlaced fingers kept her from acting desperately.

No, she couldn't kill herself. She was supposed to survive this escape, give information to the Alliance, and then quit her life as a kunoichi and set up a hospital. The future was inviting her. She couldn't give up her opportunity. After all, it was Naruto the one who'd taught her to never give up. He had followed his nindo, and succeeded in saving their whole village.

"Sakura."

The alluded girl turned to look at her companion. His hand was still attached to hers, and his eyes were piercing through hers. Sakura noticed how she'd always been attracted to boys with dark eyes, how they contrasted with her colourful physical appearance. C took a step closer to her while she stood motionless. It was not the best time to let her guard down, but C was a sensor type and he could feel if anyone was approaching them, whether they were dead or alive.

"There's something I have to do," he continued, closing the space between the two.

Sakura had never thought that her first kiss was going to be with a guy from another village. Let alone, she'd never thought that it would happen inside the enemy's headquarters after spending an eternity incarcerated, tortured, and forced into labour. C's lips were warm over hers, inviting. She let go of his hand and embraced his torso, not fully knowing on how to properly kiss a guy. Sakura thought that her heart was also going to feel warm –or at least a little fuller. Feeling C's lips move on hers she'd known that it would take her time to get used to his intimate touch.

They would have a lot of time for that. Funny, she always imagined that Sasuke was going to be her first kiss. Although he'd already given his first kiss to Naruto back in the Academy, Sasuke was now too consumed in his darkness to give a damn about someone else. The only people he cared about were all dead, and he was soon going to join them.

There was no need of feeling this heavy weight on her chest. C would give her a brighter future, one where she could start all over again and learn how to love him. He would help her forget of all the horrors of Madara's hideout. Most of all, he would help her forget about her torn feelings towards Uchiha Sasuke.

Once their lips separated, Sakura's puzzled mind could not let her speak coherently. She, a chūnin, skilled medical ninja, the legendary Tsunade's apprentice, had been kissed in the least expected situation, "I... I..."

"Oh, how enchanting! The two cellmate lovers have finally taken another step!"

The taunting, disturbing voice interrupted the pair of young shinobi. Itachi had been right. A group of twenty of Zetsu's clones was making its way towards them, merging out of the dark rock walls. They all carried the same freaky grin that had haunted Sakura in so many of her nightmares. She was never going to forget those faces.

C took a protecting stance in front of her, pushing Sakura back a little and trying to cover her with his body. However, the girl heard a low chuckle coming from behind, and turned around to see another two bodies appearing from the cave's darkness. After working on their bodies, Sakura was already familiar with both their living and deceased selves.

"So we get to kill these too, hm," Deidara's blonde hair had returned to its original glow, but his skin was still a little decayed, "Doesn't matter. This place will blow up with my art."

"Your love for explosions hasn't changed, Deidara," Sasori was no longer covered up with his puppet body. He was standing beside the other Akatsuki member, both wearing dark cloaks that hid whatever techniques they had up their sleeves.

Sakura's blood froze. She was about to fight an opponent she'd defeated and then helped in bringing back to the living world. Her life could not take any more twists.

"Ah, it's Haruno Sakura," Sasori continued, taking steps towards the alluded girl.

"So this is who that Kabuto guy was referring to. Was she the one who killed you, hm?"

"Correct. It was her and the old Chiyo."

C's back touched hers. He could tell that she knew how to fight against the two deceased Akatsuki members based on their exchange of words.

'_Beware. They may set one of us against you two. Be ready to fight strong opponents.'_

The clones' ever-sounding chuckle was echoing loudly around the cave. Sakura knew –she just knew—that this was a set up. Kabuto would not just leave them to the mercy of some of Zetsu's clones and two reincarnated Akatsuki members. He'd probably planned something else to kill them.

C jumped on towards Zetsu's clones with a loud cry, ready to attack them. Sakura, whose back was still facing her companion, created a shadow clone that could act as her assistant. Her clone ran alongside C as well, aiming to attack the larger group. Her real self gathered enough amount of chakra on her palms –oh, how wonderful it felt to do this again!—and charged them towards the ground, causing a large crack that ran down to where Sasori and Deidara stood.

The two Akatsuki members jumped up as Deidara summoned a large clay bird. The material animal flew a few rounds around the top part of the cave. Sakura quickly charged chakra to her feet and ran up the rock walls, already preparing her next attack. She was low on weapons, so using them was out of the question. She needed to calculate her actions thoroughly in a short amount of time. Just as Deidara's clay bird neared the rock wall she was climbing, Sakura took a jump and landed on it.

She readied her right fist with enough chakra to punch Deidara out of his bird in order to take control, but the blond Akatsuki's smirk gave away his plan.

"It seems that this Kabuto guy knows our abilities, hm."

The clay bird flew down at a high speed, making Sakura lose balance and falling off, landing awkwardly on the ground. Her knees ached; she'd probably broken several bones in her legs. The pain that shot through her bottom half was almost unbearable. However, after Zetsu's torture sessions, Sakura had to remind herself that there were worse pains. She stood up, healing her broken bones with the right amount of chakra while trying to not waste her returned supply of energy. She watched as C had taken down several of Zetsu's group alongside her shadow clone; they were down to nine out of the twenty members. One of Zetsu's clones attacked her own, making it disappear in a 'poof.'

Dismissing her task of taking care of Deidara and Sasori, Sakura made her way to C and aided him in finishing off the last remains of Zetsu's clones. With her chakra scalpels, Sakura felt a rush of blood shooting through her veins. After an eternity, she was finally using her specialty again. Her arms were throwing punches to every direction, hitting the right spots to eliminate the opponent. C was also giving his full strength in this fight; she could hear his loud battle cries that accompanied every blow he sent.

"We need to bind them!" her voice shouted, sending one last punch to her opponent.

She was panting. Her body had lost the habit of being in battle after her time as a prisoner. Although Sakura was aware that her mind was losing some of its sanity, her intelligence was still intact. Kabuto had never mentioned her on how to stop the bodies of his Edo Tensei, but Itachi had.

'_When –if— you end up fighting one of his reincarnated bodies, you know that they cannot die twice. Your best option is to seal them away by confining them in a place where they cannot escape.'_

C nodded, understanding that after they were done with Zetsu's clones they should focus on sealing away Deidara and Sasori. Sakura was aware of the Akatsuki members' abilities; one focused on explosions, whereas the other on puppets. She figured that the ideal option would be to make Deidara cause a large explosion in the cave and leave them trapped inside it. It sounded like the simplest plans, but with the wort repercussions. She would be putting herself and C on the line.

"C, I have a plan!" she announced with a serious tone.

However, Kabuto had already thought about her plan. The next scene that unfolded in front of Sakura's eyes was the one that she would never forget.

'_Fight to the best of your abilities and you two will come out alive.'_

Deidara and Sasori flew towards them on the large clay bird. The young shinobi ducked, avoiding being touched by the animal. Then, Sakura felt C grab her by the arm and gesturing her to run towards a tunnel that was found amidst the darkness of the cave. He led the way, ignoring the last words she'd said about having a plan. Just as C was about to enter the tunnel and see the light of the outside world, Sakura noticed a thin string tied from one side to another.

She could not stop him before he stepped on it. Sakura heard the clay bird let out a loud cry, and she covered her head as the sound of explosions began.

_BOOM!_

Sasori specialized in controlling his puppets through his chakra strings. Deidara specialized in setting up explosives. No wonder they'd been teamed up in the living world; Sasori and Deidara made art out of their specialties. They made art out of controlling bombs.

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

A chain of explosives set off from the deeper end of the cave, making its way towards the tunnel where C and Sakura found themselves in. She channeled chakra to her feet again in order to run faster, and was about to tell C to do the same. However, the young shinobi had chosen to pick her up from the ground and throw her towards the end of the tunnel, where sunlight was visible. Then White Zetsu's clones appeared. They grabbed C by the arms, sporting the same sadistic smile that would eternally haunt Sakura. They held him back, made him get a larger impact from the explosions while she was thrown out of the cave's exit.

While her eyes were still open, she witness how the top of Mountain's Graveyard started to crumble down. Dust took over the air surrounding Madara's headquarters, so Sakura had to cover her nose with her forearm. Quickly, she stood up and noticed that C was beside her. The clones had thrown him out as well, just mere seconds after her. She took a hold of his hand and led him towards the trees to find protection from the crumbles that fell down the mountain. Sakura didn't want to look back; they weren't inside anymore, they didn't need to look back.

There was no sight of Deidara or Sasori, proving that they didn't get to escape from the cave.

A sense of relief washed over Sakura as she saw the place where torture, pain and nightmares fell down. Nonetheless, there was still a heavy weight on her heart and she could not help but think about the special bond she created inside that cave with the man who would bring her salvation. She could not forget the exchange of words shared with Sasuke, either. Sakura needed to stop him. She caught up to her breath, still holding on to C's hand. After a short pause, Sakura decided to continue escaping from the surrounding areas as debris would soon catch up to her and C.

However, her companion did not seem to want to keep running. Sakura turned around when C's legs hadn't moved, and was shocked at the sight she witnessed.

"No, no. C, we have to keep moving," she encouraged him desperately.

C's entire torso was covered in blood. His white flak jacket was stained in crimson red, exposing several bruises caused by the explosion. There were large injuries that traveled down, hitting every single one of his vital organs. His face was completely beaten up. He was having hard time breathing through his nose and mouth, as they were probably clogged with blood as well.

Knowing how much it hurt for C to move, she decided to carry him on her back. She quickly settled his arms around her neck and took a hold of his legs while he groaned in agonizing pain. The sound vaguely reminded her of when they first met, when he helped her escape from the leather straps that confined her to the ground. Sakura was trying to keep her mind neutral, but C's blood was soaking the back of her green flak jacket as life was draining away from him.

She ran a few miles straight, not entirely sure of where it would lead them. Once she was satisfied with the distance between them and the last remains of the Mountain's Graveyard, Sakura settled C down to the ground, propping his back against a tree. She quickly took the role of being the medic nin, even though she knew that he could heal himself. The injuries were extremely severe, though. A weak faint of green chakra glowed from her hands and she placed them near his chest, trying to heal his internal bruising.

"It's okay, it's okay," she repeated to herself and to C. The young man, on the other hand, unexpectedly showed a smirk on his bruised features. It looked out of place; that cheerful expression did not belong in a face full of pain like his.

C was not one of her several patients from the Medical Division back in the Shinobi Alliance. He was not one of her usual daily checkups from the Konoha Hospital. He was not Naruto, who could easily recuperate with the Kyūbi's chakra. He was not Sasuke, who had marked her past. C was meant to be her future. Her could-have, should-have.

But he was not going to make it.

"Heh, life is funny. I've spent all these years not liking you Konoha nin. And now look at me: I saved one of them. I saved her... I saved you because of all the hope you've brought to me for a better future, even though I won't make it. Sakura... Sakura, you... you brought me hope and love. I... I'm happy to die seeing the face of the one I love. Just—just don't look away. I want to s-see your eyes." C coughed up blood. His internal organs were failing him, and there was nothing Sakura could do.

"Don't cry, Sakura..."

She just cradled him in her weak arms. His heart was beating less and less, and Sakura held on to C's dying body. He was stroking her cheek with his bloodstained fingers, mixing the blood with Sakura's thick tears. She had to gulp her cries, but it was difficult trying to restrain her emotions. C was dying because of her. He sacrificed for her sake.

"I love you too! Please, please don't leave me, C. I beg you. Don't give up, please... don't..."

"Be happy. Promise me... you will find happiness. Find love like I found it in you," he continued speaking. Even in his deathbed, C knew that her words were not true. She had never loved him like she loved Sasuke.

"I can... I can s-save you! My chakra has returned... S-stay with me," she insisted. Speaking her words was becoming difficult with all the pain she felt inside. She was stroking his hair, like she'd done so many times before when they were together inside their cell. Sakura had known that those moments were soon to be over, but she never thought that they would end like this. C wasn't meant to die –she was. He was meant to live, to find a pretty wife, to survive. Sakura was meant to be in his place. She'd lost too much already.

"No. Save yourself, Sakura... We're shinobi. We're meant to die," C coughed out more blood. His eyes were drifting away from hers. She wanted to shake him, to insist on him staying awake. But he couldn't; once his eyes closed, he was never going to wake up again. "I've completed my mission... I served my village and my Raikage faithfully. I've become a strong shinobi who fought for what he believed... I'm leaving happy..."

C closed his eyes. And Sakura wailed a cry of pain. She'd lost a comrade, a friend, a partner. She held on to C's lifeless body, burying her tear stained face in the nape of his neck. His heart stopped beating while he lay there, sleeping. The enormous bruise in his stomach left his whole outfit stained with blood, and some of it stained Sakura's as well. She didn't care. She didn't care at all. She'd just lost one of her precious people. C was never coming back. His touch, his support, his protection, they were all gone.

Sakura was left alone. And she finally understood. She finally understood the pain Naruto and Sasuke lived with. It consumed her insides, making her want to rip her skin away from her bones. Sakura could now understand why dying was not so frightening for her teammates; they'd suffered so much during their lives that dying would only bring them peace. Yet, she didn't want to die. She didn't want them to die, either. Her eyes went over C's lifeless features; his face had a peaceful expression, like as if he died without pain. He'd been strong until his last breath.

She laid a small kiss on his cold lips, remembering the time when they imagined a life together, away from the Shinobi world. He'd been her first kiss. Even though their relationship had been born out of the desperate need of having another human being, C was her first kiss and he would never stop living in her memories.

She slowly stood up, and carefully picked up C's body from the remains near the Mountain's Graveyard. With tears still running down from her eyes, she moved him away from the cave. Away from the destruction; from war; from the explosives that took away his life. Sakura walked, walked, and walked. Her arms carried C's heavy corpse ignoring the soreness that appeared. She walked, crying, broken, until she reached the sea. It was a trip that she did without knowing where she was going. Nonetheless, once the air of the ocean filled her lungs, Sakura knew that she was in the right spot.

Although her chakra channels worked perfectly now, she couldn't bring herself to prepare an elaborate shrine for her fallen friend. She wasn't Yamato; her wood release abilities weren't that developed. After she placed C's body beside a small rock that was near the ocean, she grabbed another, sharp stone that lay on the sand. It had the perfect edge. Sakura glanced over at C's bloodstained corpse, hoping that he would open his eyes and give her one of his arrogant smirks.

It didn't happen. And she hated herself for not being able to save him.

'_You can't save them all, Sakura,'_ Tsunade had once told her. But the pain was still there. And so, she started carving on the large rock.

_Here lies a shinobi who died protecting what he treasured._

_His body was taken away by the waves. It's in a better place now._

_Never forget what you stand for. Save it with your life._

_In loving memory of C of Kumogakure._

Sakura's trembling arms started pushing C's body towards the water, while the waves rocked back and forth. After many pushes, C was finally taken in by the calm ocean. His body floated, getting cleaned with the purity of the water. Sakura tried cleaning her tears with the back of her forearm, but there was no use; the blood from her bruises only stained her face. Her eyes never left C's floating figure until he was far gone.

"You can't save them all, Sakura," she told herself, "But you can save their legacy."

Sakura started walking along the coastline, with a new destiny. With a determined expression, she took off her flak jacket, knowing that she will need to travel lightly. All the necessary weapons and materials were placed inside her thigh pouch. She took her leather gloves out of the pouch as well, putting them on her crimson hands. She knew who to find. Who was next.

Naruto's destiny was to be the Hokage and die his village protecting his loved ones. Sasuke's destiny was to purify his fallen clan, even if it meant killing himself in the process. Sakura's heart tugged at the thought of losing another two of her most important people, but she couldn't guarantee to survive this war either.

Her destiny was to kill Zetsu, and avenge all the pain he'd inflicted on C and on her.

But before that, she needed to see two old friends who were about to set a battle that was embedded in their relationship.

With that thought, Sakura started to run towards the forest. It would take her a few days before reaching the headquarters of the Shinobi Alliance, she needed to find shortcut to where Naruto and Sasuke would be. However, she didn't know where they were going to meet, or how they were going to meet. Naruto would most likely still be inside Turtle's Island under protection, but Sasuke would not want to make a grand entrance in front of the five Kages and an army of chunnin and jōnin level shinobi.

She had to think. Judging by the vegetation, the Land of Fire was far, far away from where Madara's hideout had been. There was no way that they would carry their fighting near the territory of the newly built Konoha. They were meant to meet in another place that held meaning to them both. Her legs started to run faster, finally leaving behind the sight of the soft waves that had taken C's body away from the atrocities of the living world. She suddenly remembered the close distance between Mountain's Graveyard and the Land of Sound.

Oto had been founded by Orochimaru. For two and a half years, Sasuke had done all of his training there. If Sasuke still had a trace of his old mentality, then he would've chosen the Land of Sound as their battlefield. However, the country was still too large to explore in such a short amount of time. Sakura needed to get to Naruto quickly. Before Sasuke did.

She decided to follow her intuition. It would take her towards the two boys.

* * *

_HELLOOOOO EVERYBODY. You have NO idea how messed up my life has gotten, really. I am so thankful of being back in ffnet after a two month break due to school and work. It's been so long since I last updated, and it has given me time to think about this story as well. With the way the manga is going, I thought that there was no point in continuing this but I'd really like to have my alternate version of the ending :') Nevertheless, Kishimoto-sensei is the one with the final word -my writing is just for fan purposes and I do not make a living out of this._

_The Neji part is a smaller version of the whoooole chapter I had written for him. I don't know what came into my senses when I wrote it, but it turned out TOO long! So I decided to take the important parts only and add them on to a more important chapter. As for the chapter based on Team Asuma, I will touch upon that later on, once we get over the main parts._

_I know a lot of you guessed that C was going to die. It wasn't the original plan. At first, he was supposed to survive with Sakura and try to start a relationship with her but I figured that making him die will bring Sakura closer to Naruto and Sasuke. She's the only member of Team 7 who hasn't experienced the death of a loved one, or who hasn't suffered to the same degree. I found that by making her care about someone as much as C, whom she thought of sharing a bright future in spite of not being romantically attached to him, she would grow as a character and human being; she would understand Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi much better. **She will not turn OOC** though, trust me, I'm working on keeping her in character! This is such a fun challenge, haha. _

_A part of me is afraid of losing followers due to C's death, but you know what? War is war; the people we want to see survive never do. The saviours have to go. Otherwise Minato and Kushina, Itachi, and Rin would still be alive, right?_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this massive chapter! Oh, and look up the poem by Laurence Binyon :)_

_sincerely,_

_MSM_

_Ps: PM me if you find any mistakes!_


	18. Chapter 16

******DISCLAIMER:** This story is solely written for fanservicing. All known characters and plot lines belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the publishers of the Naruto series. I am merely a fan who wishes to write her alternate story to the Naruto manga. The title "In The Name of Life" is taken from Joe Hisaishi's soundtrack of the film 'Spirited Away', by Hayao Miyazaki and Studio Ghibli. This fanfic is not intended for lucrative purposes.

* * *

**In The Name of Life**

**Chapter XVI**

_"You see only one end to your journey. Sometimes, a man rises from the darkness." ~__Alfred Pennyworth _

Naruto sat atop the giant turtle's head, meditating. His eyes were surrounded by a vibrant orange glow, showing that his Sage Mode was activated. Luckily, he had been smart enough to trick Kurenai-sensei –who was too busy taking care of the cutest baby Naruto had ever seen—and Katsuyu's smaller clones. He'd summoned a Shadow Clone, who stayed at Killer Bee's vacation home, while the real Naruto had climbed up the turtle's head and was able to contemplate the Alliance's affairs going unnoticed.

According to his natural senses, no one had approached him yet. He was trying to sense the battlefield, but it was still too far for him to read. Slowly, he concentrated his own chakra flowing through his channel, strengthening his Sage abilities.

"_Naruto-kun?"_

Actually, he was trying to find Hinata's chakra in the battlefield.

"_Hinata? What... what're you doing here!?"_

He wanted to make sure she was safe and sound.

"_I-I wanted to see you. I'm... going back to the battlefield in five minutes."_

She was one of his precious people. He believed Hinata was underestimated.

"_I still don't understand. I thought you went back to the refugee camp."_

"_It's been sacked. M-Many people died." _

Naruto wished she could've stayed when she visited him at Killer Bee's vacation home. With his brow frowned, he remembered how desperate he felt at the news of the attack on innocent civilians. Those people did not deserve to die, he thought. They were innocent, caught in the middle of a war that had nothing to do with them. He had to stop it.

Those innocent civilians died because of him.

"_I want to go out there and end this war!"_

"_Naruto-kun... I'm scared..."_

At first, he didn't understand what Hinata was talking about. Was she scared of seeing him turn into the Kyūbi? He'd trained hard enough to enter his Bijū Mode, and his relationship with the Nine Tails had somehow changed. Naruto didn't consider the Kyūbi a foe anymore; the promise of taking away all of the beast's hatred resonated in his thoughts.

"_I'm... scared of... losing you..."_

"_Hinata, take my hand."_

He could still feel the warmth of her hand linked with his. It was the type of feeling he never wanted to forget.

"_It will be with you when you go and kill off those bastards. When I have to face my own battles, your touch will be with me."_

Her face looked cute with those rosy colored cheeks.

"_No need to be scared! You're strong, I believe in you."_

Perhaps it was the warmth he felt in his heart when he remembered his last talk with Hinata. Or the consequent thought of how he wished to feel this way and live in a world where Sakura was safe and sound at his side; where Kakashi-sensei could show him what was under his mask; where Yamato-taichō wasn't missing; where Sai could smile sincerely; where Sasuke wasn't such a complicated best friend.

Notwithstanding, Naruto felt all of his efforts channeled through his system and he finally sensed something –or rather, someone approaching him.

It wasn't a slug or Kurenai-sensei. It wasn't walking either.

It was flying. And it was flying _really_ fast towards him.

Naruto opened his eyes, showing his frog-like irises, and saw a blotch of brown flying towards him. He wasn't so familiar with the hawk, but he was familiar with the person who was controlling it. He always thought of this occasion acting out differently, but war had happened and it had changed a lot of things. Since _he_ was approaching, Naruto realized that there were many things he was going to leave undone. But this was his destiny, his prophecy. The Great Toad Sage had told him two things and nothing else. It said that Naruto would befriend a giant beat with tentacles, and he met Killer Bee and the Hachibi. It had also said that he was going to fight against a young man with strong eyes.

Well, said young man with strong eyes was coming his way at the moment.

"The time has finally come," Naruto said aloud, thinking that Death was at his doorstep.

The Shinobi Alliance could take care of the clones of Zetsu. Hinata would be strong enough to endure his death. Kakashi-sensei would most likely retire after the war, after losing all of his students. Tsunade-baachan would have to choose another successor, but Naruto knew that he wasn't up for the job. If he couldn't save his friend, he couldn't protect a whole village.

The only thing he regretted was not seeing Sakura-chan. His Sakura. His other best friend and almost-sister. He missed her _so_ much.

NAruto moved his hands, forming the right seals, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

* * *

Sasuke was close enough to make out Naruto's form on top of one of the ends of the giant island. He suddenly disappeared under a poof, which dissipated and gave way to a giant, red skinned toad. He'd seen that summon before, back in their younger days. It was stupid of Naruto to use the same techniques as he did when he was younger; hadn't he learned anything new?

"Oi, Teme! Let's take this away from here!" Naruto stood atop the giant toad's head, with his arms crossed.

There was something different in him; his chakra felt... stronger.

The sudden thought made Sasuke's blood boil. He would show Naruto who was the strongest out of the two. The idiot thought of dying in battle with him; Sasuke would make sure that Naruto was the one lying on the ground as he stood victorious.

The giant toad hopped from the end of the island to the ground, creating a vibration that shook many rocks off the hills and mountains. Sasuke's hawk steered closer to Naruto's summon, just flying over it as the Uchiha boy finally made contact with Naruto's eyes. Red and black clashed with orange and black. This was a power of Naruto that he'd never seen before. At least the idiot had learned something else in the past three years.

"I don't want any innocent soldiers dying because of your recklessness," Naruto shouted in the same insanely annoying tone as always.

Whatever.

Sasuke would have willingly killed every single one of the shinobi who were nearby. They were gradually starting to gather a large crowd; ninjas came out of buildings, of the giant island where Naruto had been waiting, and were starting to point fingers are the two young shinobi. Sasuke felt annoyed at these intruders; he would make sure that they would all suffer a long and painful death with his Amaterasu when he was done with Naruto. All of his strength had to go towards the idiot, who was still acting as the useless hero he had always wanted to be.

* * *

When Naruto started to feel the presence of several spectators arriving in their meeting place, he decided that it was time to take another leap and stay away from the Alliance's headquarters. He quickly commanded Gamabunta to hop into the ocean, as Turtle's Island was stationed on it. Compared to the enormous turtle, Gamabunta seemed like a tiny amphibian. The giant frog responded to his command, and Naruto had to hold on to his slimy skin in order to keep balance. Gamabunta took a giant step towards the ocean and landed gracefully, without sinking.

Thank goodness the frog knew how to run on water, Naruto thought.

"Alright, Gamabunta-san! We have to keep Sasuke away from the headquarters!" he exclaimed. The adrenaline was making its way into his system.

"Is this the fight the Great Toad Sage was talking about?" Gamabunta asked, starting to move his limbs and directing away from Turtle's Island and the Alliance's headquarters. Naruto could see the infinite ocean ahead of them. They needed to find a place to fight; a place far away from the war zone.

"Yeah, that's Sasuke if you've never met him before. He's my friend but an asshole," the Uzumaki looked back to see that Sasuke was in fact following them. He hadn't attacked headquarters, seeing that it was still standing intact.

"What a nice introduction..." Gamabunta muttered. It was as if he wasn't taking this fight seriously.

"Gamabunta-san! This is the fight of my destiny, and I am not holding back with Sasuke! I will bring him back!"

Back to what, though? Konoha had been destroyed, half of the refugees were dead, Sakura was still missing...

He suddenly questioned his own intentions. Friendship was something Naruto truly valued; it was what made him stronger, what made him love Team Kakashi as a family. Hinata was a different type of love, but one that had started from mere platonic friendship. He had been able to save her from her insecurities. He had been able to save Gaara –the _Kazekage—_ from sinking into more darkness. He had saved a whole entire village from destruction by mere words. No matter how bad it sounded, all the people Naruto had saved are not compared to the challenge of saving Sasuke.

Naruto would bring him back to the light. He would give Sasuke new eyes, eyes that saw the world differently. Even if it meant dying.

Luckily, Gamabunta's giant leaps were bringing him closer to another coastline. He wasn't completely sure of the exact location, but they were somewhere near the Land of Hot water. The vegetation reminded him of all those adventures he had while travelling among all of the smaller countries. However, this was no time to reminisce good memories; Sasuke's hawk was catching up to them. He recalled the map that Hinata had brought along with them during their failed attempt at saving Sakura-chan. It showed that the Land of Hot Water was near the Lands of Fire and of Sound.

Bringing Sasuke to the Land of Fire would take too long. On the other hand, Land of Sound had been completely deserted for the war. Perhaps he could run towards it; it would only take him a few minutes. Gamabunta was already hopping in land, taking jump after jump among the trees.

"Gamabunta-san, I'm gonna need you later. Thanks for your help!" he said, and the giant toad disappeared under a poof.

Naruto landed on his feet in the middle of the forest. His Sage mode allowed him to track Sasuke's coordination in the air. The Uchiha boy appeared above him, still flying on the hawk. With that sign, Naruto started running at an almost lightning speed. He sped by rows and rows of fully grown trees, sensing that Sasuke's hawk had also vanished and the Uchiha boy was following his trail with the same speed.

He considered it to be the beginning of their fight, to see who could get to the Land of Sound first.

In less than five minutes, Naruto knew that they had passed the border and entered Orochimaru's former country. The landscape had changed; it was not like the northern coastline he had explored with Hinata, but rather a barren land with small grey hills and several ponds scattered around. There would be no destruction of trees or nearby infrastructure.

The place was perfect.

Naruto's legs abruptly stopped when he was standing over one of the larger ponds of the barren plain. He deactivated his chakra mode, knowing that it would exhaust him if he were to hold it for much longer.

* * *

Sasuke's footsteps splattered over the water. He had never seen Naruto run that fast before, not even during their first fight three years ago. The idiot had made a stupid decision in turning his eyes back to normal. Sasuke had yet to figure out what powers the Uzumaki boy had acquired; the orange hue around his eyes was something he was not familiar with. They stood on the opposite ends of the large pond, unmoving, waiting for the other to start.

The Uchiha boy observed how Naruto brought his hand up front, raising his index and middle finger over his face. The sight of seeing a matured Uzumaki Naruto reminisced him of the several times they had to spar back in the Academy –and of all the times he successfully kicked Naruto's ass. The idiot still hadn't learned. Tch.

"You have to do it too," Naruto said with a raised voice, "It's the standard shinobi procedure. We're shinobi; we should at least follow _some_ of the rules!"

Naruto following the rules? Had his head gone mad? He wasn't the one who stuck to the book like Sakura. Naruto usually took care of things his own way. But perhaps it was time to start acting accordingly. After all, he was going to die like a mediocre shinobi.

Sasuke scowled, not comprehending the Naruto's idiotic manners. Nonetheless, he placed his raised index and middle finger in front of his face as well. It was as if they'd gone back in time.

"But that doesn't mean I will follow all the rules!" Sasuke shouted, and then lounged forward.

Naruto also ran towards him, making hand seals. Before they could physically touch one another, Sasuke unsheathed his Kusanagi and swung it forwards. Naruto had summoned a Shadow clone, which stepped forward and took the blow, disappearing in a poof that gave time to Naruto to jump and land a few feet away from Sasuke's attack.

"So what did you think of my Sage mode?" Naruto asked, keeping his fighting stance.

Sage mode? Was that the reason behind those orange marks around Naruto's eyes? Sasuke could barely suppress his shock at hearing that the idiot had been able to accomplish such a state. Many shinobi failed at the attempt; Naruto should have failed too.

But there he stood, still, gathering natural chakra to reactivate his Sage mode.

"It was hard to get, but it helped a great deal when I saved Konoha," the Uzumaki boy continued, not moving.

Unlike Naruto, Sasuke analyzed the situation before taking action. He noticed how Naruto remained still while he prepared for his Sage mode, and how he couldn't keep it on for a long amount of time. If the fight were to prolong, Sasuke would have the opportunity of attacking Naruto when he replenished. How ignorant of him, to fully show his opponent one of his biggest weaknesses!

Nonetheless, the Uchiha boy felt a presence behind him half a second before a Rasengan would have collided with his back. He stepped aside, jumping up in the air and landing atop a giant rock just as Naruto's Shadow Clone sank and vanished in the water. Sasuke looked back at the real Naruto, and noticed that he looked ready to continue the fight. From this point on, he wouldn't take the idiot lightly. He would attack with all his hatred and _crush every single one_ of Naruto's bones.

Lighting covered all of Sasuke's body, and he lunged forward once again. With amazing speed, he was able to push Naruto off his feet as they both dived into the water. Since Sasuke was on top, he pushed the Uzumaki boy into the depths of the pond, whereas the attacked was immobile. Even though his lighting covered body should have created a large electrocution in the body of water, Sasuke took notice of how Naruto looked at him with his orange glowing eyes, without moving.

Naruto was able to cancel the lightning from transferring to the rest of the pond. His Sage mode abilities allowed him to cancel the lighting current enabling him to stare straight at Sasuke's crimson eyes. Perhaps he could find a glint of hope in them, something that showed him that Sasuke was not completely lost.

All he saw was an unbearable amount of suffering that clouded any sight into the future. It frustrated Naruto. He wanted to help his friend more than anything, but death seemed to be the only option. He felt like a failure; Sasuke was a brother to him. If he could not save his best friend, how could he lead a whole village?

Sasuke's body was no longer covered in lightning. Instead, he'd chosen to look into Naruto's eyes as well. The idiot was still a hopeful, naive knucklehead. Naruto's declaration that Sasuke was still his friend only infuriated him. Naruto was just an obstacle; a person who was not meant to have any significance in his life. He only proved that bonds weakened shinobi. It was best to just rid oneself of every type of emotional bond.

His mind suddenly drifted to Itachi's memory, and how much his older brother still affected him. Then, without controlling his own thoughts, the image of Sakura's face flashed through his mind.

He forgot about it right away, as he charged a Chidori in his hand and punched it into Naruto's chest. The Uzumaki boy opened his mouth, letting out all of his air, and sunk even lower. Sasuke made his way to the surface, standing up in the water as Naruto sunk deeper.

Naruto felt the electricity of Sasuke's attack all over his body. His eyes retrieved the orange hue as he lost his breath. He kept sinking deeper and deeper into the pond. It felt as if the body of water was an endless abyss, as his back still hadn't hit rock bottom. Naruto's lids felt heavy, either due to the emotional roller coaster he was feeling or the exhaustion from Sage mode. His ears would only feel the pressure of the water taking over his body...

'_Boy, you are stronger than this,'_ the Kyūbi spoke.

'_What do you mean?' _just as many other times, Naruto found himself in his subconscious. The Kyūbi's head rested over his crossed paws, locking his hatred-filled eyes with Naruto's.

'_You took most of my power. This Uchiha brat is nothing compared to me,' _the beast argued as Naruto moved closer to it.

The Uzumaki boy stood a few inches near the barriers that locked the Kyūbi. Every other thought wiped out of his head as he stared at the beast. Was it really encouraging him to fight? Naruto's philosophy of not giving up had never reached the Kyūbi's mind, so hearing the beast saying that he was strong was rather... strange.

'_Hmph, if you die here it means that I die too,' _the Kyūbi continued,_ 'You always boast around saying you'll never give up. Why now?'_

At this time, Naruto chuckled. It was really happening! Although the Kyūbi was expressing his support in its own strange way, it was actually supporting Naruto!

'_What are you laughing at, boy?'_

'_Oh, nothing. It's just that you sound like you finally understand what I've been saying all this time!'_

'_I've spent too much time inside of you...'_

Naruto reached out his hand and touched the Kyūbi's vivid orange fur. He'd never touched the beast in such an affectionate way. The Kyūbi tensed up under his touch, not really knowing how to react to human emotions. All it had ever known had been hatred and rejection from the shinobi world.

'_I promised to free you from all this hatred,_' Naruto said with a softer tone, taking another step towards befriending the beast, '_so why don't you help me with Sasuke and we forget about this world's injustice?_'

The Kyūbi slanted its eyes, looking intently at Naruto as is let out a low growl,_ 'You promised that kid that you were going to die together. If you die, it means that I cease to exist. How will you rid me from hatred if we will all die in the end?'_

Naruto smirked, adopting feral features that resembled the Kyūbi.

'_We'll see,_' he responded, and then exited his subconscious.

* * *

Sasuke's patience was on the verge of despair. Naruto was taking incredibly long surfacing from the depth of the pond. He couldn't be _that_ weak. Sasuke had to give Naruto credit in not being a second-class ninja. His crimson eyes glared at the spot where he'd sunken Naruto's body, concentrating in his disappeared form. Then, out of nowhere, a glow appeared. It was faint at first, but as it made its way to the surface, Sasuke's eyes could make out Naruto's form being surrounded by the flames.

Or rather, Naruto _was_ the flame.

The Uzumaki boy shot up from the depths of the pond, opening the waters and causing large waves that made Sasuke jump upwards. He followed every one of Naruto's movements with shocked eyes. The idiot had turned his body into a lively flame; his skin blended in with his garments. Naruto seemed to realize Sasuke's expression, as he showed a smug grin, satisfied at impressing his former friend.

"You see this? It's called Bijū mode!" he said with a raised voice, "I'm controlling the Kyūbi's chakra, and not even all of it!"

The power was still overwhelming him, but he didn't feel as exhausted as he did on Sage mode.

Sasuke's expression quickly changed as he finally landed on the opposite side of the pond. He adopted an arrogant and sinister smirk before speaking, "You're not the only one who has new power, Naruto."

"Meet Susano'o!" he exclaimed.

His Sharingan started to spin while blood ran down through his eyes. Sasuke felt a dark force enveloping him as violet chakra started to take form. A large demonic-like creature was created; it had a pointed hood with several fangs, which covered the obscure face of the shield that was protecting him. A pair of six fingered hands grew out of its sides with the same violet colour. Sasuke felt the adrenaline of hatred running through his veins, knowing that this was the first time he was using his strong techniques against Naruto.

"Kyūbi, do you still think Sasuke is nothing compared to you?" Naruto asked aloud as he watched his former friend's jutsu take formation.

'_He's just a brat,'_ the beast answered.

From this point on, the fight was taken to another level.

* * *

Kakashi had a bad feeling.

He just _did_.

It was similar to the feeling that preceded Obito's death. It was a like a giant lump hitting rock bottom in his stomach. Like the feeling of loss he'd always dreaded that would return. Somehow, Kakashi just knew that something was happening.

And it was something that he needed to observe, experience, and _interrupt._

"Gai, I will be back," he announced to the black haired man.

Gai gave him a questioning look, not entirely comprehending Kakashi's sudden urge to leave. They'd been looking over the map of their Division. Kakashi was known for never leaving his friends and comrades behind. What had caused him to take a break from commanding more than a thousand shinobi?

"You will be in charge until my return. Do not expect to see me until nightfall," he continued, gathering his weapon pouch and adjusting his mask.

"Senpai, do you think it's happening?"

Sai, who was also inside the tent making a copy of the map, blankly stared at his commander. Somehow, Kakashi knew that Sai was aware of the horrible feeling in his gut. Gai looked back and forth between the two members of Team Kakashi, trying to understand the situation. After a few moments, he gave up and put a hand on Kakashi's shoulder.

"Come back safe," he said, worry skimming over his tone.

Kakashi stared at his long time rival with his sole eye for a while. Gai could be able to act as a proxy commander during his absence. He'd gotten to know and understand the ins and outs of managing a whole Division. The attacks of the Zetsu clones had ceased since two days ago, when Konoha's sacking had been announced. Although the youth worshipper had been deeply affected by the news of innocent civilians, he regained his composure and continued following his duties. Kakashi was glad of having someone like Gai on his side.

However, now it was his turn to be on someone else's side.

Kakashi exited the tent and looked at the several groups of shinobi from different villages who have gathered up to enjoy the calm time. Some were talking loudly about mundane things, such as their favourite dishes or animals. Others have settled their backs on a rock and were resting from the continuous fighting. All these shinobi fought to protect the one person he was about to go looking for. The funny thing was that this person wasn't even protecting himself at the moment.

Naruto was such a knucklehead.

Once he made his way to the outskirts of the campsite, Kakashi summoned his ninken. "Spread around and look for traces of Naruto or Sasuke. Each of you should go to a key destination of the war. I have a bad feeling about this."

After several poofs, his summons disappeared following his orders. The only dog that stayed on his side was Pakkun. The small animal walked beside the shinobi, sensing the worry that washed over Kakashi's stance.

"Don't you think that walking slowly is a little counterproductive?" Pakkun asked while Kakashi placed his hands inside his pockets.

"I can't run unless I know where they are," the ninja responded. His gut was feeling heavier and heavier with every step he took.

Kakashi looked back at the campsite, noticing how smaller it looked in the distance. Their numbers have decreased with the several attacks, but his Division had been able to hold strong. Soon, they would have to either receive recently graduated chūnin or merge with another Division. Kabuto's big attacks have finally arrived; he'd summoned people from the dead. So far, the Alliance had been able to seal away many of the resurrected bodies, but at the cost of a large loss in numbers.

Like they said, playing with the dead was always a dangerous game.

Without realizing, Kakashi's steps had quickened. He was now running, but to where? He didn't know. He was just following his instinct. If the feeling in his gut worsened at the turn of one direction, then he would take it. Much like his ninken, he would follow his own instincts until he finally found his two former students.

"We got a trace from Mountain's Graveyard," one of his dogs had caught up to him and Pakkun.

He was now jumping form branch to branch while the dog continued explaining.

"It's been destroyed. There are no traces left of Sakura or C inside the cave, but they've successfully sealed two of Kabuto's resurrected bodies. They will not be able to come out of mess that was left behind."

A part of Kakashi felt relieved knowing that his only female student had survived whatever she'd experienced as Akatsuki's prisoner. However, he was still frightened at what she would tell him when they met again –if they were to meet again. Just like his ninken had said, there are no traces of Sakura left in the Mountain's Graveyard. She and C were still missing.

Another poof appeared at his side, showing that a third dog had joined his entourage. Kakashi looked over at his recently arrived ninken. The animal looked flustered and shocked.

"Kakashi! They're in Sound! Naruto and Sasuke are in the middle of fighting and it's not looking good. You better get there fast!"

The shinobi gathered chakra on his feet and ran faster than he'd never done it before. Luckily, his Division wasn't too far from the border than brought him closer to the Land of Sound. Nonetheless, he was still scared of not making it for the second time with those two. Naruto and Sasuke, his students... They held so much hope and now they were fighting to the death. Not to mention that Sakura was missing, and probably deeply traumatized from being Akatsuki's prisoner. She'd always been more sensitive towards those types of situations, though it didn't steer her away from becoming an amazing kunoichi.

The rest of his hound appeared by his side, all of them with their heightened sense of smell. They were directing him to his final destination.

Kakashi's expression stiffened under his mask. He couldn't lose another team, not again. He never could protect his own gennin team. Three years ago, he'd arrive to the scene of an unconscious Naruto, a missing Sasuke, and a devastated Sakura. This time, he begged that his luck wasn't so unfortunate.

"Guruke, Akino, go back to the Alliance's headquarters and let them know about the destruction of the Mountain's Graveyard," he ordered, briefly returning to his duty as a commander.

However, his loved ones needed him more now.

Kakashi lifted the side of his hitai-ate that was covering his Sharingan. He opened the crimson coloured eye, knowing that what he was about to encounter would require heavy artillery.

* * *

"You damn _PRICK._"

Naruto was panting. Sasuke was putting up a good damn fight, but the bastard was still as exhausted as he was. There were traces of small bruises around his lips and cheeks, but the Susano'o still kept him protected. They've been going at it for a while, or at least that was what Naruto's body was telling him. He felt that every signle one of his limbs was about to fall off, but the radiance of the Kyuubi's chakra provided him with enough energy to prolong his stamina.

"Why don't you get it, Sasuke!?" he continued, trying to catch his breath, "I want what's best for you!"

Sasuke's glare was dark and full of hatred. There was no way that a person could harbour so much pain like Sasuke did.

The Uchiha boy's eyes slanted, looking at Naruto as if he was the biggest idiot in the world. Naruto knew nothing, nothing about suffering. He grew up with nothing; he'd never been ripped off anything. He said he understood why Sasuke's intention was to destroy Konoha, yet those were just empty words.

"You say you are my friend, yet you still don't understand what I've gone through," Sasuke growled as is Susano'o was preparing its bow and arrow for another shot.

Naruto was about to hit the point of despair. He knew that emotions were going to drive his every action in this fight, but it was still difficult to harbour every feeling and try to maintain a strong composure.

"You say you know what it feels like to lose a person now, Naruto," Sasuke continued. The chakra around him was getting darker and darker.

He was about to hit rock bottom, Naruto thought, and if he didn't do anything now then he would lose his first true friend.

"Yes, I do know how it feels like! I'm not stupid, y'know!? I lost Jiraiya-sensei! _I lost my parents!_"

Naruto's last words caught Sasuke's attention. However, before he could further ask the Uzumaki boy about his family, the arrow that Susano'o had been preparing was shot. It flew quickly across the large pond, but Naruto's chakra had somehow materialized two large limbs that caught the purple glowing arrow, and redirected it to one of the many giant rocks that were part of the plain. The waters shook at the rock exploded into large and small pieces, which rained over Naruto's and Sasuke's forms. Both boys protected themselves with their own jutsus without looking away from one another.

There was no need to know what Naruto's story was, Sasuke thought. He was going to die anyway; there was no need to listen to his life story.

"My dad... he was the Fourth Hokage!"

Wait, what?

"And my mom was the Kyūbi's Jinchūriki before me!"

Naruto's words were not getting across Sasuke's mind. But the truth in his voice told him that Naruto wasn't lying. He sounded proud, yet hurt.

"He and my mom... they died because of Madara. They died protecting me."

Naruto would never know if he would understand the level of love that his parents felt for him. However, he knew that he would also put his life on the line for those he held dear. Sasuke was one of those people, regardless of how much things changed, or how many years passed.

In another time, another life, they would have been the best of friends with no need to kill one another.

Perhaps in a future life, Naruto thought. After all, he did say that if he and Sasuke were to die, they would no longer have to bear the burden of being an Uchiha and a Jinchūriki. They would just rest in peace, with no hatred or enemies chasing after their tails.

"We could join them in the dead world. It would be nice to finally be with them," Naruto pondered, but then Hinata's face flashed through his mind, followed by Sakura, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei and the rest of Konohagakure. If he were to die, it would mean that a lot of people would suffer and that the world would be under Madara's rule. He couldn't allow that to happen.

That was why he needed to defeat Sasuke and show him that the world was not only darkness. If he accomplished this, then he could take on any challenge.

"You're a lost cause, Naruto," Sasuke said, preparing his final attack.

Lighting started to gather in his Susano'o's limbs, creating a large bolting sphere that was larger than any of the previous ones Sasuke had created. He was amazed at how much power his hands held; the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan had been a good weapon during this fight. Naruto was half exhausted after exchanging blows, but the damn fire-like chakra still surrounded him. The idiot was going to go down, and he was going to lose painfully.

Naruto, knowing that this was the decisive attack, extended two more limbs with the Kyūbi's chakra. He remembered the several training sessions with Killer Bee, where he tried to produce the Tailed Beast Energy Ball but failed. Although he'd never gotten around to mastering that technique, he could still perfect his signature Rasengan. In the Kyūbi's form, it was excessively more powerful. Nonetheless, he didn't underestimate Sasuke's abilities.

The two former friends lunged toward each other for one last time, both screaming at the top of their lungs, giving their all for the attack that could rid them of their burden.

It all went blank.

* * *

Sakura heard the explosion. It confirmed her beliefs.

She followed her senses, her instinct, and was about to arrive at the right place. Her chakra had slowly returned, but her limbs still felt wobbly and the pain she carried in her chest hadn't diminished. In fact, it increased when she realized that she might arrive a little too late.

The trees around her started to shake violently. It was obvious that Naruto and Sasuke had used all of their energy towards their last attack. She couldn't even start to imagine the geographical damage they'd caused in Sound...

Sakura gathered energy on her heels and shot forward, following the trail of chakra that her former teammates had left amidst the atmosphere. She had nothing to defend herself, no weapons, no shield. Her clothes were stiff from all the time she'd spent without getting a proper cleanse. There were rips all over her flak jacket and her pants, revealing the several bruises she had yet to heal from Zetsu's torture sessions and her encounter with Sasori and Deidara. C's dried blood still stained her cheeks and hands, as she hadn't bothered in cleaning herself. A part of her didn't want to let go of the last trails of his touch, reminding her of how much one could suffer in a shinobi world war.

The vegetation was getting more and more scattered as she made her way to Naruto and Sasuke. She wasn't a good sensor nin, not like C, but she could still follow the trail of her friends with no problem. She'd grown accustomed to Naruto's warm and welcoming chakra, Sasuke's dark and painful.

But what she was sensing at that moment was diminishing. They'd ended their battle, much to her fears. Their chakra signatures were slowly declining, showing that the battle and their lives were about to be over. She was scared of arriving to the scene of two of her most precious people in their deathbeds, leaving her completely alone in this unjust world.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed, feeling the tears falling down her cheeks. She'd already lost someone important to her. She didn't want to lose another one.

* * *

"Madara is the reason why I'm an orphan. My parents entrusted me with the task of defeating him and bringing stability to the shinobi world."

"Why is it that you get to destroy whoever took your family away from you but I can't?"

It sounded almost like a child throwing a tantrum. However, Naruto saw the point Sasuke made. Konoha was the reason why he'd lost his family, why his brother had become a murdered. It held all the hatred that Sasuke harboured. In a weird way, Sasuke would be making justice by avenging his family like Naruto wanted to in killing Madara.

But... the answer that Naruto had to come up with was by far more difficult than the one he gave Nagato. His own philosophy had been drastically shifting since Pain's attack. He didn't really know what to think anymore. Perhaps that was the thing about life; one was in constant change.

"There was a prophecy that said that I was going to fight you, and I did. It never said if we were going to survive, I just assumed that we were going to die—"

"You haven't answered my question."

It was unfair that Naruto could act as the hero because, through everyone's eyes, Madara was the bad guy. Konoha was a village, and like every village, it had a dark side that affected people. He had been rejected by every citizen of Konoha, so he should also harbour some hatred towards it. However, his parents had died protecting his future, and he was now a respectable shinobi.

Could he throw it all away for one friend...?

"There is no more Konoha, Sasuke. It had been sacked by Zetsu's clones. The population is less than one third. The village itself –the buildings aren't even done," it pained him more to say the words than to think about them.

"Then it will be easier to exterminate all of them and—!"

"Is Sakura-chan still alive?" this time, Naruto interrupted, but there was no answer.

Naruto's and Sasuke's ears were deafened by the sound of a large explosion.

It was the final part of the large impact caused by their jutsus.

* * *

_WHALE WHALE WHALE, what a quick update! Let's just say I am giving you as much as I can before my break is done :)_

_I based the fight scene on an OVA that was released a while ago. It seemed like a perfect setting and I would have loved to see it play out like that in the manga. Any scenes and/or similarities found between that OVA and this fanfic belong to the creators. I am just a fan writer who likes to take an idea and make it better (wow that sounds cocky LOL)._

_Kakashi needed to be in this part. This chapter was all about team 7, and it was so nice to finally write something that connected most of the plot points! Sakura's side will be further developed in the next chapter. Care to guess what I have planned for her? Also, more characters will come to play in the future. Who do you think will appear?_

_A lot of you asked to see the scene between Naruto and Hinata, and I hope that the beginning of this chapter reached your expectations. This part was so fun to write. I had to do a lot of research to understand the boys' jutsus. If you find any misconceptions please let me know! A huge shout out to those who've helped me make this fic better and more accurate :)_

_Do you like Christmas presents? I do! So take this as a treat from me to you, as the end of another year. All the best to everyone!_

_Sincerely,_

_MSM_


	19. Chapter 17

******DISCLAIMER:** This story is solely written for fanservicing. All known characters and plot lines belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the publishers of the Naruto series. I am merely a fan who wishes to write her alternate story to the Naruto manga. The title "In The Name of Life" is taken from Joe Hisaishi's soundtrack of the film 'Spirited Away', by Hayao Miyazaki and Studio Ghibli. This fanfic is not intended for lucrative purposes.

* * *

**In The Name of Life**

**Chapter XVII**

_"The one that filled his lonely existence was Sakura. But he cannot let her in. He leaves with just one word of thanks." _

_~Masashi Kishimoto_

Perhaps it was something that Naruto said, something that struck in his mind and didn't let him continue his goal. Or perhaps it was because Sasuke couldn't gather enough strength to strike the final blow.

But what he did know was that Naruto didn't die in his hands. And that he didn't die in Naruto's hands.

The Uzumaki boy lay unconscious, far, far away from Sasuke. The Kyūbi's chakra was diminishing, leaving behind a shattered –but still breathing—body that was very much like his. Sasuke could barely keep his eyes open. His chakra supply was running low, and he wasn't entirely sure he could summon a hawk. Instead, he deactivated his Sharingan and tried to stand up. Much to his dismay, his legs felt so painful that he couldn't even go on his knees. He lay there, atop a destroyed rock that had been a product of his and Naruto's last attacks.

His breath finally caught up to him. He felt extremely exhausted, but his sight was unaffected. Sasuke finally experienced the full extent of the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, with no side effects. A sense of satisfaction overwhelmed his chest when he realized that he could still see Naruto's body far away from his own, without blurring lines. However, the rest of his body was another issue. His skin was covered in scratches and bruises, although none were fatal. If it wasn't because his legs betrayed him, he could walk towards Naruto's unconscious body and finalize what he'd started.

However, inside him, Sasuke knew that he didn't have enough willpower to take away his former teammate's life. He'd killed dozens of ninjas before. He'd trained to no end for this confrontation, to show Naruto who was the strongest. But now that the moment was at his doorstep, Sasuke couldn't bring himself to grab a kunai and bury it in Naruto's heart.

He heard the sound of thunder up in the cloudy sky. It was definitely due to the increased amount of chakra that he and Naruto released. This was no ordinary thunderstorm, but one similar to his Kirin. Raindrops started to fall, washing away the several bloodstains on his skin. The rain picked up force, quickly reminding him of their first fight three years ago.

Sasuke's body was now acting on its own. Despite the piercing pain that shot up through his legs, he stood up, looking lost and hurt. It was very similar to when he killed Itachi. A sense of uncertainty flashed through his mind. But he knew that, once again, another goal had set forth in his plans. He was going to speak with his resurrected brother, and learn the _truth_.

Naruto had been a good opponent to test his new abilities. Next time, he wouldn't be so merciful with his former teammate. He would find the willpower to finish Naruto's life –after he finished talking with Itachi, of course. There were too many things he needed to know before he killed another soul.

And he began to walk. He walked in the opposite direction from Naruto, without looking back. His arms felt ten times heavier, but he carried himself with whatever chakra he had leftover. Eventually he would collapse somewhere along his path, and then regain his full strength, and continue with his journey. But to where? Sasuke didn't know. Itachi was the only one who could connect his eyes with Sasuke's; the younger Uchiha had yet to learn how master the connection between two Sharingan users.

His feet started to feel a different type of ground. Sasuke was no longer in the barren land where his fight with Naruto had taken place. He was entering a damp forest, where the raindrops fell on trees and then on the ground, passing on the fresh rebirth of the air through the leaves. He wanted to chuckle, thinking of how the stupid rain connected with Naruto's stupid ambition of bringing peace to the world. Naruto thought he could bring a fresh restart to the world like the rain did to the earth. What a stupid idea!

Sasuke's lids felt like rocks, but he kept walking. He could no longer sense Naruto's chakra, showing that he was far away from their battlefield. His vision started to blur. It wasn't because he was losing his sight; it was because he was finally giving in to the tiredness that his body felt. Step by step, Sasuke collapsed in the ground, feeling the moist soil on his torso and face, while the raindrops fell on his back, dampening him, _cleansing_ him.

He was going to kill Zetsu for taking away his chance of getting revenge on Konoha.

* * *

Sakura's legs were numb. The explosion had completely thrown her off trail, sending her miles away from where Naruto and Sasuke had battled. There were bruises and splinters all over her exposed skin due to the many tree branches that broke off their trunks. Her arms were still covering her head, even after a long moment had passed since the explosion happened. She just lay there, not feeling anything from her legs, with her eyes closed and imagining a life where C was giving her moral support.

He would have told her that they shouldn't lose hope in the future. That was his legacy, and she promised herself to carry it on. It was the least she could do for her deceased friend.

Suddenly, a searing pain jolted up from her calves to her thighs. Sakura had to uncover her face in order to look at the damage that her legs had taken. A large tree trunk had fallen on her lower half, damaging several bones, ripping her pants and skin. If she hadn't lived through the horrors of Tsunade's training, the war, and Zetsu's tortures, she would have been extremely alarmed at the sight. Nonetheless, the medical side of her took over her demeanour and she quickly took action.

After gathering chakra in her palms, she pushed the tree trunk away from her body and it landed atop another tree. She still had to get used to the return of her full supply of chakra. It was still unbalanced. With careful determination, Sakura concentrated her chakra from her palms towards her legs, letting every cell heal individually. The damage wasn't bad –she had seen worse, like in C. The pain always caught up with her tolerance, but it didn't feel as bad as before.

To her luck, Naruto and Sasuke had cleared away several trees that surrounded the plain where they fought. It made her trail much easier to follow. She stood up awkwardly, and tripped several times before she found the right pace to keep her legs going.

The fight was over. Her heart sank at the realization that up ahead, her two precious people may lay lifeless. It made her want to run, but her legs didn't let her do so. She compromised to a fast paced walk, avoiding every lump that was on the ground and that could make her trip on her feet. The landscape changed from a dense forest to a barren land. In front of her, there were several destroyed rocks and ponds of different sizes. She scanned the scenery with her eyes while her chakra tried to sense another one.

Sakura picked up her speed when she felt Naruto's faint chakra a few miles into the barren land. She stumbled on rocks of several sizes, taking in the damage that her boys had caused –and the power they possessed. For a quick moment, she felt completely out of place between them. She felt like the weak link, again.

But all of her thoughts went blank when she found Naruto's unconscious body lying amid the debris, with his eyes closed and mouth slightly open.

"Naruto!" she yelled out his name again. It seemed to be the only word she could say.

Her legs finally gave in to her demands of running. Sakura started to kick at the debris, sending several rocks flying away and uncovering Naruto's body. Next, her hands picked up the larger pieces and she threw them over her shoulders, completely deafened by the sound that they made when they hit the ground. All she wanted to hear was Naruto's breathing.

"No, no..." her voice said, "please, Naruto, don't die on me."

She had already uncovered his whole body and moved her hands over the large bruise that crossed over his chest. She quickly opened Naruto's jacket in order to see the damage it had caused.

"Don't do this to me..." Sakura pleaded.

Her eyes were blurring as tears fell on Naruto's face. She had placed his head over her knees for a more comfortable position. Her hands were trembling as an opaque glow appeared from her palms. Like many times, her emotions were taking the best out of her. She couldn't bring herself to control her own chakra.

Sakura was afraid that she was going to lose Naruto. Her true best friend. The one who knew how to cheer her up in any way, who was always there at her side. She had lost Sasuke years ago, when he decided to leave the village. She had lost C just a few hours ago, and he could've taken her away from all her pain.

Now... now she could lose Naruto.

And that would be unbearable.

"Please... Naruto..."

"Sakura."

It was Kakashi-sensei.

Her eyes averted from Naruto's unconscious form to her sensei. He stood a few feet away from the two, looking at her with his black and his red eyes. His voice showed the shock he portrayed. Pakkun, who stood at Kakashi's side, sported the same unbelievable expression at seeing her.

She hadn't realized that a hand was softly touching her tear stained cheek until she turned back at Naruto.

He was awake. And he was grinning at her. It was a weaker version of his usual high upbeat attitude, but Naruto was giving her one of his signature smiles. His touch felt surreal. Sakura thought she was never going to see her best friend again.

More importantly, Naruto was _alive_.

Sakura let out a cry of join, sinking her face into Naruto's chest as she sobbed uncontrollably. He let out a groan of pain, making her quickly retreat back to her original position. Sakura couldn't believe it. She had reunited with Kakashi and Naruto. Both of them were alive, even after a month of constant warfare. She decided to carefully stand up and place Naruto's injured head on the ground. Then, she ran towards her first sensei and wrapped her arms around his torso.

Kakashi was a little surprised at her action, but welcomed her hug by embracing her malnourished figure with his own arms. Sakura sobbed on his flak jacket, leaving behind traces of blood, sweat, and tears. But she was happy. She hadn't been this happy since... She couldn't even remember!

"Kakashi-sensei... I c-can't believe it," she stuttered.

But the pangs of pain kept coming into her chest.

"Sakura-chan is here, 'ttebayo," Naruto said weakly, and he prompted his torso up with his elbow.

"Don't you think of standing up, Uzumaki Naruto!" Sakura protested, letting go of Kakashi's embrace and rushing over to her friend's side, "You're still too weak to made sudden moves. Always so inconsiderate!"

Naruto let out a chuckle slightly shaking his head. Then, Sakura quickly placed her hands on both sides of his head to prevent more damage to it.

"I missed you," he confessed.

Sakura's expression softened as she felt tears welling up again in her eyes, "Me too."

Kakashi knelt beside his two students and ruffled Sakura's filthy hair with affection. He had covered up his Sharingan already, and his visible eye showed that he was smiling, "It's time to go back, Sakura, Naruto."

Her shoulders tensed at her teacher's declaration. She couldn't go back now, not yet. She needed to give justice to C's legacy and kill Zetsu. He was the reason of her horrors. She _needed_ to avenge her lost friend before returning to the Shinobi Alliance.

"Where's Sasuke?"

Naruto's question only made her even more frigid. After all the fear she went through at Madara's headquarters thinking of her former teammate killing Naruto, she would have never expected that he would be merciful enough to let the blond boy live. It shocked her. She could recall her desperation when Sasuke had announced that he was off to fight with Naruto after she'd given him her hitai-ate. She had the stupid thought that his actions were deviating from destroying everything she held dear after he had learned that she'd spoken to Itachi.

Perhaps Sasuke _was_ changing. Naruto was well, albeit the injuries. He could still be able to heal.

"He's not here," Kakashi answered, looking at Sakura intently.

It only meant that she was bound to see Sasuke one more time before she returned to her friends. And her sensei knew that something had changed in her. Of course, he'd lived through many tragedies throughout his life; he could recognize that Sakura had lost more than just her innocence in the Mountain's Graveyard.

She had briefly lost her sanity, a friend, and a part of her humanity.

Naruto rested his head on the ground in disappointment. He felt like a failure, Sakura thought. The boy who had done everything he could to bring back his best friend couldn't make him stay. A wave of sadness swept over Sakura, knowing that she soon had to part ways with Naruto to fight her own battles.

"Why must this always happen?" Naruto asked in desperation, covering his face with his hands.

"He's probably not too far away from here..." Sakura tried to lie, but none of them could sense their former teammate's chakra. He was already out of their range. She chose to stroke Naruto's hair to console him, but it wasn't enough to calm her best friend.

After a long pause of just watching Naruto crying in silence, Kakashi stood up, giving his two students a look full of grief and pain. Sakura wasn't aware of her teacher's full life story, but she was familiar with his experience in losing those he loved. Now, Naruto and Sakura were feeling that same sense of loss in front of his eyes, and it only made him feel worse. She locked eyes with Kakashi, who fully understood her intentions before she even spoke.

He took out a small pouch and handed it to her in silence, not looking away from Sakura's eyes. She felt the sharpness of the weapons inside the pouch, hearing the slight clinging noises they made at every movement. After that, Sakura stood up as well and helped her sensei prompt up Naruto's weakened limbs. Before her teacher took the full hold of Naruto, he took off his flak jacket and passed it on to her.

"You need a new uniform. The one you're wearing smells terrible."

Sakura wondered how her sensei could complain about her scent if he always covered his nose with that damn mask. Kakashi wrapped the boy's arm around his shoulders, while the Uzumaki boy's face was glued to the ground, tears falling out of his eyes.

Naruto hadn't realized her intentions like Kakashi-sensei.

"Thank you, sensei, they will come for good use," she said, referring to the weapons pouch, "You're right. I haven't had a proper bath in a while, and it will most likely be another while before I get to clean myself."

Naruto finally looked up to her, and his expression gradually changed from desperate to one of realization.

"Sakura-chan! Are you... are you leaving me too!?" He asked, his voice cracking.

He tried to take a few steps towards the girl, but Kakashi-sensei held on to his upper body and restricted his moves. Naruto looked back at his teacher's stern expression, now fully understanding that Sakura was not going to go back to the Alliance with them. She wished she could tell him that they were going to return together and fight beside one another, but it would be a lie. Naruto had already lost one teammate, and he feared losing another.

"Naruto, there's something I have to do before I return."

It made sense for him to feel desperate. He could be left alone in this world, without his team, without his family.

"But... Sakura-chan, I can help you!"

"No, this is something I need to do alone. I'm sorry, Naruto."

There were things that people had to take care of alone, and killing Zetsu was one of them. Perhaps this was how Sasuke felt.

Maybe she finally understood the intentions behind her former friend's hatred. Sakura felt some of it, too. She wanted to release all of her hatred on Zetsu while slicing his throat, giving justice to all those who had suffered because of him. And she wanted to take on that task alone, without the help of her friends.

Sakura's feet were suddenly standing on an imaginary obscure pit, bringing her down to darkness. Her mind had to quickly climb out of it before she sank any lower.

She gave her two friends one last, long embrace before turning around. Naruto was crying out her name, asking for a reason of her departure. She couldn't bring herself to say that C was dead because of Zetsu's clones, and that said Akatsuki member had enjoyed leading those long and torturous sessions on her. After she killed him, Sakura told herself, she would be able to confess all the horrors she lived. Naruto wouldn't let her seek her own revenge if he knew everything she had gone through.

Sakura imagined what might have gone through Sasuke's mind while he went through his own realizations.

"Sakura will be back. Let's go now, Naruto," Kakashi's voice sounded far away from her, but she still caught on to his words.

They made her promise that she would return alive.

Sakura focused her chakra on her senses. Her eyes, smell, touch, and hearing enhanced when she had sent a wave of energy over them. Keeping her head up, she kept walking, without looking back. She was finally regaining her perfect chakra control, since enhancing her senses with them was something she had mastered quite long ago. Her footsteps followed her instinct. She was immersed into the deep, dense forest, already far away from Naruto and Kakashi-sensei.

The sound of a hawk caught her attention.

She jolted up her head and saw a large brown bird fly over the trees. Somehow, she knew that following it would take her to her destination. Sakura jumped up to the top of a tree in order to follow the hawk's trail. The flying animal was moving at a fast speed, so she had to run from tree top to tree top. Every step she took felt like it was purifying her body. She was discharging her energy by running, letting the purified wind hit her face as she followed a new target.

Despite her filthy clothes and hair, her dirt stained hands, Sakura welcomed the breeze with open arms. It was like she was cleansing her soul before she got more blood in her hands.

The brown hawk started to descend in a circular motion. Sakura halted atop the branch of a tall, ancient tree and watched as the bird made its way to the ground. Once it was hidden amongst the density of the forest, Sakura descended from the tree branch into the ground and began to run, finally sensing the person she was looking for.

And there he was.

Sasuke's back was against a tree trunk, and the large hawk stood beside the boy. His chakra was weak; he was still exhausted from fighting Naruto. Although there were trails of blood down his cheeks and several uncured bruises, Sasuke's eyes were still open and he was looking into nothingness. It was obvious that he had sensed Sakura's arrival, he was too strong to ignore another shinobi arriving at his side. The bird prompted its head towards Sasuke's arm, asking him if he needed a lift.

With a gesture that was almost lifeless, Sasuke lifted up his arm and took a hold of the hawk's neck. The animal helped him until he was about to stand up on his own to feet.

"Stop!" Sakura yelled, consciously catching Sasuke's attention.

The boy's eyes finally bore into her. He looked lost, more lost that she'd ever seen him before.

The hawk let out another sound and then flew up to the sky, disappearing amongst the tree tops, and leaving the two former teammates alone. Sasuke had returned to his original position against the tree trunk, sitting and looking down at the ground. Sakura took this gesture as a sign that she could approach him. After all, he was too injured to try and physically attack her. He could still cast an illusion on her, so she had to keep her eyes away from Sasuke's at all costs.

He had tried to kill her several times before. This occasion didn't change that fact. She took slow steps towards her former teammate, who was unmoving. When Sakura reached Sasuke's sitting form, she knelt down in front of him. Now, she could study his injuries thoroughly. He had several burns on his skin, most likely from the Kyūbi's chakra, and his clothes were torn in many parts. The two trails of blood that ran down from his eyes was something she had seen before, but she had yet to study what they were evidence of.

Sakura couldn't remember the last time she touched Sasuke without fear of rejection or assassination. She extended her arm towards one of his wrists to check his pulse, but Sasuke's speed remained unaffected. He quickly took a hold of her hand, snatching it away from his body. A similar memory from the chūnin exams flashed through Sakura's mind as her arm froze at his touch. Somehow, from somewhere, a tingling sensation ran through her limb and into her head, causing her to feel nauseated.

And it caused her cheeks to redden.

However, Sakura had to keep her head on the ground. She wasn't going to let her emotions run her actions. Not now, not ever again.

"I came to tell you that I finally understand," her voice sounded calmer than she actually felt.

Sasuke's head slightly tilted to the side, giving her a sign that she could continue speaking. She had to suppress how infuriated his actions made her feel. He had no manners whatsoever!

"I finally understand your want for revenge," she continued, taking attention that Sasuke hadn't let go of her hand yet, "The pain I am suffering right now... It's because I've just lost someone."

She never loved C like he loved her. But he brought her a sense of hope, of escape from the horrors of the life of a shinobi. It was stupid of her to think that she could run away from all her problems and start a new life, to think that no one would chase after her and forcefully bring her back to being a kunoichi. She would've learned how to love C and eventually ignored her past years as a shinobi, but her memories would always haunt her.

Sasuke, on the other hand, he was a rather special case. No matter what she tried to tell herself, she would always love him. It was a pained love that she had to harbour. He would never return it, and she wasn't the same young girl who insisted on following his footsteps. She had to find her own path, even if it meant heartbreak.

"I want to take revenge of C's death, just like you want to avenge your brother and your clan. But... I am not going to fall into the same darkness you did."

"You're different," he commented, surprising Sakura for the second time in a row.

Perhaps she was already falling into that same darkness. She would be taking revenge for what she thought that was justice, much like Sasuke. It was a selfish reason that the younger Sakura would've never taken. But Sasuke was right, something inside her had changed. It was obvious enough for him to notice.

"Zetsu is my target," Sakura stated. She tried to stand up, but Sasuke's grab of her hand hadn't loosened. In fact, it tensed after her words.

"You will not do such thing," the tone of his voice sounded superior, like he had an official say in all of her actions.

Sakura felt anger at his behaviour. He had no right to tell her what to do, dammit! She snatched her hand away from his and finally stood up, ready to leave an almost unconscious Sasuke unaided. It was a behaviour that every other medic ninja wouldn't take; they were obligated to heal an injured before continuing with their own work.

But Sasuke was a special case in many, _many_ ways.

Sakura could have told him all about Zetsu's long and painful torture sessions. How it gave her horror filled nightmares and left emptiness inside of her. But she chose to remain silent about those facts, thinking that Sasuke could be already familiar with the suffering she experienced back in Madara's hideout.

"You are _no_ _one_ to me, understand?" she said, knowing that her words betrayed the truth.

She had to keep telling herself that all hope was lost when he'd decided to attempt murdering her. Sakura started to walk away from Sasuke, but his next words caused her to halt.

"I have to find Itachi."

'_It's my fault that he turned out like he is now; he doesn't realize that what he needs is company.'_

The older Uchiha brother's words resounded in her mind. She had quite enjoyed talking to Itachi, albeit the consequences and his bloodstained reputation. Sasuke needed to know the truth behind Itachi's intentions, the truth that she couldn't listen because it was such a private matter. Sakura took a deep breath, knowing that Itachi only wanted what was best for his younger brother. He'd made several mistakes before, but now he had the opportunity to amend all the damage he'd left behind.

He had entrusted Sakura with the task of guiding Sasuke to the light, and she had promised to do so without realizing it. It was another task for her, but one that she couldn't take alone.

That was why she turned her heels around and walked back towards Sasuke. She returned to his side, sat down and attempted at touching his wrist. This time, Sasuke didn't flinch. He allowed her to make contact between their skins, and Sakura's heart beat sped up like a stampede. She had to keep her face straight, but it was clear that Sasuke was aware of her emotional behaviour.

A green glow of chakra appeared from her hand, quickly healing Sasuke's burned skin. The Uchiha boy raised an eyebrow towards his former teammates, and Sakura could only shrug her shoulders in order to maintain a neutral demeanour. She finally locked her eyes with his dark ones; Sasuke's chakra was too low to keep his Sharingan activated. Sakura thought she could aid him in healing some of his bruises before departing to her destination. Now that she thought about it, she didn't even know where Zetsu was at the moment. She had previously studied some of his background, but she wasn't so familiar with his fighting style. Her task proved to be more difficult than what it was.

"Why are you doing this?" Sasuke was never the one who started the conversation. His voice interrupted her train of thought, returning her to reality. She couldn't keep her head wandering when she was in front of an international criminal.

"I'm glad you didn't kill Naruto," she started, moving her glowing hands from one arm to the other, "That would have been your worst mistake."

It showed her that Sasuke wasn't so deep within his own darkness. There was still a chance for Team Kakashi to save him, and she could finally take the starting step toward that salvation. His chakra signature was recovering, and the same glow of obscurity he carried lingered on it. A rush of fear swept over Sakura's senses, but she dismissed it, thinking that she was leading her actions with her duty as a medical ninja and a former teammate.

"I am still going to destroy the remnants of Konoha."

But what duty did she have to Sasuke, the one who wanted to destroy everything she loved?

Sakura's blood started to boil, demanding her body to move away from Sasuke's before she did something she would regret. Her feet made her stand up and take a few steps away from the Uchiha boy as her breath felt heavier. Her head couldn't get around the thought of why he would want to destroy the place that Itachi had tried so hard to protect. Sakura could finally understand Sasuke's pain, yes, but she wouldn't forgive him if he killed innocent civilians. They were already safe in a camp, far away from the warzone and the horrors shinobi lived every day.

"What do you mean remnants of Konoha?" Sakura asked once her mind dissipated and she could think properly.

Sasuke remained silent for a long moment. She could hear the sound of the leaves moving against the wind, and the weight of Kakashi's flak jacket on her shoulders was starting to bother her. Her body was still malnourished and therefore less used to maintaining heavy weights without the use of chakra. She needed to eat –and eat a lot—before heading off to find Zetsu. Sakura started to feel impatient at her former teammate's quietness. He wasn't talkative, but his words had caught her attention and she needed an answer.

"Naruto said that the refugee camp was sacked by Zetsu's clones."

Sakura's world started spiraling downwards. His words repeated over and over again in her mind, bringing her back to her previous thoughts. She was about to lose balance, thinking of all the innocent civilians that died at the hands of the same clones that invaded her sleepless nights. It felt like a living nightmare; her fellow villagers, killed, by the one who tortured and tormented her. Sakura was paralyzed in her spot, frozen in time as the image of _mothers and children_ getting slaughtered by the clones played in her mind.

_Mothers and children._

"Zetsu is my target," Sasuke repeated her earlier words, "He took away my chance of avenging, and he will now feel my hatred."

She felt like Sasuke was bringing her along with him towards the darkness.

_Mothers and children..._

"I don't think so!"

Sakura quickly took out a kunai from Kakashi-sensei's weapon pouch and aimed it at Sasuke's neck. If there was one pair of hands that were going to be stained with Zetsu's blood, it was going to be _hers_. The Akatsuki member had already taken too much from her.

Sasuke instantly reacted to her attack, dodging it and taking a hold of her arm. He twisted it in a way that made Sakura trip on her feet and fall awkwardly beside him. Nonetheless, she took the opportunity in creating a chakra scalpel and reaching out to Sasuke's free arm, but the boy was still faster than her. To her luck, though, she was able to tip on his right wrist and close off the chakra channel, impaling his hand from receiving energy. Sasuke realized her intentions and pushed her away from his sitting stance before he stood up.

Sakura lay on the ground, while Sasuke stood up, looking at her with dangerous crimson eyes. It was a very similar look to the one he gave her when she had been forced to healing his eyes. Back then, she felt fearful and stupid for taking such action. Now, a sense of challenge rose within her. She was not going to let Sasuke take away her chance; he had killed enough people already. This wasn't going to turn into a competition because it was _her_ turn.

... And when did she start thinking like that?

Sakura's mind started to clear up. She had suddenly felt a wave of hatred cloud up in her brain, as if it was taking away more of her sanity.

"I don't care what you say," she began, looking intently at the three tomoes in each of Sasuke's eye, "I healed you because you didn't kill Naruto, but that doesn't mean that I'm in peace with you."

Her words were contradicting her promise to Itachi and her own feelings. But it was for the better, she told herself. Despite feeling completely torn between two personalities, she had to take action in what she thought that was right. Sasuke killing Zetsu because he had taken away his revenge was not considered justice, but more like a child playing a dirty trick for not getting what he wanted. She was entitled to kill off the Akatsuki members for all the pain it had brought upon her and recently her village. Zetsu was going to pay.

The sound of a hawk brought caught her and Sasuke's attention. Both shinobi looked up to the sky and saw the same large brown bird descending on their direction. Sakura stood up, knowing that if she stayed on the ground for much longer that Sasuke would take his chance and kill her off. She had to keep her guard up.

"Sasuke, you will never believe what we found!" said a voice that came from the hawk.

Sakura saw two other men sitting atop the large bird. One of them carried a large sword that looked all too familiar to her, while the other remained silent. The words spoken from the shinobi with the large sword made her realize that she was one against three. They were on Sasuke's side, and most likely willing to attack her if he told them to. This was her only chance to escape.

However, before Sakura could move a muscle, she felt Sasuke's arm around her waist as he picked her up and carried her over the giant bird. Her ears could only hear the same shinobi's voice demanding for an explanation as to why Sasuke was 'taking this chick along with them.' She began to move her arms and legs to try and free her body from his hold, but they were already up in the air. Sakura's eyes looked at how far they were from the ground.

She realized that, this time, Sasuke had finally taken her with him.

* * *

_Ermahgerd it's February and V-Day is a few days from now. Here is my present for being so patient! _

_School and work have been two crazy worlds that cannot get along very well LOL. But onto the story..._

_IS THAT WHAT YOU JUST READ!? SASUKE AND SAKURA!? TOGETHER, IN A CHAPTER!? Thank the lords, wooohooo!_

_Everything you read that looks familiar has been taken from the OVA made with the song Mayonaka No Orchestra by Aquatimez. I loved it so much that decided to incorporate some parts of it in this fanfic. Do you have a favourite OVA?_

_Thank you to all of you who've praised Sasuke's characterization :') I get super happy when I read that people like the way I write him. He's such a difficult character ;_; What do you think about Sakura?_

_More importantly, who are these two men sitting on Sasuke's hawk? Mysteries, mysteries... (Not really)._

_Well, there is so much more I want to say but I'd rather discuss it with you peepz via inbox :) _

_Also, do any of you know a good website where I can promote this fanfic? I love all of you for taking your time to read it, and I'd like to spread the luuuuuuuv and get more readers :$_

_Have a blasting February!_

_sincerely,_

_MSM_


End file.
